Things Are Never As They Seem
by psytronix
Summary: Tsukune thinks he's an average boy who can't get into any school... Until his father finds a pamphlet on the ground. The only problem is, it's for an all girls school... For monsters! Genderbends! Tsukune/Massive Harem! Smut! Fragmented Sentences!
1. Chapter 1: OH NO NOT ANOTHER ONE

A/N: My first Rosario+Vampire fic, oh my! This'll probably be uploaded once every blue moon!

Reviewed by: The Immortal Doctor Reid (Check his stuff out if you like fluffy, well written things!)

* * *

Ah yes, the break after finals.

A fun time for most, but for one Tsukune Aono, it could've been better. Tsukune was a young man of about sixteen years, who was about average in just about everything. Average height, athletic ability, intellectuality, the list goes on. It wasn't anything to do with _him_, personally. Some say he had a heart of gold, but Tsukune was also kind of a humble, average person.

He had brown hair, brown eyes, a decent and rather lean build, and he was a kind hearted soul. Most of his acquaintances hung out with him just due to his good nature and his banter.

It's just that Tsukune was an average boy, who lived in an average town with average people. His parents were a little different from average, however. They were great people who helped and supported him in whatever hobby or endeavour he undertook.

And then there was his cousin, Kyouko.

For the moment, we'll just leave it at that. They first met and made friends when Kyouko's parents died in a tragic car accident when she was only four years old, and they had a sibling-like relationship, often spending most of their time with one another when the other wasn't studying. She was a year and a half older than Tsukune, and quite possibly his only true friend.

He shook his head from his thoughts yet again, as he lay on his bed, staring nigh blankly at the orphan blue ceiling. It was a pretty sad blue to his eyes, but Tsukune tried to get his thoughts back on track on what had just occurred in the past five or six hours. Taking a deep breath, he put his arms behind his head and sighed worriedly.

First things first – he failed his entry exam. As in; did _not_ get a passing grade.

As in; no college would accept him in their ranks then.

And if that wasn't enough to grill both his parent's and his own nerves, the fact that his classmates rubbed in their various early acceptances only served to agitate him further. Going home, he couldn't help but grate his teeth on the long walk back home. He couldn't bear disappointing his parents, but here he had gone and done exactly that.

The fact that Kyouko wasn't there to get him out of his glum mood didn't help, either.

Tsukune also noticed a drunken lass in bright white priestly robes gallivanting about in the street on his way home. She wasn't causing a fuss, but she didn't seem in full control of her bearings, either. Tsukune trailed behind her only for a few minutes to ensure she was okay. After losing sight of her for only a second, she disappeared however.

After that, he continued his trek home, dreading the breaking of the news to his folks.

It was a heavy and emotional few minutes after he arrived home, but in the end his dad left the house for a brief moment to go get a beer at the local bar, and his mother retired to her room, armed with a few headache tablets and an ice-pack. Tsukune sighed in frustration and too, retired to his own room. He dressed out of his school wear and into his casual clothing, before taking a nap out of exhaustion.

Kyouko then arrived home, noticing the lack of humanity in the household, and went to check on her "little brother". She poked her head in his door to see him napping peacefully, his blanket strewn across himself lazily as quiet snoring could be heard, without a care in the world.

She would inquire about what happened later, as she thought it best to let him rest at that present moment in time.

It wasn't until a half an hour later that Tsukune was woken up by joyous screaming by his mother. He heard his father cheering loudly as well, and was stirred hurriedly from his sleep. He slowly slumped his way down the stairs of his home and rubbed the minute amount of sleep from his eyes, wondering just what in the _hell_ was going on in his house.

He was caught off guard when his dad bear-hugged him and laughed happily, twirling his son around like a rag doll. Tsukune caught glimpses of both his mother dancing like a maniac (although gracefully, as well) and his dad holding a pamphlet or a letter in his hand. After an excruciating few minutes, Tsukune was finally able to breathe when his father let go of him and handed him the note or letter he had been holding in his hand.

"Dad… What is this?" Tsukune asked, regaining his breath and double checking to see if his ribs were broken. His father smiled brightly at him and opened the pamphlet for him.

"This is your miracle from nowhere, Tsukune! I was walking around town for a while, before some woman happened to give me this... An acceptance letter!" His father declared jovially, hiding the fact that he had actually picked the note up from the woman who dropped it and had downed several tankards of beer previously.

Tsukune looked to his father with a look of disbelief and deadpan-nedness. He couldn't believe the words coming out of his father's mouth, nor his mother's supportive cries of joy. So, to confirm his father's words, Tsukune looked down at the letter and read it.

And just for safety, he read over it a few more times, inspected the seal, as well as many other authenticity checks. Apparently, this "Yokai Academy" accepted people more leniently than other schools. Oddly enough, there indeed was a pamphlet that went with the letter, but it didn't reveal much about the school.

Actually, the only thing it _did_ reveal was where the bus would pick up any hopeful students, should they (likely) be accepted. Tsukune blanked for a moment, truly not knowing how to react to this situation. He promptly fainted, making his parents yelp in surprise and rush to keep him from falling.

Their ruckus attracted Kyouko's attention, manifesting so as she bolted down the stairs with a horrified expression, thinking that she was hearing bloody murder being committed just a few metres away.

It was only after an hour that Tsukune awoke on his couch, his head in Kyouko's lap, and his parents looking on at him worriedly. He rubbed his head as he rose up from his cousin's lap and took a shallow breath. He assured his mother and father that he was indeed fine, and sighed, before looking at his family.

"So… Yokai Academy, huh? Should be fun…" He said flatly. Yet again, he truly didn't know what to expect.

He felt as if it was going to change his, plain, average life. For the better or the worse – who could tell?

(The Next Week…)

He had one week until he was to go to the acclaimed "Yokai Academy" and he couldn't shake that sinking feeling in his stomach. It was neither a positive or negative feeling, really, just an indecisive one.

He did feel much different compared to his previous years, however. Over the week before he was to go away, Tsukune felt small amounts of energy come to him he had not experienced previously, and the incessant need to work out his muscles (it didn't matter which) couldn't be shaken. Where he had previously allocated time to messing around on his computer, reading, or studying, was now dedicated to… moving, and exercising.

He still made time for his cousin, who too, seemed to feel different around the same time. She couldn't explain it very well, but there were some differences to what he was feeling. From what he gathered, she started feeling slightly warmer than usual, and too, felt the need to… move.

Then there were his parents. His mother and father had spent a few hours more sleeping in than usual, or even went to bed, an hour or two earlier. It truly confused him, but by the Friday he stopped paying much attention to it.

And although not related (necessarily) to the developing events, he had also yet to receive a uniform from the school, even though his admittance letter had been posted to the Academy the week before.

Getting down from where he was doing chin-ups, using the door frame as a makeshift bar, Tsukune got a drink of water from the bottle that was situated on his medium-sized desk. It had a bunch of papers strewn across, with lead pencils and rubbers neatly placed to the left side of the table.

The papers themselves had a bunch of semi-professional drawings on them, another thing Tsukune did now in his spare, spare time. His subjects ranged from reality to fantasy – things he saw in his home to mythical lands and creatures. There was one creature in particular he paid attention to on his desk.

A drawing of a normal child, but with glowing yellow eyes and bat-like wings protruding of its back. It also had a tail with a spear shaped tip. The child was hovering a few feet off the illustrated ground, and looked neither menacing nor joyous.

It was the drawing that captivated him the most, in a non-self-absorbed way. He didn't know the name of the creature, which confused him. The thought of drawing it came into his head around Wednesday.

He placed the drawing down and took another massive gulp of water. He shivered at the cool liquid sliding its way down his parched throat, and he sighed after finishing the bottle. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling of school-changing-jitters.

The usual thoughts ran through his head when someone was introduced to a new environment in which they had no previous encounters with.

'_How will I fit in?'_

'_What will I do first?'_

'_What if there's something that's not right with the school?'_

'_Where's the campus going to be?'_

'_Will I make any friends?'_ Was perhaps the most important thought he had, in his opinion. He truly wanted a fresh start where he wouldn't be recognised just as "that guy, Tsukune". He wanted to be… more than average. He now felt excited about the prospect of going to this Academy.

With a rare smile (not that he was an unhappy person), he resigned himself back to "preparing" for school, again. He began packing at the start of the week, but went through the process slowly as to sift out the clutter and to pack what he really needed to bring.

He saw the sizable bag and briefcase, which was adjacent to the bag and cleanly folded two more shirts and one more pair of warm black socks he could wear, before putting it neatly in his bag. He carefully placed a few sheets of drawing paper and some pencils in the briefcase, along with his old, small pencil case and some notebooks.

Along with the other items he packed, which included a few more sets of clothing and some memorabilia from way back when, he was just about ready to go.

Now he only needed to rest, before the bus driver would come early in the morning and take him away to Yokai Academy. To Tsukune, it certainly felt like it was going to be a… welcome change. After finishing up his dinner, and saying his goodnights, Tsukune stripped down to a pair of light blue comfortable shorts and a plain white singlet before crawling underneath the covers of his bed.

His dreams were vivid, yet vague all the same, yet he got a good and plentiful nights rest.

(That Sunday)

Tsukune woke up sharply and semi-excitedly at six in the morn. He reached out for his bedside table and clasped his water bottle, which he had refilled before dinner the previous night. He took a swig from the bottle and got out of bed to do his morning routine – which consisted of a little indoor exercise, a shower, breakfast, and then tooth brushing.

For his first day at Yokai Academy, he dressed himself in a pair of jeans, a moderately tight, plain black t-shirt and a pair of white sneakers, topped off with a wristwatch on his left wrist and a black jacket over his shirt. A simple look that would hopefully not draw too much attention. Although he _did_ want to be noticed in the school, breaking out of the dress code just wasn't his means of getting responsiveness.

As he collected his things and dressed himself in what seemed formal enough for his first day of school, Tsukune hugged his mother, father and Kyouko in a teary farewell before he waved goodbye to them and headed for the bus stop.

Halfway through his trek, however, he noticed a yellow bus pull up next to where he was walking, beside the pathway. He looked around, before going to the front door of the large bus and peeking in.

The sight that met him was a woman in her mid-thirties, who had most of her face hidden by the shadow, cast by her blue hat. She wore a blue uniform, both in a colour and a design that Tsukune hadn't seen before in his life. She examined him, her eyes roaming up and down him once, before smirking evilly.

Tsukune was a little uncomfortable, but he was pretty sure that he could overpower her if she attempted to try anything. Her grin faded into an amused one, however. She lifted the tip of her hat up and looked at the young man. He smiled at her politely.

"En route to Yokai Academy, yes?" She asked, being sure to confirm before she greeted the boy. Tsukune nodded as an answer and she motioned for him to sit down. He looked at the rest of the bus and saw that no-one else was there. He attributed it to the fact that his stop might've been the first on the bus driver's run.

He took a seat in the middle of the bus, his bag in his lap and his briefcase down at his feet. He looked to the bus driver.

"My name is Tsukune Aono, it's nice to meet you…" He greeted, awaiting her name as an answer. He saw her smile darkly once more in the reflection of the drivers mirror and for a split second, he swore her eyes glowed yellow.

"That's a nice name. I think you'll do _just_ fine in Yokai Academy." She replied, not giving her name. Tsukune was a little worried that he might've just been abducted by this lady, but she sounded like she knew about the school.

She might've been his only other source of information, besides the non-informative pamphlet his dad had given him about the school.

"Oh? What do you know about Yokai Academy?" Tsukune asked tentatively. The bus driver met his gaze through the rear view mirror and her expression turned serious.

"I know a lot. What do you want to know, specifically?" The bus driver asked back, making Tsukune contemplate momentarily before formulating his questions.

"How is the school? How big is it? Anything… out of the ordinary about it, that I should know?" Tsukune asked. The bus driver seemed to mull it over, and Tsukune saw that they were heading into a dark looking tunnel. She sighed and straightened herself in the driver's seat. He noticed that she wasn't stopping anywhere else along their journey, and had _not_ picked up anyone else on the run.

"It's a fine school, lots of students, roughly I'd say anywhere from fifteen hundred to two thousand, including staff – and myself. And, yes, it's a fairly ordinary school. Campus is on the school grounds, so you don't have to worry about anything like that. Like I said, Aono, you'll do _just_ fine…" She reassured him. Tsukune absorbed the new info like a sponge absorbs water and thanked the bus driver.

It was then he realised they had gotten out of the long tunnel, and had come out to the other side. To Tsukune's eyes, he felt as if he had come to the "other side" of heaven and earth. The road ended abruptly, but overlooked a blood red sea. He was shocked to see the red tide, and observed that the sky was slightly off-hue, as well. He was definitely frightened, but not to the point of fearing for his life.

The bus pulled to a sudden stop, and the bus driver pulled a lever at the front, opening the front doors. She looked back to him and smirked evilly again.

"This is your stop, Aono. Yokai Academy is in the distance over there." She said pointing past the suspicious and scary looking forest, and to the massive construct that lay in the horizon, above the trees. Tsukune cursed himself for his bad luck.

'_Well, at least I've got my cellphone. Worse comes to worst, I'll just give dad a ring.'_ He thought to himself. He curtly thanked the bus driver and exited the vehicle, making sure to grab his things. He stepped out right in front of a dastardly scarecrow, which pointed in the direction of Yokai Academy.

'_It even has a sign.'_ He thought again. He tightened his grip on his briefcase and bag, before taking a deep breath and heading to the shady looking establishment. He took a step past the border which separated him from the exit to the forest, and forwarded on. There were various arrows which pointed him in the ('_hopefully'_) right direction. After a minute or two of walking, he found himself in a clearing that didn't seem too notable.

Rather, it was the nearing whirring and pedalling sound which attracted his attention. He whipped his head behind himself and gently lowered his belongings to the ground, ready to react without a moment's notice. A worried looking girl with bubble-gum pink hair was riding her bike shakily, carrying a bag of her own on her back. Her eyes widened when she saw Tsukune, and swerved to get out of the way of crashing into him.

She reacted too lately, however, and she and her bike were on a dead collision with the poor young man. Tsukune widened his eyes too, but side stepped the bike just before impact and lifted the girl off the bike gently, all in a matter of mere milliseconds. The nice looking girl was shocked beyond belief, and regained her steady breathing within a few seconds of being caught. Tsukune himself was stunned, as well, yet remained calm.

'_Where did these reflexes come from?'_

Her bike cascaded into the forest before finally coming into contact with a tree. Tsukune let go of the girl once he was sure (and without talking to the woman) she could stand on her own. He put his right hand on her left shoulder and used his most soothing tone of voice.

"Are you alright?" He asked, gaining a shaken nod as an answer. She bowed in thanks and smiled at him. He blushed at the gesture and felt something stir inside of him. She too, blushed when she caught his scent.

'_Oh my… he smells so… good…'_ She thought.

"I'm Tsukune Aono, it's nice to meet you." He greeted with a bright smile. The girl visibly blushed at his greeting, yet steeled on.

"It's nice to meet you too, Tsukune. Thank you for saving me, back there. My name is Moka Akashiya." She thanked, making Tsukune chuckle humorously. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand before picking up his bag and briefcase once more.

"You're welcome, Moka. Would you like to walk with me to school? It's my first day here and I'm kind of nervous…" Tsukune asked, admitting one of his fears to the lovely woman he had just met. He noticed that she was wearing what oddly looked like a green uniform with a medium length skirt. He silently cursed himself for not having a uniform of his own. The girl's stare widened noticeably but she ended up smiling at him brighter and nodded.

"I'd like that." She said, with Tsukune smiling back and walking towards the Academy at a slower pace than before. It was a nice walk, and they made simple conversation, yet Tsukune could tell there was something nagging Moka. Every time they got a little closer, Moka fidgeted more and became more uncomfortable, until they came to a complete stop.

"Tsukune… You smell so good… I'm sorry, I can't help myself!" She exclaimed, launching herself at him. Tsukune was just about to ask why, until a small stinging sensation ran through his neck, followed by an intense bout of pure pleasure, coursing through his veins. His body shivered, and he realised that his blood was being sucked by Moka, who had a firm grip on him – too firm for a dainty woman like her.

Her teeth were sunken into the nape of his neck, and Moka was even moaning minutely at the taste of Tsukune's blood.

'_This is unlike anything I've ever tasted! It's so delicious!'_ She thought to herself, as she retreated her fangs and licked the tiny wound clean for any trace of Tsukune's delectable blood. She pulled away from his neck, missing his warmth and licking her lips dreamily. Tsukune was shocked and a little light headed at the sensation, both due to the blood loss _and _blood relocation.

He calmed down and looked to Moka curiously, who looked at him guiltily, before staring at her feet and blushing.

"I'm so sorry, Tsukune… I understand if you don't want to talk to me, now. It's just that your blood smelled _so_ good." Moka admitted before she headed off and walked away from him lowly, looking glum as anything.

'_My first chance to make a friend and I blow it by drinking his blood!'_ Moka thought to herself sadly. That was, until she felt Tsukune's steady grip on her shoulder. He turned her around to face him and smiled at her.

"I'm not angry at you, Moka, I'm just a little confused, is all." Tsukune said, opening up his sentence for an answer from Moka. She looked at him with once again widened eyes and gasped quietly. She then cleared her throat.

"You see, I'm a vampire, and I hadn't fed this morning. I was kind of woozy during the bike ride and that's how I almost hit you. And when I got close to you, I could smell your blood. It truly is unlike anything else I've ever tasted… So exotic…" Moka explained, slowly getting quieter until she was muttering to herself at the end. Tsukune looked at her to see if she was joking, and observed that her expression remained calm and neutral.

'_Did I just hear her say that she's a vampire?'_ He thought to himself. Deciding to neither completely believe nor disprove her claim, given that she _did_ just actually, factually drink his blood. But everything else about the cute girl seemed normal – she didn't have any visible fangs, she was out in the sun, not burning up, and she wasn't sickly pale looking.

"Ah, that makes perfect sense. It's fine, Moka, you can drink my blood whenever you want. Just please ask me first, next time." Tsukune assured her, with an ever present smile. Moka blushed and gasped at his proclamation. She then hugged him tightly, catching Tsukune off-guard a little.

"Thank you, so much, Tsukune! You don't know how much this means to me!" Moka exclaimed. Tsukune hugged her back, although a little hesitantly.

Yet, both of them felt they had just made their first friend at Yokai Academy. Tsukune let go of Moka and edged towards the looming grounds of the Academy. Moka followed shortly, walking in step with him and edging closer to him than she was before. Tsukune enjoyed the silence between them before what she said sunk into his mind.

'_I don't know how much it means to her?'_ He turned to Moka and slowed down to a stop in his step.

"Hey Moka, what did you mean, before? Uh, when you said that-"

"You didn't know how much that what you did meant to me? Well, back in my old school, I was the outcast, and I never had a single friend. They'd all pick on me because I was, well, different… And when I did what _I _did to you, I thought you'd shun me like the rest of the students at my old school." Moka explained, getting a little sad. Tsukune listened intently, and absorbed the information – and sympathised with her. He too, was bullied for a bit in primary school.

Tsukune then put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her warmly, making her look up into his eyes.

"I'm glad I could be your first friend, Moka. Come on; let's get to school, huh?" Tsukune asked, pointing to the school with his thumb. Moka nodded with a bright smile of her own, which made Tsukune blush.

'_She really is pretty…'_

"Let's. I hope we're in the same classes, Tsukune." Moka said hopefully. Tsukune made a hum in agreement and led her to the school. A question ran through Moka's mind, however.

'_Wait… didn't the brochure say that this was a girl's only school? I thought only women could use yokai energy…' _ She thought, her thoughts reaching her inner personalities own psyche, as well.

'_**Something isn't right here.'**_ Moka's inner self thought. Her thoughts didn't reach her outer's, however. Nevertheless, she too, couldn't deny the exuberant taste of Tsukune's blood.

(A few minutes later)

Tsukune walked with Moka for a while before noticing something odd with the school – namely, the students. He had yet to see a single male pupil in the entire area since he and Moka arrived and passed through the gates of the establishment.

Not even a male faculty member – which scared him a little. A few women were giving him odd looks, and others - looks of an utterly different nature. All the attention made Tsukune a little uncomfortable.

He heard a tone, and traced the source back to the schools public announcement system, which had speakers set out through the entire campus. There was then a voice – female still – which told him and his newly made friend to separate, and arrive at different areas of the school, to be sorted into home rooms. He turned to Moka and smiled sadly.

"Well, I'll guess I'll see you around soon, Moka. We should meet up and talk at lunch today, how does that sound?" Tsukune asked. Moka smiled at him softly and nodded.

"That sounds nice; I'll see you soon, Tsukune." Moka said, farewelling Tsukune and finally parting ways. Tsukune turned to his designated meeting place and took a deep breath to steel himself. He noticed that some of the girls around him looked odd in miniscule ways. He wasn't one to judge by appearance – quite the opposite, in fact. As he slowly trailed his glance around, he couldn't shake the feeling of butterflies fluttering in the pit of his stomach.

It didn't help the fact that he blushed every time a girl looked at him.

He saw some girls with small horns poking out of their heads, mostly hidden by hair and revealed by small parts, some girls with tails here and there, and some girls with two sets of eyelids if he were to look closely. _It_ dawned on him then and there, amidst the numerous numbers of monster girls.

'_I am truly in a school full of monsters. A __girls__ school full of monsters. Forget about fitting in – how will I survive here?'_ Tsukune thought to himself, looking around at the massive quad area and admiring the size of the shade that had been set up in the centre.

Even if it was a school full of monster women, it still looked extremely nice. The towering, gothic architecture, the pristine stone walls, and the artistry taken into account when it was being built. Each little nook and cranny of the Academy had been hand crafted and made through and with blood, sweat, and tears.

'_I've never been one to miss an opportunity, though…'_ Tsukune thought with an audible sigh. Maybe he could enjoy his brief time with his new friend before they threw him out on his backside and sent him back home.

That thought made him fearful, though. What if they found out he was human? Would they eat him, kill him? Who knew? And even if he survived the assault, who's to say his parents would want him back after being disappointed like _that_?

He was drawn out of his thought when he met the sight of a meeting hall, laid in between the cafeteria and some open space. He poked his head out the left side (where the open space was) of the building and saw a soccer field. He saw the multitude of students pouring in the double doors, and tried his best to blend in as he entered the hall as well. He estimated around one hundred and fifty women; including staff were in the small hall.

Although, being one in a crowd of many who were almost all wearing the same uniform didn't make blending in _that_ easy. But for the first twenty minutes of orientation, no-one seemed to notice him – or rather, no-one made note of him out loud. Several women around the area took notice, but kept quiet.

'_Meow?'_ Thought the cat-morph Shizuka Nekonome, Home Room, and Human &amp; Monster Relations teacher for one of the many classes of freshmen, as she peered at the young man. She looked on at Tsukune with a perplexed look from a fair distance, of which he didn't notice.

'_Hmm? Is that a new guy the Chairman hired? I wasn't aware we were getting new staff.'_ Thought the Physical Education teacher, Okuto Kotsubo, before she silenced the murmuring and chattering student body with a loud whistle, drawing almost everybody's attention.

'_A new faculty member, it seems. I certainly hope he survives longer than the last…'_ The resident freshman math teacher - Kagome Ririko - thought, sneakily adjusting her bra and leather corset underneath her less-than-appropriate teaching wear.

And as for Tsukune, who for the second time that day analysed surroundings and fellow freshmen carefully, blushed a bright red and still couldn't shake the feeling of butterflies fluttering in his stomach whenever he met another girl's gaze. His musings were cut short by the PE teacher announcing some things he _really_ should've been paying attention to.

"…You should have your Home Room group number in one of your pockets…" She said, Tsukune's attention being drawn to those words for a moment, before he patted himself down for anything in his pockets. He rifled through his pants and found nothing, and checked the pocket inside of his jacket.

'_No… why would it be in there?'_ He asked himself. Yet he still pushed his hand in and felt a piece of folded card. He withdrew it and unfolded it, seeing his name, Home Room group number, and several other important dates and times, such as the timetable for how general classes worked, and which periods in which he could select three of his elective classes. The card also had his dorm and locker number written down on it.

He was in group number three, but that wasn't his most pertinent thought.

'_What the hell? When did this get here? The only person who has been that close to me all day is Moka, and how could she have had it beforehand?'_ He reasoned, denoting no possible explanation for the paper's sudden and almost magical appearance. He swallowed a lump in his throat in slight fear, but kept his calm on the outside.

Once more, his thoughts were halted by the sound of the PE teacher's autocratic voice. She was calling out the Home Room teachers.

"…And group three, you'll be with Miss Nekonome, the woman on my far right…" She said, pointing to said cat-woman, who smiled at her hopefuls and led them out of the assembly area. Tsukune looked at his card once more, and double checked the number. Confirmed, he went with Miss Nekonome to their new home room. The sign on the front of the door said "Room 17".

'_It's a shame me and Moka didn't get put in the same class.'_ Tsukune thought, wanting to spend some time with his new friend in the Academy. He looked at the room before him, along with all the other female student body.

It was a medium sized room with windows on one side, and exits to a main hall on the other. At the front of the room were a black board and the teacher's desk. The teachers ushered her students in the room and directed them to sit wherever they liked. Tsukune chose a seat near the far left corner of the room, right next to a window.

And immediately after he sat down, several girls took seats behind him, to his front, and even tried to fight for the seat to his immediate right. He pretended not to notice for the moment, and the teacher reprimanded the girls for their violent behaviour.

'_This has certainly __never_ _happened before – just what is going on here? I mean, besides the fact that everyone here is both a girl __and__ a monster…'_ He was both intrigued and confused by the change from his previous school. He sent sneaky and investigating glances to his right, and saw some pretty beautiful women.

Once again, he felt the flutter of butterflies in his stomach as he caught himself staring at the girls.

"If you can't pick who can sit in that seat, then no-one can have it!" Miss Nekonome said all-too-cheerily, making the girls cease their squabble disdainfully and sit down in other seats. The cat woman also seemingly ignored that Tsukune was a male. The teacher drew some papers from the top drawer of her desk and flipped through them for a bit, skimming over what she had to tell the students.

After a few seconds, she smiled at her class and threw the papers away.

"Alright, good morning class. My name is Miss Nekonome, and I will be your home room teacher for your time at Yokai Academy." She began, stopping non-abruptly when she heard the loud shuffle of rushed footsteps, coming towards her room.

"Meow?"

In a violent push, the door was flung open and almost torn off its hinges, revealing a beautiful and flushed looking girl panting heavily.

"Hah… Sorry… I'm late… Couldn't… Hah… find… room!" She managed to speak through heavy breathing, looking at the teacher hopefully. Nekonome smiled sweetly, her cat tail waving to and fro behind her and her ears twitching softly.

"It's fine for now, don't worry. Just don't make it a habit, alright?" Miss Nekonome asked, gaining a skittish nod as an answer, along with a relieved smile. Moka stepped into view of the whole classroom, shocking Tsukune a little.

'_Oh? Awesome!'_ He thought, genuinely excited to see at least one person he knew. This wasn't to say that he wasn't going to make _other_ friends, however. Just the thought of something familiar made him more comfortable.

Moka didn't know where to sit, and thus didn't move from her spot, but turned her head around to look at the teacher fervently. And, as if answering the unsaid question, Nekonome smiled at Moka once more.

"Why don't you take that seat, there, Miss…" Nekonome began, pointing to the seat next to Tsukune's, yet awaiting for Moka's name.

"My name is Moka Akashiya." Moka answered, with a curt bow, before she walked up and sat in the seat next to Tsukune. After sitting down, she immediately smiled to Tsukune, who smiled back. The two of them made no move for a conversation beyond a greeting, however, as to keep their attention on the teacher.

She no doubt had some important information to share with the class, after all.

"As you all know, Yokai Academy is an institution for monster-women. More specifically, the curriculum is designed to integrate the monster world into human society peacefully. To do this, I must first lay out some ground rules…" Nekonome began academically, before staring at a student who looked like they had something to say. The student in question was a rough-looking woman who wore pants with her uniform instead of a skirt. She had a lazy, predatory smirk and had her arms crossed over her chest. Tsukune looked down, thinking hard and trying to ignore the gaze which was boring into the back of his head.

'_So it's true – I'm truly stuck in a school full of monster-girls. If I die here, at least I would've made one friend in my time in this place.' _Tsukune thought bitterly, looking to Moka once more.

"Excuse me, Miss Nekonome, but why should we even bother with assimilation, anyway? Why don't we try and overpower the humans?" She asked, gaining only a few murmurs and whispers of agreement from some of her classmates. Nekonome looked to the student with a look of slight disappointment.

"Well, Miss Komiya, humans outnumber us monsters greatly. Everyone knows that only females of a monster species can use yokai energy, and that men only carry the genes recessively. This is why it'd be futile to attack the humans. And it is also why we must integrate ourselves with human society – to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, and to attain peace in the world." Nekonome explained half-sagely, smiling all the while. Seeing that Saizo was alright with the explanation she gave, Shizuka continued, sifting through her papers once more.

Komiya sent a voracious smirk to both Tsukune and Moka, making Tsukune widen his eyes in alert.

"…Ah yes, the rules. If there is one rule you follow during your tenure at Yokai Academy, let it be this: You are not allowed to reveal your monster form to anyone. Oh! And you aren't allowed to kill anyone. Breaking these rules will result in either expulsion, or death. I can't remember which is the punishment for which, so be extra careful in dealing with other students, alright?" Shizuka recalled, her notes not telling her anything useful, and forgetting a lot of what the headmaster had told her. She inwardly sighed at the notes she had made during the lecture.

'_Why did I have to write about, and draw __fish__? I mean, no food can even match raw fish, but I've really messed myself up here!' _She scorned herself, mentally. Her students looked at one another, waiting for her to continue on. She gulped nervously and shifted uncomfortably, her tail twitching behind her restlessly as she tried to find some semblance of recall in her notes.

A student put their hand up shyly, noticing the teacher's monster features showing, clearly.

"Ah, yes, any q-questions?" Nekonome asked hurriedly, looking at the young woman who had her hand up nervously. The girl gulped and pointed to Shizuka's cat ears and cat tail.

"Uh, Miss, your tail…" She pointed out. Nekonome meowed confusedly, before noticing the features herself. They quickly receded into her body and she regained some inkling of what she had to tell the students. She got out a ream of office paper from the middle drawer in her desk and began handing them out to her class.

"These are your student calendars, and timetables for the first week. As you can see, today is orientation; tomorrow is compulsory class introductions, and the day after that – Wednesday, I believe – is when you get to choose elective classes. The following day is when you get to choose what clubs you want to be in, and Friday is the club orientation day. " Shizuka explained thoroughly, the memories of what her boss said coming back to her.

"I'll leave you all to have a look your timetables individually. You can all talk now, but please keep the noise to a minimum, alright?" Miss Nekonome asked rhetorically, before she pulled out some more notes she took during the headmasters lecture, and began studying them.

'…_Because when you students get too loud, my ears start to hurt!'_ She thought afterwards, rubbing her now-reappearing cat ears empathetically. After she sat down and buried her head in her papers cutely, the students started to converse with one another.

Moka and Tsukune began looking over the timetable and calendar. Tsukune looked at them and analysed where he had to go to acquire his dorm and locker keys. Moka noted where she had to go for information requiring her blood packs.

After all, she couldn't _always_ be hungry around Tsukune…

'_I think he'd notice after a while. Blood packs just wouldn't taste the same anymore…'_ She thought dreamily, thinking back to his blood – and his compassionate personality. She truly felt comfortable around him, as she hoped he did around her. She looked to him as he concentrated hard and perused the timetable diligently – all the while thinking of how handsome he looked.

'_**No matter what "personality" this Aono has, he will never be strong enough for Outer, or myself.'**_ Moka's inner, vampire persona thought judgingly and in a critic fashion of her Outer persona's musings and infatuation with the young Aono. She noticed that a young beauty down front with teal-blue hair was staring at Tsukune intently.

Tsukune noticed this too, having finished reading up on his calendar. He met the young woman's gaze and felt a little odd. It was a different feeling than the butterflies in his stomach before, more akin to a small headache. He broke their eye contact swiftly and rubbed his temples soothingly, already feeling the pain go away.

'_That was odd. What kind of monster has the ability to alter my mind?' _He asked himself mentally, rubbing his chin in thought of the pretty girl. The thought was quickly discarded in favour of a more pressing issue.

He ruminated about his current situation. He figured it would be best to call his dad as soon as possible and explain things to him as rationally as he could. Whilst the entire situation sounded mind bogglingly ridiculous, he knew his dad believed that he wouldn't tell lies.

Especially if his sons life was at stake.

Tsukune and Moka's separate cogitations were stunted by the piercing tone of the bell ringing through their ears. Nekonome cheered for her luck and stood up cheerily, happy to get rid of her students momentarily. Her hands planted firmly on her desk, and her tail flicking joyously, she smiled at her students.

"Ah! And that, students, is the lunch bell! Lunch goes for one hour, from one 'o' clock, to two 'o' clock. After lunch is done, come back to this room, and I'll inform you about… uh…" She began proudly, not knowing what to say next, as she hadn't planned her lesson this far ahead. She looked at the students, who looked back to her expectantly, eagerly awating to get out of the classroom.

"Class dismissed! Goodbye, children!" She shouted, shooing her students out of the room. As soon as they were out, she sighed and closed the door behind them. She slumped down in her chair and looked over papers. The last few piles she pulled out were even worse than her first – the latter having scratch marks and chew marks over them, making whatever they said unreadable.

However, her attention was now drawn to briefly thinking about the young boy that was in her class. Sure, he was a looker, but something about his guise made her crave her hourly helping of raw fish that much more. She smiled to herself as she pulled out a lunchbox from the bottom drawer of her desk and opened it.

"I certainly do _love_ my raw fish!" She declared to no-one in particular, before digging in to the delicacy.

(With Tsukune, and Moka)

Tsukune was slightly fearful, yet again. As soon as he exited the classroom, he was bombarded with requests of eating lunch with some of the girls. That wasn't his "problem", per se. What the problem was is that he was approached by that Komiya girl after class, whilst he was eating with said girls and Moka.

The look Komiya was giving him spelt one thing, and one thing only for the young Aono.

'_Oh. Shit. I am going to die.'_ He thought, feeling the choking presence of the brash female in front of him. He stood and matched her predatory gaze, as she darted a lustful gaze to Moka.

"Hey Akashiya, why are you hanging out with a wimp like him, when you could be "hanging out" with me?" She asked the beautiful vampire girl, who backed up behind Tsukune defensively, not liking the vibe the rapacious woman was giving. Tsukune was wondering just why this girl was doing what she was doing, but the muscle tone on her scared him into thinking other thoughts – mainly regarding his survival and Moka's safety.

"I'm quite fine here, with Tsukune." Moka said politely. Some of the other women backed up behind Tsukune as well, and he swallowed another lump in his throat. The Komiya female snarled at Moka's response and stood a few metres back from Tsukune and the girls behind him. Taking a breath in the slight reprieve, Tsukune noticed that… pure _energy_ was amassing around the girl at an impressive rate, and soon, her skin started to morph.

"After I crush that little wimp, I'll show you what a real _woman_ can do, Moka!" The young orc stated, before she morphed into her "true", monster form. She was about eight feet tall, with rippling muscles and spikes dotted over her body. Truly a menacing figure. Tsukune took a breath and cracked his knuckles in preparation for the inevitable.

Moka was quivering behind Tsukune, hoping that he wouldn't get badly hurt. She was ashamed that she couldn't do anything to help, due to the rosary around her neck sealing away her vampiric powers and strength.

'_Even if I'm not a fighter, there has to be __some__ way of helping him! I'm not going to let my first friend die!'_ She thought to herself valiantly, ready to step in at a moment's notice.

'_Maybe I should talk her down? Was I really ever any good at talking? Ah shit… First day here, and I'm already dead meat…' _Tsukune thought bitterly, limbering up while he could still move. He estimated the giant orc's weaknesses, and determined that not much damage could be done to the torso, arms, or legs, so his best bet was to aim for her head or her joints, where the armour might not be as thick.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" She asked Tsukune as she flared her monster energy towards the young Aono, with the intent of scaring him.

Instead, it made him stand up straighter, with a little more confidence than before. He felt his muscles ripple and tear within milliseconds, before repairing themselves immediately. He inwardly snarled at the pain, even though it lasted for only a few seconds. He also felt himself get a little lighter.

"Well, one thing's for sure – I'm not going to stand by and let you hurt Moka." He said triumphantly, before Komiya roared and rushed at him, making the girls clear away from Tsukune.

* * *

A/N: Hey dere! Sorry for the wait, but here's something new!


	2. Chapter 2: YEAH ANOTHER ONE I WANT MORE

A/N: Happy Easter!

* * *

(A couple of minutes beforehand)

The idea was crazy to almost all of the women in the school. A male, blending into the fibre of an all-girls school. An all-girls school, for _monsters_. Some were angry, livid, furious and questioning why he was there. Some were curious. And some…

Some praised his very presence.

You see, the way monsters worked in the world was this – only women could harness the Yokai energy and use it to fight, transform, or cast magic. It was how the genetics of monsters worked. Sure, men could carry the gene of an Orc, Werewolf, Manticore, or whatever monster you could think of, but no man could attain monster form.

And yes, some men knew of monster-girls. Some of these men were high ranking officials in world governments, some were those enforced to negotiate agreements and treaties with the monster world, and some…

Some were fathers and uncles, who sent their daughters and nieces to the prestigious Yokai Academy.

The very same Academy in which we find Tsukune Aono, a young boy, a young _human_ boy, trying his damned best to fit in with said monster-girls.

Some girls in the Academy had had very little contact with men growing up. Yokai Academy was a school in which their time would be spent learning how to make it in the human world, and how to hide their monster identity in public.

But now…

'_This is going to be the time of their lives. The Aono whelp seeks to blend in amongst the crowd, to be lost amongst them. And it seems to be working.'_ A figure thought, peering out through a fold in the curtains of her office – the Headmasters Office, at the young lad, who was conversing with several different women.

She then heard the commotion – Saizo Komiya was to fight the human boy, and quite possibly take Moka in the process - the beautiful young woman that she was. Not much could be done against her if she did manage to kill Tsukune, but the headmaster wasn't worried. She wasn't fazed by the amount of young women who had shown interest in those of the same sex in her school, but could she blame them?

In a world such as that, where the only man a girl would see is possibly her father?

Hell, for those coincident enough, sometimes even _that_ privilege was gone. All they had were their aunts and mothers and grandmothers and sisters.

Yes, the Headmaster had it all planned from the beginning. She knew of Tsukune. She knew of his mother, his father, and of his grandparents.

Perhaps this was the reason as to why Tsukune still talked in the fields of the Academy amongst his monstrous peers.

Perhaps this was the reason as to why he still continued to _breathe_.

Alas, the Headmaster kept the first for another day.

Young Tsukune would make his own fate at Yokai Academy. The Headmaster would not interfere, nor would her staff – the notice she sent out to them immediately after homeroom made sure of that.

After all, meddling with parameters and variables during an experiment could make the results unreliable now, couldn't they?

(With Tsukune)

As he looked around, albeit a little worriedly, Tsukune took in his surroundings and was once more astounded at the architecture and aesthetics of Yokai Academy. Although his main point of interest was to find a viable seating area. He noticed two things – one, that he was getting both several stares of anger, and interest from some women around him. Two – that most of the seats in the freshman-accessible areas had yet to be taken up, so the pickings for seatings were wide and varied.

He, alongside Moka and a few girls who wanted to talk with him, decided on an area close to the cafeteria, outdoors, in the shade of a large awning. Tsukune sat down with a lot of the other girls, but Moka tried her very best to sit to his right. He observed his surroundings and admired the towering spires and somewhat imposing gothic design of the whole campus.

He also swore he could see a tuft of teal blue hair sticking out from behind a wall on the roof of a building, but thought nothing of it.

()

'_Damn! I think he saw me! It doesn't matter now, though. All I have to do is get him alone, and soon, soon…'_ The stunning succubus thought, staring at the young Aono male.

"He _will_ be mine." She said.

That was thing about succubi – they weren't particularly a race based on total and complete matriarchy and togetherness like the Ice Maidens were, but there was a common rule amongst them set by ancient succubi matrons that the young were _not_ to be exposed to men during their developing years.

Due to their early development of their bodies and severe imbalances in their hormones during their childhoods, the race in a whole had decided that it be best for them to be excluded from men, at least until they were sixteen years of age.

Thusly, partially explaining the young succubus' somewhat possessive behaviour over Tsukune.

She heard, from stories told by her mother, aunts and grandmother that more often than not, some succubi could and would take female partners – multiple partners, in hopes of finding their "Destined One".

And more often than not, this would happen during _their_ tenure, at Yokai Academy.

This was her drive now, though. No longer would this young succubus be confined to "lezzing" it up at the Academy. Now instead of working to have a massive harem of women at her disposal, she could focus her energy into this one man.

_This_ one, beautiful, quirky, shy man.

'_Is… is this what it's like to see your destined one?'_ Kurumu Kurono thought to herself, feeling her heart beat faster and her skin heat up at the thought of the man. Never mind the fact that he was a human blending in amongst monsters.

Kurumu smiled to herself as happily as she ever felt and continued to spy on her possible future Destined One.

She did notice one odd thing about her predicament, however…

There were other girls on the rooftop, peering at the boy along with her, each swooning at the thought of being with him and verbalising their own inner monologues of love, amidst their own little spaces on the rooftop.

'_Oh come on…'_

()

Tsukune shook his head in disbelief, dismissing the sight as his nervous mind playing up on him. After all, he was certain that a fight between him and that Komiya chick was coming up soon.

The eyes she gave him spelt trouble.

Tsukune had seen _those_ eyes before…

'_No use worrying about the inevitable. Might as well enjoy it when I have some time left alive, I guess.'_ He thought in a mess of emotions. If monsters were anything he had ever heard of, then he had little hope in fighting one.

Needless to say, he turned his attention to some of the girls sitting to his sides and in front of him that weren't Moka. They all gave him that fluttery feeling in his stomach. A small blush rose to his cheeks as he made polite conversation to some of the girls.

"So what are your names? Mines Tsukune by the way." Tsukune asked and offered with a polite smile to the three girls who weren't conversing amongst themselves. They blushed when he smiled at them and flustered a little.

The young woman with the pinkish-red hair was first to reply.

"H-hi there! I'm Shijimi Chouno!" She said with the happiest smile she could muster, with a tinge on her cheeks which matched the colour of her hair. Tsukune nodded at her and continued to smile at her.

"That's a nice name, I'm sure we'll be great friends, Shijimi." Tsukune complimented. Shijimi hid her now darkening blush from him as she felt her body heat up. Her blue eyes fluttered opened and closed repeatedly as she calmed herself.

'_I hope we can be more than just "friends", Tsukune…'_ She thought, all the while sneaking glances at him and fantasising about how _nice_ it would be to have such a handsome, caring man as her husband.

He didn't seem to notice, but politely turned his attention to the next girl.

"Hey, honey! My name is Tonko Oniyama. I hope we can be _best_ friends, Tsukune…" The girl said. She had nice black hair which shined a bit in the sun, and pearly, amethyst eyes. The young man smiled at her, with a little blush of his own on his face.

"It's very nice to meet you, Tonko. I like your hair, by the way." Tsukune complimented. Tonko blushed heartily, as well. The off-handed compliment sent her heartbeat skyrocketing – which greatly confused and astounded her.

'_Could this guy… B-be a monster?'_ The bug-morph thought to herself confusedly and worriedly. She didn't know what his purpose was for being at Yokai Academy, but she certainly wasn't complaining. Sure, the young man _seemed_ normal - or average, one might say – but there was this undeniable aura that surrounded him.

She couldn't quite describe, and neither could her bug-morph friends. Speaking of whom, the slightly nerdy looking girl, with a light brown 'do and dull, purple eyes greeted the young Aono next, albeit a little shyly.

"H-h-hello, Tsukune. I'm Sumae Mizono, but you… Ahem… Can call me anything you want…" The cute, shy girl greeted, which made Tsukune blush harshly. He rubbed the back of his head, yet retained his charming smile.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind… Miss Mizono." Tsukune teased, which almost made the poor bug-girl faint. He smiled at the response and sighed happily, before being tapped on the shoulder by Shijimi. He looked at her, along with the three girls. Their eyes stunned him for a moment – they reminded him of an insect's own segmented eyes.

Not to say they weren't dazzling in their own respects, however. The young man felt quite swayed by them.

"Hey, Tsukune, we were wondering… Not that we don't mind you, it's just that… What are you doing here?" Tonko asked him. He blanched at the question and quickly thought on his feet. His world seemed to slow down, if only for a split second – but a split second was all that he needed.

'_Damn… Gotta think, gotta think… If men can't use monster energy, then I can't say I'm a monster like them – but there's got to be some men who know about monsters… Yes! I've got it!'_ Tsukune thought, already formulating a viable excuse for being at the Academy.

"I was sent here to observe and make notes on the curriculum at this school as part of an exercise my dad is putting me through. Our family has been involved with a lot of monster treaties around the world, and I was sent to investigate and taste the life of a student here for an… Uh… indeterminate amount of time." Tsukune "explained", as best he could. He had prayed that that excuse would be enough to satiate their lust for answers, but they seemed that much more intrigued.

Before they could raise more questions, however, the hopeless, hopeful human interrupted them with a burning question of his own.

"Oh, do you guys know each other outside of here? I noticed how close you three are, and kind of assumed…" Tsukune questioned politely. The girls all giggled, and Sumae answered for the trio.

"Of course! We're from the same hive. Different families, of course, and different insect types, but yes – we do know each other, Tsukune." Sumae explained simply, thinking the jargon she used to be common knowledge.

'_After all, why would they send a boy who didn't know __anything__ about monsters to do his job?'_ Sumae questioned herself mentally. Tsukune was just about to ask as well, but preferred not to draw unneeded attention in case someone like he was pretending to be had to know this stuff.

'_Hive – insects – they must be Insect girls, obviously. They seem as close as sisters.'_ Tsukune thought logically, nodding his head, and accepting Sumae's explanation. His question also drew them off interrogating him, so he was giddy.

'_Perhaps I won't be killed as quickly as I thought.'_ He thought, funnily enough.

Oh, Insect Monsters and their hives, yes. Insect Monsters have several, varying subcategories, classed by common insect and arachnid families known by human Entomologists. The monster and regular insect counterparts behaved very similar, however.

Thusly, you had bee-women, ant-women, and termite-women who lived in "colonies", or "hives", yet common insect types were commonly grouped together. Arachnids were divided into two subsections as well – Spiders, and Scorpions, which included various outlying "normal" insect variants.

All three women – Sumae, Shijimi, and Tonko all had wings of some sort in their monster forms, as insects with wings were "grouped" together, commonly. Winged Insects entitled various variants, including butterflies, mosquitos, and flies. Shijimi's true form was a butterfly, Tonko, a wasp, and Sumae, a flying mantis bug.

(A few minutes later)

After politely conversing with many more of the women scattered in the now "circle" around him, which included some Minotaur ladies, Saurian women, and even a ghost-girl. All had their stories to tell, and Tsukune listened intently – eager to learn all he could in the short time he had left alive.

He then saw the lumbering form of Saizo, cast a shadow over him and his new friends.

'_Oh. Shit. I am going to die.'_ He thought to himself, bitterly.

(A few more minutes later)

"Ah yes, where we find ourselves picking up from the end of the first chapter – the dynamic showdown between Tsukune Aono and Saizo Komiya! I don't know about you guys, but I'm betting on Komiya for this one! Tsukune's got nothin'!" An impish, if not, humorous looking bat informed an entity unbeknownst to the rest of the world, smiling all the while.

The young, brown-haired, once-average young man stood, ready in a stance that was utterly foreign to him, adjacent to an towering Orc monster-girl who indeed wanted to skin said man alive.

…And take Moka as her "prize" afterwards, no doubt.

'_Alright, I have someone running at me, with the intention to kill and probably dismember afterwards. First things first, I have to get the girls behind me out of harm's way, or at least lead this Komiya chick away from them.'_ Tsukune thought to himself, faster than he had ever thought before. His body felt as light as a feather, yet as strong as a raging bull. Still, this was the first school fight he was ever involved in, and it just happened to be in a school for monster-girls.

And the person he was fighting happened to be a good foot or two higher than him, with three times his muscle density.

And about twelve times his aggravation.

No longer needing to analyse the current situation set before himself, Tsukune went into action, first by quickly darting his head around the area to see where the women that were most likely to get hit were.

As he did this, Saizo prepared and reared her charge, and forwarded towards the Aono male with a ferocious speed. Tsukune shivered at what might've happened if he hadn't moved in time. He turned his head back to face the girls and prepped himself.

Inwardly sighing about the workload his arms were doomed to suffer under, he analysed that Moka, Shijimi, Tonko, and Sumae were in the immediate "blast-zone", as it were. Thusly, he graciously swept the four girls up in his arms and spirited them away from the charging brute.

They all clenched their eyes shut in fear, but opened them when the felt Tsukune's oddly muscular arms entrap them and whisk them away to safety. Although his primary prerogative was to get them out of harm's way, he couldn't help but smile at their… well… cuteness.

Placing them down a fair few yards away from the raging orc known as Saizo, Tsukune leapt back, behind said Orc just in time to see her crash into the wall of the massive building.

'_Ah well, there goes our seating…'_ Tsukune thought bitterly, witnessing the destruction of the various seats he and his new friends and acquaintances had taken up just moments before. He was hoping to see the woman at least impacted by the massive wall she careered into, but damned his luck as she pulled her head out of the wall and shook off the rubble like it was nothing.

"You certainly _are_ a fast one, ain't ya, Aono?" Saizo taunted the young man. He sighed and looked around their now cleared battlefield. His friends were out of harm's way, and some other students had shown up to witness the fight. Tsukune hoped for a sign for at least _one_ staff member, but as before, his luck was damned.

Some students had even gathered on the rooftops of the gothic buildings to observe the scrap.

()

'_Where'd all these other girls come from? Ah, never mind that now. My Destined One is in dire straits! I need to help him!'_ Kurumu thought to herself, as she bore witness to the beginnings of the fight. She was certain about her now certain-to-be-blooming relationship with Tsukune, and couldn't afford to lose him.

()

"Hey, Aono! If you're so fast and nimble, avoid this!" The Komiya Orc challenged, whipping her enlarged fists up in the air and quickly down upon Tsukune. He gasped, _almost_ too shocked to move. Instinct took over his shocked body and he narrowly dodged the strike, coming close to tasting death.

He had done that a lot recently.

Her fist buried in the ground, and Tsukune let out a breath he had held in a few minutes back. He had to think, and he had to think hard, _now._

'_She's catching up to me – and somehow I'm still alive! Got to think… She's got more strength than me, she's not much slower, and…'_ He began to think…

'_She's heavier than me. Her legs are longer than mine – in comparison, and that means she should have a lower centre of gravity.'_

"Which means…" he murmured to himself, standing a few metres in front of Saizo, right as she ripped her fist from the ground. She looked at him with a bemused expression and chuckled at his expense, maniacally.

"I'm going to _kill_ you, Tsukune!" She declared boastfully, preparing to charge again. She rushed forward, her eyes focused on her target and nothing else.

This little punk would make a fine example out of the students there – it would make her a woman _not_ to be trifled with. And then Moka would be _all_ hers for the taking.

'_Just one more step and…'_ The Komiya Orc thought.

'_Just one more step and… There!'_ Tsukune thought, side stepping the Orcish woman _right_ before she made direct contact, and placing a foot in front of hers, in mid step. The result of this little tirade caused Saizo Komiya to fall over; toppling head over hide as she unceremoniously thudded on the ground.

Immediately, Saizo's thoughts on killing Tsukune were halted and replaced with something more scared.

"Shit!" She yelled, toppling over and landing heavily, her Orcish form slowly retreating and her more human features returning to surface. She moaned and groaned, and tried to get up, but to no avail.

Saizo had been knocked out, _cold_.

"Wow! This chapter's showdown took a whole minute and a half, wee!" The… rambunctious, and… flamboyant bat declared once more to the otherworldly entity.

Tsukune swore he could hear a crack when she fell, but dismissed it as nothing. But he knew now that Saizo was no longer a threat. He sighed and walked away from the scene, sparing one more glance at the Komiya lady who lay, sprawled on the ground. Her breathing was unsteady, which made Tsukune worry a little.

He wanted to _stop_ Saizo, not _kill_ her.

So he trudged back, feeling shell shocked and in an odd way, _exhausted_. He really hadn't done much in the way of fighting, expect move, so he didn't know the cause. He looked at Saizo's form, and sighed. He grabbed her arms and slung them over his shoulder as he knelt down to pick her up.

He then hoisted the rest of her wait up, straightening his posture and carrying her with a great and strenuous effort.

Tsukune then noticed the crowd looking on at him, shocked and disbelieving.

Some were there to cheer Saizo, and a lot more were there to cheer Tsukune on, but as far as they were concerned, Tsukune was sure to be killed. Even his friends doubted his abilities – who wouldn't? A human, fighting an A-Class monster?

They were all too shocked to speak, themselves. Tsukune grunted in exertion and trudged his way to a path away from the alcove he had sat in to where he hoped a staff member was.

'_She weighs a tonne! And what's going on with me? What is happening to my body?'_ He thought erratically, trying to make sense of what was happening to him. That feeling he felt beforehand, where his muscles tore themselves apart – both sickened and pained him.

He could literally _feel_ the muscles moving and wriggling under his skin, like horrifying parasites. His dazed thoughts were enough to drive him out of conscious moving and walking, as he bumped into one of the teachers.

She looked shocked to see the battered Komiya female Tsukune was carrying, but appeared more shocked by the… _warm_ contact.

"Mister Aono? What are you doing with Saizo? What happened?" Shizuka Nekonome asked the young human boy. He looked surprised to see her, as if he had been caught out of a trance and looked appreciative that she was there at that opportune moment.

"Ah! Miss Nekonome! Uh… Saizo tried to fight me, and I… avoided her attacks. I tripped her over when she rushed at me and… This happened. Can you please tell me where the doctor's office and the headmaster's office are?" Tsukune asked. Shizuka looked astonished and reluctant to believe Tsukune at first.

Yet the look in his eyes told her he was not deceiving her. In fact, looking directly at his eyes made her blush a little.

'_You certainly are an odd case, Tsukune. The Headmaster must have some plan for you…' _She thought, keeping her cheery demeanour up and making sure he couldn't read her emotions. All the teachers had indeed been told that the young human was a special case – but that was it.

The teachers were told that Tsukune Aono was human – no genetic abnormalities or anything like that, but also that he was there at the school for "investigatory purposes". The staff that had read the notice took the word wisely, and resolved not to question or bother the lad further.

His survival, however?

Paraphrasing the notice, "his problem", as the Headmaster put it.

Oh, but try not to take it in a different meaning, by the way. He would be treated the same as any other student at the Academy, but any fight he got himself into, of his own accord or simply because he looked at a student funny, was his business.

Shizuka didn't feel right leaving the boy to his own devices, however.

"Certainly, Tsukune. The medical centre is down to the right at the end of this hallway. I'll help you carry her. You know I'll need a full explanation on this later, right?" Miss Nekonome asked sweetly, as Tsukune graciously accepted her help. He sighed and nodded, but couldn't help but smile at the teacher's willingness to aid.

"I understand, miss. I'm just a little… shell-shocked, right now." Tsukune answered truthfully. He had come face to face with all-but-certain death a couple of times before, and he still couldn't believe he had survived an encounter with a monster.

He was impressed he could communicate clearly, given his thumping, pounding heart and quaking body shock. It was a similar feeling as before someone would faint, but the unconsciousness never came.

Along the way to the medical centre, he made sure to calm himself with some deep breath exercises.

They had made it to the medical centre easily enough, and Tsukune saw a section of what belonged in a hospital, repurposed for school use. He concluded that the need for it drew from situations much like his very own – and that was the amount of fighting that went on in the school.

Inwardly, he cringed at the thought of any more possible fights involving himself.

There were about eight beds he could see, with privacy curtains around them, situated in front of the large, gothic windows. Enough light came in to the room to offset the smell of disinfectant and blood, yet enough was kept out by curtains and blinds to keep the room temperate.

Still, it seemed nicer than most hospitals Tsukune had been to as a child. A lot more natural light, great air-conditioning.

"Place her down here, on this bed. I'll inform the nurses that she's here and I'll be back in a bit." Shizuka ordered Tsukune, who nodded mutely and set Saizo down with the homeroom teacher's aid, on the bed closest to them on the wall to their left. The orcish woman grunted disdainfully as Tsukune gently put her down and sighed, grateful that the weight was off his shoulders.

Saizo's eyes fluttered open minutely and Tsukune looked on at the easily beaten woman. Her breathing had stabilised, and she looked on at Tsukune with unhidden rage. But in her downtrodden state, she couldn't act on her tendencies.

'_Did… Did he bring me here? Why?'_ She thought, though her look of anger and anguish through her barely open eyelids didn't change at all. She was honestly surprised and confused by the boys actions.

"Hey… Aono…" She weakly called to him, making the young man snap his attention and gaze to her – a little worriedly.

"Saizo? What is it?" Tsukune asked hurriedly, concerned that the Komiya woman was going to strain herself.

"I… hate you." Tsukune's worried look turned into a frown at the call, and he deemed about the state of her health.

'_Yep, she's perfectly fine. No need for me to worry at __all__.'_ He thought bitterly. He still couldn't help himself but smile and chuckle at the humour of the situation.

"I know you do, Saizo. I know you do…" Tsukune said, seeing her smirk, right before she closed her eyes and drifted off into slumber. At that moment, Shizuka came back with a school nurse in tow, immediately jumping to his side.

"Alright, Nurse Tsumugi will take care of Saizo for the moment. Tell me what happened, Tsukune – right from the start." Miss Nekonome demanded of the boy, a little more forcefully than usually spoke. It startled Tsukune a tad, yet he remained composed. The teacher had her more prominent monster features showing again, which made him smile.

She just seemed too cute to be a teacher, in his eyes. She was a nice change from the old, craggy educators he had back in primary school and high school.

"Okay… Saizo came up to me at lunch time and threatened me with death. She ends up transforming into her monster form and tries to either charge at me, or crush me. After a little while, she runs at me, slower than she had before, and I side step her just in time to… trip her." Tsukune explained as best he could in his shell-shocked state. Shizuka nodded, but looked confused still.

"Fair enough. Why did she try and fight you?" She asked.

"To be honest… I have no idea. She was giving me dirty looks all throughout homeroom, but other than that, I don't remember bothering or taunting her beforehand ." Tsukune answered, gaining a nod from the cat-woman. She seemed pleased with the answer and smiled at him sweetly.

"Alright. I'll get the story from Miss Komiya's point of view when she wakes up, and I'll present my findings to the Headmaster. If what you say is true, you have nothing to worry about, Tsukune. Just calm down and relax for today, alright?" She informed him pleasantly, which forced himself to follow her instructions. Smiling and nodding to her, he farewelled the three of them and sighed.

He heard her call his name, though, and reared his head back slowly.

"Oh, and Tsukune? When lunch is over, don't go to Room 17. Go straight to the offices opposite to Room 17 to collect your dorm key and number. I'm sure today has been stressful and you just want some rest, so it won't be a problem if you skip the rest of today's orientation." She informed him bowed in thanks and smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you, Miss Nekonome. I don't know what I would've done without your help today." He said genuinely. She smiled back him graciously and winked, rarely opening her eyes and momentarily stunning him. One look at her pretty eyes sent him blushing like a madman, and he quickly averted his gaze.

The teacher noticed this, and smiled coyly.

'_Oh? I think he's got a crush on me…'_ She thought, not knowing what to make of the situation. Yes, she certainly thought he was an attractive young man, but student-teacher relationships were a giant no-no.

In her book, and _especially_ in Yokai Academy's book.

However, she herself was not ungrateful for the attention.

"Ahem… Goodbye, Miss!" He called out to her, waving awkwardly as he went out of her sight as quick as he could. He gulped harshly and tried to cool himself. That bubbly, fluttery feeling arose within his chest yet again, and he began to think that there was something wrong with him.

'_I'm probably just jittery. Yeah, that's right – first day jitters…'_ He tried telling himself, mentally. It was then he heard the tell-tale sound of the school bell, ringing through the public announcement system, and signifying the end of lunch time. He took a deep breath and steadied himself, eager to get some rest.

And maybe leave the school. It was about one in the afternoon, and Tsukune assumed that the bus would make a couple of trips per day. After all – some students _would_ have extraneous requirements that the campus couldn't handle, right?

'_Yokai Academy can be prepared, but can it be __that__ prepared?'_ He asked himself in a rhetoric fashion. He assumed that they could not indeed account for every possible variable when dealing with the varieties of monster-women he observed that day.

He didn't know if it was just pure, dumb luck that he was able to survive at the school without being noticed, but he wasn't going to outstay his "welcome", per se. He was going to escape the place as fast as possible.

But that left something he couldn't bear to leave behind.

'_I've… made friends here. Leaving them would just be awful…'_ Tsukune thought. He sighed, ruffling a hand through his hair, and then moving it back into a neat place. He stalked the corridors of the block Room 17 was in, eager to avoid any more conflict or conversations with the other students for the moment. The indecisiveness dwelled within him and plagued him with a minor headache.

Nevertheless, he trudged on and on, until finally, he had made his way to the office, which was opposite to Room 17. He peeked in the kiosk and found another staff member. She smiled at him, albeit confusedly, and he grinned back at her, albeit a little wearily. He cleared his throat, holding a fist in front of his mouth out of politeness.

"Hi, miss. I was told I could pick up the key to my dorm here?" Tsukune asked the woman. He couldn't see her name-tag, so he decided on using a formality instead. The woman nodded mutely and ducked out of Tsukune's sight, temporarily.

She came back, with a pair of glasses on, and a forest-green ledger in hand. She had one finger looking up and down the list of names written down in the logbook and looked back up the young man.

"Name, hon?" She asked him.

"Tsukune Aono." He replied.

"Ah, yes… Here we are, Dorm 56A, East Wing." She said robotically, finding his referenced name and dorm room. She disappeared from his sight in a flash and reappeared not a moment later, with a key in her outstretched, open palm.

Tsukune withdrew the medium-sized key from her hands and thanked her curtly.

"East Wing is the building block on the right side of the campus, as you exit this building from the main entrance." The office-lady explained, to which Tsukune thanked her again. He noticed something he hadn't before.

The woman had two, tall rabbit ears perking up from the top of her head, that he couldn't have seen before due to the office roof obscuring his view. Nonetheless, he turned on his heel and started his trek out of the building.

"Oh, and kid? Why are you out here so early?" The rabbit-woman asked. Tsukune turned his head back and looked at the woman a little oddly.

"I don't feel too well. I was just going to get some extra rest, you know?" He reasoned, which gained a nod from the office-lady.

"Alrighty then. You have a nice day now, I hope you feel better soon, hon." She farewelled him, with an ever-so-slightly flirtatious wink. Tsukune didn't notice the underlying notion in her features, but continued on regardless.

"Thanks again, miss. You have a nice day as well!" He shouted, gaining speed as he began to run out of the rabbit-woman's sight. She smiled at him and cocked her head to the side as the rush of students began.

'_What an odd child…'_

(A few minutes later)

A thought occurred to Tsukune. He had been carting his baggage around almost _all_ day. Now he felt comfortable in the knowledge that there was a partial, logical explanation for his exhaustion. He was nearing the East Wing dormitories, and sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

The access easily pushed in, and he looked at the numbers on the doors. He observed beforehand that there were approximately seven floors to the East Wing block, and saw inside that there were rooms on either side of the building. One side which faced the school, and the other which faced the West Wing dorms.

As he walked in, the side which faced West Wing was labelled under "A", and the side which faced the school was labelled as "B". He construed that there were about ten rooms either side, totalling approximately 20 rooms to each floor.

'_This means that Dorm 56A will be somewhere on the left side of the building, 5 floors up, six dorms down…'_ He logically deduced.

Luckily for him, his legs weren't completely worn out from the walking he did that day, so the remaining trip to his very own dorm wouldn't be far off.

Then he could get some rest, wake up, and debate on whether or not he should leave the school for good, just pretending like it was some goofy dream. He could live in forced, blissful ignorance.

But that still left Moka, Tonko, Shijimi, and Sumae…

He couldn't just up and _leave_ them, especially Moka. The way she had emphasised how much his friendship meant to her kept cropping up in the reaches of his mind, and kept making him feel guilty about considering the option.

'"_You don't know how much it means to me…"'_ The words kept replaying in his mind like a broken record. He stopped mid-step up the first flight of stairs leading to the second floor, in deep thought. He heard footsteps softly approaching, and shook his head, shaking away his thoughts and powering through the next flights of stairs.

Now was _not_ the time to be caught up in more conversations when he was thinking of escaping the institution itself.

So he powered on, and eventually came to Dorm 56A. He rifled through the pockets in his trousers a little hurriedly, and quickly found the key. He unlocked the door and shut it behind him, quickly relocking it as well. With his back slumped against the wall, he sighed, and shut his eyes, taking some deep breaths to calm himself down once more.

"Right… some rest now…" He said to himself, tiredly. Looking around the medium-sized room, he was awed and humbled. It was quite spacious for student accommodation and included quite a bit of well-made furniture. There was even an en-suite bathroom, which astounded him to no end.

'_And there's a tiny kitchen, for heaven's sake!'_ He thought, flabbergasted by the completeness of the room itself. It was more akin to a tiny apartment than a dormitory.

However, the bed next to the window, which let in the yellow, orange afternoon sun all around the room, looked pretty appeasing to him. He threw his bags down and eagerly collapsed on the bed, letting out a strained moan as the warm embrace engulfed him.

He was asleep within minutes.

Although it was a relatively short nap, he dreamt and slept deeply, twitching, turning and groaning in his snooze. Images of membranous tissue, blood, and other visceral phantasmagorias popped into his mind, and he awoke about an hour later in a huff, throwing off the sheet he had previously draped over himself.

There was a faint knocking sound coming from the door, which made him perk up swiftly.

'_Who could that be?'_ He asked himself. Groggily, he attempted to get out of the comfortable bed, only to almost collapse as his knees buckled. Quickly, he reached for something to stabilise his stance, and found the small table to be quite adequate in doing so.

"What the hell?" He quietly exclaimed, noting that his voice didn't sound too well, either.

Tsukune was astounded that he exerted himself enough to cause this amount of exhaustion upon himself, but he continued to the door, nonetheless. The knocking became somewhat frantic, and he was able to stand on his own once more, if not a bit shakily.

He lumbered towards the door, grasped the handle, and opened it, revealing Moka Akashiya. She looked anxious beyond anything, and her eyes widened as she took in Tsukune's current state. He too, was surprised by her appearance.

"M-Moka? What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice slightly hoarse, as if it had been overused or strained. Moka blushed, looking at Tsukune, for reasons he could not surmise, but nonetheless retained her troubled look.

"I came here to check up on you Tsukune! Are you alright?" Moka asked him, putting her hand to his forehead, checking for signs of a fever, just in case. Tsukune reddened at the contact, and cleared his throat.

"I'm fine, Moka, trust me! I was just tired, so I… took a nap, I guess." Tsukune said, trying to calm his new friend down. She looked at him like a scared child would their parent.

"A nap? You slept for three hours, Tsukune!" She exclaimed, making his eyes widen.

"It's five already? God… I'm sorry for worrying you, Moka, but I assure you, everything's fine." He said, assuming that the time would be too close to late for a bus to arrive. But now that Moka was here to check up on him, it complicated things.

"But your voice! A-and, you're leaning up against the wall for support, Tsukune!" She said, getting slightly more frantic with each passing second.

"Trust me, okay?" He asked her, with a fearful look in his eyes. He could feel a choking presence emanating from her, and saw a faint red glow coming from the rosary around her neck, which he had not noticed before. She noticed the fear in his eyes however, and took a small step back from him, discerning how close she was beforehand.

"There's something else, isn't there?" She asked him, having calmed down significantly. Tsukune sighed and nodded, keeping his head down and not meeting her sight. She brought his chin up with her delicate, soft hands and looked at him compassionately.

"Tsukune, you can tell me what it is. I'm your friend, and I want to help you." She told him reassuringly. He nodded and motioned for her to come inside his room.

"Okay… Come in, have a seat." He said, as she nodded and walked in, helping him to sit on his bed. She took a seat right next to him, and he blushed bright red at her closeness.

'_For a vampire, she sure is… warm.'_ He thought. He looked down at the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his brown hair a mess. After some seconds of silence, he looked up at Moka, inner confliction evident in his sight. He couldn't think of any other means of getting around what he was trying to say, so he told her the complete truth.

"…Moka, after that fight, I was planning on leaving this school…" He said, which made Moka place a hand on his shoulder firmly, and stare at him, horrified.

"W-what? W-why?" She asked him, to which he sighed. Sure, she could think of a few reasons. Saizo might've healed up and came back for him, or other students may have already challenged him to a fight. She had no idea to _why_ they'd do that, but Tsukune's presence amongst the women at the school had caused a mixed reaction, with half of the school loving him, a quarter confused at him, and another quarter angry at him.

"I'm just a human, Moka. My presence here will continue to anger some people here that I won't be able to hold my own against. And given the rules of this place, they'll try to kill me. " Tsukune said, making Moka flinch in response. She couldn't deny what he said – it was all true. But maybe she could convince him to stay… somehow.

'_I have to! I __don't__ want to lose him!'_ She thought to herself.

"Tsukune… You can't leave! You have friends here, and others who'd be devastated if you left!" She tried reasoning with him. He sighed and rested his head in his hands. He looked at her tiredly, before looking back down at the ground. She huffed, and pulled him into a hug.

"I could protect you! The other girls and I would die before we saw you get hurt!" Moka reasoned with him. She fought the tears back that were threatening to spill, but even so, kept her voice clear. If he was so quick as to accept her as his new friend without question, why should she hesitate in helping him?

'_**Don't offer things that aren't yours, Outer.'**_ Moka's inner, vampire self warned. The message could be heard clearly, but Outer Moka chose not to say anything else.

Needless to say, he was shocked by the action, and it did a sum to pull him out of his gloom.

"Please? For me?" She asked him sweetly, with tears in her eyes. Tsukune took a deep breath and thought over it. This was _his_ _life_ they were talking about. His very_ existence_ was at stake due to his presence in the school, and all he could think about was staying.

Even if it was to keep Moka, and the rest of his new friends happy.

'_The worst case scenario is… I die…'_ He thought bitterly. He cleared his throat uneasily and separated himself from Moka. She wiped the tears away from her eyes so he couldn't see, and she met his gaze.

"Alright. I'll stay…" He said, smiling to her as brightly as he had before, to which she hugged him again. He gulped at the close and _warm_ contact, but nonetheless awkwardly hugged her back. After a few seconds, she looked up to him and broke away, smiling brightly. A thought crossed her mind, however.

"How were you planning on leaving Tsukune?" She asked him. He quirked an eyebrow up questioningly.

"Uh… The bus? Why?" He asked back inquisitively. Moka looked away from him for a moment before looking back sheepishly.

"Tsukune… The bus only comes around once a month." She stated, knowing beforehand due to the various brochures and research he did on the school before she began her attendance. Tsukune just looked at her for a moment before his skin went deathly pale.

(A few minutes later)

After a few minutes, Moka politely left Tsukune, during which he spent time trying to calm himself down. The time was nearing dinner, but for some strange reason, Tsukune didn't even feel peckish. Not seeing much else to do, he began to unpack some clothes into the small bedside table, to the left of his mattress.

It didn't take him long to accomplish, so he decided on unpacking other things from his bag, such as his drawing utensils. He thought of situating them on the small desk only a few metres away from the foot of his bed, but quickly completed _that_ task as well.

Sighing, and noticing the time to be around seven 'o' clock, he thought it a good idea to call his parents. He pulled out his phone, laid down on his bed, and called his dad's number.

He had no idea if he could get service in whatever part of the world he was in, but it was worth a shot.

(Back at the Aono's)

Koji Aono laid too on his bed, with his wife, Kasumi, resting her own on his chest peacefully. He slowly ran his fingers through her silky hair as they rested quietly. Their silence was interrupted by the vibration of a phone on Koji's nightstand. He was startled slightly, but picked up the phone and looked at the caller.

Smiling, he looked to his wife and mouthed the word "Tsukune" to her. She smiled and rested her head on his chest once more. Koji answered the call and placed Tsukune on speaker.

"Hi Tsukune! You're on speaker, by the way, and your mom's here." Koji began the conversation. Tsukune smiled at the sound of his dad's oddly comforting voice. Tsukune immediately perked up at the thought of talking to his parents. It felt as if it had been ages since he had talked to them.

"Hi mom, hi dad. I'm calling to tell you how my day went." Tsukune replied on the other end, surprised that the reception was great on both ends of the call.

"So tell us, how _did_ it go? Did you meet any interesting people?" His father asked. Tsukune smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, a couple of people, actually. There's this one girl, Moka, that you'd guys'd love. She's really nice, and really… uh… cute, I guess. Oh! I met these three girls who aren't sisters, that kind of lived in the same place since they were young. Their names were Shijimi, Sumae, and Tonko. I think you guys would love them, too." Tsukune said, smiling at the thought of those girls. His speech was somewhat rushed, but he attributed it to feeling giddy.

"Sounds like you're the average college-heartbreaker, aren't you Tsukune?" His mother asked, with an underlying tone of worry. Kasumi Aono was _not_ a woman who condoned _cheaters_, and she'd be damned if she didn't raise her son to hate them, too.

Tsukune laughed at the banter, though.

"No, mom. They're just really good friends. The school's layout's really nice, and my dorm is huge! Oh, and uh… I kind of got into a fight, today…" He said, shamefully. His parents made noises of alert, and his father sat up a little in his bed.

"What? Are you okay? Are you in trouble? What happened?" His father asked.

"Calm down dad. I'm fine, and I'm not in trouble. This… Uh… Umm… Guy, from the Math Club kept staring at me funny, and challenged me ot a fight at lunchtime. I denied and backed up, away from him, you know? And after that, I end up tripping him, he falls and gets knocked out, and after that I picked him up and carried him to the nurses office." Tsukune half-lied. His mother and father were baffled beyond anything else.

"Someone… Tried to fight you?" Kasumi asked.

"…Yes." Tsukune answered truthfully.

"Someone from the Math Club…" Koji asked.

"…Yeah…" Tsukune answered again, albeit wearily.

"Alright, son. And you're sure you're okay?" Koji asked. Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief that his dad dropped the subject.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. Just a little tired, is all. Anyway, I'll talk to you guys later, I'm going to drop by the dining hall soon. Love you guys." He said in farewell.

"Love you too, Tsukune." They chorused, hanging the phone up.

()

"Now… where were we?" Asked Kasumi voraciously, as she took Koji's lips in a kiss.

()

Tsukune put his phone back in his pocket and sat up from his bed. A major feeling of hunger hit him hard and he groaned.

"Maybe it _is_ time to get some food…" He said to himself, not noticing the tuft of teal blue hair poking up from the bottom of the window.

'_Perfect! That's where I'll meet him! No-one goes to the cafeteria at this time of night! It'll just be and him, and we'll be able to talk all night…'_ Kurumu thought to herself, gripping the bottom of Tsukune's windowsill, lightly flapping her wings to stay perfectly aloft.

"Well, kids, let me tell you the story of how I met your father…" She quietly said to herself jokingly, as Tsukune exited his room. She noticed he discarded his jacket on the bed and was just wearing his shirt and jeans.

* * *

A/N: **SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE BELOW, PEEPS**

Alright, I know this is going to sound off-bittish, but here me out.

If there are literally _any_ monster girl types you would like to see in this story, even if they're not from Rosario + Vampire (I actually encourage this), send them my way NOW.

As in, any monster girls from any anime, game, OVA, or anything.

I need some more characters and monster variations in the story!

I NEED MORE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT.


	3. Chapter 3: Jesus Christ you people

A/N: Hello.

The Jinko is essentially a tiger-woman.

A Dullahan is by all accounts a headless horsewoman hailing from Irish myth.

If you're looking for images regarding some of the monster women that _aren't_ in canon, I suggest you look into the "Monster Girl Encyclopedia". Most of the appearances I give the OC's in this use the images of those monster characters.

* * *

Moka Akashiya, clad in her sleeping wear, finished up brushing her teeth, using the special, herb-treated toothpaste in a rigorous process. She sipped a mouthful of water from the cup she had placed neatly on the bathroom sink and sloshed it around in her mouth, before spitting it out. Sighing happily, she drew a small tub of warm water from the tap and when it was full, she mixed in some herbs to offset the anti-vampiric edge of the water.

Vampires were a species unlike their popular culture counterparts. Yes, blood _was_ their main source of sustenance, yet a vampire could survive without drinking human blood, if they substituted for a carnivorous diet, or perhaps even animal blood.

But that would come at the cost of their powers, which rank them as one of the highest class monsters in the world.

Monsters, being the creatures they were, were grouped into several identifying "ranks", first set out by some of the leading humans to make contact.

It was a ranking system of the letters G, F, E, D, C, B, A, S, and the fabled SS "ranks".

G rank was the lowest, and usually reserved for women with monster blood in them, but with a genetic defect rendering them unable to use monster energy. It was one of the least common classes, and an "honorary" rank, of sorts. Several women who worked alongside men in creating trade policies and peace treaties between humanity and monster species were often those born with this genetic defect, and thusly classed as "G rank".

F rank was a step higher than G, and included those women who could use monster power, but only by some magical device powered by their DNA. Witches were the finest example of this, being near-human without a device to channel their magic, such as a wand or other artefact. Certain Golem women species were also included in this, as some golems required a magical seal placed on their forehead as means for the monster energy to channel through their system.

E rank was an uncommon rank, being even rarer than G, and usually entailed monsters of lower-than-average power, such as Bunny women, or Rabbit women. There weren't many distinguishable factors grouped with this rank, so many species that fell under this rank were sometimes classified as D or even C rank. Most "Joke Monsters" were too, often classified as this rank.

D &amp; C rank, were most commonly grouped together and contained the most amounts of monster species, and entailed those species of average power. Such types included Zombies, Harpies, and even Bug women.

B &amp; A rank were where things started to get dangerous. B rank monsters were those which had above-average power. A rank were those monsters which were able to harness enormous amounts of the energy which flowed through all monsters, called "Yokai Energy", and were able to do so _well. _Most species included in the A rank were naturally gifted in calling upon massive amounts of Yokai energy. Ice Maidens &amp; Succubi were considered B rank monsters, and Orcs, A rank.

S rank were the elite rank. Monsters included in this were the intelligent, or "sentient" undead, such as Wights, or Liches, and even Vampires. These beings were praised for their immortality or unnatural longevity, and had a keener sense of magic powers than most Witches or Warlocks. Wights were praised for their abilities in hypnotising their enemies, and Liches for their ability to raise the dead. S rank was considered the rarest rank, as only a few species were ever granted this legendary title.

SS rank monsters were those who've power on-par, and even surpassing those of S rank, but are limited in number. Only three species were ever granted this rank. Some even considered those with this rank to have godly amounts of Yokai Energy. Other than small pieces of forgotten and buried history, not much was ever known about this rank…

And of course, if one such monster of a species could acquire such a power to surpass that of the rank above them, then technically, they would be granted an honorary rank higher…

"So, where did that leave Miss Akashiya?" Nazo, the bat asked an entity unbeknownst and unknowing to the universe. Nazo flew outside of Moka's window, his wings beating rapidly as he peered on inside her room. Not that he could see much, mind you, due to Moka being occupied in her bathroom

As she splashed the warm, herb-treated water over her face, the pink haired young beauty sighed in contentedness, happy that she was able to sway the young Aono into staying at Yokai Academy. She giggled at the memory of his face when she informed him of the bus.

Moka grabbed a small, purple towel close by and wiped her face up and down, and opened her eyes to meet the stare of her inner self, which was manifested in her mirror. Yes, the sight was startling, but Moka, or the "Outer Moka" was accustomed to this, and used to the sudden appearances.

"**It's been a while since we've had a **_**talk**_**, you and I."** Moka's inner, vampiric self mentioned, her arms crossed over her chest, wearing the same light violet getup Moka was wearing. Moka sighed and nodded to her counterpart.

"And there were good reasons for that. Seven years ago, your pride denied me the last chance I had to make friends when I was younger, and we mutually agreed that we wouldn't talk on personal matters to each other. Obviously, no business came up, so we didn't talk. What has changed?" Moka said coldly, her rosary glowing a faint red as her emotions that had been pent up over the years strained to break free. Moka was calm though, and quelled her memories of what happened that day.

It was the last school she had been to, before she came to attend Yokai Academy, and her inner self had all but prevented her from speaking to any of the children in her class, deeming them all too "weak" and "pitiful".

Her inner self only accepted and respected the ruthless, the cunning, and the strong. If her, or her outer selves company weren't vampires, or other monsters worth her time, than she wouldn't spare them a second glance.

Obviously, the introduction of the young Aono had caused a ripple in their agreement, and Moka's inner self _had_ to intervene. She grew slightly frustrated that her weak, Outer self had talked back to her.

"**You **_**know**_** what has changed. I forbid you from seeing that **_**human**_**… He will do nothing but drag you down and make you weak."** Her inner self replied. Moka's anger grew more, but again she quelled its rise and continued to debate on, as diplomatically as she could.

"You what? You _forbid_ me, do you? Why do I have to live by _your_ rules? They've led me to nothing but loneliness and abandonment! Or are you so selfish that you only think for yourself? Do you forget that you're not the only inhabitant of this body?" Moka bit back, sharply. Her Inner self levelled a hard glare at her Outer self, but Moka didn't back down.

A thin, unnoticeable smirk spread across the Inner's lips, and she unfolded her arms. She stared at her Outer self for quite some time before she spoke again.

"…**Fine. For now, you can keep him around. Given all of his weaknesses, Tsukune does have one strong suit."** She stated, gaining Outer Moka's interest, expressed simply by one raised eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"**His blood."** She replied simply, making her Outer self sigh in disbelief.

"**Oh, and a word of warning. Tsukune isn't normal." **Moka added, dispelling the image of herself on Outer Moka's mirror, and thusly ending their conversation.

'_**It seems his time with her has already bolstered her backbone. He's the first human to do that in sixteen years.'**_ Moka's inner self thought, separately so her outer self couldn't hear her thoughts.

(Campus Grounds)

As Tsukune easily found his way to the school dining hall, he couldn't shake the feeling of being followed. He was walking on a sheltered path, illuminated by bright white lights littered around the school. He saw some students still hanging around, but mostly the area was bare and barren. Tsukune turned his head around back, trying to see if someone was indeed following him, but saw nothing.

He shrugged to himself and kept on moving, his stomach growling in agreement. Tsukune found out that there were various numbers of signs, all perfectly situated in the school, which greatly aided him in his navigation. Thusly, he made out that the cafeteria was safely nestled somewhere close to the centre of the school.

He arrived there in mere minutes, and found the doors to be closed. There was a bright light coming out from the door and windows, so he went on in and took a gander.

And there he observed a massive cafeteria, really; outfitted with several rows and columns of stainless steel tables and sets of eight, comfortable-looking chairs to each table. Only a few people remained in the massive hall due to it being late in the day, and Tsukune took in each of the students interesting and spectacular forms with notes in acute detail.

They all seemed normal, but if Tsukune focused, he could almost see an aura around the individual – making him think on what their possible monster forms could be.

"Listen here, lassy… If you think you can drink two Irish lasses simultaneously, then be 'me guest." A staunchly, short woman with orange hair wearing green attire said, pointing a finger at a woman who had a tiger's tail poking out of her back, just above her rear.

Said challenger in question was quite tall, had long, brown, flowing hair, and had two brown-orange striped ears poking out from the top of her head.

'_Maybe coming down here late wasn't the best idea. And those girls… A leprechaun? I can't even tell what the other two are. They seem nice, at least. Might be worthwhile to make friends with them.'_ Tsukune thought to himself, looking at those three girls before any others. They still looked to be in the middle of their dinner.

There was also an almost normal looking woman shaking her head at the nonsense of the situation, to the right of the leprechaun. She had a line around her neck, right where her shoulders met her head. It was almost like a seam in a piece of clothing. She had very lightly coloured aqua hair, and for a moment, Tsukune wondered if she was the woman who had been peeking on him all day.

However, thinking back on her glum mood, he squashed his assumptions and looked around to see where he could get food from. It'd seem awkward if he just came up to the ladies without food in his hands.

Tsukune looked around, to his right, and found a bain-marie sitting atop a table, and saw a single woman serving food to a couple of students. She looked a tad worn out, but for working the night shift at the campus cafeteria, Tsukune wasn't expecting much different. He casually made his way to the end of the queue and observed the food items available, which were noted on a chalkboard towards the end of the line.

A few girls looked at him funny, but he decided not to engage in conversation, lest he attracted someone's rage once more. His exhaustion was testament to that. Looking at the food items, he noticed that the academy catered to all kinds of diets, but he had no problem in picking something that wouldn't destroy his insides.

'_Some of this stuff is pretty gourmet – especially for a school. And there are no prices on the food.'_ He thought to himself. He remarked in how he had never been to a school such as this – even foregoing the monster-women.

As the queue shortened and he met face-to-face with the woman serving dinner for the students, Tsukune smiled pleasantly at the lady, and she smiled back at him wearily.

"Hello. Could I please get the steak?" He asked her, to which she nodded.

"Sure, just a sec!" The lady said, ducking into the kitchen behind the counter swiftly, and coming out a second later with Tsukune's meal prepared, fully cooked and the cut of meat looking juicy. He gawked at the woman and she laughed nervously.

"I'm a time mage, kid. I can cook _really_ fast. Here, take it." She explained, getting a nod from Tsukune. He took the tray from her and thanked her, before turning to his left, noticing the tables of condiments and drinks.

He poured some sauce onto his steak and sides and grabbed a can of soda, before placing it on his tray and making his way to the three girls. He took a deep breath and steadied himself.

(Meanwhile, at the table)

"Oh yeah, you little dwarf? I _sure_ bet I can out-drink the both of you!" The young Jinko declared, making the small woman turn red with anger and pull a chest out from nowhere. She opened it, pulled out two flagons full of ale and sat them between her and the tigress.

"Bring it, _lassy_." The leprechaun said, initiating her challenge by downing the alcohol swiftly. The tigress smiled at her and grasped the large metal cup.

'_Don't drag me into this, Patty…'_ The woman next to the leprechaun thought.

"Oh, it's been brou-" The Jinko began to challenge back, before sniffing the air. Her nostrils flared; inhaling the sweetly scent and making her heart beat rapidly. The tigress slowly cracked her head to face the source of the scent, who rubbed his head sheepishly and laughed.

"Uh, hi there. Do you guys mind if I sit here?" Tsukune asked, pointing to the seat on the opposite side of the three girls. The leprechaun looked at him curiously; the Jinko looked at Tsukune as if she wanted to _devour_ him, and the woman to the right of the leprechaun looked annoyed beyond anything, ignoring her friend's spat and eating her food.

"Please do. Anything to get these two to shut up." The aqua-haired girl said, with a distinct accent that matched the leprechauns. Tsukune nodded and sat down with his food on the table, as he darted glances to the people sitting down.

"Um… Hi, I'm Tsukune." He greeted simply. The tigress looked at him voraciously yet replied back.

"…Kendra…" She greeted too, off in a daze as she stared at the young man intently.

"Patricia O'Callaghan. Or you can just call me Patty, for short. I hate ask this, but what are you doing here?" The leprechaun answered and asked.

"Moira Hannigan. And I'm going to agree with Patty. What's a human lad doing in a place like this?" Moira asked him. Tsukune swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to remember his excuse from earlier that day.

'_I said that I was… Testing out the… curriculum, yes!' _He remembered, trying to make sense of the lie he told.

"I'm here for an extra-curricular assignment to see how this schools' syllabus matches up to regular schools'. My dad works in relations with monsters and decided to put me forward for the program." Tsukune explained, gaining some nods. Kendra, however, still had her eyes glued on the boy, and seemed unresponsive. Tsukune looked to the two Irish women and looked back at Kendra.

"Is she… alright?" He asked, hoping they would know what was going on.

"No idea. We only met her a few hours ago. Her and her odd friend." Patty said, looking at the enraptured girl too. She moved her hand in front of the tigress' face and waved it animatedly. She even snapped her fingers, but it did no help in getting Kendra out of her spell.

"Well, I think someone likes you, Tsukune. " Moira said with a chuckle, as she rubbed the seam on her neck. She spared a glance at the flagon of ale that Kendra still held and shrugged, before she reached over and plucked it from the Jinko's hand. Tsukune looked over to her with an eyebrow raised in unanswered question.

"What? A lady's got to drink, lad. Especially bein' a Dullahan. Every time my head comes off, I build up a nigh-unquenchable thirst." She reasoned. Tsukune nodded apprehensively, but shrugged off the answer and dug into his food. He revelled in how wonderfully the steak was cooked and finished the meal in mere minutes.

He sighed and sipped his can of drink, still noticing that Kendra was staring at him, bug-eyed. He heard footsteps approaching behind him, and turned his head to see a woman he had not seen before, but who at the same time seemed oddly familiar.

'_That hair…'_

"Hey guys! Who's your cute buddy?" Kurumu asked the odd group, noticing that her new friend looked like she had seen a ghost. Studying Kendra's facial features, Kurumu deduced that she was in heavy conflict with herself, and for some reason, _her_ Destined One had caused it.

She didn't know how, and because Kendra seemed fine nonetheless, she didn't _really_ care, either.

Patty smashed her flagon down on the table and wiped the remaining ale from her lips, before she caught the young succubus' gaze. Moira was still drinking her own mug down, and thus couldn't respond.

"Ah, yeah. Tsukune, this is Kurumu, the lady we saw with Kendra earlier. Kurumu, this is Tsukune." Patty said, introducing the two thoroughly enough. Kurumu nodded and smiled slyly, taking the seat next to Tsukune and getting a little close to him.

'_Just enough to get him to notice me, and enough to keep his personal space… Easy.' _Kurumu thought to herself, staring at him openly and smiling. Tsukune made eye contact with her and immediately blushed. His heart rate became erratic, his body started to quiver a little, and his stomach filled with that "butterfly" feeling.

"H-hi." He greeted simply, smiling to her himself. She too, felt her cheeks heat up and redden.

'_This'll be easier than I thought. I may not even have to use my charm!'_ Kurumu once again thought to herself, inching a little closer to the young man. Her scent filled his nostrils and for a moment his mind failed to comprehend what was happening.

Her scent was simply… intoxicating.

"Hi there. I've heard a bit about you, Tsukune." Kurumu greeted back. Tsukune nodded, and regained some of his composure.

"Oh?" Tsukune asked. This was day _one_ they were talking about. The _first_ day of school. Tsukune was honestly astounded that he'd made a name for himself, especially so early on in the school year.

He was astounded that he made a name for himself, full stop.

"Mm. I heard you've been fighting off girls, Tsukune. Quite literally, actually." She said, gaining Moira's attention. She quickly finished her mug of ale and looked at Tsukune funny.

"Huh? What does she mean, Tsukune?" Moira asked in a slur, wiping off the foam of the ale from her pale lips. Tsukune then fully turned his gaze to her, noticing the bags under her eyes. He attributed the lack of sleep to the time zone difference from the various countries the monster women came from.

Patty seemed fine for the most of it, but he thought it to be Leprechaun's Luck.

If such a thing existed, of course.

"A girl tried to beat me up today…" Tsukune confessed, gaining Patty's attention as well. The little leprechaun perked an eyebrow up and looked at Tsukune curiously.

"Am I hearin' you right? How'd you piss 'er off that badly, then?" Patty asked. Tsukune shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"No idea. Wrong place, wrong time, maybe?" He asked in rhetoric form. Patty and Moira were satisfied with the answer, in any case. Moira leant over the table and looked the young man straight in the eye.

"Listen, lad. If another girl gives you any trouble, be sure to give us a shout. You seem friendly enough, and quite frankly, you're the not the ugliest lookin' lad I've seen." Moira said semi-slurred, with a poorly executed wink. Tsukune nodded and smiled at her in response.

"Thanks, you two." He said, happy that he made a few new friends, and that they'd have his back in a fight, should another one arise. Kurumu looked around the table, and then subtly looked at Moira. She gave her the signal to scram, and pointed towards Tsukune, before making some lewd gestures.

Moira looked at Kurumu for a solid seven seconds before making an "okay" sign with her hands. She yawned loudly and stretched her arms above her head. Patty looked to Moira, before looking at Kurumu.

Kurumu gave the same signal to Patty, and she nodded her head.

"Well, we best be headin' off. We'll see you some time in the morning, Tsukune. 'Night." Patty farewelled, dragging Moira along with her, and patting Tsukune on his shoulder as they left. He said goodbye to them as well, before turning his attention to Kendra, then to Kurumu.

"Do you two know each other?" Tsukune asked, pointing to the stunned Jinko. Kurumu nodded her head and smiled at Tsukune again.

"Sure I do. Kendra and I have been friends for a few years now. I met her when I was about… ten, I think." Kurumu answered, to which Tsukune nodded, before he posed another question to the succubus.

"Then do you know why she's… like this?" He asked, to which she pondered on before answering.

"…I think so? She's a Jinko, so her womanly urges are repressed through puberty. From what she told me, I think that it causes an imbalance in hormones or pheromones or something like that, which in turn causes them to either freak out or freeze when they see a man." She explained, to which Tsukune accepted.

"Ah… Thanks." He said, smiling at her. Her cheeks reddened once more and she averted her gaze from him, smirking to herself coyly. She then thought of a way to pleasantly tease him.

'_This'll lighten things up a tad, surely!'_

"Well, it's either that, or she really likes you, Tsukune." She said, which made him blush uncontrollably. He rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner and chuckled softly.

"W-we've just met!" He protested quietly, yet he couldn't help keep back a smile. Kurumu giggled softly and looked at him, before looking to her friend and looking back to Tsukune.

"Tsukune, would you like to walk me to my dorm?" She asked him sweetly. His eyes lit up minutely, and he smiled at the proposition.

"Sounds good. But what about your friend?" Tsukune asked, pointing at that the still stunned Kendra. Kurumu took a glance at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"She'll be fine. As soon as you leave, she'll make her way to our dorm." Kurumu said, which made Tsukune nod, before looking at her with an inquisitive look.

"You two share a dorm?" Tsukune asked her. The succubus nodded her head.

"Indeed we do. Most girls here have to share dorms. Some of those bigger monster types get a room to themselves, but the only students I've seen who get that privilege are Minotaurs and Orcs and the like." She answered him.

"Huh. Alright, do you want to leave now, or…" Tsukune asked her once more. Kurumu answered by standing up and extending her hand to him. He nodded and stood up alongside her, before grabbing her hand and exiting the dining hall.

It was a short walk back to the dormitory block, and Tsukune found that Kurumu's room lay inside the same block as his…

(Headmaster's Office)

The Headmaster crooked her fingers together, staring blankly at the head of the Public Safety Committee, Kuyo. Said powerful woman was a legendary S-rank fox demon a Youko, if you're a stickler for details, and an authoritarian leader bent on the good behaviour of school students.

And a firm believer in the ideal that Humans and Monsters were to remain enemies. Sure, there had been leaps and bounds in developing relations between the two, but there always remained an unsteady distrust, no matter how small.

Kuyo was currently in the Headmasters Office, talking to the woman about the presence of human, a human _male_ nonetheless in their academy. Needless to say, she was livid and immediately called the head of the school out on the subject.

"And I've told you many times before; he is allowed to be here. The boy is simply here on an extracurricular outing." The headmaster reprimanded calmly, making the Youko's patience grow thin. She had overheard the young man's response to his presence, from some of the other students and staff, and had decided to incorporate his lie with hers.

Yet, it seemed the commanding and controlling Kuyo wouldn't have any of it. The Headmaster sighed to herself and rubbed her temples, prepared for the Youko's response.

"No matter his reasoning, he is _still_ a human, and _he_ is still a male! He should be killed where he stands, headmaster." The blonde-haired Kuyo re-enforced, smashing her fist on the Headmaster's desk.

"…If you pursue him, there will be dire repercussions, Kuyo. I will not stop you, yet I hope your conscience does." The Headmaster replied, calm as ever. Kuyo growled in annoyance, and stood up from her chair in a rushed manner, before storming out of the office and slamming the door shut.

"…Whatever sliver of it may remain." The Headmaster said to herself finally, standing up from her own chair to look upon her Academy. She found it interesting to note the various differences in student life between the night and day.

'_Let's see how this turn of events plays out for the young one. If he survives, good for him. If he dies… His memory will carry on.'_

(Back at the Dormitories)

"Oh cool, East Wing. Same as me, Kurumu!" Tsukune noted, as he escorted another new friend back to her new home for the semester. She smiled at him and laughed good-naturedly. As they reached the seventh floor, and found the fifth room, Kurumu stopped in front of her door. She turned to him and smiled shyly, averting her gaze away from his temporarily.

"Well, this is my stop, Tsukune. Th-thanks for walking me here." She thanked him meekly, to which he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. He kept his gaze on her, finding something about her nature so likable.

"It was my pleasure, Kurumu. It was really nice meeting you." Tsukune admitted, smiling and blushing all the while. The young succubus blushed at the comment too, yet steeled herself for what was to come.

She was 95% sure that Tsukune was her Destined One. However, that 5% of uncertainty made her feel uneasy. There was only one way for her to check, and she thought it to be full proof.

There was no room for mistakes, and there was no going back. This would decide the course of the rest of her life.

She coursed the yokai energy flowing through her veins into her eyes, and prepared the infamous succubi charm.

"It was great meeting you too, Tsukune, I had a really fun time with you. But there's one more thing I want to ask of you…" She asked him, perking his interest. Tsukune got a little closer to the young woman.

"What's that, Kurumu?" He asked. She took a deep breath and prepped herself for what was to come.

"**Say you'll do anything for me. That you love me."** Kurumu said, looking as sexy as she could make herself, bringing her gaze up to meet her possible Destined One's.

Tsukune looked at her blankly for a moment, which scared her a tad. Then he looked at her in confusion.

"Uh… What?"

Kurumu blinked. And a massive smile grew across her lips – an unmistakable look of sheer and utter happiness. After hours, _hours_ of searching, she had finally found _him_.

'_My Destined One!' _She thought to herself, jumping in his arms and planting a kiss on his lips. Tsukune was stunned to say the least, by the passion of the kiss and the odd sense of love he felt from the girl.

He had only met Kurumu an hour ago, and she was kissing him!

'_She's kissing me on the mouth! And it feels fantastic!'_ Tsukune thought, succumbing to the pleasure and leaning in for the kiss. Kurumu wrapped her arms around his waist and stayed like that – cradling and kissing her newfound Destined One for what felt like an eternity to the both.

Slowly, she pulled her lips away from his, and with small tears of happiness in her eyes, she looked at him, still holding Tsukune in her arms and still smiling.

"I'll find you tomorrow, Tsukune…" She said, before breaking away from the embrace and going into her room. Tsukune stood in that same spot for a good twenty minutes, before his rational thought came back to him – as did his exhaustion.

He descended the two floors, walked along the doors until he found his room and opened the door.

Therein, he laid down on his bed, and went to an average night's sleep.

His dreams?

A tale for the next day, surely…

(In the West Wing)

"Magic Mirror in my hand, reach my parents, from across the lands!" A young, _very_ young girl said to her small handheld mirror, lying on her comparatively large bed. She had a few toys scattered around her room – her method of getting "acquainted" with the new space – and some clothes neatly folded on the end of her bed.

The young girl was a witch, with short, black hair and a… _jaunty_ attitude, to say the least.

However, the mirror started to glow, and in several seconds, the glow faded to reveal the faces of a couple in their thirties. One who had a witch's hat on her head, and the other, who was dressed in a formal suit – minus the blazer and tie.

"Yukari, honey? Is that you?" Her mother asked, the image on the mirror being a little fuzzy on the opposite end. The young witch felt comforted and relieved by the image of her parents, even though they were an untold distance away from her. She smiled at her handheld mirror.

"Yes, mommy, it's me!" She said cheerily. Her parents both smiled, looking just a little bit worried. Their twelve year old daughter was a genius in the art of witchcraft, and had been offered an early scholarship at Yokai Academy for it, along many other of her subjects.

"How was your first day, sweetie? Did you make any friends?" Her father asked. Yukari's mood instantly dropped and she was close to tears. Her parents noticed the change, and their worry skyrocketed accordingly.

"Yukari? Sweetie, tell us what happened." Her father asked soothingly, which halted the flow of tears before they could come out. Yukari sniffed and sighed, looking down. She looked up to the mirror she held in her hand.

"I haven't made any friends. All the older girls hate me because I'm smarter than most of them…" She said, sadly, omitting the fact that she had gotten back at them for their various insults, throughout the day.

If they weren't "convinced" to stop their teasing and hazing, then they were made "unable" to tease and haze.

"I'm sorry to hear that, honey. You haven't met _anyone_? Have you talked to the teachers about setting up some play-dates with the other students?" Yukari's mother asked. Yukari sighed again, looking slightly depressed.

"No-one, mommy. And I think the other kids here would hate me even more if a teacher forced them to talk with me…" Yukari remarked sadly. Her parents felt her pain, and were ashamed of themselves for not being able to do anything about it, even _if_ they were an untold distance apart.

"I know it's looking rough now, honey. But trust me – you'll find some good friends there. I know I did. And if it doesn't work out, we can always bring you back home." Her mother said comfortingly. Yukari smiled at the thought and nodded her head.

"Thanks, mommy. I love you two!" She said chirpily. Her parents smiled back through the mirrors.

"We love you too, sweetie." He father said, waving goodbye and disconnecting the link used for the two parties to contact one another. Yukari exhaled sharply and put the mirror away in a cupboard beside her bed, before lying down on her bed.

She peered out her window and looked around at the people on the opposite wing. Her gaze traversed a large section of the block before landing on one close to the centre of the massive building.

She saw a _man_ of all things, preparing to go to bed.

'_Huh… Now that's odd.'_ She thought to herself, an odd sense of interest growing inside of her.

'_Wait, if he's the only guy here, maybe the other girls hate him, too! Maybe we could be friends!'_ She then thought again, a realm of possibilities opening up within her mind.

She vowed to herself to find the boy tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Yay!


	4. Chapter 4: Stop asking for sick tf2 tips

Kuyo ground her teeth in anger.

As she sat at her desk in a section of the school sanctioned off for the Public Safety Committee, various thoughts ran through her head on how to deal with the blight upon the fibre of Yokai Academy's grounds.

That damnable Tsukune had just waltzed on in, by the _Headmasters Invitation_ nonetheless, and was currently making a mockery of the institution she had spent years on strengthening. Every corner she had turned on that first day had the second, third and the _wretched_ fourth year students talking about this human that was "walking free" under _her _rule.

An insolent second year attendee had the gall to disobey an order from her lackeys, but Kuyo was quick to make a scene of the young woman.

All the more and more she thought of this young man, the more and more her anger grew, until she took a deep breath and reigned in her monster energy. The guards stationed at the entrance to her office visibly relaxed and let out silent sighs.

The young, _human_ boy was under the Headmaster's unofficial protection now. Although, that may have been an odd way of putting it. Rather, Kuyo was barred from pursuing and apprehending the student until she could find some other, non-violent grounds to apprehend him on.

Any rule-breaking or general rowdiness was her first governing factor in her first attempt to think over the situation, but her scouts had provided her with some unsavoury information.

The young Aono male had to have been the prime example of the model student. The reports from his scrap up (or lack thereof) with the brash Saizo had led Kuyo to believe so, anyway. But Kuyo was not one to think like a lowly human.

They were chaotic, they were constantly changing.

All it would take was time, and Kuyo could spring her trap.

All it would take was for the Yoko woman to wait.

(In Dorm Room 56A, hours later)

Tsukune tossed and turned in his sleep. A thin sheen of sweat blanketed him and audible, low moans could be heard from many rooms across – all emanating from his dorm room. Images of the women he had met flashed before his eyes unwaveringly, and the further his dream went on, the further he delved into madness.

"_Oh, Tsukune…" _Moaned Moka, her hair a mess and her neck being kissed tenderly and lovingly.

"_Ah!" _Squealed Tonko, straddling what Tsukune could only imagine was his own body.

"_Don't stop, Tsukune!" _Roared Saizo, looking back over her bare back to stare into Tsukune's eyes lustfully.

Needless to say, he was shocked, confused, and understandably aroused by the both conveniently and exasperatingly timed dream. But as his vision drifted to himself and all the other women he had met that day in precarious positions, the hotter he became, and the more he tried to rip his covers off in a bid to cool himself down, all still whilst dead asleep.

It was only till an image of Kurumu came to his mind did he stop and look, not caring about his body temperature. She held one finger pointed out at him, dressed in her uniform and had that smile that made Tsukune feel at pure peace.

She made the "come hither" motion in his direction and winked suggestively.

"_Tsukune… Come here, big boy…" _She cooed, which inadvertently shook Tsukune out of his dream.

He launched up from his comfortable bed and breathed in harshly, sweat matting his entire body, and his back wracking with pain. He grunted in exertion as an odd spasm ripped its way through his body. Tsukune let out a shrill scream of pain, feeling the skin of his back writhe unearthly.

"What- Gah! What the fuck is this?" He roared in sheer agony, falling off his bed onto the hard floor, barely able to keep himself up. The young human male propped himself up with a single, shaking arm and observed his limb.

He saw what he hoped was just muscle matter wriggling and writhing under his skin, and felt the urge to vomit in disgust. Another wave of pain jolted through his body, as he clenched his eyes shut and lost the strength in his arm. With a distinct lack of tact, he fell onto the floor again and let out a low growl of anguish.

After several minutes, the pain had finally subsided and Tsukune was able to think rationally and clearly. He took several deep and relaxing breaths, and carefully stood up, noting as he did that he felt light-headed. He took time to notice the hour it was, on the school-provided alarm clock.

'_4AM… What the hell is going on with me?'_ Tsukune thought, looking at the clock and sighing woefully. Sure, maybe he could handle going to a school for supernatural beings that have secretly coexisted with humans for hundreds of years, maybe he could handle going to a school for girls.

Maybe, _just_ maybe he could handle the constant looks of both affection and hate he'd received over the past _twenty_ hours.

But the one thing he couldn't handle was the things that had been happening to him ever since he'd returned home on the last day of high school. His body changing, his inexplicable moments of sudden reflex and odd athleticism, and especially not the pain he had just been put under.

He needed some answers.

But from who? His parents? Maybe, but would they really have any answers?

His new friends? What would they know about his problem?

The Headmaster? God no, lest she uncover his secret. Though given his track record, Tsukune was sure of there to be some outside influence on his current survival record.

He shook his head in frustration. All he wanted to do was give up and drown in his sorrows in the fear of inevitable death, but he'd be damned before that happened. Tsukune shook his head and collapsed back onto his bed, instantly regretting that action as the sweat drenched sheets came into contact with his body.

He exclaimed in disgust before moving a pillow onto the floor and lying down on that instead, the coolness of the floor adjusting his body temperature to average levels once more.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Tsukune whispered to himself, unable to get to sleep despite his exhaustion.

"Yet unbeknownst to our protagonist, he was being watched that very night!" An impish and flamboyant bat spoke, hovering outside Tsukune's dormitory window, alongside someone else. Kurumu was hovering just outside Tsukune's window, out of his sight, watching him sleep just minutes ago.

'…_I mean, it's not weird or anything. He __is_ _my Destined One, after all.'_ She reasoned with herself, sighing blissfully as Tsukune tossed and turned. As things started getting more violent and erratic, however, Kurumu began to get worried and flew swiftly to the entrance of the dormitory building, down hall, and up five floors to get to the entrance of his room.

Panting, she rapped on his door and ruffled her hair a little to make it appear as though she was merely sleeping, and heard the ruckus from a few rooms across. She cared deeply for her Destined One, despite the fact that they had only met a few hours ago.

"Tsukune? Are you alright, in there?" She asked, quiet enough not to wake the other residents. Kurumu heard a small groan before some stumbling and bumbling sounds. The door clicked and the locks were undone, as the door opened inwards to reveal the dishevelled looking human boy.

"Kurumu? W-What are you doing here?" Tsukune asked, covering his bare chest from her eyes, attempting to look at least halfway decent. Although he had to admit – seeing her beautiful face and hearing her voice calmed him down somewhat.

"I heard something coming from your room, and I thought you were hurt. Are you okay?" She asked him, which made Tsukune relax almost instinctively. Taking just a moment to analyse the situation, he found it odd that she made him feel this way, but attributed it to just having someone to talk about his problems with.

"I'm… fine, Kurumu. I just fell out of bed…" He lied, which made Kurumu's face contort in worry.

"That's not what happened, is it?" She asked, more caringly than accusingly. Tsukune sighed before shaking his head. Silently, he invited her into his dormitory, where they both took a seat on the edge of his bed. Kurumu was sitting a little close for Tsukune to call it platonic, but he didn't really care for courtesy at this point in the night.

"Tsukune, you know you can tell me anything, right?" She asked again, which made Tsukune feel a little odd. He'd have to ask her what the hell happened at her door, but he wanted to get some things off his chest, first.

"I don't know what's happening to me. I came to this school because I didn't make an effort where it counted in high school and now I'm paying the price by forcing myself to get some form of education here. Just today, I was kissed, I was almost murdered, and I'm pretty sure a lot of the women here want to eat or kill me. On top of that, my body has been giving me pains and aches every time I try to rest. My skin is visibly morphing and twisting and… Ugh… it makes me want to vomit every time I think about it." Tsukune said with one breath, sighing towards the end and propping his head up with his hands.

"I just want to give up now and cry until my eyes bleed. This was meant to be an easy, normal school for me to just breeze through." Tsukune admitted, which shocked Kurumu slightly. She put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"What do you mean?" She asked him. He sighed and let his shoulders slump lowly.

"Kurumu, my dad isn't an ambassador for human-monster relations. I'm no-one special, and I'm here due to an act of God. The fact that I still haven't died yet also astounds me." He admitted fully, bearing his problems to the woman who had kissed him not three something hours ago. Tsukune forwent the support to his head, and let it hang limp from his neck, letting silent tears fall. Kurumu went around, facing him and brought his head up, before graciously catching his lips in a comforting kiss.

As they broke away, Tsukune was lost in shock. His gaze caught hers, and she smiled the most calming smile someone could give him. Kurumu lightly placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Take a deep breath, Tsukune." She requested of him, and he did, albeit with an embarrassing blush.

"Does that feel better?" She asked him, getting a slow nod as a response.

"Whenever I get stressed, or worked up, or worried, I take deep breaths to centre myself and to ground myself in reality. I know it seems like that this was some sick mistake, but trust me – us meeting each other, and being together, here and now, was something beautiful, orchestrated and set out by the Gods themselves." Kurumu said slowly and softly, allowing Tsukune to absorb each and every word in stride, as he took his levelling, deep breaths.

"H-how do you know this?" He asked her. Hell, day one for most regular people going to regular colleges wasn't nearly an eighth as exciting as Tsukune's first day at Yokai Academy. It ended with an unexpected kiss from one of the most gorgeous women he had seen, and he wanted to know just _why_.

"We succubi are creatures of love, above anything else. Sure, we're known for our promiscuity, but it's only because we consider sex the purest form of love there is. When we met, I knew there was an unspoken, unbreakable connection between us, and… This is me, expressing that love I feel for you… The love…" Kurumu began, drawing her lips closer to his once more, before saying one last thing.

"…That I hope you feel for me…" She continued, catching his lips in another sensual and above all, loving kiss. This time, however, Tsukune could no longer stand there, motionless and stoic. Her words struck a chord with him.

Suddenly, he didn't feel so alone in the daunting, overbearing Academy anymore. As Tsukune began to kiss Kurumu back, he began to feel safer and safer, despite the fact that he was in a girl's school for monsters.

For once, in a school setting at least, Tsukune began to feel nothing but accepted and even loved.

Even as they pulled apart from one another, Tsukune found his hands had made their way onto Kurumu's soft cheeks, as if part of him didn't want to let go of that brief moment of pure bliss. The teal haired beauty smiled coyly at her Destined One.

"You know, if you're still feeling bad, I can sleep here tonight." Kurumu offered him, making her Destined One blush profusely.

"Uh… Don't you think that's moving a little too fast, Kurumu? I-I-I mean, I think I like you, but it's a… bit early on in our relationship t-t-to…" Tsukune began, unable to continue. He was silenced by Kurumu planting a chaste kiss on his lips. As she pulled away, she made a small, sad smile.

"I know it must be tough for you, Tsukune, so I won't rush you into anything with me. I can set up a spare mattress on the floor next your bed." Kurumu reassured him. Tsukune smiled at her, still with a rose red blush on his face.

"I-I'd like that, Kurumu…" Tsukune said. The teal haired succubus smiled, before moving to the closet of Tsukune's room. He was about to question her on it, before he saw her pull out a spare, hidden mattress and bedding from behind a coat rack.

'_Huh… Didn't know we had those…'_ Tsukune thought to himself, shaking his head and offering to help set the bed up.

(Minutes Later)

"Jeez, talk about the most platonic sleepover _ever_…" Nazo the bat droned, still, for some reason, hovering just outside Tsukune's window. Kurumu was on a comfortable bed on the floor beside Tsukune's, his own having cleared up enough for him to sleep on it. As Tsukune pulled of his plain white shirt, and threw it over the foot of his bed, he sighed, shifting the covers over himself.

He moved his gaze to Kurumu, who did the same to him and smiled. She held out her hand to him, and he grabbed it gently. The two fell asleep in dreamy bliss afterwards, Tsukune's dreams for once being calm and peaceful.

Never once did their hands separate, that night.

(In the morning)

Kurumu woke up at six thirty, naturally, to see her Destined One doing the exact same. Their gaze met each other's and a blush was shared between them as well when they still felt the contact of the others hand. Kurumu let go of Tsukune's hand to sashay towards him, and gave him a lingering, loving kiss.

She broke away, licking her lips, before moving to whisper in his ear.

"Hey… I know you don't want to rush things, but this is just my way of letting you know I'll always be there for you. I have to go get dressed now, so I'll meet up with you in homeroom later, okay?" She whispered, making Tsukune shiver, alongside the slight shock and arousal she had already given him with her morning peck.

"Y-y-yeah, that s-sounds great, Kurumu…" Tsukune said affectionately and shyly. Kurumu quickly folded up her bedding and put her bed away back in the spacious closet, leaving Tsukune to his own thoughts.

'_She's so pretty, and she made me feel so… at peace. What… What __is__ this?'_ Tsukune thought, as images of her kisses and signs affection flashed in his head. He sighed happily and got out of bed.

Although it still felt like he had something to fight, and live for, Tsukune couldn't help but smile.

'_Maybe I'll shine up to this place. Doesn't seem all that bad…'_ He thought again, with a small smile.

Nevertheless, Tsukune took his time and got ready and tidy for his next day of classes. Reading over the sheet of paper he had magically received during orientation, he read that he had to be at homeroom by nine 'o clock, giving him plenty of time to get ready.

For this day, which he read to be "compulsory class introduction", he wore a pair of long, plain pants, and a simple white shirt and jacket combo. Tsukune made sure to keep his watch and phone on him, as well, before he exited his dormitory.

Well, "exit" is a stretch, really. Tsukune really just poked his head out of his door to see if anyone else was out. He only saw two or three girls, half of whom looked like they were looking out the hallway windows. Glad that not many people were around, Tsukune thought he might take a walk around and adapt himself to the school's grounds fully before going to class.

Thusly, he attempted to descend the stairs, only to accidentally bump into a very tall and imposing woman he could've mistaken for a teacher. He just assumed she wasn't due to her being in the dormitories, but she still looked scary, nonetheless. Her red eyes, contrasting with her lavender purple hair struck his soul in an eerie chord.

"Sorry about that, I was in kind of a rush." Tsukune apologised, putting his hands up defensively. The woman huffed and walked past him, stopping only a few steps away.

"Watch where you're going, weakling. Next time I might just burn you alive for crossing my path." The tall woman responded, continuing her walk up the stairs. Tsukune swallowed hard but remained calm as he went on down to the bottom floor.

Going outside and taking in the fresh morning air, Tsukune took a moment to ground himself, just as Kurumu had suggested. Anxiety wouldn't help during this time in school – no sir.

(From a great distance away)

The young witch yawned meekly and rubbed her eyes, sitting up and scarcely able to see out of her window. Yukari moved her glance to the room of the human she saw the night before, and noticed his bed was cleanly made and his room was bare.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" she asked herself out loud, looking around to the other rooms and finally to just outside the building itself. There she saw, barely able to recognise, a human male shape at the bottom of the building.

'_I need to get down there quick!'_ Yukari thought to herself.

You see, Yukari was dropped off by her parents later on in the day before, and due to her young age and attending such a high level school, she was given a special orientation by the shady headmaster herself. Although she was given her homeroom number and whatnot, Yukari had little to no idea on how to navigate through the school area.

Thus, her chances of finding this human guy later on in the day would be significantly diminished compared to her opportunity now.

Oh, and she had her dorm room to herself, as the headmaster had sensed she wouldn't be getting along with many people during her time at the Academy.

So, she rushed herself, having a lightning fast shower, and messily brushing her hair before putting on her "normal" witch-like getup. After that, she bolted like a bat out of hell, barely noticing the time to only be quarter past seven in the morning.

A full_ hour and forty-five minutes_ before she had to be at her homeroom in Room 17.

(With Tsukune)

As he continued to take the deep and relaxing breaths, Tsukune noticed a stinging sensation in the back of his eyes. He closed them, and rubbed the exterior of his eyelids in a vain effort to alleviate the slowly increasing stinging sensation.

Just as he was about to let out a yell of pain, the stinging ceased and he warily opened his eyes again, the light blaring into his sight like a newborn seeing the world for the first time. He quickly blocked his sight again and hissed in pain.

"Agh! What the hell?" He exclaimed, feeling a slight headache coming on as well.

'_Damn it. So much for the positive outlook I had earlier…'_ Tsukune thought bitterly, finally feeling the pain die down in his head as well. He let out a sigh of relief, and took one more deep breath before he decided to walk around.

(With Yukari)

There she was, mere _meters_ away from him, running as fast as her little legs could carry her, but before she could reach him, she fell backwards on her rear, having ran into something.

Or, judging by the murderous glare she was now receiving, she had ran into _someone_.

"Curses… You annoying little upstart…" Mumbled the obviously tired woman. As she stood up, she loomed over Yukari menacingly, who had yet to stand up herself.

"How _dare_ you run into me, odd thing? Why, I should annihilate you and reanimate you, then annihilate you again!" Yelled this odd woman, who had adorned herself with a layer of black clothing and skulls.

Tsukune turned his head around when he heard this, and looked on at the older woman who was about to strike a child. It took a moment for him to realise what was going on, but when reality hit him, Tsukune rushed to the little girl's aid and grabbed the aggressors arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tsukune yelled to the tired, angry woman.

"I'm trying to exact my rightful revenge!" She yelled, trying to force her hand down upon Yukari. Tsukune's sudden burst of unnatural strength kicked in not soon after that, and she was unable to move her hand an inch.

"Bullshit you are! You can't just up and kill people for the tiniest things!" Tsukune roared, throwing her hand up and effectively tipping the woman off balance once more, causing her to fall backwards on her rear.

The gothic woman clenched her teeth and let out a snarl, before she stood up and breathed out sharply, and stormed away from the two. The very earth around her seemed to warp and decay with every stomp she took. The woman had the kind of look on her face that spelled wrath for any small animals that would dare cross her path.

It was perhaps the angriest Tsukune had ever seen a woman.

Well, the time his father tried to cook for the family after a triple-graveyard work shift served to enrage his mother to the same degree. It wasn't that the meal tasted bad or anything, it was the monster that had been formed in the kitchen afterwards that really set off his mother.

Ah, but as Tsukune looked at the young witch who was still sitting on her bottom on the ground, his thoughts drifted elsewhere, and he crouched down to help her up – being the kind soul he was. He saw she was crying, possibly because of shock, possibly because of some deep and hidden emotions that were brought up during the small scrap.

He put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I've had a run in with a bully or two here myself. The important thing is to realise that they're all meanies who have no fun, and sometimes they want someone to take it out on." Tsukune joked, as he rubbed the young girls shoulder. She looked at him first with teary eyes, but then started to giggle, as she felt the sadness and shock wash away.

After a minute of bright, happy laughter, she hugged him tight.

"Thanks, mister. You really did save my life and all…" She said, getting help from Tsukune as she stood up from the ground, and dusted herself off. She looked to him with a look that _plainly_ described and confusion.

"Hey, do the bullies bully you because you're male? Or are you just some half-monster male?" Yukari asked. Tsukune blanked for a moment before he casually answered.

'_Wait… there are half-monster-men?'_ Tsukune thought in pausing.

"I'm definitely not a full-human, if that's what you're asking. Though to honest, I have no idea why. Maybe some of these joyless meanies just hate me because I have so much fun, and they're jealous!" Tsukune said, trying to play it off nonchalantly, which succeeded in making the young witch laugh, at least. After it died down again, she looked to him with a smile.

"Hey mister, would you like to be friends? Not many people like me here because I'm pretty much human. And I know you aren't a crazy gorgeous babe and whatnot, but I think we'd be great friends!" The girl said casually. Tsukune raised an eyebrow in sweet, pure confusion as to what she was saying, but smiled nonetheless.

"Sure, that'd be great. Only problem is, I don't know your name." Tsukune said, crouching down once more to meet the little witch's gaze. She smiled brightly at him, albeit with a little, tiny, tiny, _tiny_ blush.

"I'm Yukari, mister. What's your name?" She asked him. Tsukune smiled as he held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Yukari. My name is Tsukune." Tsukune said with a mock teacher's voice, which made Yukari giggle a little once more.

Maybe being friends with the little weirdo wouldn't be bad – who knew what could happen?

As the two walked on a bit, with the young male directing them toward the place they had lunch the day before, Yukari thought on some things about him.

'_Hmm… He says he isn't fully human, but he's not carrying a wand like most witches do. Nor is he a pompous butthole… I think he might actually __be__ fully human.'_ The childish witch thought, rubbing her chin with a hand which was supported with her other arm and all. As she continued to listen to Tsukune, she started liking him more and more, relating with him on issues she had faced growing up as a genius.

'…_And he might not be a pretty girl, but he's still cute…'_ Yukari thought with a growing creepy smile that Tsukune either didn't see or plain just ignored out of safety for his own sanity. Tsukune shook his head to try and force the image out of his mind, and realised that they were closer to the spot than he had thought.

"Oh, we're coming up to it soon. Though I don't know who'd be up at this hour…" Tsukune said, guessing that Kurumu would be nearby, and maybe Moka would be awake, but not at the seating place.

In his thoughts, he was being honest to himself. He had no idea what times monster-girls went to bed or fell asleep, really. They probably didn't even have different bed times to most normal humans, save for the clearly nocturnal species Tsukune encountered on his way to the seating place, anyway.

As he turned the corner with his new odd companion however, Tsukune felt choked by the air almost.

He saw both Kurumu and Moka, but they seemed to be giving each other heated death glares.

"Uh… Hey, guys!" He greeted, noticing that Moka was eyeing him up like he was a meal.

'_Oh God… Not her, too?'_ He asked himself mentally. The very first time he had seen her she looked pale and sick due to her skipping a feeding of blood – but now she looked perfectly fine, which made him question why she looked the way she did.

"Tsukune… I'm so sorry!" The pink haired beauty yelled as she launched herself at him, her head buried deep in his neck, her fangs piercing his skin. She firmly gripped him by his shoulders as Tsukune felt the similar feeling he had felt yesterday – a little, tiny prick of pain followed by an intense bout of pleasure. He had the decency to stifle his moans whereas Moka did not, no doubt maddening her other half. Minutes later, Moka began licking his wound lightly, making Tsukune's spine tingle.

"That's enough, you crazy vampire bitch!" Kurumu roared, grabbing Moka forcefully and prying her away from _her_ Destined One, Moka appearing greatly stunned as she was thrown back. She didn't lose her balance however, and simply jumped back away from Kurumu.

She wiped the remnants of Tsukune's blood from her mouth and prepared to charge at Kurumu, who flared her own monster energy and extended her nails to their razor sharp forms – along with sprouting wings from her back. Tsukune was shocked – in absolute awe of the displays of power, but he didn't want any of his new friends getting hurt.

"What the hell's going on here?!" He asked loudly, getting in the middle of the two so they wouldn't be encouraged to charge at one another. He turned his gaze to Moka who instantly blushed a blood red and averted her gaze away from him. He then looked at Kurumu, who did just the same.

Tsukune's look of anger didn't help them speak, either.

"I-i-it's… nothing, Tsukune." Moka said meekly, feeling Tsukune's furious gaze bear down on her.

"Oh yeah, no. It's nothing that made you two look like you were about to kill each other. It's also nothing that made Moka want to immediately suck my blood when she's clearly had her morning meal. Are we going to resolve this like adults or are we going to pretend like it never happened and act like children?" Tsukune asked the two seriously, who still remained quiet despite his questioning.

Tsukune took a deep, _deep_ breath and breathed out, calming himself.

"Fine, then. Guys, this is Yukari. Yukari, that's Kurumu, and that's Moka." Tsukune said, introducing the young witch who was at first hiding behind his legs when she saw the two about to fight, but was now in front of him, stunned at their beauty. Tsukune felt the anger leave his system as the humour of Yukari's face then calmed him down.

Yukari then greeted the two by herself, keeping her affection for both under wraps at that moment. Time passed soon for the small group as their numbers expanded, with Tonko, Shijimi, Sumae, and Kurumu's friend Kendra showing up and chatting the morning away pleasantly.

It was calm, and it was serene.

A pleasant experience for Tsukune where he could forget that he was in a school for monsters for a few hours.

At ten to nine, however, the bell rang for students to arrive to homeroom, and so the morning shuffle that the pupils would soon become accustomed to began, with students shuffling awkwardly and Tsukune once more trying to blend in with the crowd of tired teenagers.

'_Ah well, if I've survived this far, I may as well keep trying.'_ Tsukune thought to himself as he and the others neared Room 17 for homeroom. When he noticed that Kurumu and Yukari were still following him and Moka, he looked to them questioningly.

"Are you guys in Room 17 for homeroom as well?" Tsukune asked them, with excited nods as his response. He smiled back to them brightly, excited at the prospect of having more friends in his morning class, and hopefully others.

They all sat down quietly, and saw their teacher Shizuka Nekonome standing up front, with a smug smile on her face and a thick stack of half-shredded papers on her desk, organised oddly. Moka and Tsukune took up their usual seats next to one another, Yukari managed to catch the seat behind him, and Yukari was able to take the seat beside Moka.

"Good morning, class! Today's going to be great, and you want to know why?" She asked the class, who responded with a chorus of fumbling murmurs and whispers.

"Because I actually got my notes down correctly before I got here! So, today is compulsory class introduction day, where you'll attend your first classes of the year." She began, handing a stack of files to a student to handout to the rest of the class. As Tsukune received his and thanked the girl who gave it to him, he looked down at the paper, not noticing the woman's light blush.

"As you can all see, there are four classes you must attend during your tenure at Yokai Academy, and they are Mathematics, English, Human/Monster Relations, and Gym. If you're wondering about geography or history, those are covered in basics in Human/Monster Relations – which I teach." Miss Nekonome continued, as Tsukune peered down further along the page.

"Our timetable here consists of two alternating weeks of five days, comprised of seven periods. These periods go for forty-five minutes, and you're given a recess of twenty minutes between third and fourth, and a lunch break of forty minutes between fifth and sixth. After seventh period is the end of the day." The cat-woman went on, allowing her students to process the information easily. She was glad she had gotten the notes from the headmaster down properly this time, as well.

After the students were done looking at their timetables, Shizuka got another student to hand out small maps of the school, while she continued to explain.

"Alright… Now to actually understand the timetable… You'll see it's separated into little grids that are different for most students, with columns and rows depicting the day and period. There are little boxes that have the details of your class in them." She continued, seeing that all of her homeroom class had the maps on their tables.

"The first section says the class name, the second the teacher you'll have for that period, and the third says what room you're in for that class. The maps here are to give you the general layout of the school, and where to go for what class." Said their teacher. Tsukune noticed on his timetable that he had Maths in period 1, English period 3, Human/Monster Relations period 4, and finally Gym period 6.

"Oh and the blank spaces in the timetable denote free periods. Today, you can spend those periods doing anything you want again, but you have to show up for the next class on time, alright?" She informed them, thinking that was all she needed to inform them about. Thusly, she sat down and brought out her container of raw fish, waiting for the bell to ring and letting her students absorb the meagre knowledge she had bestowed upon them.

While she was doing that, Tsukune was looking over his classes once more – trying to identify what teachers he had. For Maths, it read "R. Kagome", for English, "A. Kawa", for Human/Monster Relations, "S. Nekonome", and for Gym "T. Taiso".

'_At least I know one teacher there, that's good… I'll see what the others have.'_ The young human thought to himself, turning around to face Kurumu, who was deep in concentration with her timetable.

"Hey, what teachers do you have, Kurumu?" Tsukune asked her. The succubus looked at him with a loving smile that made Tsukune's heart skip a beat, before looking back down at her paper.

"Let me see… Miss Kagome, Miss Kawa, Miss Taiso, and Miss Nekonome. You?" She informed him, making him smile back at her brightly as well.

"Yeah. It's going to be a great year, huh?" He said, thinking his chances of survival weren't _that_ bad anymore. Kurumu's smile did that weird thing where it put him at ease, and made him forget his troubles.

"It certainly will be, Tsukune." Kurumu said dreamily.

Tsukune also checked with Moka and Yukari – and indeed – they were in the same classes with one another.

The bell rang a shrill ring, and the students once more shuffled disinterestedly to their first classes of the day. For Tsukune and his gang, it was their mathematics class with one Ririko Kagome.

When they first saw her, the whole freshman class was stunned. Miss Kagome was only two belts and a whip away from a local BDSM convention. She had brown hair, wore glasses and a button up collared white shirt that showed a _little_ too much cleavage.

And from what the students could see, she also looked like a hardass.

"Sit down, everyone. I am your mathematics teacher, Ririko Kagome. I have but one rule here, and that is to listen to me for every second you are in this class. I am the only person you can learn proper mathematics from, and as such, if I catch you swapping study notes in _or_ out of class, I will punish you. Do I make myself clear?" She asked the class, gaining silent nods in affirmation.

"Good, now, your syllabus consists of a twelve point grading, devised by…" She began, but as she went on, Tsukune lost interest and zoned out, seeing as no actual work was going to be done that lesson, anyway.

Whilst pretending to listen intently, Tsukune thought about Kurumu, and the other girls he'd met.

'_What was that tingling sensation? The butterflies? Is this part of what I was feeling before? Kurumu said she loved me, but why? What makes me so special? How does she know she loves me?'_ Were the various questions running through his head. He thought on asking Kurumu during one of his free periods, however, just to clear things up.

Hell, Tsukune wasn't even sure of his own feelings for Kurumu, or the girls. Sure, he found them all strikingly attractive – there was no doubt there. And they were all lovely people to be around when they weren't fighting, that much was true, too.

Tsukune would be lying to himself if he said he couldn't imagine him being with any girl there and living happily after high-school. Even he could see some of the girls had strong feelings for him.

Like, feelings that were _way_ too strong to have for a guy on the first or second day of school.

But, the question he kept asking himself, why me?

Every other school he had been to, he was treated like a fly on the wall, save for when someone needed something from him.

He dragged his thoughts away from that, however, as he heard the school bell ring, signifying the end of period one. Tsukune's first free period was up next, so he thought he might use it by talking to Kurumu.

As they exited the classroom, Tsukune pulled Kurumu aside from Moka and Yukari.

"You guys go ahead to the spot we picked out yesterday, I've got to talk to Kurumu. We'll meet up with you two soon." Tsukune instructed, leaving little room for argument. After seeing the near brawl between Kurumu and Moka, he didn't want to risk having them attack each other again, so he resorted to separating them as quickly as possible.

"Tsukune? What's this about?" Kurumu asked, a little worried and excited. Tsukune looked around himself before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to take a walk? I have some things I want to know about you…" Tsukune suggested.

Kurumu shrugged her shoulders confusedly.

"Sure, I guess." She answered, slightly flattered that her Destined One was starting to take interest in her a little more. So the two walked on and on, until they found a relatively secluded spot, away from the riff-raff of chitter-chatter of a student body. They ended up going to just outside the school grounds, and travelling a little into the dead forest.

Tsukune took several deep breaths, thinking on his choice of words, and finally stared Kurumu straight in the eyes.

"Kurumu… You told me last night that… You… You loved me?" Tsukune asked her simply, to start. Kurumu brought a hand to rest her chin on as she went deep into thought.

"Well, not in those words, but yes. Why?" She asked back, blushing ever so slightly at the thought. Tsukune sighed, and she saw his shoulders slump noticeably.

"K-K-Kurumu… How can you be sure of your feelings towards me? How do you know you love me?" He asked her seriously. Kurumu saw the emotion in his eyes. It was an odd mix of fear and hope – a feeling she had been all too familiar with.

She sighed deeply as well and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm a succubus, Tsukune. All succubi are born with being able to sense who their loved ones, their _Destined_ _Ones_ truly are. A Destined One is a person a succubus spends their entire life with because they love one another. All succubi are born with this gift from the gods in being able to tell who our partners are simply by a feeling of pure happiness brought on by our first meeting." Kurumu explained to him, noticing that he was bringing his head up to face her. She then seized the moment and stole a short, sweet kiss from his lips.

"Simply put, no matter what, I'll love you Tsukune. You are the man I'm in love with. I love you, and I don't care if you feel the same way about me just yet. I understand things must be tough for you, I really do, so I won't rush you into anything, even if you don't want to be in a relationship with me at all…" Kurumu said, looking downtrodden towards the end of her statement.

And there it was.

Tsukune knew what he had to do. Here was this beautiful woman who cared enough to comfort him in the middle of the night, and actually tell him that everything was going to be okay. He had only known her for sixteen hours at the most, and already, for some unnatural reason, he felt close to her.

Closer to her than he had felt towards anyone else in his entire life.

So, he repaid her in kind by taking her by surprise. Tsukune softly grabbed her cheeks and planted his own lingering kiss on her lips. Yes, it was moving a little fast for him, and maybe he wanted things to slow down, but now he had to make her feel like everything was alright in the world, for _her_.

And from Kurumu's stunned perspective, even though she didn't believe in the whole "relationship affection equality" business, she enjoyed the kiss _way_ too much to care about any of her problems, if only for that split second.

Tsukune broke away from the kiss not too long after, and looked deeply into Kurumu's eyes.

"Well… I'm not sure of my feelings for you yet, b-b-but I do like you, Kurumu. A lot, actually… Uh… Would you like to go out on a date with me soon so we can get to know each other better?" He asked her, and after he did her face lit up brighter than the sun with the beautiful smile she gave him.

"Really? I-I-I mean, of course, I'd love to, Tsukune!" Kurumu practically yelled, throwing herself in his arms and giving him a mighty hug, to which Tsukune reciprocated. Tsukune couldn't stop smiling to himself after he asked her, and decided to stay in the embrace for a while.

"How does tomorrow night sound, then?" Tsukune asked her.

"That sounds lovely. Come on, the others are probably waiting up for us." Kurumu said, sadly breaking away from the hug and walking back to the school with her Destined One beside her. They held each other's hands as they did the night before and walked on peacefully out of the forest.

(The seating place)

So they returned back to Moka and Yukari, who looked like they were in the middle of a thought provoking, intelligent discussion.

"So _that's_ how vampires bathe! I've wondered for years on how the old ones don't stink up their huge palaces!" Yukari said, honestly enlightened and surprised. Moka nodded and giggled at the odd way of putting it.

"Yep, that's how it's done. Vampires are weaker in water, so we have to treat our baths and water supplies before we clean ourselves in it." The pink haired vampire said, not noticing that a smiling Kurumu and Tsukune were nearby, listening in.

"Oh, hi you two! What did you get up to while we were waiting?" Yukari asked them, making both Kurumu and Tsukune's smiles grow considerably.

"It was nothing, Yukari, just grown-up stuff." Kurumu teased playfully. Yukari frowned, and crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"So… What class do we have next?" Moka asked, having laughed silently at Yukari's exasperated expression. Tsukune withdrew the folded up timetable from his jacket pocket and read it carefully.

"English, in room… 22…" Answered Tsukune, as he walked away, with the girls in tow to the next room their class was in. Just as they arrived to the room, which wasn't far away from their home room, the shrill school bell sounded again.

But as the bell sounded, the door swung open carefree and out popped the head of an English teacher. She had pale skin with a hue closer to blue than anything else, and she had stunning bright silver hair.

"You guys are here on time. I like that." She said, in a neutral tone of voice, before looking around the hallway and noticing no other students were even close to her class at the time. The teacher then slowly turned her head to face Tsukune, Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari.

"Come on in, and take your seats." The teacher said calmly. So the quartet did just that and took seats in a tight formation, similar to their seating plan in their homeroom. Soon afterwards, the rest of the students started to pour in and Tsukune recognised Shijimi walking in.

When she met his gaze, a deep blush enveloped her cheeks and she took one of the vacant seats next to him meekly.

"Hi, Shijimi." He whispered to her simply.

"H-h-hey…" She whispered back to him, her emotions being so erratic that for a moment, her antennae appeared, poking out of her head. The rubbed against one another before Shijimi noticed and desperately tried reigning in her emotions.

'_What the hell...'_ Tsukune thought to himself as he looked on at the sight in awe.

Shijimi blushed a deep red and began trying to avoid Tsukune's gaze as much as possible. Tsukune, sensing her discomfort, leant in and tried to reassure her.

"Hey, if it's any consolation, they're very pretty." He said, complimenting her curly butterfly-like antennae. That's when Shijimi reached her limit and fainted, much to Tsukune's shock.

"Oh- Uh… Shit. That's…" Tsukune began to stammer, looking around, seeing if anyone else saw what just happened. Not a soul seemed to be looking in his direction at that moment, so he made sure that the young bug-woman was actually _alive_ and sighed in relief when he affirmed that she was indeed.

That was when he saw the last student come in, and sit _right_ in front of him, taking up the only remaining free seat around him. Saizo placed her books on the large table in front of her and turned around covertly to talk to Tsukune.

And by the look on her face, it wasn't about how much she loved the fine arts, or experimental forms of music.

"I'm coming after you, Aono. Be wary. Be very, _very wary_…" She warned him, turning her gaze back to front. Tsukune leant in behind her, confused more than anything else.

"What?"

"I said yesterday's fight was a damn _fluke_ and now, I'm coming after you this afternoon for a rematch." Saizo snarled back at him, keeping her gaze ahead.

"Why do you want to fight me at all? What did I do to piss you off?" Tsukune asked her, noticing that the teacher up front was getting her role marked and her hand-outs ready.

"Because you annoy me, runt. You shouldn't even _be_ here…" She answered him darkly.

"_How!?_ I've been here for one day, and I've only spoken like, twenty words to you, tops!"

"Because you're human. You're blight on an otherwise perfect and strong group of monster-women." Saizo answered, clearly wanting to end the conversation there. Tsukune leant back in his seat and sighed, whilst rubbing his temples deeply.

"Tsukune Aono." The pale teacher called out softly.

"Here." He answered stressfully.

'_I do __not__ need this. Every time something good happens, something terrible or foreboding happens to coincide with it.'_ The young Aono thought. However, he shook his head out of those negative thoughts and took deep breaths, like Kurumu taught him to.

English was not what he expected. There was a lot more talking about human culture and media than what his high school English classes taught him.

It was better than he expected, probably.

But time went on, and soon it was time for recess. Shijimi re-awakened at the sound of the school bell and shocked herself awake, still feeling a little embarrassed. The group left the classroom gingerly and thanked their teacher, who gingerly waved a hand in their direction.

(Seconds later)

Kurumu thoroughly enjoyed the time she spent at recess. It gave her time to talk to the newest member of their continuously growing friend circle. Although there was certainly some distrust amongst a lot of them, namely between the Lizard Women and Yukari, there was an odd thing she couldn't quite pick that bound them together in some way.

With a shrug, she moved her thoughts onto the little witch. While Kurumu could see why so many more "pompous" monsters would hate her guts, she could sympathise with Yukari on a much closer level than anyone else.

Always moving to different schools with her parents up until father's death made her the "outcast" many, many more times than she cared for. After a while, she stopped caring and just started being that awkward girl who would play pranks that no-one would get the humour of.

So yes, she had a lot in common with the young sorcerer, and she would do her best to make her feel welcome in their little group of friends.

Still, she wasn't as nearly as friendly to the pink haired vampire.

Students getting caught between their occasional death glares would feel an odd sense of dread, and usually quick moved on from their spot.

It was primarily a class squabble to begin with. Kurumu already had little trust or compassion for Moka when she figured out swiftly that she was a vampire. And even after they chatted for a bit, Kurumu began to sense a bubbling hatred underneath Moka's sickly sweet persona.

She had no idea where it came from, but Kurumu knew when to distance herself from someone when the mood got sour.

Thus what led to their death staring. And Kurumu could only assume that Moka went for Tsukune's neck to mark territory or something.

That was when it clicked for the teal-haired Succubus.

'_Does she like him? That would explain why she blushes around him all the tim- Oh damn I feel stupid. Of course she likes him! Well, there's no way she's getting her hands on __my_ _Destined One, that's for sure!'_ Kurumu thought to herself, already plotting an evil scheme to thwart the even eviller vampire's attempt on Tsukune.

Still, Kurumu held off on her no doubt diabolical scheme, and resorted instead to talking to her new companion. Kurumu crouched down to be eye-level with the childish witch and tapped on her shoulder, as she stared around nervously to find someone to talk to.

"Hey, Yukari. I don't think we were actually properly introduced yet. As Tsukune told you, I'm Kurumu." She said warmly, smiling at Yukari, who nervously smiled back. She had her hands behind her back and was rolling back and forth on her feet.

"H-h-h-h-hi, Kurumu!" Yukari greeted back fretfully, which made Kurumu giggle.

"You know, I don't think you guys even told me how you met!" Kurumu said through laughter, trying to break the ice with the odd witch. Yukari's expression turned thoughtful, before she beamed at the young succubus.

"Well, I was feeling really alone and sad last night, and before I went to bed, I saw him there. I thought that if he's a guy in a school full of girls, then he might be as hated as me, and maybe we could be friends! So, I went to meet him early on this morning, but I accidentally ran into this mean tramp who tried to kill me! But Tsukune saw it and defended me, and made me feel a whole lot better!" Yukari explained, slowly getting more and more excited as she recounted the story back to Kurumu, who smiled proudly at it.

"Well, sounds like Tsukune's a pretty brave guy to stand up for someone like that. Why'd the girl try to kill you?" Kurumu asked.

"He sure was! I think I'm going to make him my boyfriend one day! Oh, and she must've been a Lich or something. Those girls can get real mad, real easy." Yukari explained, slowly getting more and more comfortable talking to Kurumu.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of a Lich's temper, and… Wait, did you say you were going to make Tsukune your boyfriend?" Kurumu asked the young witch, a face of disbelief growing on her face. Yukari smiled brightly at Kurumu, with the tiniest of blushes on her round face.

"Yep! I'll do my best to make you two my boyfriend and girlfriend!" Yukari said, with her chest puffed full of pride and her voice full of conviction. Kurumu just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Meanwhile, Tsukune was making pleasant conversation with the three Saurian women he had met yesterday, who all looked pleased with him. The obvious leader of their group had striking green hair, and a stern but cute face with deep brown eyes. The two other saurian women behind her had licks of lime and red hair amidst green as well, and seemed almost similar to the centre woman in terms of looks.

There was that relentless fluttery feeling in his stomach as he talked to them, but he managed to ignore it for the most part.

"Nice goin' on that fight the other day, Tsukune. Heck, we might even have to challenge you to a scrap-up, huh? Maybe you could show us how strong humans _really_ are!" The lead lizard-woman spoke. Tsukune chuckled, and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

'_Wait, they don't mean…'_ He began to think to himself, catching their underlying tone.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm still pretty tired from yesterday and all, remember, I had to carry Saizo back to the infirmary! Maybe some other time, yeah?" The young human male asked them, to which he got displeased grunts.

"Oh, fine. But we're challenging you to a spar tomorrow, keep that in mind!" The head lizard-woman spoke. Tsukune then realised he hadn't learnt her, or her counterpart's names. He laughed a little awkwardly.

"Uh, sorry. I don't think I caught your names…"

"I'm Kyoryu, and these two are my triplet sisters, Miryu and Akaryu." Kyoryu informed him, pointing the girl with the lime hair first, and red second, smiling at Tsukune and showing her rows of sharp teeth. They heard the bell ring incessantly and cursed it's timing, but before Tsukune left, Miryu pulled him over and whispered quietly into his ear.

"I wouldn't waste my time on that witch if I were you. Think of finding yourself some more… "real" women, and talk to us later…" She hissed silently, licking his earlobe with her elongated, forked tongue. Tsukune shivered in pleasure but reigned himself in and swallowed hard, before nodding monotonously and moving on.

Well, it looked like it was time for some Human/Monster Relations with Miss Nekonome, anyway.

(In Room 17 Again)

The cat-woman clapped her hands together excitedly and let her long tail swish behind her energetically.

All in suspense of getting her homeroom class to teach. She was a woman who wasn't openly welcome to change as much as others, that was true.

Alas, as the students poured in and took their previously assigned seats, and as she began to teach and teach all she knew about human culture and how monsters should normally react to it, she was proud of herself in drawing over seven eighths of the class's attention.

The only problem she saw was with the surprise human exchange student, who looked a little worried. She then also saw Saizo making threats via eye contact, and connected the dots easily.

So, the class ended, and as the students poured out, she held Tsukune back for just a moment.

"Is something the matter?" She asked him, making him sit down on a table top and looking as comforting and open as she could to him.

"No, miss. Everything's fine." He lied, with note on how her eyes opened and narrowed their feline gaze on him. He swallowed a lump in his throat silently, and she caught on, but sighed, putting on her dreaded serious tone for just that moment longer.

"Listen, Tsukune, if you're ever in danger, don't be afraid to call out for my help. I'm more deadly than I look!" She said, with a smile at the end, which made Tsukune smile a little too. There was something inviting and warming about her that made him feel alright again.

"Th-thanks, miss…" He said, walking away from her and out of the classroom.

"Bye, Tsukune. Have a good day, okay?" She requested, knowing that he probably couldn't hear her.

It was the thought that counted, anyway.

(In their free period, and during lunch…)

After going back to their usual seating spot, Tsukune spent the majority of his time getting to know Yukari. From what she told him, he gathered that she was indeed a genius, but had to be introduced to the school a little later than everyone else, for obvious reasons.

In Tsukune's gatherings, he determined that Yukari, when being herself and not worrying about what anyone thought of her, was a bubbly ball of excitement and energy, and an odd insight into things he hadn't thought of before in depth.

After he had finished talking to her, Kurumu grabbed his attention and made some small talk with him. As they got to know one another – with Kurumu finding out that Tsukune's school life before wasn't that great, and with Tsukune finding out that Kurumu's father died when she was only five, the young, soon-to-be couple felt their connection deepen that little bit extra.

And when Kurumu started to tear up at recalling her father's sudden death, Tsukune embraced her in a sympathetic hug and held her until she felt alright once more.

Well, after Kurumu settled down, she edged him to stay in the comfortable embrace for just a little longer, anyway.

She had him in her hold, with her head resting in the nape of his neck. Kurumu breathed in his wonderful human scent, and sighed in pleasure. Tsukune felt his spine tingle at his close contact with whom he could've probably considered his girlfriend at this point.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night, Tsukune…" Kurumu breathed hotly into his ear as she broke away from his hold, already missing his warmth and his distinct scent.

"Me too, Kurumu…" Tsukune drawled back, with a wink sent her way.

And the bell tolled once more…

(Gym Class)

The group made their way to the gymnasium which Tsukune had already seen in his orientation to the school. He found that he still got many, many odd looks from the other students that hadn't seen him before, but he did his best to ignore them and move on.

Tsukune noticed that Sumae was in this class of his, and gave her a friendly wave.

The hall was a massive place filled with equipment of all kinds. Weights, aerobics courses and mats of every type were laid down around the titanic hall. The group of students that arrived saw a woman running around the track in the centre of the room on all fours, like a dog would.

When the dog-woman caught sight of the arriving students, she immediately ran towards them and halted herself before colliding into one of the girls.

"Hi! I'm your PE teacher, Miss Taiso! Before we start this class, everyone get changed into your gym clothes!" The energetic canine woman ordered her students, pointing her clawed finger over to the locker rooms to the side of the building.

As the girls cleared away quickly, they left only one person in their dust:

Tsukune, who stood as still and as straight as a pylon, not moving even an inch.

"Ah, you must be the Aono boy sent here to test out our curriculum, huh?" The dog girl asked as she got close to Tsukune and began to sniff him with an odd smile on her face.

"Y-yep, th-that's me." Tsukune replied stoically. Miss Taiso backed away from him and looked at him oddly.

"Then why are you standing out here? Go in and get dressed quickly. We have only a single lesson today, and I want to get as much in as possible!" The dog-woman responded.

Tsukune's throat locked up at the thought.

'_Does she mean to go in and get dressed in the girl's lockers?'_ He asked himself silently. He pointed over the room with a questioning look on his face, to which his PE teacher nodded energetically. Tsukune sighed in disbelief, but slowly awkwardly shuffled to the room, hoping he wouldn't be killed by the enraged student body.

So, in an attempt to preserve his innocence, he rushed into the dressing room with his arm covering his eyes, just enough so that he was still able to see the floor. He rushed passed the girls and to a secluded section of the dressing rooms, before sighing and slumping against the wall.

He then found a basket with a pair of brand new shorts and a collared shirt for him to wear.

Making sure no-one was watching, Tsukune grabbed the articales of clothing from the basket and quickly got undressed down to his underpants, but paused briefly when he heard complete silence, followed by some small mutterings, and a low whistle.

There, he saw almost all of the girls in his class staring at his firmly toned chest and impressive body, to which Tsukune immediately blushed a bright red, before swiftly covering himself.

"Hey! I gave you guys the same privacy, so quit staring at me!" Tsukune demanded, getting a chorus of a saddened "aww…" in response. All the girls stepped away from their hiding spots and continued to get dressed, leaving Kurumu looking at Tsukune.

"You should learn to enjoy the attention more, Tsukune. And you shouldn't be hiding your body…" Kurumu said to him, sultrily eyeing him up as she neared him. Tsukune gulped hard and backed up a bit from Kurumu, until his back hit the wall. Kurumu traced a slender finger from the bottom of his abdominals to the top of his chest, which made him shiver in delight.

Kurumu then neared her lips to his and lightly kissed him. She broke away from the short kiss and smiled at him lovingly.

"You're… You're pretty beautiful, Tsukune. I don't mind if you show off your body around me a little more next time we… "accidentally" see you like that." Kurumu whispered in his ear, before lightly nibbling on his ear lobe. Tsukune let out a low moan before noticing Kurumu was only in her undergarments.

"Th-th-thanks, Kurumu… I'll… I'll keep that in mind for next time." Tsukune said humorously, before smiling at her the same way she did to him. Kurumu placed one more quick kiss on his lips before moving away to get dressed once more.

So, Tsukune got dressed with a few minutes to spare and walked out of the dressing rooms, calmly keeping his gaze averted from the various women still getting dressed.

(A few minutes later)

Miss Taiso was with the majority of the class, doing some stretches and lunges, and instructing her students to do the same.

Tsukune was also able to notice the girls all wearing traditional bloomers, which tortured him to no end.

"Alright, students, we will be running this track for twenty laps as our warm-up, then doing two-hundred jumping jacks, and finally two-hundred push-ups to get our bodies in the right set for this year. Alright, we start now!" Their teacher yelled, speeding off onto the track and beginning her run at an insane pace. The students were absolutely floored even comprehending the speed, but nonetheless attempted to keep up with their teacher.

But slowly, one-by-one, the girls dropped off, with only five people remaining during the jumping jacks and push-ups.

Tsukune, Saizo, Kurumu, Moka, and a girl whom Tsukune barely recognised as Akaryu were the only students remaining doing the exercises, leaving the rest of the class exhausted, collapsed on the floor and panting heavily.

As the reached number one-hundred in the jumping jacks, Saizo fell on the ground out of exhaustion and let out a loud groan. After number two-hundred was reached, Kurumu fell flat on her bottom, before lying down and breathing hard, her body drenched in sweat.

As they moved onto push-ups, with Miss Taiso leading the class still, Moka quickly dropped out after number twenty, feeling as if as though she wouldn't be able to move her arms for a good time after that.

Finally, it was down to Akaryu and Tsukune performing the last fifty push-ups alongside their teacher, who was shouting encouraging and positive words at them.

At number one-hundred and ninety, Akaryu's arms gave out and she yelled in pain for a brief moment before almost fainting due to her exhaustion.

At two hundred push-ups done, Tsukune gave out a loud grunt and stood up shakily, panting and heaving heavily. He saw Miss Taiso grinning at him wildly and looked at her with a questioning look.

"Well done, Tsukune! You completed the warm up routine for this course!" Miss Taiso said, pulling him into an odd hug that Tsukune really didn't have the muscle energy to respond to.

"That was only the WARM UP COURSE?!" Shouted a disbelieving Yukari from her prone position on the ground.

"Yep! Now, all of you, take showers! We have… seven minutes until the end of the lesson!" The dog-woman yelled in response. The exhausted students groggily stood up and shuffled awkwardly into the dressing rooms once more.

(Back in the changing rooms)

Tsukune looked on at the showers in disbelief. He thought he was at least going to have some privacy at this place, but all it turned out be was a wall of shower faucets without any stall walls to hide behind.

'_What kind of school doesn't have private stalls these days?_' Tsukune thought to himself dejectedly, before he decided to act quickly and have a small shower before the rest of the girls even got into the massive area.

So, he managed to find himself a towel to use, and hung it on a nearby rack for use later.

As the girls started to pour in, noticing Tsukune looking away from them, the steam built up, and Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief that most of his body was hidden from view. That didn't stop the girls sneaking a peek of him every now and then, however.

Kurumu saw his shyness, having taken the shower next to his, and decided to playfully tease him a little.

"Oh Tsukune?" She asked him sensually. Tsukune moved his head cautiously to look over to her, and noticed that steam had risen high enough.

"Y-y-yeah, Kurumu?"

"Could you please wash my back? I'm finding it hard to reach after all that exercise I did…" She teased him, thinking he wouldn't take her seriously. Tsukune nodded and grabbed a bar of soap from an indent in the wall.

"Sure…" He responded, shocking Kurumu slightly. He went behind her and rubbed the soap into her back slowly, staying around her shoulders more than anything else – in his personal attempt to avoid any more hijinks for the rest of the day.

Kurumu felt his strong hands slowly trace up and down her back slowly and sensually, and quietly moaned to herself, whilst slowly and shakily washing her hair, and trying to act normal.

As Tsukune noticed Kurumu's quiet moans, his movements became a little more erratic and shaky, until finally, the bar of soap slipped from his grip, and landed in front of Kurumu.

That gave her an idea, another idea to tease Tsukune again.

"Oh, don't worry about _that_, Tsukune, just let me pick it up…" She said hotly, bending over and keeping her gaze on Tsukune.

Now, you can't really blame a man for being in a position such as Tsukune in that moment, for doing what he did, but you can judge him if you want.

He couldn't stop himself from sneaking a peek of Kurumu's own body, and when his eyes travelled lower, an image was forever burned into his mind. If he didn't like the school, and what changes had happened to his life before, he sure as hell _loved_ them now.

Well, that was the last thought going through his head before he fainted, anyway.

(Some minutes later)

He was having another one of those dreams again. Where he would sweat, toss and turn in bed, and eventually see images of himself… enjoying his time with the women he had met throughout his two days at Yokai Academy.

Images, of Kyoryu, Miryu, and Akaryu resting against his chest as they slept peacefully, of Moka silently sucking on his neck as they both rested, and even some of Sumae holding him as he slept, on her chest, filled his mind unwaveringly.

And then, there was the image of Kurumu again, with her finger crooked in a "come hither" motion, beckoning him towards him.

"K-Kurumu…" Tsukune moaned in his sleep, before groggily opening his eyes. He noticed three things.

Number one – that he was wearing _some_ clothes.

Number two – that he was in his own bed.

And number three – he was not alone.

At the foot of his bed sat Kurumu, Moka, Yukari, and Sumae, who all appeared to be blushing just as much as he was. Tsukune decided to ignore what he just mumbled in half sleepiness, and to continue on.

"Hey, guys… What happened?" Tsukune asked drowsily. He felt a numb pain at the back of his head, but thought nothing of it. He then looked down and realised that Kurumu was holding his hand, and that his legs were propped up on something.

"Well, you fainted after gym class and almost hit your head pretty hard, Tsukune." Kurumu began, looking to Sumae, who sighed and smiled at Tsukune, noticing that he was alright.

"I caught you and we got you dressed, before taking you here to recuperate. I propped your feet up so that blood would rush back to your head, but it seemed that you were going to be fine, anyway." She said, blushing a deep red.

"Wait… you guys dressed me? And didn't take me to the infirmary?" Tsukune asked, not sounding like he wanted to blame them, rather, just out of pure confusion. Yukari perked up to answer the question.

"Yep! We saw everything, Tsukune! And no, we did take you there first, but the nurses said you were going to be okay – so we brought you back here…" Yukari said, with a smile of her own.

"So- Wait… Everything?!" Tsukune asked loudly, suddenly very alert. The girls looked away, blushing a mad red, before Moka gave him a furtive glance back.

"Yeah. Everything." She confirmed. Tsukune shook his head and sighed deeply.

"It's really pretty." Yukari said with a perverted smile on her face, which made Tsukune look horrified for a moment. He sighed once more and laid back in his bed, with Kurumu still holding his hand.

"This is just too much…" He sighed.

"What is, Tsukune?" Sumae asked him, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Tsukune looked at her dejectedly, before looking back at Kurumu, who nodded towards him with a supportive smile.

"I… haven't been feeling well. Ever since I arrived in this place, I've had all sorts of aches, pains, and random muscle spasms. On top of that, my eyes start to sting every once in a while, and I've had headaches periodically every hour or so." Tsukune admitted in one big confession, omitting that he was also having a struggle with both the looks of interest and pure hate he was getting. The girls looked perplexed for a moment before Yukari answered him.

"It's too varied to be something you caught when it's only been two days here, so maybe it's something hereditary?" Yukari suggested, with the others agreeing silently.

"That seems the most likely reason. Maybe you should call your parents, Tsukune?" Moka suggested to him. Tsukune thought on it before nodding to them.

"Yeah. I'll do that tonight, and I'll see what they'll say." Tsukune said. He looked around the room and saw that a clock was hanging up on the wall, which said three 'o' clock.

"I really appreciate what you guys did for me… Thanks. I guess I owe you now, huh?" Tsukune half-joked, which made the girls laugh a bit.

(A few hours later)

Night had come, Tsukune had gotten some food from the dining hall and ate it with Kurumu, Yukari, Moka, Shijimi, Sumae, Tonko, and a bleary looking Moira, Patty and Kendra, who sat as far away from his as she could.

After his meal, he went back to his dorm room and took off his jacket and shoes, before lying down on the bed, and pulling his phone out.

He dialled his father's phone number and sighed, mentally preparing himself for what could his dad could possibly tell him.

(Back at the Aono's)

Koji felt his phone vibrate as he worked at his desk, and saw the caller ID, before answering quickly.

"Hey, Tsukune." The businessman began with a smile.

"Hey, dad. Can I talk to about something?" Tsukune asked, comforted by his father's voice.

"…Yeah, of course. What is it?"

"Dad, I'm not going to waste any time. Do we have a family history of disease or something?" Tsukune asked his father quickly. Koji took a minute to absorb the question before he ruffled his hair and sighed.

"Not that I'm aware of, son. Why are you asking? Are you feeling alright?" He asked, his tone turning serious swiftly.

"…N-no, I'm not feeling alright. Ever since I got to this place, I've been feeling terrible. I've had headaches, eye pain, shoulder pain, of all things, and at times I think I could see and feel the muscle under my skin moving…" Tsukune explained, getting a stunned silence from Koji as a first response.

"Dad? You still there?" Tsukune asked again.

"Tsukune… Have you met many girls at your school yet? I mean, besides that one you told me and your mother about last night?" Koji asked, his tone completely and deadly serious. Tsukune was taken aback by the question, but responded nonetheless.

"…Yeah, dad. Why?"

"Listen, and this might sound a little odd, but have you been having dreams about these girls? As in, vividly realistic, and sometimes erratic dreams? Ones that you remember every detail of?" Koji continued to ask, as if interrogating someone.

"H-how did you know?" Tsukune asked, getting increasingly worried. Koji sighed audibly away from his phone.

"Tsukune… I have something to tell you. These are all symptoms of an unnatural maturation present only in a certain type of human that hasn't existed in over twenty _thousand_ years."

"Dad? What the hell are you trying to say?!" Tsukune asked, nearly yelling over the phone.

Koji took his glasses off for some kind of dramatic effect.

"You're maturing into an incubus, Tsukune." Tsukune's father said, sitting back in his chair and running a hand through his messy hair.


	5. Chapter 5: Bum Diddling

A/N: Sorry for being a massive cock and not releasing this sooner. I was stabbed in the lungs twice in one week, and my computer decided to not love me anymore halfway through writing this.

The Immortal Doctor Reid helped a great bit in editing and proof-reading this.

* * *

Kurumu lied down on her comfortable bed, one hand on her phone, the other scratching her Jinko friends' head. She paused a brief moment and looked over to Kendra, who was lying down in a similar position on her own bed.

"Do you mind if I call mom?" The Succubus asked.

"Not at all. I think it's time for me to shower, anyway. Tell her I said hi!" Kendra said, as she got up from her bed and went towards the bathroom. Kurumu nodded to her roommate, and dialled her mother's number. A huge smile crept onto Kurumu's lips.

'_I can't believe I forgot to tell her!'_ She thought.

(Somewhere, on the other side of the world)

Ageha was going about her business, continuing her line of work as a masseuse, but quickly caught a bit of down time in between customers. Then she heard her phone ring.

A call she was anticipating for over two days.

But, after seeing who it was, she quickly answered, eager to hear what news her daughter had to offer.

"Hi mom! I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, but I have some awesome news!" Her daughter almost sang. Ageha could easily hear the raw joy in her daughter's voice.

"It's nice to hear your voice again, sweetie. It's getting awfully lonely here. So tell me – what's the good news?" Her mother asked her.

"I've found _him,_ mom!" She exclaimed.

Ageha took a moment to figure out what her daughter was saying, but when it hit her, she matched Kurumu's level of excitement.

"Ohmygod! What's his name? What's he like? Have you two done it yet?" Ageha asked in a rush, proud of and happy for her daughter.

'_One day! It only took one day!'_

"Oh, he's soooo hot, mom! He's so nice, and cute and considerate. His name's Tsukune, and no, but I'm going to take him soon!" Kurumu declared, forgetting how good it felt to talk to her mother.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Kurumu… You're growing up so fast…" Ageha said, beginning to tear up.

And they went on, with Kurumu regaling her mother the tales of her first two days at Yokai Academy, and the small stories of her teasing Tsukune.

(Back with Tsukune)

"Damn it, you're growing up too fast!"

"You… You can't be serious…" Tsukune said, not believing his father one bit, disregarding Koji's previous comment.

He, Tsukune, a monster? An... "Incubus"?

No way. He was either dreaming, or this was some elaborate set-up. A prank by his dad, or something. But that wasn't like his father to make light of a situation like this.

It wasn't like his father to laugh at him when he was hurting.

But even though Koji sounded serious, Tsukune just couldn't believe it. He only had a vague idea of what an "incubus" was, and it only vaguely seemed to match up to his symptoms.

"Tsukune… I have some news you aren't going like. The pain isn't over. I… I'll be back. Hold on to the phone. I'm with you, son." Koji said, before he bolted for his attic. He searched and searched and searched, amongst the remnants of yesteryear, and old, decaying cardboard boxes.

There, he found it. His hands trembled as they neared the pulsating, ancient tome. But, Koji remembered that his son was in pain, and that the following moments could've broken him.

So, he snatched the elder manuscript and ran down, back to his desk where he opened the book and quickly shuffled through, finding the section labelled under "Initial Metamorphosis".

Koji then took a deep breath and picked his phone up again.

(With Ageha)

Kurumu's mother had retreated back to her room, for a little privacy in talking to her daughter. Kurumu, on the other hand, had gone from talking about her day to intently listening to her mother, and taking notes on a nearby notepad, for later use…

"Honey - I'm not going to lie to you. You're going to be experiencing some… changes, now that you've found your Destined One." Ageha said, seriously, yet with a tone of underlying slyness.

"What kind of changes, mom?" Kurumu asked, attentively.

"Well… You're going to have more energy than usual. Your body will also want you to expend this energy in manners that you're not normally used too." Ageha said – trying to avoid being completely crass with her daughter.

Plus finding out what she _really_ meant was half the fun of "it".

"Oh. Anything else?" Kurumu asked, not really knowing what her mother meant, but wanting to absorb as much information as possible.

"Honey, there's so much I haven't told you yet, but you'll have to find out for yourself. What I can tell you is this – you'll also become much, much stronger in terms of actual physical strength and yokai energy. Especially after your first time." Ageha mentioned, blushing towards the end of her sentence.

"My first time? You mean…"

(Back with Koji)

"This is only the beginning, Tsukune. In as about as basic terms as I can put it; your body is going to warp and change to fully integrate with your dormant Incubus genes. I'm not going to bullshit you son; this is _the_ most painful thing a normal human being can experience." Koji explained, as if he was giving news to a terminally ill hospital patient.

In truth, Koji was worrying and distressing over his son's condition at levels that would confuse a normal parent. He was so very, very, very scared for his son's welfare.

But he had to keep composure. Even if it sounded a little robotic, Koji had to be a support for Tsukune.

"Is… Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Tsukune asked sarcastically, with tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

"I know it's bad. But you have to be prepared. You have to survive this. You need to know what happens, and you need to know how to prepare for it." Koji went on. Tsukune could only barely listen as another wave of aches and stings coursed throughout his body.

(With Ageha)

"And when the time does come," Ageha continued. "When he lays you down and you're about to make love for the first time, expect-" Ageha began.

"-Pain, horrific pain, shooting through your nervous system, but the absolute worst part is-" Koji explained.

"-The kisses! Oh, the kisses, melting your mind and turning your legs into-" Ageha.

"-A lump of flesh and bone, until your body finally combines with your dormant incubus DNA and adjusts itself-"

"To his thing, thrusting in and out; over and over!" Ageha finished, with Kurumu madly flushed, and taking down notes at a lightning fast speed.

(Back with Tsukune)

The young, hum-

The young, Incubus man, disgusted by the descriptions of his imminent transformation, quickly ran to his bathroom and threw up the contents of his stomach into his toilet, his bile staining and burning his throat. He then dragged himself to his bathroom sink, and washed his mouth out with the refreshing water, his phone still firmly clenched in his left hand.

"By the end of this process, your body will have grown significantly, your skin will have hardened, your muscles will have torn themselves and expanded exponentially, your genitals will have increased in size and potency, and a pair of wings will expand from your back. A flow of demon energy will then course through your system, fully awakening you as an Incubus." Koji explained, reading line of line from the ancient tome.

"Whe- Ugh… When does this process start? How does it begin?" Tsukune asked his father weakly, his breathing unsteady and erratic.

"The book here says that the beginning of the primary transformation will occur anywhere from fifteen to sixty minutes after the final wave of initial pain has passed. Its beginning is marked by a large spark of Yokai energy coursing throughout your body." Koji explained, making note to send the tome to Tsukune later.

'_What the hell is Yokai energy?'_

"Any last mi- Ugh- minute advice?" Tsukune asked humorously, his wavering pain giving him a clearer mind. Koji sighed wearily, worrying deeply for his son's physical and mental state.

"I wish me and your mother were there with you now. The best advice I can give is to find… Tsukune, do you know what a "Destined One" is?" Koji asked his son, peaking Tsukune's interest somewhat. He dragged his face of the bathroom sink and stood up shakily.

"Yeah… I met this pretty girl yesterday who I'm pretty sure is the woman I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with. At least, that's what she said, anyway…" Tsukune admitted in a slur. Koji went wide eyed.

"Going to her and asking her for comfort and help will alleviate the pain greatly. You need to do it as soon as possible, Tsukune." Koji ordered his son, who nodded dumbly, even though Koji couldn't see it.

"Yeah, dad…" Tsukune said, the tears coming back to his eyes at the absence of pain anywhere in his body.

'_It's… It's happening…'_ He thought grimly, as if the absence of pain meant a death sentence.

"I love you son. No matter what happens, you'll always be my little boy. Do you want me to put your mother on?" Koji asked caringly.

"I… I love you too, Dad. And… yeah, I'd like to talk to mom for a bit." Tsukune said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

And so, Tsukune talked to his mother, who gave him her support and calming words.

"So, your father told me what's happening to you, Tsukune…" Kasumi said, sympathetically. She could hear her son sobbing on the opposite end of the line.

Reasonably so, as well.

"Y-yeah…" Tsukune acknowledged.

"I know it's rough, baby, but you have to be strong. If you want the pain of… "it" alleviated a bit, you _have_ to see your Destined One." Kasumi implored. She heard Tsukune's sniffling stop, and a soft sigh.

"Yeah, mom… Her name's… Her name's Kurumu. I think you and Dad would love her." Tsukune said, thinking of the brighter side of things. With the phone still in his hand, he washed his face quickly and farewelled his mother.

"I love you son. You'll make it through this. I know you will." And with that, Tsukune hung up and went out to search for his Destined One.

(Several Minutes Later)

Kurumu had finished hastily scribbling her final notes down from her mother's impromptu lecture.

"And finally, and this is the most important thing – get plenty of rest. Like, now, for instance! It's only your second night – you're going to need the energy for later." Ageha reprimanded playfully, making her daughter giggle.

"Alright, mom! I love you. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Kurumu checked with her mother, who laughed a tender laugh.

"Of course, honey. Now, have a good night's sleep. If this Tsukune's anything you say he is, you're going to need the rest…" Ageha finished mysteriously, hanging up her phone.

Kurumu shrugged, yet put her phone on charge for the night, and reclined in her bed, thinking of actually falling asleep. She checked her phone, and saw it read a quarter past nine.

After sighing, she deemed it too early to sleep, given that her roommate was still showering, and that an odd feeling of worry came over her, slowly but steadily.

'_What's happening?' _She thought to herself, not knowing what she was worrying about.

(Just outside her door)

Tsukune managed to compose himself to a stable level to talk to Kurumu, and had also found his way to the exterior of her shared room. He raised a hand and tentatively rapped on her door.

"K-Kurumu? Are you there?" He asked.

'_How stupid am I? Of course she's there, it's her room!'_ He thought to himself, criticising his every move and step when he knew he was most likely in the audience of the women he was destined to spend the rest of his life with.

Kurumu was a little shocked, to say the least. But she wasted little time in springing to her feet and rushing to her door. While she was expecting many things – a profession of love, a sombre, heartfelt poem, a hand of flowers, she wasn't expecting this:

Her clearly uncomfortable Destined One trying his hardest to look natural, who obviously had something to tell her.

"Hey." She greeted happily, getting that feeling of giddiness she had before. Tsukune blushed at her current attire – which was just some plain sleeping wear – but greeted back nonetheless.

"Hey. I… uh… I have something very, very, very crazy to tell you, Kurumu." Tsukune began, which made Kurumu a little scared.

"Tsukune, you can tell me anything. What is it?" She asked him, mentally preparing herself for the worst.

The worst, in Kurumu's mind, being that Moka had used her slutty Vampire mind control powers on Tsukune somehow.

"Kurumu, this is going to sound beyond batshit crazy, but… I'm an Incubus. I talked to my mom and dad about my sickness like you and the others suggested, and… Apparently the shit that's been happening to me is because I am turning into an Incubus." Tsukune confessed, hoping whoever was in the shower in Kurumu's room wouldn't hear what he just said.

"…An… An Incubus?" Kurumu asked, feeling completely and utterly shocked. This school was turning out to be a _lot_ more exciting then she thought it'd be.

"Yes. My dad warned me that turning into an Incubus would be the most painful thing imaginable, so I'm asking you, as a friend, and as… my… Destined One: will you please help me?" The young, non-human boy asked the young succubus.

'…_An Incubus? As in…'_ Kurumu stood still as her brain tried to process what just occurred. Her mind was processing every implication this fact had. However, she thought first to help her Destined One out.

"Of course I will, Tsukune. I guess we should move to a place with more room, though. Preferably outside, as well." She said, remembering full well her transformation/maturation into a succubus.

If they had _anything_ in common, there was going to be a lot of pain, bodily fluids, and moving around.

So, Kurumu grabbed Tsukune by the hand and led him out of their dormitory building, out into the forest, and to a secluded area. Tsukune could feel the muscles under his skin moving like before, but this time the movements had become more and more erratic, and swift. It felt like unseen forces were stretching, splitting and pulling his muscles apart.

Halfway through their trip to the forest, he fell to one knee in pain, and couldn't move. Kurumu, not wanting him to be seen by anyone (lest a stir be caused), quickly hoisted him up on a shoulder, and helped him walk the rest of the way.

As they approached the clearing in the dead forest, Kurumu made Tsukune sit down.

"Alright… Don't faint – fainting is the worst thing you can do. You're going to feel light-headed a lot, and you'll have to resist fainting. If you don't, you die." She began sitting down with him and taking his hands in hers.

"Remember what I said last night, Tsukune. Take deep breaths, and you'll get through this. It's going to be tough, but you'll make it." She said, in an attempt to comfort the pained boy.

"O-okay, Kurumu." Tsukune acknowledged, receiving a shy kiss from his Destined One, which definitely _did_ make him feel better. He smiled before feeling his stomach warp and twist oddly.

For what seemed like hours, only minutes passed as Tsukune went through his startling transformation.

At first, his body began to stretch – and then his skin began to break, before being crudely resealed by the demonic energy coursing through his veins, only to be torn apart again. Tsukune, for the most part, was doing fine ignoring the minor pains and cuts he received, but when to gashes went down his back, in the shape of an "X", he lost his composure and screamed, lurching forwards and holding onto Kurumu for support.

As he breathed heavily, with his head hung over her shoulder, Kurumu held him and whispered comforting words into his ear, looking at his back, and seeing the bright red yokai sealing his wounds.

"Th-thank you, Kurumu…" Tsukune thanked, with a tear pricking out the corner of his eye.

Next, his bones started to break. It was at first similar to the muscle spasms – where there was an unseen force pushing, pulling and twisting at his body. But what changed was when his bones would snap. The deformation of his skeletal structure was minimised, but as his bones began snapping not by his will, he couldn't bear it, and lost grip of Kurumu.

Another loud, tortured scream ripped its way through the forest, scaring whatever bat or bird creatures living in the trees away.

"Fuck!" Tsukune shouted, as Kurumu still held him tight, with tears running down his cheeks and his breath becoming ragged and strained. His consciousness began fading away from him, but he willed on, and powered through the pain.

The next occurrence in Tsukune's painful transformation was the burning feeling coming from the centre of his chest, which emanated through and throughout his body – slowly and agonisingly boiling his blood to the point where he became numb to the pain of his broken bones.

"You're… progressing through it faster than I expected, Tsukune…" Kurumu noted, looking at his glowing body in shock. Tsukune shook his head and managed to understand what she said, beyond the ringing in his ears.

"Th-then… What c-comes… next?" He breathed out.

"Your bones are going to reconnect and fuse together, becoming stronger than they previously were." Kurumu explained to him, remembering the pain of her transformation, thusly hugging Tsukune closer to herself. Tsukune felt the hot tears sting his cheeks as he feebly tried to hold onto Kurumu.

One minute passed, and Tsukune felt his shattered bones force themselves back into place – an action which tore another scream through his body. Slowly, but surely, more and more demonic energy enveloped his body and soothed his pain, mending his bones back together faster than what should've been possible.

Another minute passed of laboured breathing for the young partially human boy.

"Tsukune? Are you okay?" Kurumu asked him. Tsukune barely muttered an "Uh-huh" for her to hear. As she had her hand on his back, however, she felt him heat up to temperatures that would've hurt a normal person badly.

Instead, she felt him push away from her, and slowly, awkwardly stumble back to a standing position.

Tsukune quickly took off his shirt, and looked down to his chest, where he saw a deep red aura emanating from his heart. He saw it like a flame – flickering tongues lashing out at his torso and spreading across his body, burning his skin to ash, and reforming the tender tissue in a matter of milliseconds.

It was a beautifully flowing mix of red and purple smoky flames that produced a large amount of light.

To him, it was painless. He had been numbed to it by this point, and all he could do was watch. Same with Kurumu, who was entranced by the display of raw yokai energy as it danced around Tsukune's body, slowly incinerating his clothes…

'_Oh, my!'_ She thought to herself, feeling her cheeks redden.

The only reaction Tsukune could muster at that point was to go wide eyed at the now consuming yokai flame. After a few minutes of the demonic energy flowing over and in his body, it all gathered back to its point of origin, right at Tsukune's heart.

Then his shoulders started to sting. His shoulder blades started flexing oddly, and before he knew it, the skin on his back had split open, and two massive, red, bat-like wings sprung from him. Some kind of bodily fluid drenched the closed appendages, before they flung open and flapped once or twice of their own accord, Tsukune and Kurumu looking at them in awe.

At this, the light shone brightly, and Tsukune could feel the wings attached to him. He gave them a shy movement, yet before he could register what was happening, his newly formed wings retreated back into his body.

When the light died down, Tsukune felt weak in his knees, and began to fall due to extreme exhaustion. Kurumu reached out and caught him before he could fall to the ground, albeit with difficulty. She quickly found a method of carrying him more easily, and making sure no-one was around once more, set back to the Dormitories.

"Come on, let's get you into your nice, warm bed, and we'll let you rest. That sound good?" She asked him sweetly and simply. Tsukune smiled at her tone, and despite his tired, mangled, and worn-out body, he managed to respond.

"Yeah…" He said, drearily.

"And tonight, I'll sleep with you, in your bed, to keep you safe. Do you want to be the little spoon?" She asked him with a smile of her own, that could light up his world. Tsukune let out a weak laugh.

"I'd like that…" Tsukune said, before drifting off to his needed rest.

(Meanwhile)

Well, it seemed keeping an eye on the Aono whelp proved to be fruitful after all, for a certain tyrannical overlord.

'_Your eyes may be sharp, succubus, but not sharp enough. With this information at my grasp, I will slowly bring down that bastard for ever spoiling this Academies' great name.'_ Thought the fox-woman, Kuyo, before she disappeared into the night silently.

(Back with the two)

Kurumu had somehow managed to carry Tsukune all the way up to his room, and, found his door to be unlocked. She carefully placed him on his bed, and went back to lock his door, before she slowly returned and dressed him in a spare pair of his boxers she found lying in his bag.

She then turned off the light, slipped into bed with the young incubus, and pulled the warm, inviting covers of the soft bed over herself and her Destined One.

Kurumu snaked her arms between his and wrapped Tsukune into a hug from behind, spooning the tired soul.

Before she fell to sleep alongside him, she leant near his ear and kissed him on the cheek.

"'Night, baby. I… I love you." She whispered, which made Tsukune smile in his sleep.

He took her hands in his, and kissed them lightly, his eyes closed tightly in exhaustion.

"I love you too, Kurumu…" He mumbled, holding her hands close to him.

(The next morning)

Tsukune awoke. It must have been around five in the morning, as he looked out of his window from his lying position on his new bed. The sun had barely poked its rearing head out of the horizon, the sight drawing a quiet yawn from the exhausted boy.

He looked down at himself, and saw a pair of petite, soft hands, wrapped around his chest.

'_That looks odd…'_ He thought. Not his Destined One's hands wrapped around him – he was fine with and loved that. But his muscular definition had significantly changed from what it had been a few weeks before he came to Yokai Academy.

He was now built like a brick shithouse, to be blunt. He was shocked – it was almost like it was someone else's body. But Tsukune knew it was him, somehow.

He attempted to turn around to face Kurumu, but after lifting his free leg up, realised just how worn out and exhausted his body was. His leg felt like it weighed a few thousand tonnes, yet he gave lifting it one more go.

Slowly, but surely, he rotated himself to face Kurumu. And when he realised how close they were, he blushed. Kurumu was still sleeping, undisturbed, giving Tsukune a calm look at her cute, slumbering visage.

For a while, he lied there, in her arms, draped over with the warm blanket, watching the sun perfectly hit and frame her beautiful face. Tsukune had never felt this kind of love before – and it was a wonderful feeling.

He yawned once more, and Kurumu did the same, before she tightened her grip on him, her face scrunching up cutely.

"Ugh… He's mine, you bitch! Go with your other vampires back to Vampire Whore Island!" She said in her sleep, tightening her grip on Tsukune even more, and entwining her legs with his. Tsukune felt her leg rub up against his, and moaned softly, trying to stifle his giggles at whatever the hell she'd just said.

After his laughter died down, he smiled and went in for a kiss with the beautiful Succubus woman, slowly observing her eyes open and close, before she kissed him back. They broke away, with Kurumu's eyes fluttering open, and her yawning softly.

"Morning." He said to her, staring into her eyes.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" She asked him, putting a hand to his forehead in an attempt to check his temperature. Tsukune tried to shrug his shoulders, but realised that they too, were incredibly aching to move.

"Great, but I feel exhausted." Tsukune said, with another, louder yawn. Kurumu looked over him with studying eyes and gave an uneasy look.

"Hmm… You may have to stay the day in bed. It seems like your new Yokai energy may take a while to fully integrate with your body." She said, slowly trailing a hand down his toned stomach, feeling the incredibly hard muscle definition of his stomach. Tsukune shivered at her touch, but didn't stop her.

She looked back to him, and smiled brightly.

"Huh? How can you tell?" Tsukune asked, looking down at his own body and seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Call it a woman's intuition." She said, hugging Tsukune tightly, breathing in his scent deep.

'_He still smells so good…'_ She thought, having worried that his transformation might've changed it.

Minutes passed before Tsukune's clock ticked to six in the morning. Kurumu looked to the clock and sighed sadly.

"Well, I feel completely fine, which sucks." She said, eliciting a chuckle from the human cum incubus.

"How does this sound? I'll come back here at the end of the day, and tell you anything important. After that – we can go on our first official date as boyfriend and girlfriend." She asked him, making Tsukune internally gasp in shock.

'_I forgot about that…'_ He thought worriedly.

"That sounds lovely, Kurumu. I'll see you, then." He said, before she smiled, got out his bed, and kissed him goodbye.

Tsukune looked to the ceiling; sighing happily, and thought on how he could _really_ repay Kurumu for all that she had done for him.

(Later that day)

"Good morning class! Today is the day where you get to sample all the elective classes Yokai Academy has to offer! You're able to choose two elective classes in your first year - and these will fill up all but 10 of the remaining free periods on your schedules." Miss Nekonome explained, having her already printed sheets for the day ready to hand out.

As Kurumu received hers, Shizuka stopped in her light steps.

"Oh? No Tsukune today?" She asked one of Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari. The vampire and the witch shrugged their shoulders whilst Kurumu took another sheet.

"Yeah, he's not feeling too well today. I'll bring this to him." She said, referring to the timetable sheet. The cat-woman furled her nose sympathetically.

"Oh, that's too bad! I hope he gets better soon…" She said, continuing to hand out the timetable to the rest of the class. Yukari leant towards Kurumu in a sneaky fashion.

"What's wrong with him, Kurumu?" The young witch asked. Kurumu thought quickly to try and cover up the situation.

She tried to think of something believable – and brought Yukari in close, to whisper quietly.

"_We had sex last night, and I think I wore him out!"_ She said, fake-giddy about the non-event. Yukari gasped with a bright red tint to her cheeks and looked at Kurumu disbelievingly.

"Already!?" Yukari whisper-shouted. Kurumu gave her a sly smile and a corny wink, which made the witch drop her jaw in awe, before she hurriedly scrambled to ask more questions.

"Was he bigger than before? How many times did you scream his name? How many times did he scream yours? Did he cu-" Yukari began asking, making Kurumu comically sigh.

Moka, meanwhile, was internally fuming - having heard their "private" conversation.

'_Succubus tramp. She's already sunken her claws into him…'_ Moka thought, huffing angrily. She may have lost the battle – but the war was still going strong.

Tsukune would be hers – and no-one could stop her.

(Later)

It was around ten in the morning, and Tsukune had just finished thinking on how he could treat Kurumu to a lovely date.

First, he would find that shop that he saw on his way in to the school, and but some provisions.

Second, he would find a nice, secluded spot in the forest, where he and Kurumu could be alone for a while.

Third, he would cook them both a great dinner.

Fourth, Tsukune would find a way to get out of bed to make that all happen. Although, given his current state, there were going to be many troubles with that.

After dragging the covers off himself, Tsukune tried to edge his body off his bed without causing too much muscle strain. He lifted himself up with his shaking arm, and almost fell of his bed.

"Shit!" He yelled, clinging to the sheet covers and slowly pulling up, horribly straining his arm muscles in the process.

"Having movement problems?" Nazo the Bat asked the young incubus. Tsukune looked to the bat, which was hovering, just outside his window.

'_Is… Is that a fucking talking bat? Wait… Should I really be this surprised?'_ He thought to himself.

"Uh… How long have you been watching me?" Tsukune asked the bat.

"A little over sixty-three hours. Who the hell else do you think's been writing this story? A lonesome, nerdy kid in his teens? Get real, buddy!" Nazo said, flapping wildly. Tsukune pulled his covers over himself in a flush and gave the bat a look that adequately depicted his level of confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, not quite getting the concept of breaking the fourth wall yet.

The bat just shook its head.

"Forget about it. So, you can't move, huh?" It asked. Tsukune rubbed his arms weakly and sighed, with a nod.

"Yup." Tsukune confirmed.

"And you've got a date with a pretty lady, huh?" Nazo asked. Tsukune looked to the bat uncomfortably.

"Yeah… How did you know?" He asked.

"I've been following you around for three days, kid. I know. I could help you, you know. It clearly looks like you need to rest, and I'm able to get the job done for ya'!" The bat boasted. Tsukune gave a grim look that said "are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"What's in it for you?" The incubus asked.

"I'm here to move the "plot" along! Just shut up and enlist my services!" The bat shouted, shocking Tsukune. He had no idea what the talking bat was talking about, but he didn't want to risk angering it further, given his weakened state.

"Alright, calm down!" He shouted back.

"Okay, fine. Here's what I need you to do…" Tsukune began, confusedly, giving the bat a list of errands.

(With Kurumu)

She looked down at her timetable for the day, and saw information on the six or so available elective classes she could take.

Art

'_Eh, maybe. Never been the creative type.'_ Kurumu thought to herself.

Woodwork

'_Oh, god, no. Screw playing around with crap that could kill me easily.'_

Music

'_Maybe.'_

Cooking

'_Eh, just perpetuates the stereotype that all women must cook and clean and be perfect housewives. No thanks.' _

Technology

'_That looks like a class for nerds. Nope.'_

Human Sexuality

'_Eh, that-… This is a class?'_ Kurumu thought. She looked around the class, and saw that no-one else seem fazed by the notion. She just shrugged her shoulders and read the little notes on each of the electives.

"Okay, class! These six classes are your electives for this year. Next year, you get more freedom in your choice. You may choose up to a max of three classes – and a minimum of one! If you choose two or one, then you still have some free lessons to study or do whatever in." Shizuka said, guiding her class thoroughly.

"Today will be about sampling a bit of every class, to get a feel for what you want! You're expected to fill out what classes you want to be in at the end of the week, so get thinking today!" She announced happily, her tail swishing behind her ceaselessly.

As she ended her informative spout, the school bell rang, signifying the end of homeroom.

"Okay, class dismissed!"

As Kurumu exited the classroom, with Yukari by her side, and Moka by Yukari's, she looked down again at the temporary timetable.

As she tried to read it, however, she was tackled by her Jinko friend, who was clad in her school uniform, modified to have a longer skirt then the other, shorter girls.

"Hey, Kuru!" Kendra said, giving her friend a big hug. Kurumu hugged her back, even though it'd been a few hours since they'd last seen each other.

See, the thing about the Jinko species as a whole, was that they're extremely affectionate to their friends, and largely dismissive of others.

"Hey, Kendra." She replied, letting the tiger-like woman go.

"So, where's your cute friend?" Kendra asked, looking around the hall, at the tiny witch, and at the smiling, friendly vampire.

'_Whew! Just spent the last eight hours building up the courage to ask that Tsukune guy out, but I think I'm ready now!'_ Kendra thought as she tried to catch sight of the young man. Kurumu chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Uh… Sorry Kendy, but Tsukune's out of it today. He's exhausted." The succubus explained.

'_God damnit!'_

"Oh… That's a shame. Hope he feels better soon! Anyway – what class do you guys go to first?" Kendra asked, comparing their timetables.

"…I think we're at woodwork, first up." Moka said clearly, Kendra saying a quick "thanks" in reply. Kurumu inwardly sighed and outwardly rolled her eyes.

"Sweet, so do I!" Kendra said, throwing away her folded timetable.

Originally, it was her plan to sneak into their class all day long and chat up Tsukune. But, he wasn't there, obviously. Now, she'd just do the same, except talk to Kurumu and the other two randoms all day.

Plus, she needed the emotional support of being essentially clam-jammed by whatever force caused Tsukune to be out of school.

(Some time later)

Kurumu had zoned out as soon as the lesson begun, staring blankly at the chalkboard at the front of the woodwork theory classroom.

She rested her chin on her hand, sitting at a group desk with Kendra, Moka, and Yukari. Her thoughts drifted slowly to Tsukune, and his impromptu transformation.

What caused it? Was he born with the genetics, or did the energies of Yokai Academy… poison him?

How would he hold up? Would he adapt to the new energies smoothly, or would they damage him?

Yet, there was one thing boring into her mind ceaselessly whenever she thought about him.

He, as a teenage boy, had an already messy libido. Given his transformation, his libido would only increase in sporadic and most likely unpredictable ways.

Ways that she, alone, might not have been able to handle.

Kurumu went deeper into her thoughts, a fantasy coming over her.

(In Kurumu's fantasy)

The teal haired succubus laid on top of Kendra, kissing her tenderly and grinding into her, her nethers strikingly hot with anticipation. The Jinko roughly grabbed her friends breasts and kneaded them, moaning lewdly.

She heard her door open and close shut abruptly, and the sound of unzipping trousers. She broke the kiss to stare back at her boyfriend, her lover.

Her Destined One.

"I see you started without me." Tsukune said, taking his clothes off, and grabbing Kurumu's school jumper tightly. Kurumu tensed, eagerly, and shivered above Kendra, who was about to lose herself in pleasurable anticipation.

"I'm going to have to punish you for that, Kurumu…" Tsukune said into her ear, tearing her jumper and bra off, leaving her in her soaked panties and school skirt, which Tsukune flipped on her back, revealing her plump rear. Kurumu hurriedly ground against Tsukune's member, eager to be "punished" by her boyfriend. She looked down and saw that Kendra was just as eager, too.

"Uh… Tsukune?" Kendra asked as Tsukune began to grope both girls.

"Yes, Kendra?"

"Are you… Gonna use that- uh… ability?" She asked him, referring to the Incubus power he had learnt not too long ago. Tsukune smirked and inwardly smacked himself on the head.

"Thanks for reminding me." He said, before concentrating copious amounts of Yokai energy towards his groin. At the utterance of a few ancient sayings, the energy flared a bright red, and in its place, two penises appeared, hard and eager to penetrate his two girlfriends.

Tsukune pulled back, and lined himself up perfectly with both girls…

(End of daydream)

Kurumu shocked herself out of her daydream.

'_What the fuck?'_ She asked herself.

In any case, she now felt a little aroused. Okay, maybe "little" was severely underplaying the severity of her arousal, but, Kurumu's thoughts dwelled on this. She made a small plan.

A small plan which would later go on to grow and grow, until the monumental happened as a result of the plan's enactment.

'_Hmm… Experimentation might be fun. And Tsukune would love it. His sex drive would be managed easily as a result, as well… I have to set some rules, though.'_ She thought in an expository manner.

'_The girls he or I pick would have to love him deeply… They'd have to be open to experimentation…'_

'_And I'd get to fuck him first…'_ Kurumu thought with a devilish smile, before hearing a chuckle come from her friend.

When Kurumu gave her a confused look, Kendra leant in to whisper to her.

"You were having an erotic daydream, weren't you?" The Jinko asked with a snigger, causing Kurumu to blush.

Kendra knew her childhood friend a little _too_ well, it seemed.

(With Tsukune)

'…_Am I forgetting something?'_ The young incubus boy asked himself, lying in bed comfortably. Nazo had flew away to fetch supplies for Tsukune and Kurumu's date.

He didn't have any homework due – it was the third day there, after all.

He didn't have any people he should've been seeing – not that he could (given his state).

Tsukune rolled on his side without much trouble and looked to the phone on his bedside table.

"Oh shit, mom and dad!" Tsukune exclaimed, scrambling for the buzzing phone. He hastily called his home phone. Being a Wednesday, Koji would be at work, and Kasumi would be off.

(At the Aono Residence)

Kasumi awaited eagerly by the phone, grabbing her quick lunch at home before she returned to work. Uneasily, she swallowed her last bite of food, feeling sick in the stomach.

Then, when she heard her phone buzz, she readily picked it up.

"Tsukune?" She asked, having read the caller ID. She heard her son chuckle tiredly on the other side of the call, immediately alleviating her stress and worry.

"Hey, mom…" He greeted with an exhausted exclamation. Kasumi herself laughed in a celebrating manner.

"Tsukune! You're okay! How are you? How do you feel?" She asked him hurriedly.

"I feel great mom. Well, exhausted as hell, but I feel good." He answered, wanting to calm his mother. She felt so, and sighed happily.

"Thank god you're alright, boy… Oh, I should tell you – we're getting someone to deliver that tome to you." She explained, remembering what she and Koji had done last night.

"Hmm? That book dad was reading from? Who's going to drop it off?" He asked.

"Yes, that's the one. I've made contact with an old, old, family friend, who can directly deliver the book to you. She's… Always there, even when you don't see her. If you haven't met her already, you will very soon." Kasumi explained, thinking it best to leave out the more flamboyant parts of her friend's description.

Needless to say, Tsukune was deeply confused about the omitting of details.

"What do you mean? Is she a monster, too?" Tsukune asked. Kasumi sighed on the other end of the phone line, already feeling the annoyance coming over her.

_She_ was near…

"Tsukune, just be prepared to read that tome. You're going through the later stages of puberty, and this transformation's going to change you a lot, as well. It always helps to know what's coming…" Kasumi said, attempting to veer the subject in a different direction.

"Okay, mom… Well, it was good to hear your voice again. I'll call again later tonight, okay? I've got a date with Kurumu." Tsukune said, feeling a little energised at the thought. He heard his mother make some odd congratulatory sound he couldn't quite describe, and chuckled.

"Congratulations, honey! I'm sure we'll love her when we finally get to meet her! Love you!" She said, farewelling her son. Tsukune laughed again.

"I'm sure you will too, mom. Love you." Tsukune responded, hanging up the phone and getting back to bed – the covers warmth draping over him like a bathing sunset glaze, resting his aching body.

That was, until he heard a rapping at his window.

"Hey, Tsukune! Let me in!" Nazo the bat called, somehow carrying several bags of provisions that no doubt weighed more than it, along with…

"The tome!" Tsukune shouted, quickly opening the window.

(With Kurumu)

Music and Technology, as Kurumu expected, were pretty uneventful, uninteresting classes. She waited both out until the bell told her and her friends to leave. As Kurumu walked around the school tiredly, Kendra looked over her shoulder, and onto the piece of paper.

"Huh, looks like Art, next. That'll be fun, right?" The Jinko asked Kurumu, who was off in her own imagination again, thinking of the things Tsukune could do to her, with other women.

(In Kurumu's fantasy)

"Alright, Tsukune – this is the final decider! Whoever wins is clearly the superior girl!" Moka said, on a bed lying on one side of her lover, Tsukune. Kurumu simply smiled smugly and scoffed, grabbing hold of said Incubi's throbbing member.

"Remember – Winner gets Tsukune, Loser gets sloppy seconds!" Kurumu said, getting to work on the lucky young boy's shaft, licking up and down his length, stroking him vigorously and giving him a saucy stare every now and then, watching as Moka attempted to bring Tsukune to orgasm first by nibbling his neck tenderly…

"Oh Kurumu… Moka… I'm gonna-!"

(End of daydream)

"Kurumu!" Kendra yelled to the teal haired succubus, who seemed to be in autopilot mode. Kurumu shook her head and shivered at the loud noise.

"Gah! What!?" She asked, keeping her arousal in check. Kendra sighed as she stood to the side of Kurumu in the barren art class room.

"Class here ended like, five minutes ago! You were out daydreaming for so long you forgot what the hell you were supposed to be doing! Come on, we're late for Madam Apsara's "Intro to Cooking"!" Kendra yelled, dragging the dishevelled Kurumu to their next class.

'_Yikes! Was I really out for that long?'_ Kurumu thought to herself, thinking of asking someone like Yukari if the class was worth taking up.

(With Tsukune)

Having finally managed to get himself up from bed without straining every muscle in his body simultaneously, Tsukune moved to his kitchen, to begin cooking with the ingredients the bat had left him. For the moment, Tsukune left the ancient tome on his bed, having read the first few pages.

What Tsukune found within the initial pages of the book was interesting to note. The book was actually a compilation of over one hundred plus authors – all of his maternal ancestors, of whom they could trace their lineage back to the world's last Incubus.

Every name, he saw, was a grandmother of his. The tome was actually a collection of notes, stories, medical analysis, genetic information, and other records regarding Incubi and Succubi. The unearthly, otherworldly energy he felt come from it was eerily similar, yet his initial reading provided no answer to its nature.

As Tsukune prepared the main dish, he sighed, and thought about Kurumu. Despite the pain in his arms, legs, head, and torso, a mixed feeling of anxiety and excitement washed over him. He couldn't wait to formally take the Succubus out for a date, yet he was gregariously critical of himself, and judged his every move harshly, not wanting to look like a fool.

He really, really, really liked her. Of that much, Tsukune was sure. He felt wonderful when he was near her, and he could envision a beautiful future with Kurumu. The more he thought of her cute voice, her flowing hair, or her dynamite body, the more he began to feel at peace.

He started having daydreams as he lazily stirred the pot of entrée soup…

(In Tsukune's fantasy)

"Wow… That was wonderful, Tsukune…" Kurumu said with a flutter in her voice, outside her dorm room, as she and Tsukune broke away from their prolonged kiss. Tsukune chuckled happily, and sighed.

"Yeah, it was…" He agreed, holding her hands softly, and staring into her eyes. Kurumu bit her bottom lip seductively, and began to blush brightly.

"H-h-hey, Tsukune?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… Want to… Oh, I don't know… M-make l-l-love to me?" Kurumu asked him, Tsukune's gaping jaw giving her the answer.

"I-I… Would love to." Tsukune said honestly, feeling a deep connection with the lustrous woman before him. Kurumu gasped, then grinned widely, grabbing him by the arm.

"Oh, brilliant! Let's do it in my room – I want your fluids staining my mattress by the end of this!" Kurumu said, making Tsukune shiver a little.

"But w-what about Kendra!?" He asked, as Kurumu threw him on her bed, and slowly began undressing. She just smiled at him and winked.

"Let her watch. I want her to know how loud you can make me scream…" Kurumu said, pouncing on him…

(End of Tsukune's fantasy)

He shook his head vigorously.

"Huh… Maybe I should keep preparing this soup a while longer…" He said to himself, trying to stifle his erection.

(With Kurumu)

"Listen up, students! Cooking is an art form – not something just for plain old housewives! It takes years of refinement and practice! Think of this as step one into a new world of art!" The cooking teacher announced to her already bored class.

'_Ugh.' _ Thought Kurumu, clearly not feeling her teacher's level of excitement. Again, she let her mind wander, not caring too much about the class. Once more, she thought of Tsukune, and her upcoming date with him.

The succubus immediately felt excited and extremely nervous about the upcoming date. Questions arose in her mind about the event.

Would she look good for the date?

Would they be alone, or would they be followed, and observed?

Would… Would Tsukune ask to have sex with her?

Kurumu drifted into her world of fantasy again, time passing by like an arrow.

(In Kurumu's fantasy)

She had arrived with him to his dorm, where she'd no doubt spend the night with him again. But…

"Th-thank you for the w-wonderful night, Tsukune…" She said, her heart beating hard against her chest, and her breaths a little ragged. Tsukune looked into her eyes dreamily and sighed with a note of happiness.

"I should be the one thanking you, Kurumu…" He replied, kissing her hand, then upwards along her bare arm to her neck, where he nibbled gently on her tender flesh. A shy moan escaped through her lips, and Kurumu held Tsukune in her arms, futilely attempting to kiss him back. Just when Kurumu began to get excited, he stopped, and gave her a small kiss on her lips.

Feeling flustered, and unnaturally aroused, Kurumu deepened the kiss, raggedly running her hands through his hair. Tsukune smiled to himself, and picked Kurumu up, his hands groping her rear tightly, his heart beating just as fast as Kurumu's.

Kurumu broke away to take a breath, and found her neck being assaulted again by her Destined One's kisses, making her squirm in his arms as she attempted to steady herself upon his door.

"Ts-Tsukune! N-not h-h-here!" Kurumu almost yelled, keeping her voice down as to not disturb her dorm mates. Tsukune halted his advances and chuckled deeply, before slinging Kurumu over his shoulder and opening his door.

Walking her in, the Incubus then threw the dazed Kurumu on his bed, before becoming entwined in her arms again in a loving, passionate embrace. Tsukune, slowly teasing and stopping his advances on Kurumu, moved back, and gave her a lustful gaze.

Kurumu shied away from the look, but was shocked when Tsukune began to take off her skirt, and following that, her panties. Without warning, Tsukune began smooching Kurumu's soft, creamy thighs, slowly moving towards her virgin nethers.

"Ts-Tsukune…" She cried softly, her arousal building up endlessly to a release that never seemed to come. Tsukune stopped, Kurumu only seeing her juices reflected off his beautiful face in the moonlight.

"Yes, Kurumu?" He asked her. Kurumu whimpered, before sending a hand to feverishly masturbate.

"F-f-fuck me!"

(End of Kurumu's fantasy)

'…_Note to self: Pitch Tsukune idea of whatever the hell I just imagined.'_ The succubus thought, clearing her throat and continuing to pretend to listen to Apsara.

(With Tsukune)

Managing to catch a brief breather, Tsukune kept the main dish and pot of soup on warming at his stove, and his prepared dessert cooling in the small kitchen fridge of his dormitory. Not wanting to be confined to his bed and running the risk of not being able to stand up again, he sat at the small desk at the end of his bed.

A pencil in one hand, a blank sheet of paper on the table, and an image in his mind.

Lines danced on the paper as Tsukune focused on the image of the woman in his mind.

Her silky, flowery, teal hair, her bright, shining eyes, and her soft, pink, kissable lips.

Minutes passed, and Tsukune sighed, throwing his head up in the air, and looking back down with a laboured breath. Looking at the drawn woman, Tsukune sighed happily, eagerly counting down the hours until he and Kurumu would meet for their date.

He heard the flapping of tiny wings outside of his window, and let the little bat in again, having had Nazo scout out a suitable location for a romantic date. The little bat looked puffed, which made Tsukune laugh a bit. Tsukune held out his hands for the bat to perch on, and it did, looking dazed.

"Hah… Three… Hundred metres… to the… South! Whew!" Nazo puffed out, before collapsing and falling asleep in Tsukune's hands.

'_This may be the most confusing thing I've ever seen in my entire life, but it sure looks cute.'_ Tsukune thought, scratching the tiny bat's tummy, which made it squeak.

Chuckling again at the cute little bat, Tsukune set the creature down gently on the table, letting it rest.

Only five hours remained, so Tsukune rose from his seat with a great amount of difficulty, and stored his three course meal for his and Kurumu's date. He then looked to his bed, before crashing on it and wrapping himself up in his blanket.

A cool breeze drifted in through the open window, lulling Tsukune to a deep, regenerative slumber.

(With Kurumu)

Ah, it had seemed the young succubus had come to the tertiary part of the day she was eagerly awaiting – and perhaps the intro to the only elective class she'd take over her course in Yokai Academy:

Human Sexuality.

Needless to say, she was on-task, focused, and overall, _early_ to the class, getting a front row seat to hear her teacher's words of wisdom.

As the students gathered, a bright, yellow flash dazzled the room, and from it appeared a tall, yet slender woman with a boastful bust, bright, yellow hair, and a little blue flower as décor on her green dress.

"Good afternoon, class. I am Miss Moriyama, your Human Sexuality teacher." She greeted, with a passive expression, and a neutral stance. Hearing silence, she cleared her throat professionally and took a long breath.

"When most hear of "Human Sexuality", they think that this class is just about me giving you tips on whatever intercourse you might have over the next few years. Whilst I do cover that in the curriculum, this class is about learning the sexuality of humankind, and moulding with it as a means of blending into society." She explained, stepping out on front of her desk and taking a seat, staring informally at the class.

"Sex is a form of love. A form of connection. When you have sex with a human, even if they don't admit it, there is a special kind of connection between you and them. "Human Sexuality" teaches you about sexual synchronicity, and how being able to please and tease your partner will aid you in doing that." She continued, enrapturing every class member simultaneously. She then placed a class roll on a table in the centre of the room.

"Disregarding normal policy here; If you'd like to join this class right now, write your name down. You'll still have to hand in your form as with any other class, but this'll help me gauge the size of classroom I'll need." She said, throwing a pen on the desk and standing back, watching the wash of students clamouring over the roll like a vicious sea battle.

Oh, how Miss Moriyama loved the annual rush of youngsters, eager to learn.

(Later on…)

An hour passed, and the sun began its descent behind the mountains and valleys for a peaceful night ahead.

Tsukune could hear a knock at his door, and so he groaned tiredly and yawned like a bear, coming out from a deep, restful hibernation.

"It's open." He said, loud enough for who was probably Kurumu to hear. The door casually opened, and shut very quickly after. Out from the afternoon shadow stepped his Destined One, and Tsukune smiled at her.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" She asked him, in her civilian clothing and out of her school wear; the day having ended a little earlier than usual. Tsukune smiled at her again, weakly, before stretching his rigid arms out.

"Fantastically." He answered, subtly inviting her to spoon with him. Kurumu looked around outside, and shrugged, before stepping into bed with Tsukune. As soon as she laid down, Tsukune wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in the crook of her neck. Kurumu was a little startled, but eased in to Tsukune's love hug and began melting in his arms.

The two of them laid like that for a while, Tsukune breathing in Kurumu's lovely scent, and Kurumu quietly snoozing in her boyfriend's arms, pressed up against his hard chest.

Nothing was said until both got up, one hour before their date. Kurumu helped Tsukune out of his bed, and gave him a curt farewell, allowing both plenty of time to get prepared and dressed for their date.

(A bit later)

Tsukune had gotten dressed into a smart casual, neat outfit, and had reheated his prepared dishes, silently thanking the little bat that had helped him so much that day.

Collecting the dishes, Tsukune placed them into a picnic basket, and went to Kurumu's dormitory, before rapping politely on the door. Waiting a minute or two, Tsukune was met with the unblinking stare of Kurumu's roommate.

"…" A heavy silence permeated the cool air as Kendra stared into Tsukune's eyes.

"Kendy? Who is i- Oh, hi!" Kurumu asked, putting in her earrings. Tsukune smiled as he got a pleasant glance at the beautiful woman. Kurumu was wearing a cute, white top with a contrasting dark skirt, complete with a light shade of lipstick that Tsukune could only barely identify.

"Hi, Kurumu. Are you ready?" He asked her with his ever-present smile, truly feeling at peace more so than ever before in his life. Kurumu nodded, and rubbed Kendra's shoulder.

"We'll be back in a bit, Kendra. See you soon, okay?" Kurumu farewelled.

"Buh-bye…" Kendra mumbled back, staring with her mouth agape at the young human boy.

'_H-h-h-his s-sm-smell! Soooooo good!'_ She thought, before slamming her door shut and locking it…

(With the young couple…)

Tsukune carefully held his girlfriend's hand in one of his, and their meal in his other. Though both enjoyed the silence between them, Kurumu thought it best to make polite conversation.

"I see the rest did you well, babe." She said, noticing Tsukune flush at the term of endearment. Looking him over, Kurumu saw how much taller he had gotten, and how… _thicker_ he really was, than before. Tsukune slightly tightened his grip on her hand and smiled at her.

"Yeah. You helped me along a lot, though. So… Thanks, Kuru." He thanked, getting her to smile and blush a little back at him.

The two strolled under the moonlight to their date destination, eager to eat and talk about one another. Tsukune was eager to make his Destined One feel like a princess, for all that she'd done for him.

A brisk walk in the forest lead them to their journey's end – which was a quaint clearing in a lively forest. A table was set in the middle, with candles twinkling freshly in the moon lit night.

As Kurumu caught sight of this setting she gasped in shock. Tsukune chuckled, silently thanking that odd bat.

'_I don't know how it did it, but damn!'_ Tsukune thought, holding back his surprise to fool Kurumu.

"You like?" He asked her with a coy smile, to which she responded by kissing him on the lips – a recently learnt sensation that Tsukune could never grow tired of.

"It's wonderful, Tsukune! I used to dream that my first date would be in a place like this…" She thought aloud, going into the clearing ahead of Tsukune to check out the area. She stayed like that for minutes, stunned and awed at the beautiful display. Meanwhile, Tsukune set up their dinner and sat down at the table Nazo had somehow provided for him, after pulling Kurumu's chair out for her.

He handed the succubus her entrée soup and sighed happily, before looking to her.

"So, Kuru – tell me more about yourself…" Tsukune began their lengthy conversation.

Hours passed, the two swapping tales of their life stories – their interests, hobbies, preferred profession, fears, hopes, and dreams. The more time Tsukune spent listening to Kurumu's lovely voice, the more he felt at peace, despite his situation.

And, the more Kurumu sat and stared dreamily at her Destined One, across their table in what might've been the most romantic date ever, the more she thought of making love to him, and just… being with him.

Yes, for the starry eyed, young lovers, under the bright moonlight, in the dense trees, amongst the monster nature, and for a brief moment, the world seemed to be perfect.

(Close by…)

"Man, I love these things…" The shutterbug murmured to herself, snapping a photo of a hovering little bat, which made a weird screech at her. The woman just laughed at it and continued on, looking for other snapshots.

Already in her second year, and she had grown tired of photographing women. Sure, there was a rush in the idea of possibly getting caught, but soft, supple curves just didn't do it for Gin anymore.

She needed something… More…

She needed something… Harder.

Muscle definition instead of voluptuous thighs.

Tight abs, instead of curvy tummies.

And that's when Gin caught scent of something different. She traced the source of the scent to some food in a clearing, and realised that a couple was having dinner "privately". Sure, the average lesbian couple could go pretty much anywhere in the school and not worry about it, but this was odd.

This was a woman and a _man_ sharing dinner. A man who appeared to be a student, as well.

With deep breaths, Gin raised her camera, and muffled her shutter sound.

"Oh yeah… He'll do… He'll do _just _fine…" She murmured quietly…

* * *

A/N: Oh boy!


	6. Chapter 6: STAHP

A/N: Sex scenes.

If you're under age, fuck off.

Seriously. Fuck off.

* * *

Tsukune sighed with a happiness he'd never felt as he held Kurumu's hand, walking gleefully back to their dorm building after having finished their wonderful first date. All was calm and peaceful as the couple quietly snuck into the building. As they reached the outside of Kurumu's room, she sighed, and faced her Destined One.

She gave him a deep, long lasting kiss, which made Tsukune's cheek flush a bright red. Nonetheless, having been used to her advances, he kissed her back with equal fervour, his hands on her hips in a hug neither ever wanted to break away from.

Kurumu separated their lips and stared at him dreamily, sighing again and smiling sadly.

"I… Tsukune?" She asked him shyly.

"Y-yeah?"

"I-Well… I was thinking, maybe, if you wanted to… Could we… Um… M-m-make l-love?" She asked him, her heart beating hard against her chest as she stared at Tsukune meekly.

Tsukune blanked for a moment. There was no miscommunication – what she said was as clear as day.

'_Make love…'_ He thought to himself. And the more he thought those words, the more heat began to rise to his cheeks.

This was moving too fast! They'd just met, like… three days ago! Couples don't have sex that early in a relationship!

But… This wasn't sex. This was making love. And it's not like they were two random kids who thought they loved each other.

They were two of the same breed, the breed with an ability that told them they were meant to spend the rest of their lives together.

The more Tsukune thought, the more the incessant and nagging inhibitions seemed to quiet down.

"I… You-… Yes, Kurumu. I'd love that." Tsukune answered. Kurumu's eyes widened and she gasped loudly, before taking Tsukune's lips in a most heated and passionate kiss. Their tongues danced a loving dance as Tsukune's mind began overflowing with a hot sensation.

Minutes passed before Kurumu broke away softly, breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath. Tsukune gave her a little peck before he smiled at her with a love he'd never felt before.

"Love you."

"L-love you, too." She responded, her heart melting at his carefree and adoring smile. She began to turn the knob of her dorm door, before stopping herself midway.

"Shit! Kendra's in there!" She exclaimed quietly. Tsukune responded by picking her up and carrying her in his arms. Kurumu, going along with what he was doing, slung her arms around his neck for support.

"Not a problem." He said quietly, moving to his bedroom.

Tsukune opened the door to his bedroom and gently laid Kurumu down on his bed. As he sat down, he was pounced by the passionate Succubus, who went and gave her Destined One a kiss. She ran her hands through his hair, her body on fire and wanting his touch. Tsukune reached to unbutton Kurumu's blouse and quickly removed the piece of offending clothing.

Kurumu broke away from Tsukune's lips to catch her breath, her breasts heaving heavily, creating a sight for Tsukune. She smirked at him and reached her hands behind her chest, slowly unhooking her bra. As the bra was about to fall off, Kurumu clenched a hand around her breast and covered from Tsukune's view.

He smiled at her and took her heavenly lips in an explorative kiss, tentatively intertwining his tongue with hers, making her moan as his hands travelled upwards from her hips to her breasts. Tsukune was taken aback at her hands quickly removing his buttoned shirt with a slash of her sharpened nails, but continued in spite.

Kurumu smirked at him, knowing exactly what he was up to. She grasped his hands and moved them to fondle her breasts. The Succubus gasped at the new and odd sensation.

'_Wh-what the hell!? My breasts were never this sensitive before…'_ Oh lord. The more she thought on it, and the more Tsukune began rubbing her breasts, pinching her perky nipples, and kissing her pink lips, the more Kurumu melted into his touch, savouring every delight like it was her last. She ground her clothed sex into his, eagerly wanting to get started.

Tsukune's mind was a flurry of incoherent thoughts and celebrations, most accumulating to this:

'_What the hell's going on? Is… This must be some hidden instinct!'_ He thought, with blood rushing away from his head in amounts large enough to impair further higher level cognitive action.

Tsukune was amazed at their first encounter. There was no awkward fumbling, no embarrassment.

There was just love and passion in the air, which had enveloped and filled the couple.

Tsukune broke away from Kurumu's lips, catching his breath and smiling at the teal-haired Succubus.

"I love you." He said to her, with a tear or two in his eye. Kurumu caught her breath and stared longingly into Tsukune's brown orbs.

"I love you too, Tsukune." She replied with a teary smile, kissing back with full force. She pushed Tsukune down onto the bed, smiling at him sexily, and sliding down to his trousers. Tsukune gasped as she swiftly did away with his leggings, throwing the now useless piece of clothing to the side in Tsukune's room.

She grasped the edges of his boxers, and noticed the long, hardening length pressing up against them. She inwardly blanked at the size of it before continuing to slide Tsukune's boxers down his waist until the length popped free.

Kurumu stared at the length before staring back at Tsukune. She then licked him shyly, gaining an initial taste of her Destined One. Tsukune gasped at the new sensation, his body shivering in pleasure.

Kurumu, after what she thought was enough toying around, began enveloping Tsukune's length in her mouth slowly, fitting it and sliding some of the length down her throat. She relaxed her throat and breathed through her nose, looking up at the heavily breathing and moaning Tsukune.

The young Incubus' cheeks reddened with an unfelt intensity as he peered down at his Destined One. She began to slip the hard erection out of her mouth and bobbed her head back and forth on it, sucking softly, and massaging the length she couldn't fit in her mouth with her soft hands. Tsukune just about reached his limit before Kurumu pulled him out completely and gasped for air.

She then tore off her skirt with her elongated nails. Tsukune could see her moistened, hot sex through the outline of her light pink panties, and marvelled at the pulsing red energy that enveloped the both of them. Soon after, his thoughts became incoherent as she mounted him, pushing the fold of her undergarments out of the way of her pussy.

Tsukune sat up and thrust into Kurumu softly, making her squeak as the length suddenly entered her. She wrapped her arms around Tsukune and slightly dug her nails into his back, squealing as he began to push more and more of himself inside her. Tsukune groaned as Kurumu's tight, fiery warm vaginal walls pulsed around him and hugged her tightly. He took her lips in a soft kiss as she lifted herself up and off his erection and slid back down, with slightly more ease than before.

It wasn't long before a pleasant, decadent rhythm was found for the both of them, and soon a release came. Kurumu arched her back and pressed her chest into Tsukune's as her walls clamped around his length hard, with Tsukune shouting as his balls churned and his penis pulsed, filling Kurumu up with his seed.

"Kurumu!"

"Tsukune!" They yelled each other's names as an earth-shattering, godly pleasure spike shocked through them, their pent up Yokai energy pulsing and exploding outwards, sending Tsukune backwards onto his bed as the very room shook with raw, primal energies.

They panted together, Tsukune's arms wrapped almost possessively around Kurumu as she slid of his length, his warm seed flowing out of her. After catching their breath, Kurumu took Tsukune's lips in a kiss and smiled at him weakly.

"Love you." She said again. Tsukune smiled back and kissed her once more.

"Love you." He replied.

They lied in bed for some time, before their arousal got the better of them, again.

And again.

And again.

(Meanwhile, in the next building)

Moka Akashiya tossed and turned in her sleep, feeling something terrible happening not too far away from herself. She shook herself awake and panted, noticing a hot red ball of Yokai energy seeping slowly in and out of her room. She saw it appear as a spherical shape, as it pulsated out of Tsukune's room.

And that's when she saw the Succubus bitch Kurumu, riding her Tsukune ragged, probably controlling him with her slut-ccubus mind control powers.

Moka fumed angrily, a feeling which quickly faded after she felt the red energy surround her.

(Meanwhile, nearby)

"The hell?" Gin exclaimed to herself, travelling to her dormitory before she heard the explosion of Yokai energy, and saw the red sphere.

'_What caused that?'_ She asked herself.

(Later, in the morning)

Tsukune was woken with kisses to his jawline, and he groaned happily as the 6AM sun hit his eyes softly. He looked down to his girlfriend/Destined One/lover and smiled happily to her, before giving a lasting, chaste kiss to the glowing Succubus.

"Hey." She greeted him cutely, resting her head on his chest. Tsukune smiled.

"Hey."

They lied in bed again, not at all eager to start the next day of school. Kurumu grunted as she got out of bed and collected her clothing. She gave the now standing Tsukune a kiss before departing in her semi-clothed state.

"I'll see you later today, 'kay?" She checked with him, Tsukune responding with a nod and a smile. She left, blowing him a kiss and closing the door behind herself. Tsukune sighed as she left and smiled to himself.

Yeah, no, it'd been a pretty zany three days since he'd first arrived at Yokai Academy. He'd found out that he was attending a girl's school for monsters, had fought a monster, found his true love, and had made love to his true love the night previous.

And to top things off, it turned out he was a monster, or at least, part-monster himself.

It was crazy and confusing, but Tsukune loved every bit of it, and he truly felt at peace for that brief moment in the morning. At least before he'd have to begin the school day.

Sucking it up, he got out of bed, did his ablutions, got dressed in a simple outfit of long pants and a simple t-shirt, and braced himself for the brunt of the day.

(In homeroom)

"Good morning students!" Miss Nekonome sang a little too happily and joyfully. A cacophony of weak and tired greetings came back from the students, most just having woken up. The hero of our story sat quietly in his chair and attempted to keep his stare on his teacher as he felt the lingering gazes of many upon him.

He did however, avert his gaze to Kurumu for a split second, watching her as she stared back at him with her loving stare. She winked at him sweetly and turned her gaze back to their teacher.

"Now – today is Club's Day! You'll attend class regularly for the first three periods, and for the rest of the day, you go along to the school grounds and experience a sample of what each club has to offer!" She continued, reaching the end of her scratched notes, and the class bell ringing. She laughed as she threw the torn piece of paper in a trash can and pulled out her new, massive stack of textbooks.

"Yay! I hope you're all pumped for some Human / Monster Relations!" She yelled, hearing her students grunt unenthusiastically. She ignored them and began raving on about all she knew in regards to humans.

(Some time later…)

"And those were the classes… I think." Moka finished as she explained the elective classes &amp; the relevant information regarding them that Tsukune had missed out on the day previous. He nodded and smiled at her.

"Sweet. Thanks, Moka." He said, the vampire smiling back at him brightly.

"Not a problem…" She said, trailing off as Tsukune's scent filled her nostrils again. She averted his gaze as politely as she could and huffed, her cheeks a bright shade of pink. She was attempting to be polite in not asking for his blood as soon as she saw him, but…

He was making it hard for her.

The group continued on through the dreary first three periods and eagerly awaited until the bell rang once more.

It did, in case you were wondering, and Tsukune unintentionally led a massive trove of his new friends through the parade of school Clubs. His upperclassmen attempted to coax him into joining whatever theirs was, and he looked on all of them with indecision.

()

"C'mon, Tsukune! Join the boxing club; I'm sure you'd be a great addition!" The head of the Boxing Club, Katya Vred pressured Tsukune. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, making some girls fighting in the make-shift outdoor boxing ring swoon over him, mid-fight. He managed to quell the swelling feeling of butterflies in his stomach over the course of his day at the parade.

"Are you sure? I'm not that great of a fighter…" He asked back. Katya chuckled triumphantly as she smiled at him with a toothy smile.

"But of course! Seeing as you took down Saizo so easily, you could really round up the weaker girls, and our new teams could make the national championships!" She boasted, punching him on the shoulder playfully, before being overcoming with intense feelings of lust. Tsukune went over the deal in his mind, before looking back at Katya.

'_Boxing would be a great help in self-defence at this place…'_ He thought to himself seriously, still irked that even this woman in the year above him had heard about his fight with Saizo.

"I'll have to think about it, but I'll give you an answer at the end of the day, alright?" He genuinely responded, before politely leaving the lust-stricken boxing head.

()

Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, and an uneasy Moka stood in front of a swimming pool full of schoolgirls in erotic bikinis, frolicking happily and skilfully in the water. The head of the swimming club, Tamao Ichinose stood in front of them in her swimming attire, trying her very best to lure Tsukune in.

"Swimming's great for you. It improves your athleticism, agility, and… flexibility…" Tamao drawled sexily, bending over slightly to give Tsukune a fuller view of her breasts. Kurumu then quietly pushed her in the pool, a splash following a yelp, which forced Moka to cower behind Tsukune momentarily.

He appeared apologetic to the young mermaid, and bent down to speak to her.

'_Swimming would help keep me fit and entertained here… Still don't know, though…'_ He thought to himself seriously.

"I'll have to think about it… I've never swam before, but it does sound like fun!" He assured the beautiful water-monster. She smiled over the small victory bid Tsukune a goodbye. As he farewelled her, she caught his inhuman scent and went wide-eyed at its lust-inducing aura.

The pool fell quiet after that, a swathe of awe and eros struck Sirens and Mermaids left in Tsukune's wake.

()

In a small building not separated from the rest of the school Clubs parade, the Science Club was busy handling possible new members – and the head took time to personally cater to Tsukune and his large group.

"The Science Club is fantastic, Tsukune! In fact, we're just about to perfect a love potion right now! Here, have some!" Hecate Khēmeia hurriedly pressured the young incubus, who chuckled and shrugged, taking the clear flask of pink liquid from the lab coat wearing student.

'_I probably shouldn't be drinking strange liquids strangers offer me, but, what the hell?'_ He thought, thinking the substance to be harmless. The girls around him quickly became a mix of worried and intrigued as he took a swig. Tsukune swallowed the sweet tasting liquid and looked around himself, and to Kurumu, blushing slightly.

"…Sorry. I've got nothing." He said bashfully, handing the empty flask back to the blank-stared student. The girls around him sighed with relief.

"But this place seems cool. I'll see if I'm able to join." He said, winking to the head of the Science Club, who waved him goodbye, immediately smashing the flask down to the floor after he left.

"Curses! It was supposed to be 100% full-proof!"

()

'_There he is…'_ Gin thought to herself, catching sight of Tsukune amongst his group of girls. She sneakily took a candid photo of him and coolly made her way over to him, not too far away from the small building she'd commandeered temporarily, with Miss Nekonome.

"Hey, bud - would you and your friends like to hear about the Newspaper Club?" She asked the incubus. He shrugged and nodded. Gin then ranted on and on about the history of the Club, looking like she'd gained his interest.

"So, would you and your friends like to join? I haven't had many join today…" Truth be told, _none_ had joined the Club that day. Tsukune thought on the offer long and hard.

She'd mentioned that they'd be collecting photographs, reporting on what happens inside and outside of school, and that each member would be able to write their own articles. The school would print out copies for free, and they'd be able to distribute them freely.

On top of that, they'd go on school fieldtrips to "exotic" places, with Miss Nekonome.

'_Sounds pretty fun. It's light-on, wouldn't wear me out compared to the other clubs, and it'd allow me to experiment in stuff before I decide what to do with my life.'_ Tsukune thought. He made up his mind swiftly.

"Sure. Count me in." He said with a smile that made Gin's loins set alight with a heat of desire. She gained her composure steadily, finding it increasingly hard to fight the arousing feeling.

"Me too." Kurumu added, enjoying the idea of going on fieldtrips with the school's money.

"Me three!" Yukari's tiny voice quipped in agreement.

"Same here." Moka said grimly, focusing a deathly glare on Kurumu.

And soon after that, a few more shouts of agreement came from the crowd that Tsukune's group had attracted –some genuinely interested in what the Club had to offer them, others what Tsukune had to offer them.

"_Oh shit…_ Fantastic! Our first meeting is later today, a little after dinner. Be sure to meet up here so we can release our first paper soon!" Gin shouted to the small crowd, being sure to recognise people's faces, and forgetting to focus on her target.

Farewelling all her hopeful journalists, she suddenly remembered her self-appointed mission.

"Shit."

(Later on)

The small group had gathered to their newly repaired seating place during lunch time, to take a break from all the hustle of the Club parade. Tsukune sat down next to Kurumu and the seething Moka, and noticed the three lizard women saunter their away up to them.

He smiled at them neutrally, hoping they'd forgotten challenging him two days ago.

"So – Tsukune – what Clubs we're you thinkin' of joining?" Kyoryu asked him, flicking her tongue in the air, and tasting his new, delectable scent. Tsukune mentally sighed with relief and shrugged his shoulders in a defusing manner.

"Thought of joining a lot of them. I'm definitely down for the Newspaper Club. And I'm kinda debating on whether or not to join Science, Swimming, and Boxing…" He mused to himself, still thinking on the decision. Akaryu gave a grin to her sisters before speaking up.

"Boxing, huh? We'll be sure to join you there, then. It'll be nice to finally test your mettle." She said with a voracious grin. Tsukune smiled outwardly.

'_Hah, sure! How bout I fucking serve myself on a silver platter for you three, too? Oh boy, and while we're at, why don't we try our very hardest to make me feel extremely uncomfortable in the process!?' _He thought to himself sarcastically, the angry thoughts calming down his psyche, oddly.

"Same with you guys. So, what clubs are you three thinking of joining?" He asked. Miryu looked to Tsukune meekly.

"Painting Club." She squeaked.

"Nerd." Kyoryu &amp; Akaryu retorted immediately. She hit both of them on the back of the head and they laughed the exchange off.

"Metalworking Club. Seems like it'd suit my tastes…" Akaryu answered.

"Electronica Club. They had lasers. I immediately signed my name several times." Kyoryu answered truthfully, bringing everyone else's conversations to a stop as they stared at her.

"What? I like lasers…" She reasoned. The other students shrugged and continued on with their own conversations again. Tsukune remarked at what Kyoryu said.

'_Electronica Club? …Huh.'_

(Later on)

Several clubs had been chosen, and Tsukune and his now reasonably sized group of friends were making their way to the building Gin &amp; Miss Nekonome were in. As they stepped in, they saw a large banner hung on the roof, reading "Welcome, All New Journalists!" The banner overhung the large meeting table that was only barely able to fit the large number of applicants to the Club.

"Oh, goody! This is the best turn out for the Newspaper Club I've seen in years!" Shizuka cheered as she eyed the hopefuls gleefully. She began explaining primarily what Gin had told the students prior, and handed them pieces of paper with pens.

"Consider this your first ask for the paper this year – you have to write about your first couple of days at the Academy, and I'll feature them all on the first edition of the paper!" The catwoman explained, her tail swishing happily.

The girls and Tsukune began writing, their heads down in a studious manner. Gin saw her perfect opportunity, and snapped a photo of the applicants. Shizuka looked to her with her head tilted in a questioning manner.

"It'll make a great first page picture, don't you think?" She asked the catwoman. Shizuka nodded and after a few minutes, collected her future journalists' writings, having a few quick read overs as she did so.

'_A lot of these girls seem to have the hots for Tsukune…'_ She thought to herself as she collected Tsukune's report on his first few days.

"So, did you have anything… _interesting_ to say in yours, Tsukune?" Kurumu whispered to him, making him blush and look at her bashfully.

"N-no, Kuru. I don't kiss and tell, after all." He replied with a smirk, his smile growing wider as she gave him a tiny peck on the lips. The couple felt their hearts flutter, and sighed happily as they handed their filled in sheets to the teacher head of the Newspaper Club.

"Fantastic – great job, young reporters! We'll be able to print this edition tonight, and the fresh copies will be ready to hand out tomorrow." Shizuka explained, grabbing the papers.

"And I'll scribe them up for us. In the meantime, that concludes our first meeting of the Newspaper Club." The werewolf declared, dismissing the freshman. After they left, she looked back to Shizuka.

"I'll be back in a bit, miss." She said, quickly leaving the catwoman alone in the small building. She caught the distinctly male scent of Tsukune and swiftly tracked him down to his dorm room.

Gin, using her yokai energy, quickly scaled the side of the building stealthily, and peeked into the young incubus' room, catching him in a state of mid-undress. Gin's breath hitched in her throat as she took sight of the toned, ripped boy.

"Oh, gods above…" She murmured to herself as she began taking pictures, making sure to turn the flash off before she did so. She felt lips quiver as Tsukune traced his hands over his scars. Her sex heated up at the mere sight of his chiselled body, and she stifled a small moan.

"Thank god he left his curtains open…" She added shortly after that, attempting to get her camera to work properly. She then caught site of movement in her periphery, which happened to be her club faculty member. Gin cursed to herself and leapt down the tall walls with ease, attempting to appear casual as she approached the jovial catwoman.

(With Tsukune)

Tsukune whipped around and peered out his window. He saw a dark mass leap down from the walls, and talk with a teacher, which unsettled him to no end. It was then, as he put a loose shirt on, that he heard a knock on his door. He opened it, not expecting who he saw.

"Oh, hi, Moka!" He greeted her, feeling that his once-loose bedtime shirt was now a little tight on him, thanks to his sudden growth. She blushed at his getup and smiled at him, she herself wearing a pyjama suit and a pink bathrobe.

"H-hi Tsukune! How are you feeling?" She asked him. Tsukune smiled, as happy as he'd ever been, and laughed a little.

"Much better. I got on the phone with my parents, and, well… They explained to me what it was, sent some medicine my way, all that jazz." He bullshitted as best he could, Moka smiling and nodding.

"That's good to hear. I'm really glad you're okay, Tsukune." She said to him truthfully, with a beaming, blushing smile. Tsukune felt a flutter of butterflies in his stomach, and his heart rate increased slightly. He too, blushed, and smiled back at her.

"Thanks for the concern." He said with a small chuckle. Moka giggled softly at him and sighed. Her eyes then brightened again.

"Oh, I also wanted to ask – what did you write for the article?" She asked him as she said she would, funnily enough. Tsukune appeared bashful, and rubbed the back of his head, not totally comfortable with sharing what he wrote.

"Well, it was a litt- Oh, hi Kurumu!" Tsukune greeted to his girlfriend, who smiled and waved at him. It was there her gaze caught Moka's, and it was there she stopped in her tracks. Flickers and tiny spurts of Yokai energy surrounded her, yet she met the vampire with a calm visage.

"Hey, Tsukune. Hello, Moka." She greeted, taking a step to stand beside Moka as they death-stared one another. There was a minute or two of silence, anger, hate, and even a bit of jealousy sparking amongst the two of them as Tsukune watched on with growing anger.

"Quit it." He said, with a resounding, authorial voice. It snapped the two out of their death stare, and they stared at him, bug-eyed.

"What?" They chorused, as if nothing was wrong.

"Quit. This. Shit. You two are my friends, and I spend enough time with you both to know that you two hate each other. I'm not going to stand and pretend like nothing's happening. I want us all to have a healthy relationship, and that's not going to happen unless we sort this out." Tsukune said, with a small amount of anger in his voice. Kurumu and Moka appeared shocked, and argued.

"I don't want to hang around a snobby vampire like her, and I don't want her to drink your blood! It's a goddamn mind game they play to make you feel inferior to them!" Kurumu argued to Tsukune.

"We aren't all like that! And I only drink Tsukune's blood when he offers, thank you very much! And besides, what are you trying to prove by clinging to him every day?" Moka fired back. Tsukune silenced them both, holding his hand up in between them.

"Stop. Kurumu – you can't just lump everybody into a stereotype. And what I do with my blood is my business. And Moka – that's just what Kurumu does." Tsukune reasoned, silence coming over the three of them for a few minutes. The Incubus sighed and let his head down.

"Look – I'm not asking you guys to be friends. I'm asking you two to resolve your goddamn differences so that you don't hurt each other. You have more in common than you think, guys, and it pains me to see you fight." Tsukune explained, his voice getting softer and calmer. Kurumu and Moka huffed, before turning to each other. Kurumu sighed and stared at the pink-haired vampire.

"I apologise for making assumptions. I promise I won't get in the way of Tsukune giving you his blood, but don't let it become a habit. He needs it too, y'know." Kurumu reasoned with Moka. Moka sighed and turned her gaze to Kurumu.

"I apologise for being prudish towards you, Kurumu. I promise I won't get between you two... And I promise I won't go overboard on Tsukune's blood." Moka said, with a short bow. Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief, and farewelled the two girls. Kurumu, for once, decided to sleep in her own room, and Moka returned to her dormitory wing, where she'd no doubt be bothered by Yukari for a few hours more.

(Somewhere far, far away…)

Mizore sneezed again as she read the latest, and first edition of the year of the Yokai Academy newspaper her mother had given her after she'd received in the mail from the Academy. She glimpsed hazily over the various articles of students detailing their first days, some ranting on about some guy…

And then she caught sight of it. The article that would ignite her passions for a man she'd meet later that week.

"I guess I've always been kind of lonely. I didn't excel much at anything, and I thought my time meant nothing to people, that my time meant nothing to me. But, this place has changed me for the better in the two days I've been here. Yokai Academy looks like it's going to be a great school." Was the final line of the lengthy article, which Mizore read.

The article – this man, rather, spoke to her on a different level. They were so similar – in worlds they didn't belong in, treated poorly because they were different, and having the sinking feeling of depression and loneliness.

She couldn't help but feel as if as though there was a deep, unbounding connection between them. Mizore went to rest swiftly after that, intent on healing her sickness as fast as possible, so she could meet and talk to this young man.

(In Block B)

Kurumu rapped on Moka's door and sighed, thoughts rushing through her head as she waited for the vampire to finish her ablutions to meet her. As the door opened, Moka opened her mouth to speak, or greet, but Kurumu shushed her and motioned to her left with her eyes, winking at Moka.

"I come here on peaceful terms. And it's something we need to discuss badly." Kurumu stated, Moka sighing, then inviting the beautiful Succubus into her dorm room…

(The very next day)

It was lunch-time, yet again, and despite the peacefulness in the air, Tsukune noticed something odd about his surroundings.

"Say… Has anybody seen Yukari anywhere?" He asked the general population around him. He looked around further.

"Come to think of it, has anybody seen any sign of the lizard girls?" Moka asked. Someone in the crowd in front of the cast people care about perked up at this.

"Oh, yeah – the little girl pissed off three juniors around fourth period. I think they ended up chasing her to the forests just outside the school or something." Tonko mentioned, with Tsukune nodding and thanking her.

He set off on foot to the forests, knowing how easily angered the lizard sisters could get, and how easily Yukari could anger them.

()

Tsukune found the aggressors and Yukari, the young witch backed up against a tree, shivering as she held her wand shakily. The Incubus dashed and put himself between the sorcerer and the angered and monstrous lizard women, quelling the incessant "butterflies-in-stomach" feeling he had.

"Okay, before you do what you're going to do, why don't you tell me what happened? Both of you." Tsukune said calmly, holding his hands up between the parties.

"They were getting mad at me because my entry scores were higher than theirs!" Yukari yelled towards the lizard women, who snarled at her. Tsukune sighed, knowing that wasn't the whole truth.

"And…" He pressured.

"And… I maybe threw a couple of bedpans on their heads…" Yukari said, less angrily, looking down at her shoes.

"A couple!? She threw thirteen volleys at us!" Kyoryu raged, snarling and baring her many, many, many teeth at the witch.

"And you guys?" Tsukune asked.

"…We came here to eat her." Akaryu admitted with a bashful demeanour. Tsukune looked at her with a wide-eyed look, and scoffed.

"Oh? Just, that, right? You just wanted to eat her?" He asked with a snarky, judging tone. He took deep breaths and huffed, levelling a bold stare at the lizard triplets.

"Alright…" Tsukune started, holding his hands up in a defensive manner, ignoring what Akaryu just told him.

"I'm sure there's no need to get violent if Yukari apologises. Right, Yukari?" He prompted the young witch, his tone turning brighter and more light-hearted, as if to alleviate the Lizard women's anger somewhat.

"Uh, yes! I'm sorry! I promise I won't drop anything else on your head! Please forgive me!" She said, feeling a bit meeker.

Akaryu's eyes, slitted from her transformation, narrowed. After a glance back to her two sisters, the trio sighed in unison.

The leading lizard lady crossed her arms under her chest.

"Alright, we accept. But, on one condition!"

"Fine, name it!" Tsukune said, seeing a way around a fight. Maybe dealing with things peacefully would help spread a positive vibe and message throughout the more aggressive girls he'd met.

"See, Tsukune, we Lizard Women can be prideful creatures sometimes. And since we're letting little Yukari here go, on account of her being your friend, it's only fair that we get something in return. You know... Reparations." Akaryu said, her canines poking out through her sharp grin.

"Yeah!" Her sisters behind her repeated with a lick of their lips.

"Reparations!"

"How about you come on up to our dorm later this week?" She asked the virile young man.

"You three share a dorm?" Tsukune didn't know that it was possible for three girls to share the one room. He could imagine two people like Kurumu and Kendra sharing a room, but three, angry sisters?

"Mm-hm." Akaryu replied, stepping back so she could cast an arm over both of her sisters, her hands resting just over their breasts.

"Me and my girls share _everything_ together, don't we, girls?" She asked, emphasising the middle of her sentence.

"Oh, yeah, everything."

"Mmh, that's right." Both Lizard Women agreed.

"So come up and you can get to know the three of us _very_ well, and we'll forgive Miss Bedpan." Akaryu finished, walking off with her arms still around the other two.

"Alright then, I'll be there!" Tsukune shouted to them.

"See you then!" The lizard triplets sung in a jittery chorus.

Yukari let go of Tsukune's leg to stare up at him.

"You're really going to go to their room!?" She asked, shocked. Those three were planning some sort of super-kinky foursome and he was going for it?

"Yeah, why not? They leave you alone and all they want is to get to know each other better." Tsukune shrugged.

"What about Kurumu? Your girlfriend!?" Yukari spluttered. Was Tsukune really going to cheat on his babe of a girlfriend for those three psychos?

'_Huh. I guess news of our relationship spread faster than I thought.'_ He thought to himself, feeling a little uncomfortable that Yukari of all people knew of relationship status. He shrugged it off and thought nothing of it.

"Oh, that's right! She can come too! That's a good idea, Yukari! You wanna come too? The four of you can make it up to each other." He thought aloud, innocently.

Yukari's mind quickly went to images a young girl really shouldn't think of. Her, "making it up" to the three Lizard Girls, while Tsukune and Kurumu looked on, caught up in their own filthy fun.

After about five seconds, Yukari was propelled into a nearby tree under the force of her nosebleed.

"Yukari!" Tsukune shouted, running over to her. He figured she was fine, judging by her wide smile and perverted giggling.

'_What a strange girl...'_ And with that thought, Tsukune picked up the twitching perv and escorted her to the infirmary, where she'd no doubt recover a few hours later.

(Later)

Tsukune sat on his bed, during a quick, free period, and read the ancient tome his parent's had sent him quickly. He travelled to the back, and navigated through the index of the mighty book.

"Butterflies? No… Fluttery feeling? No… Twinkling- Ah-hah!" He murmured to himself, slowly searching through the index and finding mention of the feeling he'd been having as he looked upon the girl's he'd met. He marked the page, and read slowly, listening out if anyone were to suddenly come into his room or knock.

As he saw the page, he noted that it was to do with "Destined One(s)", and looked at the book oddly.

_Destined One(s) – originally written by Tachi Aono, edited by Junichi, Aiko, Mari, &amp; Mori Aono_

_A Destined One is a partner either chosen by the Incubus/Succubus, or felt by them, whom they bond themselves to eternally. The Incubus or Succubus can choose to form this bond, or it can occur naturally, simply noted by a fluttery feeling upon first and consecutive meetings._

'_That… Fluttering feeling is me meeting my Destined One? But…'_ He continued to read, and noticed an addition to the bottom of the page, added by an old grandparent of his.

_Note – And to all those involved in writing, shouldn't we include something for those who have more than one Destined One? – Mori _

Further down, he read more and more of these notes, many of them with conflicting views.

_Note – There's a reason they're called your Destined "One", Mori. – Mari_

_Note – I'll add the damn entry, even if to die in peace after I've settled one more argument between you two. - Junichi_

Tsukune then read the entry on the next page.

_Multiple Destined __Ones__ Partners – Written by Junichi Aono, edited by Aiko Aono._

_Despite much conflict in this issue, it's been proven time and time again, that one Incubus or Succubus can have more than one Destined __One__ Partner. This is a rare occurrence, and happens mostly either in times of great under-population or in times of war. The Succubi or Incubi reading this will know of its occurrence when they feel a strange fluttering feeling when they see two or more viable partners, signifying their budding connections. _

Tsukune stopped reading and absorbed the information.

"Mom is going to kill me."

* * *

A/N: This is still a goddamn harem story! Fanboys can eat shit!

Ooh, and - oh my fucking god, please shut the loving fuck up about it all. You fucking people can't be happy unless these things just become word-for-word re-writes of the show, can't you?

Christ.


	7. Chapter 7: YEAH NAH BUT WHY M8

A/N: To the bloke who said:

"Please don't turn the incubus into a super powerful SS class monster that can outrun werewolves and overpower vampires. That you would ruin what you've got going on."

I'm angry at you. You raise a very, **very** good point, but I'm angry with you.

Because you've forced my hand.

Oh! Also, I'll probably update this chapter 3 hours after it's released, realising I've forgotten some key info I was supposed to have here originally.

* * *

Tsukune awoke, and smiled at the sun that peaked over the craggy, mountainous borders of Yokai Academy.

And then he absorbed the knowledge of what he read the night before.

And then he cried.

"Aww… Fuck! Why couldn't I be normal? Now I'm destined to be a manwhore!" The more and more he complained to himself, the more and more he realised just how damn lucky he was. Here Tsukune saw the fate that had been prostrate before him.

It was _his destiny_ to be lovingly united with all the women he felt that feeling for.

The more and more he vented, saying all the things he wanted to say, the more he thought.

'…_If… If I can explain things… Maybe…'_ And he stopped thinking there, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He threw his head back on his bed and moaned.

'_Even if I allow this to happen, even if I even try to do anything, I'll be degrading these girls! I'd be like some overpriced gigolo!'_ The Incubus thought. He then lifted his head up and threw it down again, bashing his head softly against his pillows multiple times.

Alright – assuming all the girls he loved, or was going to love, were _also_ in love with him.

Yeah, alright, fine.

Then he was still in trouble. He'd have to come to a point where he'd have to choose a single girl, depending on his progress in whatever relationships he'd make.

How could he do it? And how could it even possibly get to that point in the relationship?

Of all the paths Tsukune wanted to take, he _definitely_ didn't want to string girls around. He wanted deep, meaningful, and above all – loving relationships. He didn't want to waste months, or even years of somebody else's life if they were obsessing over him.

Tsukune groaned again, and didn't hear Kurumu quietly sneak in his room. She closed the door loudly though, wanting to get his attention after looking at his distraught state. Tsukune jumped at the sight, looking like fresh game.

"Ah, K-Kurumu! H-hey!" Tsukune greeted awkwardly. Kurumu smiled at him, before giving him a narrow stare.

"Hey… What's wrong, Tsukune?" She asked slowly and dangerously. Tsukune just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. An obvious tell to Kurumu that he was lying, or going to lie – but she wouldn't let him know that.

"Ah, it's nothing, Kurumu. I just… woke up from a bad dream…" He said, faking the horrified look he couldn't fake well. Kurumu nodded and smiled, and Tsukune turned his gaze to the opened tome on his table. His heart jumped and his eyes widened in horror, as Kurumu turned her gaze almost as soon as he did.

'_Ffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.'_ He thought to himself, heart racing in shock. Kurumu looked at the ancient, pulsing tome, and read, her intrigue growing with every word. Whilst Tsukune screamed internally, remaining completely still, Kurumu read on and on.

Away from her lover's gaze, she grew a smile. A big, beaming, beautiful smile. But she put on a concerned façade and turned her sight back to the tortured Incubus.

"Tsukune? Have you been…" She sauntered to him, swaying her hips hypnotically, and began creeping up on him as he sat up.

"Thinking… about other girls?" She said with a succulent smile, showing off her full, pink lips. Tsukune's resolve broke and he groaned aloud.

"I'm sorry Kurumu – I just… I felt a similar feeling with some of the others that I did with you! And I wanted to check it out – Oh God, I'm so sorry, Kurumu!" Tsukune began ranting, with a terrified look in his eyes. Kurumu immediately ended her "sexy" look and sighed. She snapped her fingers and gave him a stern look.

"Hey! …It's… Well, it's not the worst thing that could happen…" Kurumu said aloud, more thinking to herself than talking to Tsukune. Tsukune raised an eyebrow at this.

"W-what do you mean?" Tsukune asked, nervous. Kurumu sighed, and lied down next to him, pushing down on his chest. She then snuggled close to him and sighed again.

"How do I put this… Okay – the first time after I met you, I was… Kinda… Preparing myself, for this." She explained, as she looked at him with big, innocent eyes. Tsukune shivered under her look, yet attempted to keep his breathing steady.

"You were prepared for a harem scenario?" He asked her. She cringed at the word and looked away from him.

"Yeah. Yeah I was." She confirmed. Tsukune looked back at her with a scared, puppy-dog look. Kurumu kissed him on the lips and sighed as she leant back and stretched.

"Well… I thought it was inevitable. After all, you _are_ an Incubus…" Kurumu mused. Tsukune spoke up, but Kurumu launched herself upwards and put her finger to his lips. She gave him a stern look.

"You have my permission to harem-ise yourself. However, I will be Harem Commander. If you feel… _that_ feeling, then you have my permission to pursue a relationship with that girl as well any others." Tsukune remained silent at Kurumu's orders, yet moved his lips as if to speak against her wishes. She moved her finger again, signifying that she wasn't done.

"However… It's up to you to woo those girls. I'll help you manage everything after that, and I'll help keep everybody's tempers in check." The teal-haired Succubus said with a small smile. She stared deeply into Tsukune's eyes, before removing her finger and kissing him slowly and deeply.

Tsukune instinctively wrapped his tongue around hers, and lost himself in the sheer magical pleasure of it all.

Best part of the entire deal was – it was a Saturday. Unless there was something he was missing, he and his friends had the day free from school to screw around. The sun shone, and suddenly the towering teetering towers of Yokai Academy didn't seem to worry Tsukune.

Kurumu broke from the kiss with an airy moan, eliciting many reactions from the flustered Tsukune. She cracked an innocent, cute smile at him, but noticed his confused stare.

"…But why?" He asked her. She held his face in her delicately soft hands and sighed as she stared into his big brown eyes.

"It's due to a lot of things. When you told me about you monster side, I looked up some old records my mom directed me to. I learnt a lot from them, and I got myself mentally ready for this." She remained silent for a while, turning her gaze away from him again.

"I love you. And that's why I hated the possibility at first. But I thought more on it – as much as I wanted you to myself… I realised it'd be much worse if I let others go without their Destined One for the rest of their lives." She went on, bringing her gaze down to Tsukune's solid chest, tracing a slight hand over his muscles.

"Then… Then I thought it wouldn't be so bad. Think of the possibilities in bed, Tsukune! An orgy, with us at the centre, tongues dancing over every inch of your body - and each and every girl waiting on your every whim…" Kurumu imagined, cackling to herself as she brought her sight back up to her lover.

Kurumu sighed and laughed.

"As much as I didn't want it to happen, it's happening, and I'm ready to get my money's worth out of it." Kurumu finished with a smile. Tsukune grinned back a small, hopeful grin and sighed too, laying back and bringing his Destined One down to lay by his side.

"Are… Are you absolutely sure, Kurumu?" He asked her, timidly. Kurumu nodded with a serious smile. Tsukune beamed, leant in, and gave her a short, loving kiss on her pink lips. He placed a hand gently on her cheek and smiled.

"Th-thank you, Kurumu. I think you've just made me the luckiest and happiest monster-man in the world." Tsukune said with a hearty chuckle, going to kiss Kurumu again and again. She slowly brought the man on top of herself and cupped his behind as they locked lips, needy and wanting.

They broke their kiss for air, and whispered an "I love you" to each other before continuing. Tsukune began to undo Kurumu's bra, before a knock at the door was heard, followed by a young witch barging in.

"Morning, Tsukune!" Yukari yelled at the top of her little lungs, stopping as she saw the intertwined couple quickly untangle themselves. She gasped and smirked her perverted smirk at the monstrous couple.

"Were you two about to have sex!?" She yelled enthusiastically, no doubt drawing attention to the dorm Tsukune and Kurumu were in. Tsukune threw his feet over the side of his bed and sat in front of Kurumu, so she could hastily fix herself up.

"Ah- No! Me and Kurumu were just waking up, actually!" Tsukune laughed, crossing his legs uncomfortably to hide his otherwise clear erection. Kurumu perked up from behind Tsukune and giggled nonchalantly.

"Yep! We were just cuddling, Yukari."Kurumu lied through her teeth, making the young witch huff in response and cross her arms angrily.

"D'aww… I always miss out on the fun." Said young witch remarked, before kicking at the ground. Kurumu sat up, revealing her state of sleepwear, and grabbed Yukari's hand.

"C'mon. Let's get dressed and we'll all grab some breakfast. Tsukune needs the privacy, anyway!" The Succubus beauty led with a teasing tone, leading Yukari out of Tsukune's room. He threw his head back on his bed before he heard another knock at his door.

The human-cum-incubus stood up and opened his door, being floored at the sight before him.

His entire hallway was filled with girls all wanting to spend the day with him, the majority which all swooned at his ripped upper body. He saw Kurumu stuck at the door in front, facing him with awkward expressions.

"You have company." He heard Kurumu's tiny voice squeak, before hundreds of requests of picnics and dates and all those weekend activities were thrown at him. He tried to answer as many as possible, not wanting to raise his voice for any nocturnal monster-girls in their dorm.

"What about us, Tsukune!?" The Incubus sighed and closed his door, getting ready for the long day ahead of him.

(Some time later)

As the group had heard from a school-wide announcement, their previous year's scores were being displayed in a public area out front of the school. Inwardly, Kurumu and Tsukune became depressed and suicidal at the thought of their scores being posted for everyone to see.

Yukari and Moka would smile; Yukari with a brimming confidence and haughtiness, and Moka with a humble grace. They made their ways to a large board, and Tsukune found his pathetic mark.

"Oh… Well… There's always room for improvement, right, Tsukune? I mean, we could organise a study group or something, i-if you wanted…" Moka meekly muttered, gaining a forlorn smile from her love interest. He sighed and nodded to her.

"That sounds great, Moka. I could use the help." He gave a chuckle. Tsukune sighed and looked towards a forest.

"Hey guys – I'm just gonna go for a walk. I'll be back in a bit, okay?" He notified his group, who all gave a nod and allowed Tsukune some time to himself. Unbeknownst to the monster-man, he was being tracked by none other than a vindictive Orc-woman.

Tsukune found his way near the ugly scarecrow and coast he'd arrived at, surprised at his own speed and lack of fatigue at arriving at this place. He heard a few crunches of leaves and rocks behind him, but thought nothing of it as he closed his eyes and let the wind cool him down.

So much had happened in the past few days, and he took his time in settling down and breathing, feeling a swell of demonic energy flicker in his stomach.

Alas, as his shoulders slumped and his stance wavered, Tsukune heard a roar cry, followed by a "woosh" that would normally accompany a punch. The teenager ducked and swept out of the way of the swing, gaining his bearings and staring on at the enraged Orc.

She stopped herself tumbling off the cliff before she shifted her stance and stared angrily at Tsukune.

"Okay… What was that for?" Tsukune asked calmly. Saizo sneered at the Aono man with pure, unbridled rage.

"For embarrassing me during our last fight!" She shouted with a firm reserve. As the two attempted to speak things out, a flamboyant bat flew past the screen.

"Wow! It looks like things are heating up between Saizo and Tsukune again! I'd place my bet back on Saizo, but I don't know if she's got what it takes to bring down Aono, wee!" Nazo the bat giggled, before flying away in a gust of wind.

"Alright, what is it going to take for you to stop fighting me?" Tsukune asked with a neutral tone. His upper body was calm, but his legs were tensed for a quick evasion or getaway. The orcish teen chuckled darkly at him with a broad bravado.

"Your total and complete submission to me, your complete and utter humiliation at my hands, or your death." She stated a bit more calmly. Tsukune could sense the truth in her voice, and exhaled, thinking at least where they were now; there'd be no other option in convincing Saizo to leave him alone.

"I'm sorry, but none of those are going to happen today. If you want to fight me, fine." Tsukune offered to her, a little more confidence blasting through him as a red energy emanated from his core. Saizo took the chance and charged him before he could finish his sentence.

Tsukune deftly avoided whatever sluggish attack she threw at him, and attempted to trip like he had done in their previous fight. Saizo chortled at him tauntingly and swept low to grab Tsukune's leg. She flipped him over, but he wrestled his way out of her grip and landed on his feet, firmly.

She laughed as he brushed himself off.

"I'm not falling for the same shit as last time, Aono. Now, fight me!" She yelled, before charging at him again. Tsukune cursed to himself quietly and spread his legs into a goalie-stance. He had his arms out and ready to grapple, if need be.

Saizo built up much momentum with her charge, and thought for sure that she had a clean, destructive hit on the Incubus teen. As she got close to him, however, a small blast of red Yokai energy hit her and cancelled out the force of her charge. Tsukune grabbed her sides and vaulted her over his head, before slamming her into the ground behind him.

Saizo groaned before launching upwards and kicking Tsukune back with her powerful legs, sending him tumbling back a few feet. Tsukune cursed as his shirt got torn up in a few spots, and removed it entirely. He too, leapt to his feet and stared down Saizo. She laughed at him again as a blood-rush came to her.

"God, I didn't think you had any balls in you, Aono! Now I'm certain you'll give me a good, fair fight here!" She declared, before charging at him again. It was then Tsukune saw the locks of wavy pink cascade outwards from the forest he was just in.

"Tsukune!" Moka called out, noticing the charging Orc.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled back to her. He charged at Saizo and jumped high, kicking her head backwards into the ground, using her head to jump out to the Vampire girl. He deftly landed in front of the pink-haired beauty.

'_**If you want to save the poor soul, I suggest you urge him to remove our rosary.'**_ Moka heard her inner voice quip. She mentally battled with herself as she assessed the battlefield, and the slowly rising Orc teenager.

'_B-but, won't that break the sea!? Won't it kill us!?'_ Moka thought back to her inner self.

'_**It won't. You have my word.'**_ At those words, Moka shyly grabbed Tsukune's hand and he instinctively grasped the beautiful rosary. Moka then yanked his hand downwards, and the seal confining the inner Vampire was released.

The sky warped and turned to a bloody red, and the ocean went black. As the blackness of the moon faded, a swath of vampiric bats swarmed at the transforming Akashiya woman. Saizo and Tsukune stopped what they were doing and gaped on in awe.

More vampiric bats peeled away from Moka's skin, revealing a more mature looking, silver haired, bloody-eyed beauty, who gave a serious death stare to Saizo. Saizo gave Moka a leering smile and began her charge again, this time at both of the monsters she was put against.

"If I can beat both of them, then…" Perverted thoughts corrupted Saizo's mind, empowering her attack as a mean punch was readied for both Tsukune and Moka. Tsukune felt another, quivering surge of power flow through him as he charged back at Saizo.

"How pathetic." The silver-haired Moka spat, before she charged back at Saizo. Tsukune matched her insane speed and ignored his own shock at seeing the transformed Akashiya girl.

They both evaded the Orc's attack, and threw one back at her. Moka went for a mighty kick to the Orc's stomach, and Tsukune a sweeping kick to her legs. The combined resulting force sent Saizo back, spinning as she collided face-first, with a cliff.

Saizo was done, for the day, at least, and Tsukune sighed. His attention was caught by the enchantingly gorgeous Moka Akashiya… If he could even call her by that name. She had all the looks that Moka did, but carried herself with such a proud, disdainful expression and stance.

"Who… Who are you?" He asked her. She gave him an unimpressed look, as she scanned the Incubus' body.

"Someone you don't want to know. I hope you aren't in need of my help any time soon." The Inner Moka stated dryly, before walking towards the stunned teenage boy. She grasped the rosary out of his hands and slid it back onto her necklace, the heavy atmosphere disappearing and the sky clearing as she did so.

As her form reverted back to her original self, the bubbly, pink-haired Moka lost her balance and passed out from the fatigue of switching her between her selves initially. Tsukune caught her dexterously and sighed, checking that she was okay.

Moka slowly opened her eyes, and blushed and smiled at Tsukune as she was being cradled safely in his arms. He smiled back at her, crouched down, with her head in his lap.

"Oh, Tsukune…" She drawled on, her hunger growing in intensity.

"Oh, Moka…" He smiled back at her, realising she was probably pretty hungry and in need for some "food".

"Oh, Tsukune…" She mumbled as she leaned upwards towards Tsukune's neck.

"Oh, Moka…" Tsukune said with a small snicker, offering his neck to the Vampire woman.

"Oh, Tsukune…" She smiled deeply, sinking her fangs softly into his neck, causing his arousal to grow and his body to shiver in absolute delight.

She broke her lips away and swallowed the last drops of Tsukune's blood, licking the tiny, fading wound on the brown-haired boy's neck. Moka smiled as she gave him a small peck on the cheek as thanks, and he blushed considerably.

"Ahem. If you two are quite done now, I think our asshole friend here might need a hand regaining her lost brain cells." Kurumu quipped quirkily, making her Destined One chuckle and help the shaky Vampire up to her feet.

"That's probably a good idea." He said softly, loving that Kurumu wasn't after Moka's blood even after Moka had taken some of his. Their meeting was followed by a panting Yukari, who looked up to the peaceful trio and huffed.

"D'aww... Don't tell me I missed out on having a massive battle!" Yukari whined. Tsukune chuckled at her plight and crouched down.

"Don't worry, Miss Yukari. I'm sure you'll be able to save me like a valiant knight, someday. I'm always going to be in trouble with Saizo, here anyway." He joked with her, eliciting a girly giggle and a genuinely happy smile from the young Witch.

"Wow-wee! It appears that this chapter's showdown only took a short minute and thirty-three seconds! That's fast!" Nazo declared out of ear-shot of the others. Tsukune let out a small chuckle and hoisted the heavy Saizo over his shoulder once again.

As they made their way back to school, Tsukune was intercepted by the two Irish monsters he met a few nights ago.

"You right, mate? We heard some commotion from a few of yer' friends and-" Patty spoke, feeling for any injuries on Tsukune's person. He cut her off with a friendly smile.

"Don't worry, Pat. I'm fine, Saizo here just thought she'd try and get the best of me. Moka gave me a hand in fending her off." He excused the lithe Leprechaun. Moira took one look at Saizo and bellowed a boisterous laugh.

"Looks like you damn near killed the girl. Nice handiwork, Moka." She commented, with an obvious, slight drunken slur. The group chuckled and helped Tsukune through the way to the school Infirmary. As he lugged the massive Orc onto the hospital-like bed, he groaned at the exertion, his fatigue quickly fading afterwards, though.

A nurse looked to him and sighed.

"Again?" She asked them. The group nodded in unison. The nurse shook her head and cleared everyone out of the room besides Moka and Tsukune.

"I'm going to bring one of your teachers in to write a report on this, alright?" She confirmed with the two, going to her in-school networked phone, and calling over Miss Nekonome.

"Oh no, what happened here?" The cat-woman cried out at seeing Saizo's beaten state…

(Some time later)

Tsukune was thinking to himself, laying back on a small hill he and the group were occupying.

'_Who was that? She looked like Moka, but… Was that her monster form? Or could it have been another personality inside her?'_ The Incubus thought. It was then he felt a small lump cling to his side. Yukari giggled softly and nuzzled into his side as she became more than comfortable.

Tsukune sighed mirthfully and giggled at the Witch's actions. Kurumu giggled too, and took Tsukune's other side. Moka sat coolly behind the young boy and hummed to herself quietly at the peacefulness of the day.

"So… Tsukune – what clubs did you end up choosing, anyway?" He heard Akaryu sing to him. He thought back quickly and remembered his selections.

"I picked the Newspaper, Swimming, Boxing, and the Science clubs, I think." He said with a yawn as the rest of the lizard-girl's bathed in the warm sun.

"Neato. I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, then…" Akaryu mumbled, slinking on top of him like Kurumu and Yukari tried, with a seductive smile. As she leant down to kiss him, Moka jerked her foot and kicked her off the Incubus.

Akayru fumbled down the hill, and Moka looked at her with a shocked expression.

"O-oh my, I'm so sorry! I must've spasmed or something!" Moka cried with a believable expression, rushing to help the Lizard-Woman up.

(Somewhere else)

Basking, with her window open and her curtains folded, Gin reclined on her bed and searched through the photo-memory on her camera. A sly hand snaked down her trousers and fished for her moistening sex.

She flicked through the camera, finding nothing but blackness as she attempted to search for the photos of Tsukune she had taken the night before. Her frustration grew as the results turned up nothing, and she looked at the front of her camera.

Her rage simmered, and she growled deeply.

"God damn it all!" She cried out, realising that the lens cap of her camera was still firmly fastened.

(Back with the group)

Moka helped Akaryu up and apologised profusely, defusing the Lizard-girl's attempt at a fight quickly. She sighed and brushed herself off, looking back up to Tsukune and Kurumu.

'_**You're still thinking on the Succubus' words.'**_ The Inner Moka knew, there was no question to it. Hell, they were basically sharing the same body and all. Moka blushed and huffed a hot breath cutely.

'_Well… Yes. If what she says is true, then I have to think on it. After all, I… I think I love him…'_ "Think" was the key word here. Moka was unsure of her feelings for Tsukune, but she knew there was deep interest and affection for the Incubus boy. And she felt the same love and affection back from him, even if he was tied to Kurumu and didn't outwardly show it.

'_**You think. Whilst I know there is no accurate way to say if you love someone or not, you should at least gain some perspective. Besides, would you be really willing to share a man with more than one woman?'**_ The silver-haired Moka thought back.

'_If… If it is true love, than I wouldn't mind if there were hundreds of us! I would still love him, and he'd still love me! B-but… But I really hope if it's true, then there are not many of us…'_ Moka thought honestly, hearing her Inner self sigh with heavy thoughts.

'_**Alright then. You make your choice. If it comes to that point, then I'll contact father and ask him to split us.'**_ The Inner voice said. Moka gasped inwardly at the comment.

'_You'd be willing to weaken yourself to let me be in love?' _ She asked Inner Moka. This was unlike the personality. Normally she wouldn't be like this. And she'd certainly discourage any further contact with anyone she'd deem unworthy of their presence.

'_**Of course… Sister.'**_ She thought back. Moka was floored by the response, and stuttered in her thoughts.

'_**Oh, and I suggest training him, if you do end up pursuing a relationship.'**_ She added. Sensing Moka's inquisitiveness, the Inner Moka sighed again.

'_**After all, a weak partner would be a disgrace on us both.' **_She said, Moka being floored once more at the sudden change in tone in her Inner voice.

(Later that day…)

As the sun set and the various groups gathered back into the cafeteria halls, the head of the Public Safety Commission grew angrier and angrier.

"Give me the damn report." She asked an enforcer of hers, Keito. Keito shifted uncomfortably under Kuyo's deadly gaze, and handed a small file to the head of the PSC.

"It states that Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya easily defeated one Saizo Komiya in a minor scrap. Aono and Akashiya's reports state that Saizo initiated the fight, and this was backed up by some recordings taken." Keito relayed back without waver.

Kuyo clenched her fists, and breathed a slow breath, calming herself down.

"I hoped at least Komiya would've given Tsukune a run for his money. It seems all she did was confirm some of his abilities." She mumbled to herself, thinking on how she could manipulate the information and plan the downfall of the blight known as Tsukune.

"Ma'am?" Keito asked her superior. Kuyo chuckled as she didn't look up from the form to look up at Keito.

"His agility is very high, able to avoid most attacks. He's not lacking in strength, but it doesn't seem to be a large threat of his here. And he's able to subconsciously fire Yokai pulses." Kuyo said with an absolutely evil smile. Keito's eyes widened to their abosulte widest and she gasped.

"Y-you- Ma'am – You're not saying that Tsukune Aono is-" Keito began.

"Tsukune Aono is indeed monster-kin. He's no Changeling – our initial scans and evaluations would've shown that. He's one-hundred per-cent monster, my dear Keito." Kuyo announced dastardly. Her smile faded quickly, however.

"Do not mention this information to anyone. That is a direct order, and if I find you disobeyed, I'll have you trialled for treason. Do I make myself clear?" Kuyo confirmed stoically. Keito nodded and bowed lowly to her superior.

"O-of course, ma'am." She confirmed simply. Kuyo then soundlessly dismissed her enforcer and went back to her work, her mind aflame with various violent thoughts.

(With the Shirayuki's…)

Mizore found another article written that day, by the same man she'd found the day before, and added it to her scrapbook of him, along with some pictures she'd managed to find online and the previous article Tsukune had written.

She smiled as she read the next article, describing how the community at Yokai Academy had been so accepting and welcoming, Tsukune having omitted some details of his scrap ups.

She could feel the sickness she'd been afflicted with quickly fading away from her as she read on, and later on confirmed with her mother that she'd be arriving to Yokai Academy the next day as soon as she could.

Even if just to meet, capture, freeze, then lovingly enslave Tsukune for the rest of their lives.

(Somewhere unknown…)

Another fun fact in regards to those super special, fabled SS-class supermonsters:

The most known monsters out of the least known ranks were Dragons.

Yes, Dragons. The giant, winged, fire-breathing monsters of various cultures' myths.

Dragons are one of the most powerful species of Yokai. Due to their fiery insides and scaly hides, they have many resistances and few, if any weaknesses. Dragons even have a form that acts as an intermediate form between their "True" form and human form.

To some scholars, if you're able to see a Dragon's "True" form, you're both incredibly lucky and screwed.

Though don't think of these creatures as invincible. As with many other monsters, Dragons have a distinct weakness to electricity and ice. Any decent mage-type monster is able to at least weaken a dragon, and a master of the art along with some help is able to kill one.

And to further quell your fears – dragons around the world, in a population of 7 billion, number in the tens, barely. Their sheer power is honed and defined by the traditions of their culture, which differs by country around the world.

Why go on about this, you ask?

Well, to help better understand our newest friend, Flaretta. Flaretta, coming from a strict mother and laidback father, was a Western Dragon, who had begun her student life at Yokai Academy not too long ago, and had been in a spot of trouble making friends, due to her nature.

Whilst her powerful nature had encouraged her to seek out those pompous, high powered monsters, her father's laidback attitude had rubbed off on her, making her seek out any group she could find.

With no luck in finding anyone to stick to, the fiery-souled Flaretta sighed and looked on the brilliant, burning, setting sun, her bright orange-red hair flaring behind her. At the end of day, she caught sight of a group of mixed-level monsters, who looked like they genuinely enjoyed each other's company, despite their obvious power gaps and differing personalities.

Flaretta had attempted to catch up with the group, but was too late that day and barely caught a glimpse of their dispersal. The hot-blooded drake vowed to herself to find them, like a little Witch had done before her.

If she was going to make some friends like her parents suggested, then they'd be _her_ friends. Who liked her for who _she _was.

(In the Headmasters Office)

The Headmaster sat and observed the day life of the monster-women-and-man of Yokai Academy, with a cup of tea in her hand. She took a sip and savoured the bittersweet flavour, before smiling serenely at the school.

"Neat."

* * *

A/N: Why, thanks for asking. Yes, I have died. Internally, at least. PM me if you want to talk about some sick music recommendations.


	8. Chapter 8: BLOODY CHUNDAH M8

**I've written this, proof-read it once, but I haven't done it twice like I usually do. I'm tired as all fuckery, and I need mah sleep.**

A/N: Merry Christmas, ya nuts.

* * *

Mizore Shirayuki slung her small bag over her shoulder as stepped off from the bus.

"You have a nice time, miss." The driver said, slinking her cap down to shade her shining eyes. Mizore, without looking back to the woman, waved to her.

"See ya." She said, idly sucking on a lollipop, which aided in managing her temperature. She looked out to the red sea and took in a deep breath, before fishing out a folder with some newspaper clippings and her own annotations.

She smiled down at the page, and hugged it close to herself, before setting off into the decrepit forest which protected Yokai Academy. She'd seen a photo or two of him – Gin had made sure to get the new set of reporters' faces seen, for publicity.

Mizore was smitten, and if his words didn't enchant her, then his innocent, "loving husband" looks did.

"Soon. Soon, Tsukune." She mumbled to herself, with a small smile.

(At the dorms…)

As the couple laid in each other's arms, a mischievous little werewolf climbed her way up their wall, hoping again to at least successfully capture some candid photos of the Incubus's impressive body.

They shifted themselves, and Kurumu cooed to Tsukune. Morinkoa Ginei cackled to herself as she turned her flash off, and began snapping photos of the brown haired boy's defined abs, and tough arms. She imagined him holding her as they pleased one another, collapsing in a muddled, sweaty heap every night, and waking in the morning…

Him as her loving beta, and her, as his loyal, protective alpha.

Needless to say, Gin shook herself out of her thoughts and continued to snap her photos until the morning "started".

For some of the more nocturnal monsters, and those who had still been messed up from their usual time zones, the "morning" could've meant anything. However, the true hustle and bustle of the student body usually began around seven.

"The damn early-birds…" Gin cursed to herself, before blowing a kiss to the sleeping Tsukune, and descending from their wall.

And that's what woke the couple up. Tsukune stared down into Kurumu's fluttering eyes, tranquilly. She grinned back at him and further ground her face into his chest, relishing the spare time they had, as it was a Sunday.

It was then tiny footsteps snuck into the room, and softly closed the door. Yukari stifled a giggle as she slipped in between the couple and too, basked in their warmth. Tsukune and Kurumu laughed as they got up, eliciting a childish groan from Yukari.

A small tone blared through the school PA system, and the students kept and ear out for its message.

"Would all those in the Science Club please report to Lab 3B!" A rather dwarfish, and brash voice announced. Tsukune sighed, and before he could turn around, the Succubus smashed her lips into his, another cry coming from the tortured Witch.

"Go to your little nerd club. I sure as hell know mine'll screw with my day, too." She smiled to him, parting their kiss and lingering her hand on his cheek. Although the couple were getting a little antsy that they couldn't "be" together for the moment, they still kept their spirits high.

As Tsukune took his pyjama shirt off to get dressed, he slowly turned around to see Yukari lying on her stomach, kicking her feet in the air as she stared right at him.

"Yukari…" Tsukune warned lowly. The Witch grew excited and smiled at the young man.

"Yeah!?"

"Get out, please." Tsukune said, fixing his shirt back on.

(Some time later…)

One annoyed Witch, and a dressed Incubus later, Tsukune sighed as he exited his room and locked his door. Though if anyone were to steal anything or rifle through his personal belongings, they'd probably find nothing.

Looking at a map that had magically appeared in his jeans pocket, Tsukune made his way to the Science Labs, where a strange, foreboding feeling overcame him.

Stepping into the lab, orientation had begun, and Hecate smiled at her new, burgeoning scientists.

"Good morning, Sci-fers! Today, we're going to go over the events I've enrolled us in this year, including trips, and competitions, and…" As she explained and trailed on, her audience was kept relatively enrapt. The lime-green haired student president of the Science Club was none other than a Spriggan, hailing from Greece.

Spriggans, you see, are B-Class spell-casting monsters, much in-tune with the nature around themselves. Though they show great intelligence, one wouldn't expect such a creature to pride themselves around the various sciences…

Tsukune could feel someone's eyes digging into the back of his skull. He slowly turned around, to see a chubby girl growling grimly at him. Tsukune's eyes widened as the two locked unsure gazes.

"…Do you… Have a problem?" Tsukune asked, non-threateningly. The woman scoffed and snorted.

"Yeah. You. Miss Kurumu puts all of her attention on to you, whereas my efforts of love go unnoticed!" The hefty girl declared. Tsukune growled as anger rose within him. No doubt she'd make a scene and demand the poor Incubus to face her in battle.

"Listen, I it's been less than a goddamn week here. I don't care what you think is going on, but I don't like it and I want you to stop whatever it is you're thinking of doing." Tsukune said with a dark grimace, although remaining calm, despite it all. The woman flinched at his display, but puffed her chest at him.

"Why, I never! Tsukune Aono – you have just made yourself a villain in the eyes of the Fan Club Coalition!" The no-doubt D-Class monster-girl yelled at him. Hecate Khemeia cleared her throat and sighed at the students up the back.

"Guys, if you want to talk to each other, please leave it till the end of the meeting…" She interrupted herself, before continuing on. Tsukune sent another glare back to the woman.

"What's your name?" He asked her, simply. The girl snorted stuffily.

"Bosaburo Tairo. That's the name of the woman who's gonna beat you and make Kurumu see the light of my romance!" She declared. Tsukune grabbed her by the collar and made her face him. Their faces were only inches apart, which frightened the woman deeply.

"Listen to me, as I'm only going to say this once. I have had enough of people trying to vilify me because of my gender or some other random reason. If you so much as whisper to another person that there'll be a fight between us, then I will end you." He warned her, his voice laced with threatening Yokai. The woman shrunk in her seat, as Tsukune turned away from her.

Sure, it wasn't like him to just threaten a person. But it was like this every day, almost. School life didn't have to be a game of survival, okay? School just had to be… School. Boring, but a place to chat with friends.

School didn't need to have people after his goddamn skin for simply existing there.

…Even if he wasn't supposed to be at the Academy.

…Even if the Academy wasn't normal, by anyone's standards…

(Some time later)

As the small group all dug in their late morning breakfast, soon realising they might need another table, Tsukune smiled as Yukari demanded to be sat in his lap, with Kurumu and Moka flanking his sides.

Amongst the youthful bickering and chatting that happened in the cafeteria halls, three voices spoke and plotted against _him_.

The one who'd stolen their loves from them, with his penis, probably!

A shrill tone rang over the PA system, and the group held their ears out.

"Would the members of the boxing club meet up in the gym in a bit? Thanks!" A cheery, familiar voice called out. Tsukune recognised it as his PE teacher's, Miss Taiso. Tsukune slumped at his shoulders, finished his food, and bid his friends farewell, enraging a certain flame mistress and ice queen, who'd attempted to track the group down.

(In the gym…)

"Welcome!" Miss Taiso, and Katya Vred's voices rang, welcoming the venerable boxers. They began organising the students by weight classes, and devised training routines to fit each group.

"I've already put our names in for Nationals. Any of you who fight well in the qualifiers will get to fight against the other monster-girl Academies!" Katya mentioned, with a rough, slight Russian accent.

And yes, you guessed right. Miss Katya Vred, second year at Yokai Academy, was a Werebear, who hailed from the Motherland. Her parents were hardy folk, and she took their hard-living philosophy into the ring, wanting nothing but the best from her hopefuls.

Werebears, as you see, are A-class close-range fighting monsters. They can go toe-to-toe with any old Orc, being an even level in strength, but able to outclass them in speed.

Their sense of smell is also unparalleled in the monster-girl world, except for maybe a Doggirls'…

"Other monster-girl Academies?" Asked a hopeful young boxer. Katya looked uneasy and breathed a heavy breath as she went to explain.

"Yeah… Not quite as big as Yokai Academy, but there's a few outer-schools we usually compete against. To give you some perspective – we're the 5th best school when it comes to boxing." The second year student explained to the first year.

"Outta how many?" Asked another hopeful boxer. Katya clenched her canines and breathed a harsher breath.

"Five…"

"That's right! So we're encouraging you all to represent the school in the Nationals! We know you've got what it takes, and more, to dominate!" Miss Taiso, resident faculty consultant for the Boxing Club, said.

The young Incubus was thrown in to the heavyweight category, as he weighed 95kg. His body fat percentage seemed to be very, very low, which accounted for an incredibly dense bone structure and heavy muscles.

'_Just the perks of being an… Incubus.'_ The human-cum-Incubus thought to himself happily, as he saw who else he was categorised with. As he stood next to his partners in training, he could feel someone's eyes pierce right into the back of his skull.

"You've got to be kidding me." He mumbled to himself, covertly turning around to face the offender.

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me." Tsukune warned the lanky-looking woman, who gave him a harsh stare.

"You! Hogging all of Moka's attention! You, Tsukune Aono, have made an enemy of the Fan Club Coalition!" The lanky girl yelled at Tsukune, who gave her his most angered and evil stare.

"I suppose you want to fight me, then?" He asked her, as darkly as he ever could, lacing every bit of repressed anger and teenage angst he hadn't had a chance to use effectively. Turning his entire body to face her, he inched ever closer to Kozo, and she stood motionless, staring at him with fear in her green eyes.

"A-as the l-leader of the combined F-fan Club Coalition…" The redhead began.

"Then fight me. The ring is there. If you want to fight, fight." He pressured the woman. She swallowed a large lump in her throat and began to breathe unevenly at the sudden increase in pressure around herself and her aggressor.

"But know this – if we fight, I will break you. I don't care what you think I've done to deserve your hate, but I will break you. I will break you to send a message." The Incubus said, years of regressed anger and hatred rising.

"I'm fucking sick and tired of these stupid challenges. And if another person asks me to fight them, then I'll fucking fight them without question!" He yelled at the frightened woman, who shrunk under his burning, hateful gaze. He yanked his head back and snarled under his breath, turning his full attention back to Tatsuki.

'_Thank God they didn't notice me yelling. The last thing I want is a teacher seeing me going off on a rage…'_ Tsukune thought with a sigh. He cranked his head back to the shocked, orange-haired woman with a blank look on his face.

"What's your name?" He asked her, calmly. She swallowed another lump in her throat.

"K-K-Kozo. K-Kasahara Kozo…" She mumbled. Tsukune nodded.

"Tell your friends to lay off me. Or I will fight back." The Incubus ended their conversation darkly.

(Some time later…)

As Tsukune trekked his way through to lunch, he was halted as a panting, fiery-haired woman stopped in front of him, crouching over and panting, hard.

Behind him, the temperature in the air dropped, hard. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, with goosebumps to spare. He shivered, and turned to see a cute looking girl in a dress that probably wasn't school uniform.

He turned his gaze back between the two girls and sighed, with an angry expression.

"Are you two here to fight me?" He asked them both. Flaretta looked taken aback, and held a hand to her chest. Mizore tilted her head at the boy and didn't even bother to raise an eyebrow in question.

"What are you talking about?" They asked back, simultaneously. Almost immediately, the bubbling feeling of anger in the pit of the Incubus' stomach was replaced with a flutter of butterflies.

"N-never mind. Just some people here have been giving me crap today." He pulled his hands out of his pockets and ditched the "tough guy" façade.

"Sorry about that. It's been a long day." He said, smiling to both the women, holding his hand out to shake, at first to Flaretta.

"I'm Flaretta, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said to him with a tomboyish smile. Tsukune chuckled back with his friendly, disarming smile.

"My name's Tsukune." He then did the same to Mizore, who looked at his hand, then back up to him. She took a few steps forward and wrapped her cold arms around Tsukune, smiling deeply as she did so.

"Mm… I've found you." She mumbled through her lollipop, being sure to take in as much of Tsukune's scent as possible. Tsukune looked to Flaretta, shocked. She shrugged her shoulders at him and he sighed, wrapping his arms around Mizore in kind.

Maybe it was just an… Ice Monster's greeting? And what was Flaretta? Some kind of… Some… thing?

"It's uh- It's nice to meet you…" He edged on Mizore for her name. After about a minute, she looked upwards at him, and blinked her eyes a few times.

'_God, she's cute…'_ The young man thought, heat rising to his cheeks despite the cool air flooding from the girl wrapped around his waist.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Mizore Shirayuki." She said with a smile, before going back to hug her newly found husband.

"Uh… I'm just about to head to lunch. Are you guys… New?" Tsukune asked carefully. The dragon-woman nodded with a small, cutesy yawn.

"I am. Don't quite know if she is, though." She spoke freely, a wayward thumb jabbed in Mizore's direction. The Yuki-Onna smiled upwards at Tsukune again.

"Depends on what you mean by "new". I just came here, yeah. So show us around, if you want…" Mizore drawled, finally letting go of Tsukune and instead trailing him, _very_ closely. He chuckled nonchalantly and motioned the two girls to follow.

(…)

"…And here's the cafeteria. We usually sit around this area…" He said, motioning to a random part of the cafeteria hall which was slowly being filled up by his friends. Mizore locked eyes with the teal haired Succubus, who had her focus on Tsukune.

Kurumu smiled at her Destined One and waved him down for some lunch, Flaretta and Mizore following closely. The Yuki Onna quietly sat next to Tsukune before Flaretta could and poked at a plate of food she had been presented with.

Talk and chatter continued, and the loud, boisterous Yukari made her appearance known to her group, who all laughed jovially at her antics – mostly just glad that the little Witch wasn't upsetting anyone.

But there was an air around the place that Tsukune and Moka both noticed. One could clearly see Mizore's blank eyes staring down Kurumu's vibrant purple orbs. Lightning danced between the two, and Tsukune huffed neutrally, not wanting to deal with another spat at the present moment. He ate his lunch in peace until another shrill ring tolled on the Academy PA system.

"Would all Swimming Club members please report to the pool soon for orientation? Thank you!" Tamao Ichinose sung through the microphone, her voice enticing even those who didn't sign up for the class.

And thus, the power of a Mermaid is shown. Mermaids, for those not in the know-how, are B-Class monsters known in sea-faring times as beautiful women who would entice lonely sailors to their early deaths.

Of course, the hero of our story didn't know this. He sighed, his shoulders slumping, and decided not to comment on how ridiculous it was that he was being called up for every club he had signed up for.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have picked so many…'_ Tsukune thought with a drawl, leaving Kurumu with a kiss goodbye, and curt wave to everyone else. A pang of jealousy jumped in Mizore's heart, and she looked away from the scene, looking deeply betrayed.

Flaretta, meanwhile, enjoyed having all these people to talk to.

'_Huh… People… No goddamn class system regarding monster levels here…'_ The fiery teen thought with a beaming smile. Hell, there was a Vampire, some Lizard-women, a Witch – no one cared about it!

And no one was demanding to know her species immediately! And if they did ask, it was out of genuine curiosity – not some freakin' judgement ploy.

For once in the poor little Dragon Girl's life, she was lax. She was chill.

She was… Chillax.

(With the Swimming Club…)

Each member had been introduced to their mentors, and through the Incubus' eyes, he couldn't quite see a staff liaison anywhere. He tried to remain as comfortable as he could, though, even if he was submerged and half-naked, with the students around him ogling his bare chest every now and then.

Then, the sing-song voice of one Tamao Ichinose rang in his ears.

"Alright, my little fish…" She called, every woman and Tsukune immediately snapping to attention to the woman in front, who giggled at their behaviour.

"Oh, please, you don't all have to be so formal. Today, we're going to start with some basic exercises, and to get everyone acquainted with the different… _strokes…_" She ended lustily, her assistants, fellow Sirens and Mermaids, going to their respective pupil.

She sauntered her way to Tsukune almost effortlessly in the water, and slinked around him once or twice to get the best view of the boy.

"U-Uh… Who's my helper, T-Tamao?" Tsukune asked shyly. The woman giggled once more, this time, closer to the Incubus' ear. She quit her sauntering and appeared in front of the boy, with an undeniably beautiful smile on her face.

Tsukune squinted, not to her notice, and found some slight traces of gills, indicating her monstrous nature and her affinity with water they were currently submerged in.

"Tsukune… Call me Tammy. I'm your little helper today…" She drawled, with Tsukune chuckling awkwardly and rubbing the back of his head.

"S-sure, Tammy…" He agreed, following her lead as she went through the various strokes, despite her earlier double entendre.

Yes, despite Tamao's nigh incessant come-ons and no doubt dirty puns, she truly cared for her swimming as an art form – because it was. When bodies moved in sync with the flowing rhythms of the water… It was nirvana – there was no other way of explaining it.

She smiled at the mostly human teen, who took to the strokes like a fish to water. It was a genuine grin, that did _not_ go unnoticed by a certain member of a certain club…

"Oh! How dare you, Tsukune Aono!" A lanky, gangly woman called out the boy, who sputtered in the water before surfacing and staring at the girl.

"Huh?" Asked the boy, as graciously as ever.

"How dare you flirt with others, while the youthful gem Yukari Sendo fawns after you!" The woman accused him, pointing a long index finger in his direction. Before he could make sense of the situation, he felt his anger rise, and rise…

"Don't tell me – you're from the…"

"Fan Club Coalition…" Both people drawled, the woman with scorn and fury in her voice. Tsukune breathed deeply, and furiously, then sighed.

"Are you telling me… That you're stalking a twelve year old girl with the intent to "romance" her?" Tsukune asked in a monotone voice. Tamao, her assistants, and their students had backed away from the two who were about to fight, it seemed.

The woman pushed her small chest out proudly and huffed.

"Hah! I, Kubasaki Nagai, would prefer to call it my conquest of love for Miss Sendo!" She declared, oh-so-proudly. Tsukune just stared at the woman, and his eyes narrowed as he slowly trudged his way through the waters, so that he towered over the woman.

"…No. You sick, evil, vile, motherfucking putrid, fangirl-nutjobs make me fucking sick and bitter to my core. You know, before I came to this school, I'd like to think I was level-headed and calm in most situations." Tsukune started, his voice unbelievably low and evil sounding. The very air around the two seemed to compress and die with every breath out of his lips.

"But in just one day, you three have managed to prove the old me wrong in every way. I only wish the most excruciating, ungodly pain anyone can give upon you and your friends." The Incubus continued, his stare unblinking and his stance unbending. A demonic, unearthly chuckle escaped his throat as he inched his face closer to Kubasaki's.

"You three have truly proven that I can hold hate in my heart. And for that, you three have made an enemy of me. From this day onwards, yes, Tsukune Aono is an enemy of the Fan Club Coalition. But do you want to know something?" He asked Kubasaki, who just shook in spot. The pool's temperature had somehow dropped, despite all the fiery malice the Incubus was pouring out of himself.

"THE FAN CLUB COALITION HAS MADE AN ENEMY OF ME! And they should be fearful! If you, or any of your friends even _dare_ try to fight me, I will end you all – and I will make sure to drag your horrible damn deaths out!" Tsukune yelled as loudly as he could at Kubasaki, who reclined in fear and began shaking violently.

He turned away from her, stepped out of the pool, collected his things, and walked away. As he did, tears flooded Kubasaki's eyes as the confusing, drawn out words hit her. Every other soul there just stood and stared for a while, not even believing such vile and hateful things coming from such a nice guy.

No one dared follow him.

Especially not the two other leaders of the Fan Club Coalition who were waiting in secret to ambush the angered Incubus…

(Some time later)

Kuyo tried a new tactic, as her previous strategies were not working to her satisfaction. She looked on as her team used some simple mind tricks to redirect Saizo Komiya onto Tsukune Aono's path.

She decided on observing the scourge that was Tsukune Aono personally, and knew that Saizo would behave as she intended – challenging Tsukune to a fight, throwing the first punch, then getting defeated at the hands of an untrained, non-aggressive human.

An evil smile graced her thin lips as her plan worked almost to the letter. Komiya caught sight of Aono and she heard Saizo's snarls resound.

From the second level of the courtyard she and her two gladiators were in, she could garner the absolute best view, and with her scouts taking other vantage points, there was no twitch of Tsukune's that would go undocumented.

(…)

His rage still simmering, Tsukune stormed back to his dorm room, intent on showering then sleeping the anger away, where he wouldn't cause harm to anyone. He was in the middle of taking deep breaths, like Kurumu had told him to, until a familiar voice called to him.

"Hey! Aono!" Saizo Komiya called out to him, her pride no doubt damaged and her own anger rising, too. Tsukune dropped his things and darted his vision to the woman, with the most scornful glare a monster could muster.

"WHAT!?" He yelled to her, surprising even Kuyo's scouts with his volume and projection. Saizo looked taken aback, before her pride came to being once more.

"You've got no Vampire Bitch to help you now, and this time I'll destroy you!" She boastfully declared. Tsukune took a deep breath and breathed harshly through his nostrils, before sighing.

"Fine, then. FIGHT ME!" He yelled back at her, devising a masterful plan in his mind. Saizo laughed into the air as she rushed at him like she did before, intent on reversing any tactic he had up his sleeve against him.

Tsukune steeled himself as his world slowed down. He could feel another, familiar presence and voice creep above him.

"Oh boy, Tsukune's angry and Saizo's pride is hurt! Who will be the victor!?" Nazo the bat yelled, flying away not long after its announcement.

Saizo clearly prepared a launch at Tsukune, and landed it successfully. The Incubus didn't flinch at the hit to his solar plexus. He only huffed out a bit of hot air through his nostrils once more, before rearing his head back.

Saizo was floored and stunned with shock as the headbutt began. She couldn't move, and thus the attack landed harshly. Tsukune roared as he smashed his cranium into hers, and threw Saizo back, ignoring the pain roaring in his upper chest.

The Orc woman fell back and grunted at the sheer pain, refusing to cry in front of the man who had knocked her down with just one move. She went to move up and counterattack him back, until his voice called to her.

"Stay down. I'm giving you a warning, and if you try to attack me again I will make you stop." Tsukune warned her, fed up with his day. Saizo spat up at Tsukune, which landed on his bare chest.

"Fuck you! Do you hear me? Fuck you, Tsukune! I'll make you see who the better fighter is!" Saizo declared, her Orcish pride getting the better of her as she launched one more punch at Tsukune.

He growled, and braced for impact as the punch connected to his face. He remained impassive despite the pain, and growled at Saizo. Her eyes widened as Tsukune grabbed her still arm and yanked it down, pulling and cramping Saizo's muscles, leaving her open for attack.

He landed one punch aiming downwards at her face, and she fell back onto the courtyard floor. By this time, Kuyo was frantic in thought, trying to determine how Tsukune was able to withstand such brutality. She was also… impressed, if she _had_ to say it, at how easily Tsukune had dispatched Miss Komiya.

Tears fell from Saizo's eyes, but she didn't cry. She growled deeply at the pain as she reclined on the courtyard's grass. Tsukune stood over her with a neutral glare and stared her down.

"Stand down." He told her, simply. Kuyo gritted her teeth in anger as she finally realised what Tsukune was doing.

To avoid any confrontation from any higher ups, Tsukune waited until Saizo hit him. The hits landed, and thus his actions were counted in self-defence. Kuyo growled in her throat as she observed the fight further.

Tsukune truly didn't want to hurt Saizo. She could see it in his eyes, how sickening and sweet it was. Tsukune truly wanted Saizo to just step out and swallow her pride. But he couldn't stand there and let her wail on him.

Kuyo calmed herself before she went back to observing the fight with her full attention.

Saizo began to stand up, weakly – still intent on harming Tsukune. The Incubus growled at her.

"STAND DOWN!" He yelled. Saizo roared as she hurled one more punch at him. It connected to Tsukune's stomach, and once again, he resisted the urge to flinch and remained impassive.

The hit clearly landed, and he sighed, before roaring back at Saizo and punching downwards at her once more. The hit connected to her jawline, and she fell to the floor, knocked out.

Tsukune snarled noiselessly at the pain he felt and willed himself onwards, picking Saizo up and making his way to the Infirmary. Kuyo raised an eyebrow at the behaviour, and dismissed all but one of her scouts.

To the last, she sent one command.

"Follow him and report back in two hours." Came Kuyo's final command, before she disappeared. She would go to the Headmaster with her information, and attempt to make a case in the expulsion, or better yet, execution of Tsukune.

(Some time later…)

Tsukune lobbed Saizo over his shoulder and sighed as Miss Nekonome approached him again.

"Ugh… I'll save you the trouble, Miss Nekonome. Same thing as before. Me and Saizo bumped into each other, and we get in a scrap that she initiated. I won the fight, and I knocked her out. This happened fifteen minutes ago and I don't have any injuries that I know of. Can I please go?" Tsukune said loudly, in one, long spiel to his teacher. Shizuka adjusted her glasses in a charming and confused manner, before Tsukune turned around.

She sighed, huffed and thought deeply for a while.

"Alright. You can go. Just one question though, Mister Aono…" She asked him. Tsukune looked up to her, still trying to hide his pain.

"What happened to your clothes?" She asked with a little blush, still trying to maintain a sense of professionalism.

Tsukune just sighed, and decided on walking away, despite how rude the action seemed.

"Long story, Miss…" He drawled, eager to sleep. He trudged his way back to his dorm room, and was intercepted by none other than his Destined One. He smiled at her wearily, and she gave him a worried one back.

"Oh, baby, what happened?" She asked, her voice like honey to his ears. He smiled and grabbed her in a big hug, just noticing that she'd picked up the things he had dropped in his earlier scrap with Saizo.

"Just… I'm tired… Don't wanna talk." Tsukune whined, making Kurumu chuckle quietly. She hugged her Destined One tightly and smiled at him, layering small kisses up the length of his neck as he led them both to his room.

And as they did, none other than the Ice Woman herself appeared from behind a pillar – Mizore Shirayuki. As she stared on at the happy couple, her lollipop fell out of her mouth onto the freezing, cracking ground.

"Tsukune… You _will_ be mine…" She mumbled, angrily…

* * *

A/N: Give us a shout. I make music under the name "Red Robotix", and I'd appreciate it if you could all take a minute to listen. ;)

Also – another Merry Christmas. Love yas all.

Also – if you want to play some games on Steam or something, I could do that too.


	9. Chapter 9: ROAD TO ORGY

A/N: After a lengthy talk with a mate, I've decided to "Fuck it all", and skip all the bullshit before a really, really good scene I've been wanting to write for 3 years.

I'll stall it for just a moment, though.

* * *

The curious case of Miss Akashiya is indeed, a curious one.

You see, to refer to her as one would be incorrect. Moka Akashiya referred to two people – one, the sociable, mentally strong Outer Moka, who could reign control of her vampiric powers… Most of the time.

And her twin sister, the Inner Moka. The Inner Moka as she was dubbed, was physically mighty, and unmatched in speed. However, she grew to be cold and isolated as time went on, refusing to spend time with those she deemed "lesser".

Despite all this, Moka &amp; Moka were getting along the best they had in _years_, due in no small part to the new boy's influence in their life.

For Outer Moka, obviously, he was a friend that didn't care what species she was. He was a shoulder to cry on, and a neck to bite when she needed it.

Could a Vampire girl have asked for more?

For Inner Moka… Tsukune had shown strength to her. She could sympathise with him being somewhere he didn't belong, and she thought he handled it rather well, for a human. And his blood...

She smiled at the thought of him being dumbstruck with her beauty, when she and Moka helped him against Saizo's attacks…

No. He wasn't looking at her. She was looking at the _other_ Moka.

When she broke out of the Rosary's control, however… She could've sworn Tsukune caught a look at her.

'…_**I shouldn't be thinking of things like this.'**_

'_Of what?'_ Inner Moka's cheeks went from pale white to a dark crimson with a harsh blush.

'_**Nothing! That was… That was one of your subconscious thoughts!'**_

'_Really? Didn't sound like it…'_ Outer Moka teased her twin and smiled when silence dawned on their conversation.

It was night, and the Outer self was bathing in a herbed-up bath. Their mother, Lady Shuzen, would be arriving tomorrow to aide in splitting their personalities/bodies from one another. Nervousness gripped Outer Moka's heart, and she sunk into the bath, blowing bubbles childishly in order to distract her mind.

'_**You're thinking of him again.'**_ It wasn't a question that Inner Moka asked. Outer Moka sighed, and began fiddling with her rosary.

'_I am. I'd like him to meet mother tomorrow, but…'_

'_**But…'**_

'_What if she decides he's not worthy of being near me? You know how she is…'_

'_**Screw what mother thinks! He's our man, and that's our decision! If she doesn't like it, then who cares?'**_ Inner Moka huffed as she tried to strengthen her sister's resolve. Silence dawned once more as she realised what she said.

'_He's… Our man, now?'_

'_**Good lord…'**_ And the vampiric teen slumped her head in the realm of her mind.

(Later, the next morning…)

Mizore awoke with a new plan in her head. She went to bed with the picture of her Beloved close to her heart, and despite her inner pain, slept peacefully.

As she prepared herself for her day ahead, she'd planned to stalk Tsukune more and more, and eventually worm her way into his group of friends merely as a acquaintance at first.

Then, when his defences were down, and when they'd be alone together, she'd snag him. Freeze him into a block, and raise a beautiful daughter with him.

Yes, it was an odd plan, but she could make it work.

She smiled after stepping out of her icy-cold shower, and popped a tasty lollipop into her mouth.

'_You __will__ be mine, Tsukune…'_

(Somewhere else…)

The monster-man awoke that morning with a sense of awe and wonder.

As his eyes adjusted to the soft sunlight, he couldn't quell a hopeful feeling in his heart. It was like it was fluttering, but with a burning intensity that gave him limitless energy.

With that, he leapt out of bed, and got ready for the day.

And oh, what a day it was going to be.

(Some time later)

With the rushing in of new candidates, the Newspaper Club was growing and bustling. Despite the fact that half the girls there joined because of Tsukune, they were all contributing and in general, things were looking up for the once-desolate and empty club.

Ginei and Miss Nekonome had set the groups off into investigative tasks, and the werewolfish woman was currently stalking her main target's group.

Tsukune was giggling along with his classmates and potential Destined Ones as they spent the school day faffing about and taking random pictures.

Gin slid up to the Incubus' side, and refrained from jumping the boy as she caught his delicious scent in her monster-powered nostrils.

"So… How are we all doing here?" Her presence caused quite a scare, especially with the young Yukari.

Moka and Kurumu just continued giggling and pointed to the object of their affection, who gave them a faux-angry stare.

"They keep pointing their cameras at me. They've even got Yukari trying to lift my shirt up." The monster-man fake-whined, ushering the werewolf woman to chuckle darkly.

"Is that so? Well…" Using inhuman speed, she reached for the boy's unprotected abdomen and lifted his shirt up, motioning for the other girls to snap as many pictures as they could. She giggled, herself, then saw what she was revealing.

Her mouth went dry, and she shyly reached a hand out to touch the boy's rock-hard, defined abdominal muscles. Tsukune yelped, and slapped her hand away.

"No! Bad Gin!" He joked, laughing uncomfortably.

The werewolf woman continued to gawk at Tsukune, before she bolted off to a secluded corner of the school to… relieve herself.

"What the hell…" Yukari mumbled, clutching her wand tightly as the werewolf girl darted away under the cover of treetops.

(…)

The day passed relatively well, until…

"Tsukune Aono, could you please report to the Headmistresses Office? Tsukune Aono, to the Headmistresses Office!" Shizuka Nekonome's cheery voice rang.

His heart sunk. Very, very deeply did his heart sink.

The Headmistress, requesting a meeting with him? It would not bode well. She'd probably caught on to his lie…

Nevertheless, he didn't run. He didn't scamper, nor did he complain he sucked it up and trudged his way down to the Office.

His friends, Kurumu especially, gave him wishes of luck, amongst other things.

(…)

She had her massive chair facing away from him, yet still, his presence was sensed easily.

"Good morning, Tsukune." She was The Exorcist, Tenmei Mikogami. One of the Three Dark Ladies.

The Incubus boy didn't know this, however, and yet he _still_ felt fear and awe grip his heart, as she turned around to face him. The majority of her face was hidden by her headwear, and he recognised her from somewhere…

"G-good morning, Headmistress." He greeted her, before swallowing a lump in his throat. Wordlessly, she invited him to sit down in a chair opposite hers, on the other side of her large wooden desk.

Tsukune did so uneasily, and noticed that she held a familiar looking tome in front of him. Fear gripped his heart in cold vice as he stared on at the ancient book.

"You know, this is really an interesting read." She began, almost evilly. Tsukune let his head slump from his shoulders, and he resigned himself to his fate.

Be it expulsion, or worse.

He bit his lip to hold back a curse word. Tenmei continued reading the book, kicking back, and sipping some tea.

"You know, I knew your grandparents, Tsukune." Her tone softened, and she became almost reminiscent. She took her robe's hood off, and displayed her… Stunning features.

For an ancient being of supreme, elder power, Tenmei Mikogami looked like one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen in his life. Her face, whilst it held age, showed a small smile which made his heart skip a beat.

Then a fluttery feeling floated around in his stomach.

"Well, I knew just about every Succubus and their partner here. Mori was a nice girl, even if a little bit dull. Mari was a little shit, though she had her moments…" Tenmei went into deep thought, and sighed.

"Are you going to murder me?" He asked. The woman took a sip of her tea and shook her head.

"No. Why would I do that?"

"Do you know my secret?" He asked.

"The fact that you're an Incubus? A monster-man?"

"Y-yes…"

"Then yes. I've known for quite some time, Tsukune." She said, setting her tea down, and flipping through the pages of the "Sexonomicon", as Kurumu had dubbed it. Tenmei sat, stroking her chin for quite some time.

"I've ran this Academy for quite some time now. For about twenty-thousand years, there has never been a monster-man." Said the Headmistress, in an odd fashion. She silently implored the teen to ask the question he was thinking of.

"…Ever?"

"Correct. Twenty-thousand years have passed without a single monster man having come into existence."

"N-none? None whatsoever? Than why do-"

"Your friends… They tend to believe old bard's tales. You are the first and only monster man to appear on the planet in over twenty millennia, Tsukune." Silence fell as the gravity of the situation sunk into the boy.

He suddenly felt… Alone, for lack of a better word. There was a certain emptiness to the woman's declaration, and he couldn't challenge the overwhelming burden of it all.

"Are you going to expel me?" Asked the teen, after some minutes of deep thought. Tenmei took another sip of tea, and opened the tome to a different page. He recognised it as the page about Destined One(s).

"No, I will not. You came here for a reason. I've heard of your cover up, and I know _how_ you came to be here." The headmistress stated firmly. Tsukune swallowed another lump in his throat loudly.

'_I think she means the fib about me being an ambassador's son…'_

"Keep up that lie if you so choose. Perhaps it will become the truth." She dared him, with an enticing smile. Tsukune nodded, with a feisty red blush. This made the incomprehensibly powerful monster-woman's grin grow.

Another question fumbled on the boy's mind.

"Do… Do you know my parents?"

"Koji and Kasumi Aono… Yes, yes I do. Koji's company… Brings in much funding for the Academy, whether he knows who we are or not." She made a small grimace when she finished her tea, and sat the cup down again, with a weary sigh.

Tsukune cleared his throat, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

"A-and my mother?"

"Kasumi? I've had quite a few luncheons with the Succubi, Mister Aono. The last one I attended was around… Twenty odd years ago. Kasumi was just finishing high school, I believe." Another smile replaced the frown on her face at the memory.

Tsukune nodded, and sighed, with much relief. His movements were stopped when Tenmei held a hand up.

"I wish I could sit here and reminisce all of my memories with you, Mister Aono, but I brought you here for a word of warning."

The boy remained silent.

"Do try and keep your family paraphernalia hidden. I've cast a concealing enchantment on the tome at this moment, but do try and be careful. Prying eyes are always watching."

"Prying eyes, m-ma'am?"

"You've been targeted by the head of the Public Safety Committee. Kuyo is a very strong monster-girl, and she's out for your blood."

Tsukune slumped his head once more and cursed under his breath.

"Why?"

"You're a man. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's been scorned or abused by a male in her life. You have to understand that being a monster-girl usually means you only live near monster-girls. Kuyo has a heart filled with hate, and likely hasn't seen a male in quite some time."

He nodded and sighed deeply.

'_Well, just another enemy during my time here.'_

"Now that you're here, you're her number one target. And she'll rally whatever forces she can, under whatever reasoning she's crafted, to lynch you."

"Pardon me, but fucking hell." The teen mumbled. Tenmei suppressed a small laugh, but quickly got back to the point at hand.

"She's trying to find anything she can about you, and she's likely already found out that you aren't completely human."

"As I said before: fucking hell!" Tsukune grumbled to himself, nursing the small bruises that hadn't completely healed from his fight with Saizo.

"Calm down, Mister Aono! You're a being of love, are you not?"

"Th-that's what I've been told?"

"Then you should have no trouble dealing with Miss Kuyo. Though I surmise you will have to fight her before she will listen to reason."

"Ma'am, no offence, but I'm fucking sick and tired of fighting people. Saizo has been more than enough for me to handle."

"Then enlist the help of your friends. Or find a different way to befriend Miss Komiya, Tsukune. People will fight you – you can't stop this. But what you can do is find out why, and help them."

The boy sighed, and nodded.

"Thank you, headmistress." He said, standing and bowing low. She nodded to him, with a small smile, and sent him on his way.

"Enjoy the rest of the day, Tsukune. I believe you've got an excursion to head to…" And with that, the boy left the woman's office. He breathed much easier, and grinned at the thought of not being thrown out of the school, or murdered.

He made his way to his Destined Ones, with a heart full of hope.

(…)

The human-turned-monster-man walked with a skip in his step, towards his beaus. Kurumu was fervently tapping on her phone, and quickly turned her head when she sensed him approach.

Overtaken with love and happiness, Tsukune halted whatever words Kurumu had with his lips, and kissed the Succubus woman sensually. With her empathetic abilities, and her sheer enjoyment of the action, Kurumu reciprocated the act eagerly, quickly going to tongue the lucky boy.

"Ts-Tsukune! Good news, I assume?" She broke away from their kiss to catch her breath. Tsukune smiled and hugged her tight.

"Yeah. The Headmistress isn't going to kill me, and I'm not going to be expelled." He gave her another kiss and smiled inwardly. Moka had to quell her jealousy at the act, but remained calm.

Their morning went on quite normally, until a bouncing Catgirl ran up to the massive group.

"Newspaper Club!" She gained their attention, and caught her breath.

Standing at attendance, whether it was their intention or not, were the meek Bug Trio, the still-livid Lizard Sisters, Yukari, Moka, Kurumu, Flaretta, a sneaky Mizore, the monstrous Irish pair, Patty &amp; Moira, Kendra, Gin, and Tsukune.

Observing the group from the shadows were the Fan Club Coalition and Saizo.

Observing the group from her scout's eyes was Kuyo, watching on ever closely.

"I have some fantastic news! We've been approved for an excursion to the human world! We'll be leaving tomorrow at 6 in the morning, so be ready!" And with that, she left the group as bouncily as she greeted them; feeling like nothing could stop her.

And so the group rejoiced, even the usually anxious Tsukune. It'd be a great chance to teach the others on how to act in the human world.

For Gin, this was good news. Her… Night-time tendencies could be more easily satisfied, with a closer natural proximity to the human boy. Now all she needed to do was make sure she got a room/tent closer to his…

For the Lizard Sisters, this would be a great time to finally bang Tsukune. Away from school, and deep into the forests, where no one could hear them…

For Saizo, she'd follow the Newspaper Club out into the wilds, and finally get her hands on Tsukune with his guard down. No more of his bullshit talking!

Kendra just stood on and stared at Tsukune, mouth agape as it usually was.

"Wow, that sounds great! Maybe you could visit your family, Tsukune…" The cute Vampire suggested. Tsukune just smiled and nodded her way.

This, however, reminded Miss Akashiya of something she had to do that day…

"O-Oh! Tsukune, I… I need your help for a second, if that's okay…" She inwardly chastised herself for being so shy to the young man, but he smiled at her more deeply and nodded once more.

"Of course, Moka, what is it?" As the two began to depart, the rest of their large group began trailing them, too. The Vampiric teenager looked back to her unwilling ally, Kurumu, and made a small gesture for some privacy.

The Succubus stood staring at the girl for a moment.

Then she nodded, and winked.

"Gotcha! Let's give the two some privacy, guys!"

(Some time later…)

The Vampire and the Incubus stalked the shaded halls of Yokai Academy, hidden from the general population of the school. Moka kept quiet, as if she was internally debating with herself…

"Oh boy, you guys better get ready for some expository dialogue! Wee!" Cried Nazo, much to the delight of the walking pair.

"So, Moka, what did you need my help with?" He asked her, idly getting more and more unsettled as they continued their walk towards an operating room in the academy's infirmary.

"I… I'd like you to be with me. As you may know, there are two sides to me. I'm actually a twin, and my sister is sharing my body."

Tsukune nodded. It wasn't the weirdest thing he'd ever heard.

No, the weirdest thing he'd ever heard was that monsters existed.

"Why?"

"When we were born… Our Yokai energy was tainted, and the only solution to ensure our survival was to bind us to one another. Our rosary acts as an anchor."

"So what am I helping you with?"

"Well… It's like I said, I want you to be with me. Our mother has brought an artefact which can split our souls and give my inner self her body. I… Well…"

"You two can split now?"

"More like we chose to split now, Tsukune. I've decided that… I want to pursue a relationship with you, and…"

'_**Good on you, for standing strong.'**_ Although Inner Moka sounded sarcastic, she truly congratulated her Outer self for even admitting the fact that she had feelings for Tsukune.

And when he heard such confessions, Tsukune stopped in his tracks.

"Y-You want to be in a r-r-relationship with me?" The boy asked, his voice trembling.

Moka's cheeks went to a bright red, and she played with her fingers, averting her gaze away from his.

"W-Well… Yes! Me and Kurumu had a talk a few weeks ago, and she told me… She told me some things…" Her blush deepened to an

"Moka? What things did Kurumu tell you?" He became a little agitated. What if she'd told her about his monster heritage?

"When it came down to it, she told me that your heart was too big for one woman. As ridiculous as she made it sound, she confirmed something that I'd thought before. She could sense it in your heart – she used her empathetic powers, to figure out that you would…"

"…Be destined to spend my life with more than one partner?"

"Y-Yes. Something like that…"

A soft silence fell over the two, as they stood; staring away, then back to, then away from each other.

"Well, I'd be happy for us to date then, Moka." Tsukune spoke; smiling as brightly as ever – happy that one of those painful secrets had come out. The vampire girl beamed and launched herself at the boy, hugging him tightly.

She didn't say a word, but the love the two felt for each other was palpable. After some minutes, realising the urgency of her situation, Moka broke away from Tsukune, and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Come on, there's somebody I want you to meet." She then dragged the boy to a brightly illuminated room…

Therein, he met a powerful, powerful looking woman. She gave him an indifferent look, and as with Tenmei, he swallowed a large lump in his throat. In a quick glance, they studied each other deeply.

She had a very tall, overwatching figure. She had flowing, silver hair, and sharp red eyes, which bored into his soul with every stare. In the room were two tables – one clearly used for examining patients, and another, stacked to the brim with refrigerated plasma and blood bags.

A stark, white light lit the room up nicely.

"Good morning, Moka. Who is this?" Lady Issa asked her daughter, with a wave of her hand towards the Incubus boy.

"Good morning, m-mother. This is Tsukune. He's my…"

"Bloodbag? Moka, I thought I taught you better than to depend on a being for their lifeblood." Issa shook her head, hiding just a little bit of disgust at seeing a human male within the Academy.

She quickly came to the assertion that he had some kind of monster-blood in him, and that he was sent to the school for some half-baked reason.

"Mother, no! He's my friend!" She was quick to defend the boy, rather than mumble some undignified response, like she used to. Lady Shuzen was taken aback, if only slightly, and nodded.

"Greetings, madam. My name is Tsukune Aono." Tsukune greeted with a low bow. Issa's expression remained impassive.

"And why is he here?" She asked Moka, ignoring the boy.

"I… Well… Tsukune is my boyfriend, mother. He's here to help with the pain." Moka said quietly, yet firmly. Issa was slightly more responsive to this.

"Hm. I will have to challenge your right to court my daughter, human. I don't know how they go about courting within the human realm, but with my family, you must undergo rites to earn my daughter's hand." She spoke finally – as if a simple date meant a lifetime of marriage for Moka and Tsukune.

Whilst he wasn't opposed to the idea… To be locked into such a relationship, so early _in_ their relationship didn't bode well.

"Rites, madam?" He tried his very best to be respectful – to not show fear in front of the woman. She nodded.

"A rite of combat, and a rite of will. That has always been the method of selecting suitors for the Shuzen line."

Tsukune nodded with an air of repsect.

"Of course. If that is what's required to be with Moka, then I'd do anything." He admitted proudly.

"We will see, human."

And without word, Issa instructed her daughter to lie down on the table in the centre of the room. Moka did so a little uneasily, and Issa withdrew a small black box from her coat. Opening the container, she removed an ancient, dark purple crystal.

She removed Moka's rosary easily, and swiftly replaced it with the crystal. It sat at the bottom of the girl's neck, and pain surged through her.

It was almost instantaneous, but Tsukune could see how much pain the teen was in. He held her hand tightly, and she smiled through it all.

Then, as when Moka's inner self appeared for the first time, a swarm of bats engulfed Moka. She still firmly held Tsukune's hand in an iron grip. Her figure split into two, still covered in the dark bloodsuckers, and everything stopped.

Two breaths could be heard, and with them, the bats disappeared quickly. In a furious swarm of darkness, the bats peeled away from Moka, and Moka's skin – revealing the twins. A small smile graced the lips of the elder vampire.

"My daughters... It's been quite some time since we've all been together, hasn't it?" She then ordered the pink-haired Moka to sit up. Quickly, she hugged both her daughters very tight. Both girls appeared sickly, frail, and hungry.

Issa separated from their hug, and Tsukune presented himself to the Mokas. He offered both sides of his neck, and smiled to both girls. "Outer" Moka quickly latched on to the left side of his neck and drank eagerly, whereas it took some convicing for the "Inner" Moka to do so.

"N-no, I'm fine. I'll just have a plasma bag…" The prideful, silver-haired Shuzen daughter said. Tsukune gave her an innocent, disarming smile. He had to fight back the arousal and twitches brought on from the pink-haired Moka feeding on him.

"It's okay, Moka. You can drink my blood." Time slowed down for her, and she could see one flush of the glorious red liquid pulse through Tsukune's veins. She slowly walked over to him, and whispered a quiet "thanks".

She then painfully latched onto his neck, her fangs reaching deeper than her sisters. He bit back a grunt of pain, and resigned himself to his state for a few minutes. Issa looked on at the trio curiously.

She could see her daughters drinking the boy's lifeblood, gulp by gulp. And they were enjoying it, almost gaining pleasure from the taste of it all.

Some quick maths in her head told her that the amount of blood her daughters were consuming would've killed the boy twice, but there he was, standing proudly, providing his essence for her daughters.

The pink-haired Moka was the first to break away. She pulled her fangs away, and felt the mightiest surge of Yokai energy surge within her. She licked away at the two, tiny bite marks left on Tsukune's skin, and swallowed the remainder of his blood.

Quietly, she grasped the sides of the Incubus's face, and kissed him deeply, despite her "audience". Issa was polite enough to turn her head, and to quell her disgust/anger at the act. She would let this instance of their affectionate display slide for now.

Well, the boy _did_ just give more blood than should've been humanly possible.

So, you know – props to him.

What the woman didn't expect was to see her other daughter do the same.

Overcome with affection, and warmth in her heart, the silver-haired Moka slowly slipped her fangs out of the boy's neck, and kissed him deeply after her sister finished. Tsukune was shocked, and his cheeks would've been blaring red if his blood hadn't been siphoned.

Moka finally came to her senses, and stared intensely into Tsukune's eyes for quite some time, before wiping her mouth, stepping away from him, and looking down at the floor.

"Sorry. Thank you for the blood." She said quietly, unlike herself.

"If that is all, then?" Issa checked with her daughters, who nodded, feeling quite energised. Tsukune held his neck, and breathed lowly, feeling quite woozy.

"Very well. Contact me again if any complications arise." She stepped towards her daughters for one last time before she'd leave them again, and hugged them tightly.

"I love you both." Issa left, gently grabbing Tsukune by the arm and closing the door behind herself.

She led the boy out of earshot of the twins, and adorned an evilly serious expression.

"Your blood… You have monster genealogy, yes?" She sniffed the tiny leaks of blood coming out the boy's neck as she asked.

"Yes, madam."

"It's… Pure. Stunningly pure. Your blood brought my daughters back to full power within minutes…"

"Is that a problem, madam?" Tsukune was getting kind of tired at all the mannerisms, himself.

"No. No it isn't. But know this, Mister Aono – if you wish to court my daughters, then a dangerous trial awaits you. I hope you're prepared to fight for them." She said her words very carefully, and very slowly to emphasise her point.

The Incubus nodded and smiled.

"I'm prepared to fight for my future with them both, madam." This brought a small, prideful smile to Issa's face.

"Please, Mister Aono – you may call me Lady Issa." She parted, and Tsukune was left to go back and discuss things with the two Mokas. But as the powerful vampire woman left the academy, he couldn't quell the overwhelming feeling of butterflies, fluttering in his stomach.

'_Oh hell.'_

Some time passed, and the three stayed together for a few hours, to help Tsukune recover from his blood loss. The silver-haired Moka apologised more profusely, and offered the boy a big carton of juice as a token of peace.

Tsukune just laughed her off, and assuaged her worry.

With a quick edit of the school records, the "other" Moka was added into her sister's classes and clubs. Even quicker, the silver-haired vampire was brought into the already massive friends group.

(Later that night…)

Tsukune bid farewell to his friends after dining at the Academy cafeteria, and was eager to get to sleep. The entire "News Group" as Gin and Miss Nekonome had dubbed them all needed their rest for their excursion out into the human world the next day.

And just as the boy opened his door, and saw the inviting, comforting covers of his bed, he was expecting something to attack him. He was expecting something – _anything_ to try and ruin his good night's sleep.

But, silence dawned, and silence reigned.

He smiled, and snuck into his own bed, not even bothering to lock his door. Throughout the night, a tiny visitor made her way into his room, and nestled herself in his arms.

They awoke that morning, and Yukari looked as peaceful as ever. Tsukune couldn't quell the uncomfortableness he felt whenever the girl was near. She was so… handsy! She tried to feel everyone and everything around her, and her age…

He loved the girl, but she was much too young to be acting the way she was. The age gap between them was only 4 or so years, but it was still immense in his mind.

Tsukune still awoke Yukari gently, and she whined.

"Two more minutes!" She whined. Tsukune chuckled, and shook his head.

"Alright then! I'm just gonna shower and _then_ I'll wake you up. We've gotta be ready to go soon, Yukari…" As he trailed off, the young Witch perked up.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot about the trip to the human world!" Truth be told, she _really_ did want to peek on Tsukune showering, but that would have to wait. Her excitement for their trip over-rid her desire to see the naked human male.

She bolted out of his room with a quick goodbye, and got ready for their week of investigative journalism out into the human world.

"Pfft, yeah right! Little did the group know, this was Miss Nekonome's way of obtaining her prized delicacy – fish! Wee!" Nazo called, flying away not long after interrupting the story.

It was a glorious, unbidden time of the morning, where not a soul would be awake otherwise.

And with that timing, the rest of the Newspaper Club, and a few rogue elements packed themselves onto the schoolbus which would transport them from the pocket dimension of Yokai Academy to the human world.

"Erm… Miss Komiya – are you sure you're supposed to be on this bus?"

"Sure, whatever." The orcish woman just slumped down on a seat and drifted off to sleep quickly. Miss Nekonome didn't bother to question the three angry, nerdy girls who got on the bus either.

The cat-woman patted her growling stomach, and yawned, before standing up on the packed bus and stretching her limbs.

"Okay, students – the trip to the human world will take about 4 hours – we'll be taking a quick pit stop 2 hours in, so get comfortable! Catch up on some sleep!" She followed her own example, and curled up in a small ball on the front seats of the bus, purring happily.

The teal-topped Succubus up the back cricked her tired bones and yawned.

"Gladly!" She then used her hubby as a makeshift pillow, resting against his hard chest. The human-cum-Incubus sighed with a small sense of happiness, and rested his own head on the backing of his seat.

Pretty soon after her, a large bunch of the outgoing Newspaper Club girls had tried their best at using the boy as their own pillow, and in doing so, found a deep, deep slumber.

Even the overly tired Akashiya twins had done so. Reluctantly, the silver-haired Moka had comfortably laid herself over some over girls, using them as her own little bed. The two students in question, Patty and Kendra, couldn't have cared less.

It was Mizore's icy stare towards the Succubus that made Moka worried.

'_Be careful where you tread, Ice Maiden…'_

And the group travelled beyond the void of the connection of the realms, seamlessly.

(Some time later…)

"And the group finally learned that the trip had nothing to do with investigative reporting or journalism at all!" The flamboyant bat declared happily, frolicking in the afternoon sun.

And so did the others, making sure not to leave the two vampiric sisters out of the fun of playing at the beach. They'd taken a break from swimming to play some beach volleyball…

Some time went on, and tensions grew easily when Kurumu gave Tsukune a congratulatory kiss. Mizore shot up, and withheld the use of her powers, pushing Kurumu off the boy.

"That's it! I've had enough of you using your whorish charm on Tsukune!" The icy girl declared. The silver-haired Moka immediately went to the Succubus's defence, and held a hand out to the tortured Yuki Onna.

"Know your place, Maiden! She just gave him a kiss!"

"Bullshit! She's done a lot more to him!"

"Mizore, calm down! Kurumu hasn't charmed me!" It was in this moment that Patty took a certain advantage.

The Leprechaun snuck a quick kiss, and made the mistake of lingering on a little longer than she should've.

"P-Patty! What the hell!?" Kurumu easily removed the short girl's lips from Tsukune's and she and Moira ended up tearing strips of the girl.

"And tell me – what exactly's the problem 'ere? Every other girl here's got permission to fondle his nuts, and I'm stuck here in a dry-spell?" She inquired with her mates. Moira lightly tapped her on the head.

"You fuckin' idiot! There was no agreement! That's just some stupid dream you've been havin'!"

"Oh, and that's right bullshit and you know it Moira!"

The Lizard trio got involved, directly arguing with Tsukune himself about their own dry spell.

"And what about us!? You promised us a visit as compensation, and you haven't delivered, Tsukune!" Akaryu declared, hurt and offended beyond belief.

"Yeah!" Her sisters mirrored her stance and words almost eerily.

"You girls don't deserve him!" Yukari yelled – the only warning the lizard-girl trio got, before being assaulted by many volleys of bedpans.

"Hey! Why the hell are all of you fighting!?" Flaretta yelled, confused beyond all belief at the quarrels going on. The Fan Club Coalition and Saizo approached the group and added their own two cents.

"And why do our goddesses only go for the sociopath? The guy can't even control his anger!"

Things began to escalate. If someone were to recount the events, they'd say that the events escalated quickly. That the events really got out of hand, fast.

"Why do you need a boyfriend, Moira? Go lick yourself, bitch! I'll drop kick your head into the ocean!" Patty boasted back to the Dullahan, going for an offensive slap to her fragile head.

"Frosty the snow-ho! Yuno Gasai wannabe." Kurumu teased Mizore mercilessly, much to the ire of the Moka who was attempting to assuage their argument.

"You bat with boobs! STD with wings!" _Now_, the Yuki Onna's powers were starting to flare, as were the other girls.

"Shouldn't you be wearing armbands shortass? Go hide your lucky charms." Saizo just felt like teasing the poor Leprechaun, rousing her anger to no end.

"Does all that blood go straight to your boobs, you old leech? How long until that grey hair falls out?" Moka was trying her hardest to be immune to the effects of such awful personal attacks, but she let Kendra's words slide, even if she had no idea why the possessive Jinko was defending Tsukune so passionately.

"Did your mother fuck a cotton-candy machine? Truly, theirs was a love that could never be." Sumae taunted pink Moka, getting all of her anger out at the woman for taking Tsukune's time…

The bug girls needed love too, alright!?

"Scaly cunt lesbians!" Using all of her known curse words, this was just one of the many things that Yukari screamed at the Lizard-Women.

"Shove that wand up your ass, Sailor Small! Go suck an eye of newt!" Miryu, as quiet as she usually was, barked back at the young Witch for delaying her sexy-times with the Incubus.

Speaking of which, the boy's own anger and self-turmoil grew and grew, until…

"EVERYONE, CALM DOWN!" Tsukune yelled, at the peak of his breath. The girl's stopped their infighting, and stared at the boy. With internal pain evident in his gaze, their fighting was stopped, and all they could do was listen.

Their gazes, however, spelt possible danger for the boy, depending on his choice of words…

"Oh boy! How's Tsukune going to get out this one? Find out on the next chapter of Things Are Never As They Seem!" Nazo stated, as happily as ever.

* * *

A/N: Props to **The Immortal Doctor Reid**. He's got a rayship Pokemon fic, and a nice Monster Musume one, too – read them both if you want to know how to write gud.

Also, check out my music and shit! I go by Red Robotix on Soundcloud.


	10. Chapter 10: YOU SICK FUCK

A/N: I've only now come to realise how truly jaded and cynical I've become.

I'm sorry if I've made anyone's day worse through my complaints.

Also, there's a lot of porn in this chapter.

Also, if someone can come up with some alternate, female names for the genderbent characters, I'd be grateful.

You know what? Fuck it: The first person who can give me a _**complete**_ list of the genderbent "girls" with different, feminine names, I'll write a chapter for, no charge.

You know, besides the info you'd be giving me.

* * *

Have you ever felt an intense love?

And, I mean, truly, an intense love?

An Incubus feels love like humans do.

In fact, many monsters do. Love is universal. And love is just amazing.

With a heart as big as Tsukune's, with powers that had lain dormant in his blood, this love is magnified beyond belief. His heart soars and bonds with those he is Destined to be with.

And it's nice.

But… There's some middle ground. The point between budding love and eternal companionship. The wonderful point where love meets physicality.

(…)

"Wee! It looks like- …Good lord…" What Nazo the Bat could not describe was an orgy of orgasmic proportions. For the first time in its entire life, it was speechless.

Tsukune was knelt behind Gin, pounding her lovably tight pussy doggy-style.

Someone made a joke about said position, and then related it back to Gin being a Werewolf.

The joke fell on deaf ears.

Gin was awash in a sea of unrestrained pleasure. Tsukune had held her with one hand – perhaps keeping her steady, perhaps trying to bring their hearts closer together. With a loving smile, he bent over further and nibbled on Gin's half-wolf ear, formed from her unbalanced Yokai energy.

He whispered sweet nothings into the Werewolf's sensitive ear, playing with her pussy's outer lips. With each thrust, her tightness and euphoria escalated, as if reaching a never-coming climax.

She made her howls and moans loud, and heard. She wanted each and every observer around her to know how much the one behind her – her new pack master, and dare she say it, "Alpha", made her feel.

She slipped and fell on the tent's floor, and Tsukune was there behind her still, his hands moving away from their original positions her to fondle her breasts softly.

Gin's wordless grunts then went silent.

And a mind-blowing orgasm rocked her body. She lurched, jerked, and had a small spasm in the space of a few seconds – which felt like an eternity of nirvana. A scream followed, and her and her lover's juices exploded outwards.

"HOLY HELL!" It was only after one round – and she'd lasted longer by herself, but…

Tsukune flipped her on her back, and hugged her tightly. She didn't even know it – but his lips had enveloped hers in a small kiss. She could see Yokai energy surrounding his heart – but was too fixated on his smiling visage to care.

"I love you, Morioka Ginei. I want you to be happy as my lovely Beta bitch…" He teased her, playing with her hair gently. She smiled to him in ahe gao, and hugged him back.

"Of course, my Alpha. Anything for you…"And they went on for just one more round. Kurumu smirked evilly and knelt in front of the lowly Werewolf, offering her sopping pussy to lick. Taking to her harem-sister's sex easily, Gin dug in and danced around the Succubi's sensitive lips with her long tongue.

Kurumu sounded out happily, and took her Destined One's lips in a searing kiss, humping Gin's face eagerly. Tsukune groaned appreciatively at the titillating sight and smiled to his lovers. He grabbed a hold of the Werewolf's limp arms and pulled them back softly, forcing Gin's breasts to shift and splay outwards easier.

Tsukune lifted his monster-girl lover upwards and held one hand around her waist, never relenting in his thrusts. With her hands bound behind her back, Gin moaned through gritted, sharpened teeth. More of her Yokai energy seeped through as Tsukune and Kurumu double-teamed her skilfully.

"Ooh! Nice idea, baby!" Kurumu teased her Destined One, before she danced her hands across Gin's shy, strong body. Her soft fingers teased the Werewolf woman's tender, wanting flesh, and it wasn't long until they heard begging.

"P-please! D-do more… Do… Play with my- mmph!" Kurumu silenced Gin with a kiss, tasting both her saliva, and the remnants of Tsukune's cum, from an earlier blowjob. A fire erupted in Kurumu's body, and another evil look crossed her face. Kurumu kept up her kisses, and moved her hands to Gin's large breasts, where she pinched her nipples and gave them light twists.

"MMMmmm! Mmmm…" The Werewolf girl's moans were easily silenced, and with the combined pleasures of two sex demons taking her at the same time…

She didn't last as long as she thought she would.

That was a funny thing about Werewolves – when it came down to "mating", their adaptive Yokai energies were usable to match their partner in stamina.

Yet, when a Werewolf meets an Incubus, this ability becomes null, as the Incubus feeds on the sexual rapture of his mate. The mate gets their enjoyment, as grand as it is, and the Incubus is gorged for quite some time.

Especially if they "feed" from a Werewolf.

(…)

"Oh… Oh God – he's moving onto the other girls! It looks like the Bug Trio's getting some!" Nazo announced.

True to the bat's words, Tsukune was balls deep in Sumae. Her glasses were falling off her face as the Incubus thrust in her, deeper and ever deeper. The geeky, yet strangely enticing woman had presented herself to the Incubus, and her hive-sisters.

Tonko was locked in lips with the young man, her hands running through his already ragged hair. Tsukune used one hand to pry Sumae's legs apart, and another to gently caress the black-haired monster-girl's hair.

Shijimi was straddling her hive-sister's face, grinding her wanting pussy into Sumae's explorative tongue. Repaying all members in kind, the red-headed monster-girl tried her best to fondle and lick whomever she could.

The bug girl's wings and antennae had appeared through their destabilised Yokai energies. The monstrous bits proved themselves to be weak-points for the Incubus to pleasure them through. Tender stroking of the sensitive appendages was a group-favourite.

All four members of the four-way were intent on pleasing the other 3. Thanks to some dormant Incubus powers, and the humming wings of the bug girls, each member of the 4-way climaxed at the same time. The Incubus doused Sumae's womb with his monstrous seed, sounding out like an animal as he did so.

That was a nice reproductive ability innate in all bug-women who had wings – they were able to flicker their appendages at a set frequency. This usually aided in loosening bones and shaking the muscles of any mates involved in the act of love-making. During a "session", this would drive a normal human over the edge.

The Bug Trio quickly changed positions, so that Shijimi lied where Sumae was. Tsukune laughed warmly, his heart flaring with love for all of his companions surrounding him. Kurumu came up behind him and nibbled on his ears, wrapping her arms around him in a small hug.

At the feeling of her breasts pressed against his back, his cock being gripped by Shijimi's tight pussy, and the skilled playfulness of Tonko's tying tongue, the Incubus smiled to himself and moaned lewdly, edging on the girls to do their best.

Orgasm after body-wracking orgasm rocked the four of them, until each of the Bug Trio was too tired to continue. Lying together, with Sumae and Tonko flanking Shijimi, their new lover smiled at them. Tsukune found the sight of them panting and exhausted both endearing and utterly arousing.

Tsukune kissed each girl once on the lips – a tender and soft gesture which truly conveyed the love he felt for the entire bug trio. Sumae, Tonko, and Shijimi's hearts exploded with love, at the Incubi's loving touch. And despite their state of fatigue, Tsukune's gesture edged them on for "just one last round".

He smiled to them, and his Succubus lover entered the scene, with a devious plan in her head.

"Alright… Here's how we're gonna do this…" She directed Tsukune to lay down, then instructed the Bug Trio to assemble so that one would lie on top of the Incubus.

"Yeah, like that, Tonko! Now, while Tsukune's showing you a good time, we'll have your hive-sisters at "either end"! Everybody's getting some, and everybody's giving some!" The Succubus announced. Shijimi gave her a confused look as she only stood behind Tonko.

"What about me?"

Kurumu responded with a cheeky hug from behind the butterfly-girl. Kurumu began nibbling on the red-head's creamy skin, and soft fingered her tight cunt.

"Ooooh, m-my!" She moaned, finding it hard to think, let alone move to finger Tonko's asshole. The wasp-like Bug Trio member cried out, but was muffled by her hive-sister's ferociously hot love canal. Tsukune's thrusts, and his strong hands groping every piece of her flesh…

Tonko didn't last long, and whined lowly as her fellow harem sisters and lover played with, and pounded all of her holes. She fell limp on Tsukune's hard chest and shivered softly with a quaking orgasm. Her Destined One wrapped his arms around her, and planted a kiss on her lips. After which, without much resistance, she was picked up Kurumu.

"Now, I noticed that Tsukune dumped a _lot_ of cum in you… Why don't you share with Shijimi?" Kurumu teased, pushing Shijimi over onto Tsukune so that they could initiate their own session. Tiredly, yet with a great amount of arousal, Tonko presented her dripping, cum-filled sex to the red-head butterfly girl.

This went on, until Tonko's juices and Tsukune's seed were dripping from Shijimi's beet-red face. She had her orgasm, and shakily dismounted the Incubus, mewling as his cock slid from her loose cunt.

"F-fuuuu…" She rested her head on Tsukune's shoulder for a moment, breathing harshly. Shijimi then stood and rearranged herself amidst the impromptu orgy.

Kurumu halted and kissed the bug-girl, lolling her tongue in the other's mouth.

They parted, with a thin strand of saliva connecting their hot lips. The teal-haired monster girl smiled, and pointed to her Destined One, at Shijimi's confusion. Tsukune smiled at the two, and Shijimi caught a look of the Incubi's member, which literally pulsed with anticipation.

"I think our honey deserves a little show, don't you, Shijimi?" Kurumu's put a hand to the bug-girl's cheek and, slipped a finger in her mouth. Looking to her new lover, Shijimi sucked on Kurumu's finger, licking whoevers juices off the Succubi's digits.

Sumae was next, fellating Tsukune as he looked on at Kurumu and Shijimi's show. The teen slumped his head back and groaned lowly, his hands softly grasping the back of the wasp-girl's head. She bobbed and hummed, eventually lolling the length from her mouth right before he reached orgasm. With a naughty smile, Sumae mounted her Destined One and he immediately began to fuck her. His large length easily slid in and out of the bug-girl's well-lubricated pussy.

"Hah… L-love you, ba-" She was cut off by a kiss, and he told her what she wanted to hear, through his gesture. The monster-man held Sumae close to him and revelled in the filthy pleasure of it all – sweaty skin against sweaty skin, flesh slapping flesh…

It was like primordial music to the boy's ears.

He'd never felt more satisfied in his entire life – and yet he still couldn't stop himself from indulging in the loving pleasures of the flesh. The Bug Trio all rested their tired bones on top of their Destined One, and he held his arms around them possessively. His heart burnt with a loving flame, and his cock still throbbed, eager for more.

He heard a beeping of an alarm, and Kurumu smirked at him.

"Alright! That's five minutes, girls! Now give somebody else a turn…"

(…)

Moka, the pink-haired one, had her new lover all to herself. It felt as if as though their smiles couldn't be wiped from their faces. Tsukune lovingly thrust into the pretty Vampire woman, holding their bodies close together with a free arm.

It hadn't taken long for her to wrap her arms around him, and to sink her teeth into his neck.

The act was truly indulgent. Moka was sucking out tiny amounts of blood, in time with Tsukune's pumping. His intoxicatingly sweet scent was - more than ever - filling her nostrils. Cute, quiet moans sounded through the massive tent as the two made love in front of their audience.

The sex-demon bottomed out within his lover at the moment of orgasm, releasing his seed within the Akashiya Vampire. The feeling of her fangs in his neck made his body tingle in erotic delight. She dug her nails into his back, and tightened the grip of her legs around his waist at the arrival of her own orgasm.

The monster couple laid almost limp, Tsukune holding himself up over his pink-haired lover. To him, Moka looked absolutely beautiful. She was panting, her breasts heaving slightly, with her pink hair splayed behind herself. He could see her bared fangs, dripping with small amounts of his blood. He gave her a small peck, and she reciprocated eagerly.

She looked down as they broke away, and blushed, taking her nails out of his back.

"I-I'm sorry if I hurt you, Tsukune…" She mumbled. He felt his back quickly and shrugged his shoulders, shaking the pain off easily. The Incubus brought a finger under the girl's chin and smiled at her.

"It's fine, Moka. I'm tougher than I look!" He joked.

The two remained silent for a moment, staring at each other deeply. Love and passion filled their hearts, and bliss fluttered in the air. He'd never, ever felt happier.

Perhaps this was what the fulfilment of finding your Destined Ones felt like. True and utter happiness that made you forget the troubles of the world.

Was Tsukune a male student who was secretly a monster, somehow surviving in an all-girls school for monsters? He could've been, but he couldn't have cared less.

Was he in unbelievable love with many women he'd met over the past few weeks/months?

Was there going to be more fighting between them, and other antagonists in his daily life? Almost certainly – but it didn't matter.

He was there, in the moment.

Those whom he was Destined to be with for the rest of his life were there alongside him. And they all revelled in the most sacred act of love an Incubus or Succubus could've committed.

And that was fucking awesome.

Kurumu, feeling the same feeling as him, hugged him from behind, and nibbled on his ear. The three way hug lasted a while, until Kurumu broke them up for another round.

After all, she was Harem Commander.

"You know, that must be another sensation all together, Moka!"

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean, Kurumu?" Moka asked the teal-haired monster, who gave her a know-it-all look.

"You know! Tasting Tsukune's blood, and all that stuff. Sometimes I wish I was able to thrive off blood just so I could taste what you taste!" It was one of her weirder, and more possessive fantasies, but Kurumu let it be known. Tsukune held back a chuckle, and rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know if I could deal with more than two Vampires in my life. I don't have that much blood in me…"

"Nonsense! If you can produce this much cum, then I'm sure you can spare some blood." She commented. The former Inner Moka quit pleasuring herself and chimed in with her own, condescending two cents.

"The average body produces those two substances separate of each other." She noted, dryly.

"So?"

"Semen is not equivalent to blood, you idiot." Sending a disarming look to both of his new lovers, Tsukune settled them, and got back into making love to Moka. Kurumu joined in with them, finishing their act with a gratuitous blowjob.

Kurumu let Moka take the lead – to at least show the Vampire girl the ropes of a good 'ole BJ. The pink-haired Moka bobbed and sucked on Tsukune's veiny prick, lolling her tongue around the underside of the organ.

Groaning in appreciation, the Incubi's hands were situated on his girlfriend's heads, massaging their scalp as they pleasured him. Kurumu had taken one of Tsukune's swollen testicles in her mouth and sucked like her life depended on it, before alternating to his other. With their powers combined, Tsukune was brought to orgasm in less than two minutes. This left a satisfied Moka to receive mouthful after mouthful of his virile cum.

Kurumu then licked what splattered onto the Vampire's face, re-arousing her boyfriend again.

"Mmmm… I'll settle for that, happily." She said, enjoying her Destined One's taste. Surprisingly, Tsukune passionately kissed Kurumu, in thanks. They lingered on it for some time, breaking hotly with sharp, panting breaths.

"I-I might be the luckiest man alive." After Moka had finished swallowing his seed, he kissed her, too, unable to wipe the goofy smile off his face.

(…)

"Succubus, stay out of this." The silver-haired Moka ordered, much to Kurumu's disappointment. "Inner" Moka was bestriding Tsukune, teasing him as her vaginal lips brushed passed his engorged, throbbing cock.

"But-"

"Kurumu…" Tsukune drawled, dangerously. The Succubus whined, and childishly sat in the unoccupied corner of their tent.

After which, Tsukune wrapped his arms loosely around Moka, still smiling as he stared up at her. She noticed his look, and averted her gaze, with a small blush on her otherwise porcelain-pale cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable Moka." He held a hand to her cheek, and her blush grew. She halted his words by smashing her lips into his. Replying with a hug in kind, Tsukune's heart skipped a beat at the usually cold girl's actions.

She broke their amateurish kiss and gave him a grin back. It was a tiny upward twitch of her lips – but it was a grin, nonetheless.

"I'm… I'm not even sure if I love you, Tsukune, but…" He began kissing down the nape of her neck as she began to speak.

"I-If you want t-to stop, Moka, the-"

"No!" She held him down resolutely, feeling his firm chest in her strong hands.

"Just… Make it special." She demanded of him. The human-cum-Incubus nodded, and wrapped his arms back around the Vampiric girl. Following in her sister's footsteps, "Inner" Moka latched onto Tsukune's neck with tiny, controlled nibbles to his skin.

When she finally drew blood, Tsukune's breath hitched, and he steadied himself. Moka sunk down onto the boy's shaft, taking his length in with some struggle.

"This was the one trip I forgot to bring lube on, sorry." Kurumu admitted, quietly, to the loving couple in the centre of the orgy. Stifling their laughter, Tsukune played with Moka's pussy, wisely tweaking her clit with some skill. Moka let out a shaky chuckle at his actions.

"Good l-looord…" She moaned, finally fucking the boy, digging her hands into his flesh possessively. Tsukune matched his thrusts in time with the slap of her ass onto his crotch, and growled deeply.

Moka reached a hand backwards and fondled Tsukune's balls carefully. She remarked at how they quite literally _pulsed, _perhaps with sexual craving. She never stopped her careful bouncing on his lap, and could feel the fire of desire burning within herself, as well.

Their timed moans filled the tent, and Tsukune lurched upwards to latch onto Moka's petite breasts with his mouth. Surprised, the silver-haired Vampire could feel her orgasm hit like never before. Instinctively, she clutched Tsukune tight to herself and screamed into his chest, tears filling her eyes at the severity of her climax.

Seconds afterwards, Tsukune came with the force of a thousand suns, with a mighty moan that Moka grinned at.

The couple only lasted one round together, but, in Moka's eyes, it was special enough for her. She smiled, ever so slightly, and kissed him, with a hint of mirth in her eyes.

"Thank you." It was one word away from Tsukune's favourite saying, but he understood the silver haired Moka's concerns. Love still filled their hearts as they hugged one another.

All in due time, as they say.

(…)

Nazo the Bat looked shaken up. The tiny vampiric creature was smoking a comically small cigarette, trying to calm its nerves.

"W-… Wee." It mumbled to itself, warming its wing-hands up by the campfire as it sat on the ground of the beach, trying to drone out the sounds of sex behind it.

"This chapter's sexual showdown lasted for a few hours…" A few more moans came from the massive tent.

"And is still going strong…"

(…)

Tsukune was now behind Kendra, mounting her from above, with his cock planted firmly in her asshole. The Jinko was alight sexual fire and fulfilment.

Finally, her chosen mate had taken her. And boy, did it feel mind-breakingly good. Much like Gin, her face was slumped against the floor as her legs gave shaky support to her suspended rear. Tsukune's endless thrusts, and tender ministrations to the Jinko's soft, supple flesh forced moans out of the girl. Even as she almost went brain dead from pleasure.

"Wow, she sure seems to enjoy anal a lot…" Sumae commented dryly, looking up from her resting spot on the tent floor. Kurumu nodded and smiled.

"It's some sort of Jinko thing. Allegedly, in their traditions, you're only supposed to make love to procreate. When you do it without protection, it's considered taboo, and…" Another crude, animalistic yowl emanated from Kendra. Tsukune growled as well, complimenting Kendra's content sounding.

"Decadent." Kurumu cleared her throat, and Sumae looked confused.

"So what, anal is like another step up?"

"Yep! Kendra's suppressed emotions are coming up, and breaking Jinko tradition makes her randy. Even more so now, that she's finally with Tsukune. She looks like she's really enjoying getting fucked in the ass." A hearty chuckle hit Kendra's ears, and she came again and again, her juices languidly squirting out of her unattended pussy.

"So wait… How did Tsukune know that?" Kurumu balked at Tonko's question, and fake-shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno. Maybe he likes anal, too." And he agreed with a strained, groaning moan, dumping yet another load of cum into Kendra's swollen belly. Instinctively, the tired Jinko grasped her swollen stomach and smiled at her new lover.

He stroked the appearing fur on her legs, making the tiger-like monster-girl purr seductively. He dismounted her and lifted her up off the ground easily, shifting their bodies so he held her in a full-nelson position. His arms linked around hers, holding her legs down, he invited Kurumu to join them.

"I think Kendra's feeling a little… unattended, Kurumu – but I love her tight ass too much! Is there anything you could do to help us out?" Tsukune put on an act to tease his new girlfriend, thoroughly arousing her and his teal-haired Destined One. She giggled, and shrugged her shoulders dumbly.

"I don't know! I guess I could eat her out while you fuck her ass, if you want…" Kurumu drawled on, before digging into Kendra's tight cunt, exploring the Jinko's depths with her nimble tongue. Kendra held back spasms, and each muscle contraction tightened her asshole's grip on Tsukune's cock, making him sound out in thanks.

"Ah… So good, Kendy…" He drew her name out, and nibbled on her ear softly. With her asshole jammed, her stomach being continuously pumped, her pussy being serviced with a deft tongue, her body locked up and having no control over what happened, Kendra cried tears of absolute joy and pleasure, cumming quicker than she ever had before.

And they didn't stop after that, re-arousing her and driving her to madness all over again…

Jinko were supposed to be pure and valiant warrior-fighters, but she didn't care. The combined efforts of two Love Demons made her forget all of her family traditions...

(…)

Her breath reeking of alcohol, and her mouth dribbling with drops of ale, Tsukune eagerly kissed the half-drunk Patricia O'Callaghan. The short Leprechaun had made the choice to kiss and fondle the boy whilst her good friend Moira got a good fucking.

The Dullahan was headless, and her body bent over a pile of sleeping bags and small pillows. Her head was held in place by Patty, at Tsukune's backdoor, tonguing the boy gently.

"You two are fucking freaky!" He commented, a little drunk himself. Patty giggled and blushed, sitting on her friend's plump, jiggling ass.

Yes, monster-girls could get freaky, too. Moira, being a Dullahan, could detach her own head without any negative repercussions, beyond a little scare.

We all knew this. But, what some of you may not know is that _when_ Dullahans remove their head, their true desires come about. It's as if they remove the "cap" on their inhibitions.

"You're not complainin'!" She commented dryly, going back to kiss to the boy as she felt Moira's body shiver and quake in a heavy orgasm. Patty shifted Moira's head and brought the Dullahan to fondle Tsukune's nuts with her lolling tongue. Giggling at the ridiculousness of the situation, Tsukune finally released inside Moira, filling up her womb with his fiery seed.

"Ffffk!" Moira yelled, her body quivering separately from her head as she came. Patty ripped her friend's detached head from Tsukune's crotch and reattached it to her neck. The short woman pushed Moira off the pile of sleeping bags, and lied down.

With a wink, she picked her legs up and displayed her pussy, marked by a small patch of orange pubic hair.

"Now fuck me, you fine fuckin' feen!" She alliterated, her Japanese lover giving in to her demands. After screwing her head back on, Moira sat on Patty's face, intent on "feeding" the girl a hefty helping of Tsukune's cum. The Incubus took a hold of Patty's legs, and the Leprechaun moved her hands to grope Moira's fat ass. She kneaded the rear flesh, tonguing the Dullahan's snatch deeply.

The trio came quickly, and the monstrous Irish duo took a few moments to rest their heads on Tsukune's chest. As cum poured from each of their used holes, he heaved heavily, his heartbeat providing a gentle rhythm for the two lasses.

Another sharp "ting" sounded as an alarm set off.

"Nah… Come the fuck on, Kurumu…" Moira mumbled. The Succubus sighed, looking at a list of women who'd yet to have their way with Tsukune.

"Five minutes! You only get five minutes if you aren't fucking him! A lot of other people are waiting their turn, y'know!" Moira and Patty looked to one another, and sighed.

"Alright. Fine!" The Irish pair dismounted their lover with a leaving kiss, and crumbled sleepily, amidst some more tattered bedding. Moira mumbled dreary curses under her breath to the Succubus.

(…)

As to be expected from a Yuki Onna, they are possessive. After being reprimanded for trying to physically _steal_ Tsukune, _by_ Tsukune, Mizore hugged the man. She hugged him as tight as she could, as they sat together and bounced in a gentle, debauched beat.

Mizore smiled, resting her head against Tsukune's upright chest, enjoying his brilliant warmth. And, after many hot and hefty sessions, the Incubus welcomed the Ice Maiden's cooling touch.

Her pussy was furiously cold, yet didn't halt the former human's thrusts. Cool vaginal juices dripped down the boy's cock, making him shiver in the odd sensation as Mizore gave small moans of appreciation to edge him on.

With ample lubrication, their session of lusty, loving love-making was running smoothly.

What made it special for the couple was when Mizore looked up to his eyes. They held each other protectively, never wanting their monstrous union to end. Tsukune kissed her, and she kissed back, keeping her lollipop away from his explorative tongue.

"Mm-mm, I need that to regulate my temperature, Tsukune." She shook her head, and mumbled to him. Tsukune's heart leapt with love for the girl at her temperament, and _the_ feeling of true happiness burst within him once more.

"Heh, well, sorry about that, Mizore." He apologised, between laboured, breathy moans. Her very presence chilled the air around him.

She brought a cool hand to his cheek and smiled deeply, with the most devoted and loving look he'd ever received.

"Please, call me your little Snow Bunny…" She mumbled, making him quiver in delight. A sly smile came to his lips, and he changed their positions, so that she was now bending over, with him above her.

"Of course… And does my little Snow Bunny want to fuck like a bunny?" He teased her, one hand playing with her pussy as the other kept them steady. His Incubi charm worked flawlessly, whether he knew it or not, and suddenly – Mizore's interest in love-making spiked.

"Y-Yes! Y-your little b-bunny wants t-t-to fuck, Tsukune!" She yelled, her pussy feeling almost dangerously hot. She bit down on her lollipop stick and grabbed a handful of the tent floor, or whatever she could grab of it.

The human-cum-Incubus grinned a dangerous grin, and sunk his cock to the base, all the way into Mizore's pussy. She cried out in a small mix of pain and pleasure at the act, and gripped Tsukune's hand tightly.

Lifting himself up a small amount, Tsukune sunk back down, and repeated so for quite some time. Loving his incessant humping, Mizore felt Tsukune press his chest against her cold back as his spare arm wrapped around her. He whispered sweet, horny nothings into his Destined One's ear, with great enjoyment of her shocked expression.

"My little bunny, you should see your face right now…" Mizore didn't care, making whatever contorted visage her own pleasure forced her to. Tsukune greatly enjoyed Mizore's odd expression, cumming easily.

At the arrival of such hot, thick, jizz, Mizore's stomach dropped and a titanic ejaculation burst through her. She squirted her and her lover's mixed juices outwards in an impressive arc, with a harsh, strained cry of enjoyment.

Tears filled her eyes at the sensation, and her Destined One was quick to cuddle her afterwards.

"Ts… Tsukune…" He held a finger to her lips as she continued to spasm, steadying her.

"Ssh… You don't have to say anything, my little Snow Bunny." And she smiled to him, weakly, before catching him in a deathly tight hug.

"C-can… Can I call you my Fiery Fox?" The Ice Maiden implored. Tsukune nodded, and kissed her head, gently.

"Of course, my darling Bunny…" They spent five minutes together, before Mizore was harshly kicked off by the Succubus.

"Five minutes! We've still got a lot of room to cover here!"

(…)

And if Ice cooled him, then Fire made his heart burn with love.

Flaretta, for reasons even _she_ couldn't have known, was making love to her newly named boyfriend. Trying standard missionary position, the couple were lovingly united at the hip, fucking energetically. Her large breasts were splayed and jiggling for him to see, keeping his attention easily.

It was a game of theirs to make the other cum first. Tsukune had his head buried in Flaretta's bust, toying and sucking on her tits with glee as she tried her best to arouse him. Activating a latent ability, Flaretta made her sex enflame, controlled enough to not hurt her boyfriend.

At such a sensation, Tsukune lurched and halted his thrusts, her now fiery love canal driving him over the edge.

"Ah-ah, f-f—fuuu…" He collapsed on top of the girl, and she smiled, ruffling his hair as she kissed him. Yes, Dragons had the ability to change their body heat to their whim. For most, it was a defence technique, when the Dragon in question didn't have enough Yokai energy to conjure flames.

In Flaretta's case, the heat could been applied to a localised area on her body. She could even modulate the temperature of her "immolation" down to _degrees_.

Even so, there was one thing the Dragon-girl was unaware of. Hell, even Tsukune was aware of his own abilities at the time. He'd later read upon this, but when an Incubus is introduced to heat, they energise. Like the sexual energies of their partners, Incubi and Succubi can also feed off body heat for temporary "nourishment".

If they're already nourished, like Tsukune was, then even better! The Incubus or Succubus in question is temporarily energised.

Despite his fresh orgasm, Tsukune lifted Flaretta's legs up in the air and began fucking her downwards, his hands steadying her. Feeling powerless, the Dragon-girl could do nothing but moan and accept her imminent climax.

She enjoyed the image of her new boyfriend dominating her, but it wouldn't last!

"C-cumming, Tsukune!" She yelled, with an airy moan. Her juices dripped down her stomach, as did the Incubi's overflowing seed. He smiled, and she did too, before sprouting her massive, draconic wings. She flew upwards and pushed Tsukune on his back, where she winked at him deviously, sauntering downwards to fellate him.

"We aren't done yet, baby!"

(…)

"For the record, I want to apologise for what I said to you guys earlier." Tsukune admitted, weakly, as he was balls deep in Bosaburo. Kozo and Kubasaki were flanking him, worshipping the boy like he was their god. He, in turn, took a moment to analyse and appreciate each woman before him.

Bosaburo, whilst a little stocky, had the perfect amount of curves, and wonderfully thick thighs for the Incubus to enjoy. Her massive breasts were also particular points of interest for him, sporting large areolae.

Kozo, being the fittest out of the group, showed off her toned stomach and incredibly perky tits, rubbing them up against the boy with glee.

Featuring the smallest breasts, Kubasaki made up for it with her long, smooth legs and her tight, jiggling ass.

Which he couldn't stop squeezing.

Still marred with a permanent smile, Tsukune revelled in the attention he was receiving, otherwise.

In his mind, he was surprised.

After all, the Fan Club Coalition were the only women to still have some clothes on.

He had his arms wrapped oddly around the two girls to his sides, with no grip on the writhing Bosaburo on the floor. He fingered Kozo and Kubasaki with an utmost tenderness, his hands dug deep into their white panties. As his words halted their love-making time, they became annoyed.

"I-It's f-f-FINE! J-just don't sssstop!" The chubby monster-girl cried, wanting more of the Incubi's hot cock inside her. Obliging, Tsukune thrust deeper, asking the other two members of the Fan Club Coalition to steady Bosaburo. They massaged her legs as Tsukune thrust; finally filling her up with the hot seed she hadn't stopped begging for.

Despite his orgasm, he still went on strong, not satisfied until his partner was. Bosaburo, clad only in her stockings, blushed at the lewdness of such an act. Her toes curled as her muscles gave out, and she squirted the boy's lower body with her vaginal juices. With a ferocious flush, she mumbled some exhausted apologies.

With a wily smile, Tsukune chuckled warmly at the woman, and brought her up to hug him. Feebly, she wrapped her arms around him, and fell to sleep within minutes. Setting her to slumber with a random sheet thrown over her body, the Incubus laid down.

Quickly sensing what he wanted, the remaining members of the Fan Club took position at either end of the boy.

Kozo mashed their laps together and worked his veiny length into her cunt, pushing her soaked panties out of the way. As Kubasaki positioned her own clothed pussy in front of the boy's face, he started his love-making rhythm with Kozo.

With an upwards evil smirk to Kubasaki, he sniffed her arousal-soaked panties. After which, using his dextrous tongue, he licked the neck-monster-girl's hot pussy thoroughly.

Kozo was easy and simple enough to please. She came quite easily after only minutes hard fucking, and fell to sleep, with a large smile on her face.

And, as Kozo was finished, Tsukune took Kubasaki one-on-one. The brunette was sitting up against a tent wall uneasily, and the Incubus was nearing her. With one furious, and impassioned stroke, her tore the girl's underwear off, and held it in his hand like a trophy. With such an act, the neck-monster-girl came _only_ from _watching_ him.

Kubasaki fell to exhaustion, leaving a thoroughly confused Tsukune in her wake.

"Huh. Alright then."

(…)

Akaryu, Miryu, and Kyoryu. The Sisters Lizard, three.

Lizard women truly did share everything. Their mother only ever gave birth to three clutches of eggs, but their father was "shared" between four or so sisters by himself. They had many, many half-siblings that would be attending the Academy within the next year or so.

With this, the Lizard Sisters were actually the most open to the idea of a harem, besides Moka and Kurumu. Where Kurumu and Moka sought love for everyone, the sisters just saw a viable future husband.

He was strong, kind, patient (most of the time), and handsome, to boot.

And, the Lizard Sisters three, to Tsukune, were three of his Destined Ones. For an Incubus or Succubus, that was more than enough said.

Miryu and Kyoryu were in a sixty-nine position, with Miryu lying on the floor. Her legs were spread wide, at her Destined One's behest. Tsukune was pounding the Lizard woman almost senselessly as pleasure overtook his higher senses. Kyoryu, lying atop her sister, was tonguing their combined sexes with glee.

Akaryu, meanwhile, stood opposite to Tsukune, fingering Kyoryu skilfully. Her fingers trembled around her sister's ass and pussy, "priming" her for her turn with Tsukune. To add to Miryu's predicament, Akaryu had plopped her sex into her sister's face, needing to bide time before her own turn.

Yet, despite the different levels of pleasure and glee that surrounded the quartet, their orgasms synced. Each Lizard Sister swapped until they'd all had their turn, and were all exhausted. During their love-making, Tsukune noticed that each sister's breast size varied.

Akaryu, by far, had the largest breasts, sporting an almost Double-D rack. Kyoryu's were just a bit smaller, coming at still impressive D-cups. Miryu's were the smallest, even still coming in at a heavier top than say, the Mokas, or Patty.

Ahem.

Tsukune stood and pleasured himself as the three sisters knelt before him. Each triplet eagerly waited for his seed. With a low grunt, jizz short forth from his veiny, throbbing cock.

Each Lizard-woman got their helping, and then some. Drenched in his thick, hot cum, each sister licked the other's face, not wanting the taste of their new lover to go to waste.

Not wanting to be left out, they were soon joined by Kurumu. And, after a few more positions, the sisters called it quits, resting for their allotted five minutes.

Then, a foreboding presence announced itself to Tsukune…

(…)

"I'm gonna break your dick, Aono!" Now, the former human boy would've been upset, perhaps even scared by a comment like this. But Saizo's words entailed the act of love-making. As she mounted him roughly, Tsukune let his moans be heard. They sat upwards, with Saizo bouncing on his engorged cock

Lewd slaps filled the air, not for the final time that night.

Much, much time passed, and after her third or fourth orgasm, Saizo was out for the count, it seemed. Tsukune wrapped his arms around her, and began thrusting of his own accord. A mischievous grin spread across his face when hers contorted in pleasure.

"I thought you were to break my dick, Saizo. But, as you can _feel_, I'm still standing proud." The woman tried her best to bounce back against his thrusts, but failed miserably. Instead she lost herself to the bliss of her Destined One fucking her, non-stop. Tsukune fell back softly, and brought his legs up, to display Saizo's stuffed pussy to their "crowd".

"Come on… Where's your Orc pride, baby?" She mewled at his touch, and at his tender nibbles to her collarbone. Her mind was shouting _'fucking kiss me, you fucking fuck'_, but she couldn't form the words. Tsukune moved a hand to finger her asshole, further exciting the tough woman. Kurumu saw her opportunity, and moved in to tease the couple.

"I-I'm still gonna b-break you, A-Ah~!" She sung in the throes of joy, at the tingling, pleasurable sensation that was prodding around her holes. Saizo craned her head back to see the Succubus, tonguing the combined sexes of both parties.

"Ooooh, fuck! Saizo!" The unbelievable tightness of Saizo's cunt drove the boy mad, ripping through his voice. Saizo meekly whined as the united talents of both love demons made her cum, so very hard. Her body was shaking, and there Tsukune was, hugging her, still. She could feel Kurumu's tongue, licking at cum dripping out from her otherwise filled hole.

The Succubus finished, and sauntered her way up to Saizo. The Succubus kissed the Orc-girl deeply, despite her protests. With a deep blush, Saizo kissed the woman back with more stifled whimpers. Kurumu broke, and backed up, far away from the Orc. Moving herself, the monster-woman still felt her Destined One was hard inside her. She was now straddling him like many others had done before her.

"What the fuck, don't you ever quit, Aono!?" She yelled at him. Tsukune shrugged, and chuckled at her, before he tried to move upwards to hug her.

"Not when my dick's still unbroken, Saizo." Taking the hint, she made a furious snarl that turned cheeky.

Saizo pushed the boy down on his back again, preventing him from embracing her.

"You'll be eating those words, soon, Aono! And you won't get to fucking hug or kiss me until I'm passed out from sex! You got that!?" Her smile was crazy, alight with the flames of sexual desire. And he nodded, lying back with his hands interlocked behind his head. With the fantastic sight of the Orc's fat ass bouncing on his lap, he was pretty set for the next few minutes.

At least, until she lost herself to such hedonism again, and let him take control.

(…)

Despite the gratuitous amounts of semen Tsukune pumped into his Destined Ones, none were impregnated. The effect was a latent Incubus/Succubus ability to prevent unwanted pregnancies if they willed it.

And what a convenient ability it was.

The group had finished their love-making completely, and had all retreated back on their pile of tattered sleeping bags that they'd never use again. Every girl who could, found a spot to lie on their new lover, Tsukune.

And he grinned, beamed, even! For once in his life, he felt completely and utterly satisfied. There was no worry for whatever would happen in the Academy right now – there was only love in the air.

He'd made friends, and even lovers out of enemies. Albeit, in an extremely convoluted and odd fashion, but he did it! Nothing remained in the group's hearts but pure and true happiness.

Silently, Tsukune did a head count as they all fell to sleep, some panting, some cooing, and some still shaking off their sex-jitters.

'_Wow, Mom's going to be angry… Imagine hosting a Christmas dinner with all these girls? Hm, there's Kurumu, Moka, Moka, Mizore, Gin, Saizo, Bosaburo, Kozo, Kubasaki, Flaretta, Moira, Patty, Akaryu, Miryu, Kyoryu, Kendra, and… wait…'_ His thoughts halted when his mind went to the young Witch.

He vaguely remembered trying his hardest to let the poor girl down gently, but…

"What the hell happened to Yukari?" He asked worriedly. Kurumu and the pink-haired Moka's eyes shot open.

"Fuck!"

"Yukari!" Every member of the group got dressed, hurriedly, and stumbled out of the sex-tent, finding the lone bat still smoking its cigarette.

"Batty! Where the hell's Yukari!? What happened to her?" The bat looked around, in a confused ire, and looked back to the dishevelled, yet clothed group.

"You rejected her, wee!"

"No shit I rejected her, she's twelve! But where did she go?" The bat shrugged its shoulders.

"Somewhere up on that cliff to the south."

"God damn it… We have to find her." Tsukune cursed, before moving out.

"Guys, follow me, and fan out! Gin, try and catch her scent. There's no telling how long she's been out here…" The Incubus said, fretting for his friend.

"And me and Flaretta could fly up and scout!" Kurumu suggested, before a firm hand on her shoulder prevented her from doing so.

Perhaps the best-dressed out the group, the silver-haired Moka shook her head at the Succubus.

"We're in the human world. At worst, Gin will look like a freak. At most, you and Flaretta will break the secret to humanity within hours." With a downcast look, Kurumu nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I forgot…"

And thus the search began.

(…)

Standing amidst the darkened field of sunflowers, the Witch known as Ruby held the weeping Yukari, finding the entire situation a bit odd.

"Wait… You're telling me your boyfriend rejected you?" The adult witch though that young Yukari probably meant a school crush – some other 12 year old. Through streaked tears, the young witch nodded.

"Well, don't worry, Yukari. We'll be safe here. With you here now, we almost have a coven!" Ruby declared jovially. Yukari nodded again, and smiled.

"Y-yeah… Yeah, we do!"

"I've found her scent!" Gin announced. Ruby's expression turned dire as a huge group of ragged looking people arrived at the field of sunflowers. Slowly, the wind changed as Ruby reached behind her back for a wand.

Yukari watched as Tsukune came rushing over some green hills. His eyes lit up as he saw the spellcaster, and he rushed to hug her. Upon seeing her companion, he grew worried, and halted his hurried steps.

"Y-Yukari, we've been looking for you… Wh… Who is this?" Ruby looked at the man at first with a look of confusion, then with a look of utter disbelief.

"Yukari… Is this your boyfriend?" She could clearly tell he was an adult, and that the Witch was lying to get attention, or was an oddball. With the insinuation, Tsukune took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Yukari, please. I didn't mean to hurt you, or to turn you away!" The witched huffed her chest and stared daggers at the young monster man.

"Then why did you reject me, huh!?"

"Because you're-…" Tsukune stopped himself, and crouched down to meet Yukari at eye level, despite the massive distance between them. Ruby made the younger witch stand behind her, like a mother protecting her children.

"Yukari… I love you, but you have to realise that in the human world… You usually refrain from sex until your body has fully matured. Even then, your mind may not even be grown enough to… _know_… What you're doing…" He was struggling to find the words, but she got his message. She looked down to the ground, and back up to Tsukune, and the bedraggled girls behind him, with a look of pure jealousy.

"But I'm mature enough! I'm-" Kurumu appeared at Tsukune's side, and gave the witch a motherly stare.

"Yukari, you don't want to grow up too fast. Some things are better _when_ you wait for them. You may not be able to do those things with Tsukune now, but he'll always be here for you otherwise." Moka then flanked Tsukune, as did Gin, and eventually, all the girls stood in a line with the Incubus.

"We all will." They chorused. Tears pricked at the young girl's eyes, and she rushed to the group, to Ruby's protest, and hugged them all.

"Human scum…" Tsukune's hearing picked up on Ruby's utterance, and the air pressure condensed. He broke up the group and rushed forward to eliminate the threat rushing in front of him. Being launched at the crowd was a volley of man-eating plant monsters, uprooted and mutated from the sunflower fields.

With a swift punch, he repelled the attacking, flying force of the triffid-like assailants.

"What the hell is your problem, lady!?" Quelling the butterflies in his stomach-

'_FUCK!'_

Tsukune stared down at the seething woman, who had her wand at the ready, prepared to strike at the human male.

"You humans keep trying to defile this area!" Another wave of attackers were sent. They were, however, easily repelled by the now prepared, slapped-together force of Tsukune's lovers.

"You've got it all wrong, Ruby! We're not here to defile your hillside!"

"Stay out of this, Yukari!" Then a brilliant battle ensued – with Ruby attempting to swarm all sides of the group with her enraged, carnivorous plants.

"Tsukune, stay out of this! We don't want you getting hurt!" The Mokas yelled together, before kicking back two plant-creatures easily. The Incubus sighed, and nodded.

"I can handle them! We just need to find a way to convince her to stop these attacks." He informed the group, eliciting some tired groans from Gin and Saizo.

"You're always talking your way out of things, Aono! For once, fight this bitch and MAKE her stop!" Saizo yelled, in full Orc form, tearing apart the green beings easily.

"They keep reforming! There's no stopping them!" And soon the group was swarmed. The Fan Club Coalition, Bug Trio, and Mizore were out for the count, having expended most of their energy prior.

"Fuck! Don't let them break the centre!"

With the encroaching threat growing more and more dangerous, the corpses of fallen plant-beings were being consumed by their brethren. They used the organic matter to double their own size.

"Kurumu, Yukari, Flaretta, somebody, burn these things! They can't reform if they're turned to ash!" Tsukune yelled, his own Yokai energy acting up in the presence of so many threats surrounding him.

"I can't! None of my spells are strong enough!"

"I'm too tired to fight! My fire breath won't activate!"

"And I'm almost tapped out! I don't even know if I can make fire!" Kurumu yelled, slicing through another three plant-men, which later reformed into one giant being.

Tsukune cursed under his breath, and focussed on gathering his own Yokai energy. He then sprinted to Kurumu, and held her hands in the air.

"Focus! Focus… Now, BURN!" He said, channelling his own energy through the Succubus. In a bright flash, the first wave of attackers was burnt to a crisp, leaving no embers behind. It was truly a magical fire, put out only by Kurumu and Tsukune's combined will.

"Why, how _dare_ you, human!" Ruby yelled, prepared to send a pack of magic crows to Tsukune, with the intent of blinding him. Staring directly at the woman, Tsukune stood, and activated his charm.

"Please, just listen!" And what happened afterwards was surely another tale for another time.

(…)

Sitting drearily back in the cafeteria of Yokai Academy, Tsukune munched on his breakfast cereal, desperately wishing for more sleep, or death. He was alone, in the crisp hours of the morning, waiting for others to arrive.

It was a school day, but he didn't care. Another day off wouldn't matter, would it?

As his friends poured in, each clad in their sleepwear, his smile grew and grew and grew. Praising their luck, Kendra and Gin got the seats next to Tsukune, and spent the morning attempting to rub their scent on him. The Lizard Sisters were up next, sitting across from their Destined One.

Yukari placed herself in his lap contentedly, and ate her own breakfast in complacent peace. The Fan Club Coalition, wearing their new "Tsukune Fan Club" shirts, sat at the table with the group, as well. The Akashiya twins awoke like zombies, and briefly kissed their boyfriend in a pleasant good morning, drinking just a little bit of his blood before they had their actual breakfast.

Mizore and Flaretta kissed him on either side of his cheeks as they arrived, oddly perky for the early time in the morning. Soon, Kurumu arrived, looking more tired than she'd ever been, and greeted the group.

Later on in the day, in a hungover state, the group would later greet the Irish duo, and Saizo, for lunch. It was then they also met Ruby, once more. Though this time, her face held much more mirth.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" She hailed, dressed in a slightly different outfit, trying out new jobs as a "helper" for the Academy.

"Ruby! What are you doing here? What happened!?" Yukari asked, giddily. Several more questions came up from the group, and the experienced witch could feel the overbearing stare of a suspecting Moka boring into her very soul.

With a small blush, she fanned herself.

"Well, it's a very long story…" What she wouldn't tell the group was that after her talk with Tsukune, she realised the truth of what had happened to her Mistress…

A proper burial was in order. She had to do it by herself, out of thanks to the old woman, for harbouring her in her time of need. She owed so much to the elderly Witch, and she'd found a way to pay back her good deeds.

So, after dealing with that business, Ruby made contact with the Headmistress of Yokai Academy, and secured a job, secretly, as the Academy psychologist. Now, it was her job to aid the struggling monster-women of the school.

And she was glad. Out of view of everybody, she kissed Tsukune's lips softly, and smiled at him. It was thanks, and loving thanks, at that.

"It's good to have you here, Ruby."

And the love was felt.

And the love was shared.

"For the last time, you fuckin' dolt – I have no "lucky charms". If I did, I'd be shoving them up your arse!"

"Alright, god damn! I'm just looking for cereal, there's no need to get angry!" Saizo yelled back at the scorned Irish woman, who smacked her head back on the cafeteria table.

* * *

A/N: New story layout!

From now on, it'll go 2 chapters, each featuring one different girl, and the third chapter will be something action-y, plot heavy, or something of the main cast dicking around in school. Timeline jumping shit.

Don't like it? Then fuck off. I write so much faster when the word count is 2000+ words instead of 9000+ (go figure).

If you'd like to ask for a specific girl, then please ask in a fucking Private Message. Don't put in in your review.

Fucking Private Message.

Fuck.


	11. Chapter 11: WHAT DOES RUSHED MEAN

A/N: I just want to say, thank you all for making this the 5th most followed (and 9th most favourited) Rosario Vampire story on (no, seriously – holy shit).

I'll be away for two weeks! I won't be able to update anything, sorry.

* * *

"You'd love 'em all, mom. You really would!" Tsukune said, scratching the back of his head. He was temporarily separated from the girls, wanting to pick up some stuff from the human world before returning to Yokai Academy.

It was a blaring, active afternoon, yet all he wanted to do was rest. People bustled around him, and he was at pure peace with the world around him.

It certainly felt good. And his parent's voices were so very comforting.

"I'm glad to hear, honey. And I'm happy to hear that you're happy." He grinned at her words.

"We uh… We relayed the news to your grandmothers, Tsukune…" Koji announced, with awkward intonation.

"They said they're proud of you. And that they want to see what the girls are like." As Koji went on, Tsukune could see his bus pull up to his stop. The girls all waved at him from the front window, and he waved back.

He smiled, goofily, and went back to his call.

"Christmas Dinner?" He asked his parents. A small, heart-warming laugh was heard on the other side.

"Christmas Dinner… Love you, son!"

"Love you, Tsukune."

"Love you, guys."

(Some days later...)

The group had returned from their trip, and sadly, they didn't meet Tsukune's parents. After finding the bedraggled, emotional team, Miss Nekonome had gotten so angry that they returned to Yokai Academy the very next morning.

Who knew Cat-women could smell when people had had sex?

So…

For the past couple of days, Kurumu had organised a sleeping arrangement for all girls, so none would be left out when it came to sleeping times.

After trying one person per day/night at a time, things became erratic. The (former) Inner Moka was lucky enough to have enjoyed one complete night with Tsukune and herself only, before Kurumu quit the experiment.

With the "harem" coming in at seventeen members (including Yukari), Kurumu decreed that they'd sleep three girls per night with Tsukune. They would've fit more – everybody, even, if only Tsukune had a bigger bed.

Actually – when it came to Saturday nights, they'd bring in a spare few mattresses from other rooms and make what the group would refer to as the "Mega Bed".

Other nights, stuck with the small mattress he had, one girl always had to settle for using their new boyfriend as a bed. Not that many complained.

Yukari's favourite was when the Mokas and Kurumu's turn was up. She'd always join the Incubi's sleep-pile every now and then, usually without trouble.

For Tsukune – he couldn't have been happier. Literally.

He and Kurumu had researched more on Incubi/Succubi temperaments – and had discovered that without sex, even for a few days, a mature Incubus or Succubus would get very irritable, very quickly.

Thank the Gods that wasn't a problem for the group.

Almost every night, the Incubus and his partner(s) would go to bed, satisfied, happy, and above all – filled with love for the other(s).

(For Mondays…)

Gin had tried her best to work out a nice deal with some of the smallest people in Tsukune's harem, but failed when Kendra caught word.

No way was she letting that Werewolf mark her scent on _her_ mate!

It took them a while to find a good, controlling portion of their lover, but Saizo and Tsukune welcomed the competitive warmth. Saizo lied down on Tsukune's chest, and ignored every teasing word he sent her way, instead preferring to bask in the boy's warmth.

Gin had her face buried in Tsukune's hard chest, rubbing her scent against him, and Kendra mirrored the Werewolf woman on the Incubi's other side.

"Love you all…" He said, kissing the tops of their heads as he held them in his arms.

"I love you, my Alpha…" Gin proclaimed. Tsukune kissed her on the lips and settled in to his bed as the monster-girl rubbed herself against him.

"I love you even more, my… Uh… Master!" The Jinko challenged her harem-sister, poking her tongue out to the Werewolf.

"Sure, I… fuckin'… loveyouorwhatever…" Saizo mumbled, before turning away from the Incubus.

They lied together until the next morning, where they were woken up at an ungodly hour by Yukari, banging around their ears with bedpans.

"ALRIGHT, WE'RE UP!" Saizo yelled, secretly ruing the time she'd have to wait before seeing her lover again.

'_Huh… "Lover".'_

Man, was that a weird thing to explain to her Mommy and Daddy.

(…)

"So, pumpkin… What you mean to say is that the boy you were picking on in Math Club is…"

"Now my boyfriend."

"The… "Nerdiest nerd who ever nerded"… Is now your boyfriend?" There was a brief pause in the call to her parents, where Saizo coughed, and blushed.

"We worked things out, Mommy."

"Oh… That's good to hear, pumpkin! I hope we'll get to see him when we come over for Parents Day!"

(…)

But, Saizo graciously accepted this new development in her life. It certainly felt good to get her feelings for Tsukune out – and it felt even better to know what the power score between them was. She was happy to cuddle and kiss and all that other sappy bullshit – but she didn't want him to know.

Why?

Well, if he knew, he'd never stop giving her shit about it.

Before they left, Tsukune brought each girl close to him, and rubbed their foreheads together, affectionately. It looked very odd, but the action had some basis within monstrous society.

Well, with Animal-girls, anyway.

Rubbing of the foreheads signified an exchange of scent, body heat, and in a sense, experiences – and thus, it was something a partner did only with a closely loved one.

Kendra was first, lingering on the boy's head with her own for quite some time, inhaling his sweet scent. They left each other with a kiss, and her, with a lively bounce in her step.

The tired Gin brought Tsukune's head in with a firm grip on his head, taking in his scent as well.

"I won…" She teased, smelling herself on the boy, making the Incubus smile.

"You both did. I don't think I'll be able to wash off your scents…" Gin sniffed his neck and shivered in spot. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged tightly.

"I wouldn't want you to, Tsukune… I'll see you in the Club, soon…" She teased, nibbling on his ear softly. He growled, appreciatively, and caught Saizo, just as she was about to leave his room.

"Hey, c'mere…" She protested, weakly, but relented. They clashed foreheads with a little "donk", and smiled to each other.

"Love you." He said, quietly. She averted his gaze and looked back quickly.

"Love you too… You asshole." She poked her tongue out at him and left his room to start the day, leaving a love-filled, reenergised Incubus to get dressed.

(For Tuesdays…)

The Mokas, plus Kurumu, plus Yukari were up on Tuesday night, slumbering all the while. Inner Moka clutched to the young man, her teeth sunk into the boy's neck. Her sister mirrored her on his left side, whilst the Succubus straddled the boy's torso.

Sandwiched between the Succubus, Vampires, and the Incubus, was the beaming Witch herself, Yukari. Despite the weight of Kurumu's chest on top of her, Yukari couldn't wipe the perverted smirk off her face.

And in spite of the massive blood loss that came from satisfying two Vampiric lovers, Tsukune remained healthy through their days and nights together. Kurumu would always be a little possessive of him, but, the young monster man loved the closeness of it all.

Tsukune had received summons from Lady Issa Shuzen – detailing the location and date of the "trials". He could (and would) take them at the end of the year – but it gave him and the Inner Moka a goal to strive towards in his training.

Yes, much to the harem's dismay, Inner Moka had begun training them all under strict, horrifyingly tough regimens. Regimens designed to break a person before remoulding them in better, healthier forms.

Hell, Miss Taiso was surprised when her students began to endure her own exercises.

The Inner Moka loved it that way, though. After hours and hours of training, a good night's sleep and love-making were the best things to recuperate with.

Even if Yukari did feel left out, she enjoyed their surrounding embraces at night.

Oh yeah – they were still in a school, weren't they? It was tough to remember that, with all the crap the group got into.

The "Outer" Moka (man, did they _really_ need to give them different names!) was very strict with the group in terms of their studying. After seeing Tsukune and Kurumu's test scores, she and Yukari were determined to actually force the students to _be_ students.

As a result, the group got into many less shenanigans, and their grades began to improve.

And there was nothing like a good, long, herb-treated bath with her new boyfriend as a treat for good cramming…

Kurumu, on the other hand, had taken to the "Harem Commander" role quite nicely, surprising many with her… lazy rule, yet diplomatic tone. As a Succubus, she was in tune to many others emotions around her, and she was quick to resolve any tensions between members as they popped up.

The Succubus had thoroughly enjoyed finally introducing her Destined One to her mother, over the phone…

(…)

The Tuesday night group were laying in their lover's arms, as Kurumu pulled the covers over them all, snuggling close for warmth. The Succubus whipped out her phone and rang her mother, feeling as giddy as ever.

An expression which Inner Moka, as tired as she was, couldn't help but smile at.

"Hi, Mom! Tsukune's on the line with us now!" She called. Yukari lightly smacked the Succubus on the back of her head, tiredly.

"And us!"

"And… Well, Tsukune's other lovers, Moka, Moka, and Yukari." Kurumu corrected herself, curtly.

Ageha remained silent for a few seconds, to mentally process what her daughter said.

"Uh… Hi, everyone! Hello, Tsukune~!" She sung out sultrily. The Incubus smiled, and hugged his girls tighter to his body.

"Hi, Miss Kurono. It's nice to finally talk to you."

"Oh please, darling – call me Ageha. I've heard you've been causing quite a stir at school lately…" She taunted, teasingly. Tsukune chuckled back through the line, and Kurumu blushed at the memories of her previous conversations with her mother.

Sooooo many recounts of events, told in daunting detail…

"M-mom! The others don't need to hear-" Truly, a Succubi's parents were the only beings alive that could make them blush.

"Oh! It's just like one of those crummy teen romance novels you read! An impossible setup – a human in an all monster-girl's school-"

"Mom, please-"

"And then the human male, obviously too knowing or too powerful for his own good falls in love with more than one girl, forcing a love triangle to form-"

"Mom!"

"And then they all end up having sex!-"

"Love you mom, goodbye!" Kurumu then hung up on her mother, before hiding her face in Tsukune's chest.

(…)

Don't get Kurumu wrong – she loved her mother to bits and pieces.

The Mokas were surprisingly good bullies, though. And they already had enough dirt on Kurumu to tease her for the next few weeks.

So what if embellished her stories to her mother?

'_The scummy Vampire bitches…'_

(For Wednesdays…)

Akaryu, Miryu, and Kyoryu were an odd bunch.

Well, when speaking in Monster-terms, anyway.

Lizard-Women, as a species, usually mated with one husband for life. Sisters in an "egg clutch" would usually bond with one husband, and that husband was shared between many.

We all knew this.

"Wee! From the previous chapter where they had aaaaaall that sex!"

Akaryu, Miryu, and Kyoryu were all fine with sharing Tsukune – even with the "extended" harem. And Lizard-Women were not cold-blooded, as many believed. They loved close contact, and the warmth of their lovers, but they did not require that warmth to survive.

Why am I telling you all of this?

And why does this story have two narrators that consistently question the audience?

"Wee! That's because you're good at being arbitrary!"

It explained the closeness of the bunch at night. Usual nights with Tsukune's girls amounted to hugs. Some minor skin on skin contact, but loose hugs for the most part. When someone had a nightmare, or couldn't get to sleep, then Tsukune would hug them tighter, unknowingly spreading more of his monstrous warmth outwards.

With the Lizard Sisters…

It was odd.

Akaryu would be on Tsukune's chest, clutching him in a deathly grip, lolling her tongue out on the boy's chest. Miryu would be under Tsukune's wing, her arms clasped around his torso, pressing her breasts against his side.

And Kyoryu would be resting her head on the boy's chest next to her sister, her legs climbing down around his, possessively. Unlike the Monday bunch, it wasn't about masking his scent with theirs, or dominance.

It was about the warmth of the "home". Most Lizard-Women came from hot caves in low mountain ranges – that was where clutches were born and raised for their earliest years. Tsukune gave off so much heat, compared to others. For the Sisters to experience such a warmth with the man they'd chosen as their new husband… It promised a loving future, filled with children, and…

"Yet more sex! Wee!"

Yes. That.

Normally, most guys would need a little space. Especially on the hot summer nights that plagued Yokai Academy's pocket dimension.

But Tsukune loved it. He cradled the Sister's as close as possible each night, and woke up with pins and needles, and a loving grin, every Thursday morning.

It was fun to show their mother their boyfriend, as well.

(…)

They got into the sleep-pile for the night, and Kyoryu dragged a silver laptop onto Akaryu's chest. All three girls and Tsukune faced the small machine as it whirred to life.

"Who's calling?" Tsukune inquired, tiredly.

Kyoryu smiled, and snorted quietly.

"Momma." At hearing this, Miryu and Akaryu blushed a bright red as the machine displayed an image of their mother.

She was breast feeding her newest clutch of daughters. She was a middle-aged, yet very healthy looking woman with flowing green hair that had a myriad of colourful specks dancing through it. She squinted her eyes at her own machine and smiled brightly when she caught the image of her eldest daughters.

The Lizard Sister's matriarch appeared to be sat in a very Spartan-like home. It certainly looked very inviting, and homey. The ten or so cots filled with the woman's other daughters supported as much.

"Hi girls." She greeted her eldest daughter's quietly, as to not wake the younglings.

"Hey Momma!"

"Is this the young man I've been hearing about?" She teased, knowingly.

Mothers, man.

The daughter's laughed uneasily, and all nodded.

"Hi, Miss… Uh…" Wow, this was awkward. He hadn't even learnt the last names of some of the girls he'd gotten into a serious relationship with!

The Lizard mother simply smiled, and shook her head at the boy.

"He's the human, yeah? Have you girl's even told him about-"

"Uh… No, Momma…" Akaryu quickly cut her mother off, and cringed a little.

"Sorry to screw this up, Tsukune… Uh so… A Lizard-Woman doesn't have a last name until they marry. Our "first" names are derived from Momma and Papa's, to say which family we belong to." Tsukune nodded to Akaryu, thinking it to be a clever tactic to identify your own clan in a sea of similar looking girls.

He rubbed the back of his head, and curtly apologised to their mother.

"Well… I'm sorry, ma'am. What would you like me to call you?"

"Call me Koyuki, Tsukune. The last name basis is basically only restricted to husbands."

"Uh… If you don't mind my asking, K-Koyuki… Why is that?" She smiled at him, innocently, and sighed.

"Well, it's reserved for marriage rites. And, husbands like to use it for dirty talk…"

Miryu blushed and quickly changed the subject, eliciting further, happy conversation from the two sides. Tsukune hit it off brilliantly with their father as well – a gruff, tough looking man named Ryuki.

As the sides said good night to one another, Tsukune found their farewells to be particularly endearing. The thought of a huge family scared him, but seeing the loving goodbyes between sisters quelled some of these fears.

"Say goodnight to big sisters!" Koyuki implored her youngest, who babbled tiredly at the computer screen. Kyoryu wiped a tear from her eye and waved back at her little sister, as well as the others. It'd been a while since they'd seen their family…

"Good night Aki! Good night Kyoki! Good night, Miki! Good night, Akako! Good night…"

(…)

Yes. Fun, and heart-warming. At least, to the loving monster-man.

(For Thursdays…)

Thursday night was Bug Night.

Yes, Bug Night.

You remember the little titbit about Bug-Women having the ability to resonate their wings at a set frequency?

Well, there are some frequencies that aid greatly in lovemaking. There are also some frequencies that aid in sleeping.

So, every night, as "practice" with their monster forms, Sumae, Tonko, and Shijimi would latently activate their Yokai energy at night, and buzz their wings to lull their lover to sleep easily. It actually helped them greatly for endurance in regards to their monster forms, despite the technique's limited uses.

Bug Night was always so soothing for them all. With training, studying, and pretending to live normal school lives, the three girls loved nothing more than to sleep with their hubby. His warmth was unreal, and so very inviting.

And for Tsukune, they provided him with the most regenerative rests. As recompense, every morning the boy would massage their feet for such a good night's sleep.

Their hive mothers and fathers thoroughly enjoyed meeting their new future son-in-law…

(…)

"Hm? Whassat?" A burly man asked, banging on his computer. Sumae looked embarrassed, before shaking her head at her own screen.

She, Shijimi, and Tonko were all sat up on Tsukune's bed, with the Incubus sitting behind them. The sun was setting, which casted a lovely warmth over the Academy. Sumae shifted her screen to face further away from their open window, and squinted at her father's image on screen.

"It's all of us, pops!"

"Su?"

"And Shiji!" Shijimi sounded.

"And Tonton!" Tonko seconded.

The man on screen nodded and smiled to the girls.

"I can't get this damn screen to work! I'll bring it over to Hiro, and then we'll call your mothers over to say hi!"

Unlike many families seen in this chapter, the Bug Trio (as they had been affectionately dubbed) came from 3 separate mothers and fathers. Yeah, I know, crazy!

Satoru was the name of Sumae's father. He was kind of a gruff man who maintained his communal "hive's" machinery/cars and such. Sumae was the only daughter he and his wife Suzume had together.

Shou was Shijimi's father, and a computer whiz, often fixing the smaller, finer computers around his hive. Shijimi's mother was a stern looking woman named Shika.

Tonko had a dad named Toru – a gruff looking bastard with a permanent scorn towards Tsukune. Chillingly polarised to him was his lovely wife Tomoko – Tonko's mother.

Man, these names were getting hard to remember.

Living in a "hive" was nice. "Hives" were actually nothing more than communal housing for Monster-Women. Living was almost free – but not really. If you had a skill that could benefit the "hive", or making anyone's living any easier, than you were asked to use it in exchange for your stay.

And only those married to bug-women could stay within these "hives", as well. Though that rule was usually unspoken.

Toru and Tomoko had quickly disappeared from their screens view, excusing themselves. After only a few minutes, they'd returned, and Toru's mood greatly improved. Tsukune noticed this, and quickly told from the man's posture what had happened.

"So – this is the boyfriend?" Toru asked his daughter, who nodded, curtly.

"Indeed, old man." Tonko answered. He looked Tsukune up and down – from the limited view he could see, and nodded.

"I just have one question for ya, son."

"Sure." Tsukune replied firmly, with a small smile.

"What's a human doing at an all-girls school?"

(…)

It was not fun explaining to the 6 gathered parents why Tsukune was indeed at an all-girl's school. But it _was_ fun meeting them. Each meeting cemented Tsukune's hopes in managing and loving a "harem", step by little step.

It could be done!

(…)

(For Fridays…)

His most disturbed sleeps were with Mizore, Flaretta, and…

Wait… Who was this?

"Zzz… Wee… Zzz… Wee…"

Fuck me. No.

"Wh… Zzz…"

"Who…" Tsukune questioned, in his sleep. Mizore shifted uncomfortably, and pulled out another lollipop from a bag on the boy's nightstand. She popped it in her mouth and went back to sleep, before Flaretta shook her back awake.

"M-Mizore… Who's this?" The Dragon-girl whined.

"Hm?" She questioned back, eyelids so very heavy. The group shifted again, and Tsukune's eyes cracked wide open.

"B… N… Batty?" He… It… She? She, a clearly feminine figure, moaned and groaned, rubbing her nude body into the boys. Tsukune bit back a moan of his own as he looked down in bewildering confusion.

"Bah… So gooood…" She moaned into his chest,

"Batty!?" Tsukune yelled, shocking the bat-woman awake. She stared into his eyes, blinked, and flushed her face to a beet red. She had short, brown hair, and a single sharp tooth poking out of her thin lips. She had dark blue eyes, which the Incubus could clearly determine, even in the stark moonlight.

"C-… Uh… Wee?"She stuttered out, uneasily.

(…)

Flaretta had yet to introduce Tsukune to her parents, for a plethora of reasons. Her mother scared her, and her father would've stirred things up with her mother…

It wasn't easy, but she would eventually do it.

Mizore was one of the first to introduce Tsukune to her parents. She was sad to find out that she couldn't actually drag Tsukune to the snowy mountains her parents called home, but, she'd persist.

An over-the-web chat was nice, in any case.

And as for Nazo…

"Come on! Do you know how tiring it is narrating a story like this?" She implored the boy, who sat across from her at his tiny breakfast table.

"Well… I don't know – it's just too weird! You mean you were watching me sleep all this time? And you were watching Kurumu and Gin watching me sleep?"

"Hey, I had to see you guys having sex, as well! A Transformer-Bat has needs, too, okay!?"

And so did a writer. Did they know how hard it was to write stuff like this?

"Tsukune… As weird as you may think it is… I dunno… Just roll with it!" Flaretta suggested.

Tsukune was still stuck thinking. He felt the spark with Nazo like he did with the others, but this was…

Out of a school for Monster-girls, where he himself was a monster-man…

This was the weirdest thing that had happened to him so far.

"Tsukune… Just say yes. If you say yes, you'll get to come back to bed with me…" Mizore droned, spreading her legs in full view for the boy to enjoy.

"I don't..."

"Tsukune…" She held a hand to the boy's face, and winked at him when he looked up at her.

Needless to say, they worked things out, and Tsukune quickly got over the drastic change in Nazo's appearance, even despite her explanation.

Hm? Oh yes – Transformer Bats! Simply put, Transformer Bats were able to transform. They had two true forms – one which resembled an ungodly bat, and another, which was mostly human.

I say mostly, due to some outliers preferring human-bat-hybrid forms.

Mucky business, that was.

(For Sundays…)

And on Sunday nights, the Fan Club Coalition – now named the Tsukune Fan Club, would sleep in his bed. Again, like the Lizard Sisters, the TFC were very clingy, and struggled the most with endurance training.

They also struggled with making their monster forms more deadly, but, eventually the nerdy girls got into the groove of things.

And boy… Boy oh boy did they love their rest days with their new boyfriend.

And… Introducing him to their parents was better than Tsukune expected. Hell – they were impressed by him! Conflicted, sure, seeing as the man their daughters were vilifying was now their lover.

But, impressed, nonetheless!

Kubasaki and Gin hit it off, quite well, actually. The two shared a common interest in "photography", as they called it, and often missioned out together for the hottest and raunchiest pics.

And the gratuitous blowjobs in the morning were nice. Even if Kurumu had to come in and give the girls pointers every now and then…

Their favourite sessions were 5-ways with Kurumu and Tsukune in lead.

They were an odd bunch, for sure – but he still adored their geeky mannerisms. And they adored his… Everything else.

(Saturdays…)

And we couldn't forget the Irish Duo, Patty and Moira.

Though they shared their night with every other girl, they got the first few hours free with Tsukune, and they had "dibs" on him for the first love-making sessions. After a few Saturday nights with a drunken Incubus, the harem had decided to put limits on Patty's alcohol-summoning.

That didn't really stop the fiery redhead lass, though. Nothing could come between her, alcohol, and sweet, sweet lovemaking with _her_ monster-man.

(…)

And Ruby was there, too, hanging around the group and making sure they didn't get into too much trouble. She took her payments with Tsukune – with loving little makeout sessions. She vehemently refused to sleep with the boy, platonically or not. Well, for the time being, at least.

The Witch, after settling some fears and anger, had gelled well with the group.

All in all, over the past few weeks, the group was growing stronger and, well… Happier!

Things were looking up, it seemed.

Until…

(…)

It was the crack of dawn, and the Newspaper Group, as gigantic as they were, were handing out their newspapers in an organised manner.

Hundreds of copies were passed out, until Gin was approached by two women in uniforms.

They appeared different from regular school suits – in fact, the two monster-girls who'd approached Gin looked like they were from a private military sect more than anything.

"I thought we warned you before, mutt…" One droned on, with a foolishly brave façade. The other scoffed at the Werewolf and pushed her back.

"Stay off the PSC's turf, and the PSC stays out the Paper Group's hair." The woman spat out the name of the group, and harshly turned away from her angered audience, before leaving.

"Gin? Who were those-"

"It's… I'll explain later." So Gin gathered her group up, and explained, in the privacy of the Newspaper Club's room.

"You let them torture your friends?" The silver-haired Moka asked the Werewolf. Gin snarled at the woman, but was quickly settled by Tsukune. A sombre air hung in the room as the upperclassman tried her best to confide the events.

"The Public Safety Committee is very, very, very dangerous. They have cameras and microphones everywhere around the school. If you do or say anything against them, they'll have video and audio feeds to back it up, and…"

"What?" Yukari edged the Werewolf woman on.

"Don't beat around the bush, Gin. If we know what we're dealing with, we can fight it easier." Saizo did her best to encourage.

"That's the thing – you can't fight them without fighting their entire… Army of lackeys. Kuyo heads the Public Safety Committee, and she is extremely powerful. I hate to say this, b-but…"

"Then don't. We continue business as usual." Flaretta suggested, standing tall and proud. She was more powerful now than she _ever _was, and it made her feel invincible.

"You're not understanding, the PSC outnumbers us greatly, and they'll do to you what they did to my last group that came through here!" She shouted back, wanting her new friends not to be hurt. She was halted by her lover, who gently caressed her shoulder.

"Gin… I don't want to see any of us get hurt here, but…" He paused and searched for the right words.

"We've got to stand up to these guys. If they're half as bad as you say they are – then we've got to stop them. We're strong enough – and we can stand against them easily."

"But-"

"If we stick up to this threat, that will be one less terror for the rest of the students to deal with. It will be one less terror for any of our younger siblings coming into this school, Gin! We've got to make a stand, because we have the power!" He shouted, becoming quite invigorated. The girls nodded silently and agreed with his points.

"We've got to use our strengths for a good cause!" Akaryu declared, getting an some murmurs of agreement from her sisters.

"Tsukune, I don't want to see you get hurt! Kuyo hates men - she'll make you her number one target!" The Werewolf bit back.

Tsukune smiled at her, as proudly as ever, and hugged her close.

"I'm stronger than I look, Gin…" She bit back her tears and sighed, wondering on their condition.

"…Al… Alright. Business as usual…"

(…)

Things degraded slowly, throughout the course of the day.

The first encounter was with a Jiang Shi – a Hopping Corpse of Chinese legend.

She was flanked on either side by a set of eight henchwomen, all brandishing various clubs. Deshiko, as they later found out, was flaunting her Bo staff.

"My, my, my! And I thought we'd made a big enough example out of the last news crew to come crawling through here..." The Jiang Shi declared as she walked up to the Mokas, and Fan Club crew.

The silver-haired Moka stared her opponent down and smirked.

"Obviously, you failed, zombie." She taunted the woman back.

"Hmm~… You won't be smiling after soon, wench." She got into a battling stance, and sent her goons forward, only to have them taken down surprisingly easily by the Tsukune Fan Club.

With a hilarious look of stupid shock, the formerly Inner Moka stepped forward and reared a kick back at the Jiang Shi.

"And neither will you – know your place!" It was a brutal trading of blows that followed, but after the "Outer" Moka joined her sister in battle, things became bleak for the zombified woman.

Despite revealing her true form, and using her weapon with some furiously toned skill, Deshiko fell easily to the highly-trained group of youngsters. As she took off, swearing and whining all the way, Moka smiled, triumphantly.

"Run! Run and warn your pissant friends that the Newspaper Club is here to stay!" She declared, loving the feeling of freedom from her Rosary.

"And you three – good work." She looked back at the nerdy girls, who thanked her in kind.

(…)

On another front… Things weren't going so well.

Sumae, Tonko, and Shijimi were trying their hardest to find a weak spot in Keito's defences, but were coming up short. Tsukune tried his best to fight without using his monstrous powers, but against such a skilled opponent like the Spider-Woman before them…

He was coming up short.

"Let her go!" He yelled, attempting to strike the giggling woman as she perilously dangled an exhausted Shijimi from the rooftops of Yokai Academy.

Their fight had taken them from the grounds of the academy upwards, and Tsukune had been flung up to be toyed with, it seemed. He'd broken free of his webbed bonds, and had charged once more at the woman.

"Ah-ah-ah! You were warned by your Werewolf bitch not to mess with us, and now you're going to face the consequences!"

"Tonko – double whammy!" Sumae yelled, charging at the agile arachnid-woman. She manoeuvred herself out of the grip of both flying girls, and caught them in her massive, sticky web, with two well-aimed shots.

"Come on... Keito's a little bored with the action here!" She boasted, before slamming the two girls, now cocooned, into each other.

A burning rage ignited within Tsukune's heart.

"Let them go, now!" He yelled to the spider-woman, who laughed at him in a demeaning manner.

"And why should I? Because a whiny little human boy asked me? I'm going to keep knocking you all down until you stay down, Aono! Maybe then you'll all learn to stay out of the PSC's business!" Keito replied, slinging her cocoons so that the Bug Trio dangled precariously over the edge of one of Yokai Academy's towering walls.

Tsukune cursed to himself, and activated the hidden ability within his eyes – the ancient Charm.

"Release my friends, or else!" He yelled, as a final warning. The other girls were stuck fighting their own battle – or out of range for any kind of help.

He was stuck, and he only had one solution that could've saved him, and his friends…

"Oh, shut up! Face it, human – you're powerless to stop me, and you're powerless to help your fucking friends!"

He stared down to the ground, keeping himself steady, and sighed.

'…_Damn it… I have no other choice. It's the Bug girls, or a stupid secret…'_ He harnessed the powerful emotions of anger, and protectiveness within him, and growled deeply.

"THAT IS IT!" Brilliant, burning yokai energy unlike anything any monster woman had seen before, flared around the boy – and there was no mistaking it for _anything_ else.

He was a _monster-man_…

And he'd revealed himself.

The student and teacher audience gathered around them had noticed every detail of his startling transformation – and the burning mark across his heart.

There was no hiding it anymore.

It felt freeing, in an odd sense.

Yet, Tsukune was burdened with the harsh stares he'd received on his first few days, all over again.

Disgust, anger, and awe and wonder filled the onlookers.

Keito, out of shock, let go of her string, which held the Bug Trio in place. Before they could fall from the makeshift web on the rooftops, Tsukune sprouted his Incubi wings instantly, flesh ripping against hardened flesh, and darted for his lovers.

He cradled the three in his arms, and carried them down safely. They too, were at a loss for words, even as they were stood up and unbound. The human-cum-Incubus darted his eyes back to the Spider-woman, and glared at her with a hellish intensity.

"You've toyed with my friends enough, you little _pest_!" He spat those words out like blackened sulphur on his tongue. His eyes reddened, and his body began to flare up again.

Wings batted in the air, and Keito shook herself from her thoughts.

'_K-Kuyo was right! This little bastard IS really an… an-'_

"SHIT!" She yelled, flinging some quickly made webs at the boy in an attempt to stop him.

Tsukune crossed his arms over his charge, and immolated any web that got within a meter of him. As he neared Keito, he reared a fist back, and slammed it forward into the transformed Spider-Woman's abdomen harshly, knocking the air out of her lungs.

He was blindingly fast and agile. Every muscle was alight in his body – fuelled by anger and unbridled Yokai energy.

She tumbled backwards, across the cleanly tiled roofs of Yokai Academy. Tsukune hovered above the uneven surface, and glared at the woman again. His wings batted brilliantly behind him, keeping him afloat.

"I've had just about enough of my friends being hurt today. So I will give you one last chance to back down, before I hurt you again." Keito grunted in pain as she stood back up, and caught her breath again.

Her pride sullied, she glared daggers back at the boy and spat on the roofing beneath her 8 limbs.

"…I will not… Back down… Against a lowly… ABOMINATION LIKE YOU!" She yelled out, influenced by her leader's words. She darted towards the boy at unearthly speeds, lashing out against him with all of her spindly and meaty limbs.

Tsukune blocked each blow, and after a few seconds, caught on to Keito's brutish attack method.

He grasped her flailing arms tightly, and brought her face close to his. She was stunned, and shocked at what the boy might've done next.

Yet he only stared at her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Perhaps you'll reconsider your opinion of me when you know how it feels to be brutalised!" He yelled at her, before kicking the woman a few times in her unguarded abdomen. She flew backwards again, but regained composure faster than before.

He took a deep breath, and calmed himself.

"I am stronger and faster than you. I can fly, with quite some ease. You have nothing but your webbing, which I can burn through."

"So what!?" She launched at him again, and landed a few successful hits on the boy's flesh. After some mindless punches and stabs at his skin with her sharpened legs, the Spider-Woman noticed that he'd taken no damage from her.

"I can, and will, beat you, Keito. You can either surrender now, or I can hurt you again."

"Shut the fuck up and fight me, you… Demon!" Tsukune chuckled at her words. He could feel the power of his ancestors flow through him – as if as he acted as their paragon.

Half wanting to simply hurt the woman, and half wanting to get back the spider-bitch for hurting his loved ones… He lost control.

"I was reborn in HELLFIRE, Keito!" He gripped two of her spider legs, and channelled ungodly heat through his hands, singeing the woman's appendages harshly.

She screamed in utter agony, and he let go quickly. She retreated, with tears in her eyes, and stared the boy down again. Her limbs had been withered down, and her energy had been sapped from the Incubi's demonic touch.

"Y-you… You're a damned monster!" Keito exclaimed, quickly backing away from the man.

"So I've been told." He glared back at her, deeply regretting burning the woman as badly as he did. She scaled the walls of Yokai Academy downwards, and hid from the man.

And as she fled, as the crowd looked on in horror… A presence made itself known to him. A surge of brilliantly evil power enshrouded his own hellish aura.

A victorious, lowly laugh was heard.

"Tsukune Aono… I'm placing you under arrest." She willed the smile off her face as the angered boy turned to look at her.

"Under whose jurisdiction? And for what!?" He spat back at her.

She reigned in her disgust at seeing him, a male, within the boundaries of _her_ Academy, and executed the second-to-last step of her plan.

"The Public Safety Committee's. And, as I can tell from the disgusting things protruding from your back… I'm also placing you under student's arrest for revealing your monstrous nature."

"That's bullshit, and you know it. What of the other students here who've morphed into their forms before? Keito was fighting me for a while in her own."

"Call me cock-eyed, but I couldn't see her. She was too busy scrambling away from a monstrous sight such as yourself to reveal herself to me." He scoffed at her words.

"What if I refuse?" Tsukune dared the woman.

She cracked a most vile smile at him, and clicked her fingers. Dotted across the rooftops were Tsukune's friends, surrounded by many of Kuyo's lackeys, all wearing matching uniforms.

"Then I'm afraid your friends will suffer, Mister Aono. Come with me peacefully, and they will not be hurt." His sight wished death upon the woman, most painful, and she smiled deeply again.

"I must say, they're stronger than they appear. Most of my women fell trying to capture them all. And I thought that Werewolf had told you to stay out of our business?" She teased him.

"Will they be released?"

"I'm afraid not, Mister Aono. For if they know it or not, your friends have been conspiring with a known… Monster-man… And as such, they must be questioned, like yourself." He quickly read her emotions, and evened his expression out.

"Questioned, or killed?" She simply shrugged her shoulders at him, putting on a fake-innocent look that made him sick to his stomach.

"You know the consequences of revealing your… Monster form, Mister Aono. And as a student, you've agreed to be subject to these consequences." He shook his head, and sighed.

"…Then take me in." His mind was quick, and flurrying, attempting to come up with a counter-plan to this Yoko's…

* * *

A/N: what the fuck is my life

If you like stories of people having sex with monster-women, then check out my other two stories, where people have sex with monster women! (Daily Life With A Monster Girl Oneshots, and The (Not So) Dynamic Duo).


	12. Chapter 12: THIS IS A JOKE CHAPTER

A/N:StrongGuy159 - for fuck's sake, stop posting the same review.

Guess what's in this chapter!

I'll give you a hint – IT'S SALTY AS BRO

So…

Fuck most of you.

You can never be happy, can you?

I'd poke fun at you, but I'd rather do it in this chapter.

* * *

As he was being trailed off by the women in Kuyo's personal army, yet another latent Incubus power awoke in Tsukune. His eyes flared red with anticipation, and his heartbeat quickened.

As an imaginary camera fixated on him from a respectable distance, he turned back to stare right at it.

Or rather, right at _you._

Yes – this was the universe-shattering, ball-busting Neo-Hyper-Omega-God Power bestowed upon all Succubus and Incubus kin.

This was the ability to break the fourth wall.

"Ar- Y- Hello?" He asked the audience. A small murmur of interested mumbling was heard, and his heart leapt in joy. No one around him seemed to care about this reality-breaking ability.

"Are… Are you guys able to help me?" A chorus of affirmative replies was heard. Tsukune beamed, and focussed his full attention on the imaginary camera.

"C-… Will you guys help me?" A particular reader of the audience huffs, and scoffs negatively.

"No!? Why won't you? Aren't I the hero of this story?" Tsukune asks himself.

Another member of the audience, clearly more opinionated than they should be about a fucking cartoon, clears their throat.

"I _believe_ we won't help you because you're a psycho! You get angry too fast, and you always threaten to hurt people! You're always hitting girls like some abusive husband!" The audience claps for this member, lambasting the Incubus.

"Wh-what!? Have you seen the people trying to hurt me!?" He tries to defend himself, as he's taken into a prison. The audience then laughs at the boy's misfortune. The over-privileged, over-opinionated audience member clears their throat once more.

"Even so – that's not very nice! You should always be one-hundred per cent compliant with everything all the time! Just ignore the bullies, and they'll go away!" They say, with an undeserved sense of pride in their voice.

Tsukune looks taken aback, sighs, then slumps his head against the aged bricks of the prison cell around him.

"B-but… They were trying to kill me! Saizo wouldn't stop challenging me to fights, and the Fan Club wouldn't stop, even after I warned them!" He said in his defence.

"Plus, I made peace with them afterwards!"

"Oh, please! You can't just have sex with someone until they agree with you! That's pretty much rape! You're a rapist!"

"And a child-sex-denier!" Another audience member calls out.

"And a big, whining baby!" Another adds, feeling pretty good with himself.

"Think about from my perspective for a second!" In a stunning moment of clarity, the audience quiets down, and you, feeling neutral, listen on all the points of both parties.

"I started off at this school as a human. Before I came here, I was constantly stressed about grades and trying to fit in that I couldn't think properly!" He began, staring at the walls of his makeshift cell.

Tsukune took a deep breath, and sighs.

"As I came into Yokai Academy… I knew something was up. My body changed so much, and I felt so much pain… I can barely remember my first few days here! …Then the girls started talking to me…"

"Oh, puh-lease! You're complaining about being _courted_?" The overly opinionated audience member asks, pushing a pair of glasses up the bridge of their nose. Tsukune shakes his head sadly.

"No. I'm complaining about being attacked by Saizo… About being ostracized just for… For being who I am! I was _glared_ at and shunned for my first two days at the school!"

"Well, g'doy! You weren't supposed to be there!"

"And tell me – would the story have been any better if I had just stayed at home? What if I got a job at a fish-packing company, or a fast-food restaurant!?" Tsukune bit back, before scolding himself internally.

"I constantly worried, and worried, and worried. Then, when Kurumu came to me… I mellowed out greatly. I guess it was just meeting her that calmed me down so much – that she was this beautiful… I don't know… Lifeline, to me?"

"Go on…" You urge, quietly, letting the boy speak.

"And then… Moka expressed her feelings to me. I was ecstatic! I still had to hide who I was, but…" He paused, briefly.

"My heart was opening up. Then the fighting began…"

"And that's when you raped everyone into submission! Who would do that!? You aren't anything like you're source-material counterpart!" Tsukune gave the overly-loud and angry audience member a levelling stare.

* * *

A/N: I will fucking murder the next bastard who compares Tsukune to the fucking manga or anime. The originals were _not that fucking great_. I'm not writing this story as a service to any of you, but to clear my _fucking _mind.

* * *

The stare Tsukune gave was much calmer one then he'd been accustomed to.

"I didn't rape them. That's ridiculous. I may be a monster-man, but… If what Kurumu said is true – then I'm a being of _love._ I would never do anything to the girls they wouldn't want…" He countered, calmly.

"Still! What about the Fan Club Coalition?"

"What about them? I yelled at them, and scared them. I do think that was a bit of an overreaction, but… I was irritated. That day just went on, and on, and on…" He answered, softly.

"You used your Incubus powers to charm them into loving you! You're no better than Kurumu was at the beginning of the original series!" The loud audience member states, feeling themselves harden at the sound of their own glorified words.

"That's also ridiculous. I talked all the girls down at the beach – I didn't charm any of them!" Tsukune declared, truthfully. For the words he had that night changed the lives of everyone there.

"I call bullshit! I believe you're just trying to get sympathy points for-" Before the audience member can go on, the screen he was viewing dissipates, and the lights in the cinema turn off.

And before the people comes a dark, void-like entity, centre stage.

"Of course, if you're all unhappy with the way things are going… You can just leave. There are many theatres here. Some darker than this, some with better lighting and seats! There are also some that don't feature the author breaking the fourth wall in a vain attempt to get people to shut the fuck up about his own story."

The end.

Enjoy.

* * *

A/N: I would like to clarify that this is not the end, and that the next chapter will proceed from the previous chapter to this one.

You, a quiet reader, can act like this chapter never happened.

And it's probably a fault of my own that this shit happened. A writer does not write down _every single_ emotion a character has. They have to leave something to the reader's imagination.

And perhaps I left too much to the reader's imaginations here.

Forgive me.


	13. Chapter 13: DO YOU LIKE TO DREAM BABY

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I get it. Here's a real chapter, this time.

The alternate reality part of this chapter isn't aimed at anybody – I've had this scene planned since the story begun.

And StrongGuy, I'm sorry for yelling at you before. You didn't deserve that. You were complimenting the story, and I shouldn't have called you out like that.

* * *

Having been taken away from his friends, Tsukune awaited his "sentencing" in a dank, dark cell lit only by ancient torches. Said torches were lit by Fox-Fire – only summonable by the Yoko species.

As he spent time deliberating on his fate, and how to break out of his damned cell, his thoughts went to his friends.

'_Fuck… I hope they're okay. I can only imagine Yukari's probably giving crap to her guards now…'_ He thought with a small smile.

Minutes passed before an overly eager-looking Kuyo stepped into the boy's view.

"Mister Aono… Come with me, please." She ordered, simply. She strut forwards as Tsukune's jail cell was opened by his own guardswomen. The Yoko woman walked with an entrancing grace, which held a depraved layer of anger beneath.

Tsukune easily read the woman in front of him, and hardened his resolve.

"Please, look a little less depressed, Mister Aono. You weren't supposed to be here in the first place."

"As I've been told." Tsukune bit back quickly, not meeting the woman's gaze as she turned her head back to him.

It was only a few moments before Kuyo led her target into a small, featureless room, where he was sat down. Above him was a single light bulb which gave the only illumination in the room. The walls were simple and wooden, and looked quite Japanese in design.

His hunter stalked him, like prey. Though Kuyo gave him even less credit than that.

To her, he was scum, blight, and an atrophying presence to Yokai Academy, and to Monsters in general.

"Tell me, _Tsukune…_" She cursed out. He glared at her with a burning, demonic intensity.

"How long have you been…"

"A monster? …I won't say anything until I know my friends are safe."

"You are in no such position to make demands. Your friends are perfectly fine. They're simply being questioned!" Kuyo declared, as she walked around the boy, like a python sizing up its next meal.

"Answer the question." She pressured him, with an awkward change in tone.

"I've been a monster all my life, technically." Tsukune answered. If it was in his blood all along, then yes, he'd technically be considered a monster. Much like the G-ranked specimens that littered the human world.

"Allow me to clarify, then. When did your maturation occur?" She asked him.

"Why do you care?" He countered. Kuyo said nothing for a few seconds, before turning her gaze elsewhere in the tiny, unmarked room.

"Answer the question." She repeated herself. Tsukune grit his teeth together, and sighed.

"I… First transformed on my third day here."

"Into what, Mister Aono?" The Incubus could feel something off about the room around him. He looked around, and was slapped harshly by Kuyo.

"Look at me. LOOK AT ME!" She grabbed his chin and set his gaze forward. The powerful monster woman stared him down with an unbelievable hatred. He sneered back at her, and huffed a breath out.

"What do you want me to say!?" He yelled at her.

"That you're an inbred mix of human and monster genes! That you consider yourself a monster! That you besmirched this Academies' great name with your presence!" She yelled in his face.

He wrenched his head out of her grip, and stared back at her.

"Fine. You want to know what I am?" She stepped back from him.

"Please." She taunted, with an unbending death gaze at the boy.

"I am an **Incubus**. I am a **monster-man**." He said, proudly. She smirked at him, and clicked her fingers.

Suddenly, the walls of Tsukune's room evaporated into Fox-Fire, and the sight of his lovers hit him. Each had their own shocked, horrified, or downright angry expression at hearing the troubling news.

"You've been lying to all but one of your lovers for quite some time. Haven't you, Mister Aono?"

"Tsukune… Who is she talking about?" Kyoryu asked him. He looked down, and the gathered girls looked at a particular individual. The Succubus hid her gaze from everyone else, and mirrored Tsukune's stance.

"K-Kurumu… You've been hiding this from us?" Yukari asked her, in absolute shock.

"W-we had to! We couldn't… If it had gotten out that-" The teal-haired monster began before being shut down by a piercing stare from the silver-haired Moka.

"In case you haven't noticed, the word is out already, Kurumu." Using a truly chastising, almost motherly tone, Moka scolded Kurumu.

"You're all probably being brainwashed by this… _Scum_." Kuyo spat out, pointing towards Tsukune. He looked back up at her, in sheer disbelief.

"That's not true!"

"What do you mean?" Akaryu asked the Yoko woman. She smiled at the gathered crowd, and sighed.

"An Incubus is a lowly pleasure demon of legend. Think of them like your Succubus, but in a …_Male_… form." Kuyo began, walking past each and every harem member. She made her way towards Kurumu and put her hands on the Succubi's shoulders.

"They can charm and enslave a mind like a Succubus can. They can push and pull and make you bend to their whim…" She turned back to the gathered girls.

"…Like a Succubus can."

"They are my Destined Ones! I'd never do something like that to them!" Tsukune protested, before he was slapped by Kuyo, harshly.

"Lock them away. I wish to toy with this filth before I execute him." And so, Kuyo's forces were mobilised.

"NO! TSUKUNE!" Kurumu screamed, as she and the others were dragged away. The boy complied with his captor, out of concern for his friend's safety.

(Some time later…)

"…What is this?" Tsukune asked, having been fed-up with the powerful monster-woman. She smiled, and stopped in her tracks. They had migrated to a new building – which was newly built, smelling of pine. It was constructed like a corrupted shrine to some lost god.

"This is a channelling pillar for a Djinn." A sadistic smirk creeped its way onto her face.

"Djinn?" Her smile didn't bode well for the boy.

"Djinn are monsters hailing from Israel. They were revered once as ungodly tricksters and mind-readers." Reading his emotions, she held his chin once more, fixing his gaze to hers.

"I'm going to submit you to a Djinn's mental invasion. Before I execute you in front of the student body, you will be _broken_. Nuri!" As Kuyo called her accomplice out, a dark, black cloud of thick mist appeared in the centre point of the shrine.

"At your service." She answered. She looked beautiful, with a completely neutral expression. Her skin was dark – like it had been kissed by the sun, and she was wearing a simple, lightly garbed outfit.

Kuyo smiled, then threw the boy forward, commanding more of her lackeys to hold him down as she left the building.

"Destroy his resolve, Nuri."

"…Very well."

Tsukune tried to struggle free from the two women's grips, forcing them to change into their monstrous forms to hold him down. Despite his valiant effort, the two proved to be too much, and Nuri was quick to work. She dissipated into the black, gaseous cloud, and shot forward into Tsukune's body.

(?)

"Where… Where am I!?" Appearing in front of him, Nuri gave the boy a neutral look – as if she was evaluating him.

"We are in the representation of your mind." He took a look at his surroundings. He was high in the sky, above the clouds. His breath hitched as he looked down at his feet, and saw that he wasn't falling.

"What the hell? What are you going to do to me!?" He asked himself, feeling his own body. The physical sensation was there – but it felt… stunted. The woman shook her head, and made a grand gesture with her hands.

"I have prepared something a little abstract. I will show you visions of… Other Realms." Tsukune tried to move himself, but found he was mentally bound by his invader. He was forced to look upon the beautiful, parting clouds, which revealed to him a vision of…

Another _him_.

"What… The hell?" How was this supposed to break his resolve? He simply stood flat in the sky, as his sight was clouded with an outsider's view of an alternate reality.

The other Tsukune's day began like any other. Well, he was a little skinnier. His day went like any other, until the Tsukune we knew and loved realised that the one he was viewing had no Incubus/Succubus genealogy.

He got into fights, and lost. Usually ending with the Mokas (as one) bailing him out. He'd trip, and tear the crucifix off the pink-haired girl's neck, and the silver-haired Moka would solve all of their problems with a kick.

Boom, day over.

The next began like the same. The boy within the reality looked up to his ceiling with a look of utter defeat, put on a fake smile, and began his day.

He got into a fight, tripped, tore Moka's crucifix off her neck, and the battle was one.

Boom, day over.

Day number 3 began the same, save for Kurumu observing Tsukune as he slept. The Incubus looked on closer at himself, and noticed he was awake.

"What the hell? Why isn't… Why aren't I making a move?"

"You have no love for Kurumu in this reality. Your focus is set solely on Moka." His heart skipped a beat at the horrifying news.

Wait…

Why the hell did he care? This wasn't _him_, this was a mind game!

Another day went by, and as it did, the observing Tsukune began to notice a distinct… Void, within this reality. It began to greatly worry him as he looked on. Nuri allowed him some movement, and he was able to shift his head back and forth.

He looked over to the similarly floating Djinn, with a questioning look.

"How… How much do you know of this…"

"Realm?" She clarified.

"Yeah."

"Everything. And anything changed."

"Then where the hell are Moira and Patty?" Tsukune asked.

"They do not exist within this Realm."

"Okay… Why is Gin a… Guy?" He found the image so odd. Gin didn't look good as a guy, funnily enough.

"Because "she" is a "he" in this reality." Tsukune's initial struggle was quickly replaced with curiosity.

"Then… Okay, alright – how the hell is this supposed to weaken my resolve?" He asked, incredulously. The Djinn shifted, her stance looking very odd amidst the rolling clouds.

"Kuyo hopes that by exposing you to glimpse of other timelines, that your… Empathetic nature might overtake your higher cognitive functions."

"That I'll… Feel too much to think straight?" The young man tried to clarify. Nuri thought on her wording, before nodding.

"That is correct."

"That's… Dumb."

"So you may think… But she has a point. You were a human, turned monster…" News had travelled faster than Tsukune had thought. Nuri looked off in the distance to the skies around her, in deep thought.

"…So?"

"You process emotion differently to others. Most monsters are very egocentric – myself included. But humans… Humans tend to concern themselves with others. Humans are born building their ego from others, whereas monsters must create their own." Nuri explained, a small smile growing on her lips.

Tsukune was finding it very hard to read her.

"That sounds like complete nonsense."

"Only because you've influenced those around you enough to not notice it."

"That just sounds like more nonsense."

"Oh well. My point remains that your mind will eventually learn to blur the image between those seen, and those felt… Time is relative, here. A second could feel like a thousand years, and your mind would feel the same."

"Again, that's just stup…" Tsukune felt himself be silenced as his head was wrenched back into position. At this, Nuri's smile quickly faded as she returned to her passive observation.

Hour after hour after gruelling hour passed. Tsukune's mind warped and wavered as he was barraged with endless days repeating similar sequences.

Wake up.

Cry, or stare at ceiling to start the day.

Think about Moka.

Have breakfast.

Get in fight.

Get hurt.

Get saved.

Fawn over Moka.

Ignore others.

Go to sleep.

Repeat, ad infinitum.

"Hug her… She's hurting… Fucking… Comfort her!" He yelled to himself, who didn't respond. The Tsukune within the alternate reality ignored the sobbing Kurumu. She hid her tears later on in the day, and the clearly human boy spent the rest of his time fawning over Moka.

"KURUMU IS SAD, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! FUCKING GO TO HER AND HUG HER!" His face was red, and his throat was sore from yelling at himself.

The sane part of his mind tried to drag him back to his reality.

'_This isn't real! They're not real! Even if they were, you wouldn't be able to help them!'_

But to no avail.

"What the f…" Nuri cut the boy off again with a simple wave of her hand. Her expression grew grim as she observed him. An inkling of regret seeped into her features as she grew stoic. She was given a job to do, and paid well to do so.

She truly enjoyed it at first, but perhaps it was the Incubi's empathetic nature that rubbed off on her.

His resolve was shattering, albeit, slower than expected.

He looked on again and again at the repeating days, where he'd fawn over Moka, get yelled at by her other half, and then… End the day.

Nothing gained, and nothing lost, but time. The boy's eyes shook in their sockets – and the Djinn could clearly see the inner turmoil he felt, despite his lack of other movement.

"Why won't I go near Kurumu willingly? Why the hell am I so fixated only on Moka!?"

"I think you forget that polygamy is rare in every other Academy." Nuri said, jokingly. Tsukune shook his head in utter confusion.

"B-but… She's a friend! Why the fuck won't I help her!?"

"In this reality, _you_ avoid going near the Succubus. _You_ are a human in this reality. Realise this." She emphasised his role within the reality harshly, making the words sink into the boy.

"So what!?"

"A Succubus mating with, or even being near a human they consider their "Destined One" siphons their life force."

"I'd die by being near Kurumu?"

"Precisely." She then shut him up again.

More "hours" passed, and passed, until Tsukune's eyes went bloodshot from the sights. Day after day after day of the other Tsukune's life passed, driving the Incubus over the edge.

Wake up.

Cry, or stare at ceiling to start the day.

Think about Moka.

Have breakfast.

Get in fight.

Get hurt.

Get saved.

Fawn over Moka.

Ignore others.

Go to sleep.

Repeat, ad infinitum.

"No…" Nuri's eyes widened at the boy's speech.

"No… More…" She doubled her mental restraints over him, easily.

"NO MORE!"

He began shaking violently, which shocked the Djinn woman. Anger filled his vision, and he broke free of the woman's mental hold. She leapt backwards from him, and stared the young man down. Nuri waved her hands at the boy, conjuring dark tendrils from the recesses of his mind to pin him.

Seeing through her mind games, Tsukune shook off the mental invaders as if they were nothing.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her, dangerously.

"I was asked." The Djinn replied, with no hint of mirth in her voice.

"You were asked? What, were you giving out mind-fucks for free!?"

"I see little use for physical currency. But I do not work for free. Kuyo paid me handsomely to "break your resolve", Tsukune." She said, calmly. Glaring at the woman, he backed down, and regained his composure.

He was still shaken up from the gruelling experience, he turned heel, and began wrenching his consciousness out of his own mind.

"I'm leaving, and you're not going to stop me." He said. He'd formulate a plan on the fly against Kuyo.

"Very well." She aided the boy in leaving his mind.

(…)

"How did it go, Nuri?" Kuyo asked, with a sickly smile.

"Satisfactorily." The Djinn answered, before leaving.

"Fantastic. Come, your end is at hand." She led the boy, who followed her without question.

"Where are my friends?" Her smile quickily faded after the boy's question.

"Somewhere safe."

(Somewhere nearby…)

The Newspaper Club, minus their beau, were jailed. Saizo had her arms dangling out of her cell as she stared at the ground in rage.

Gin was silent, inwardly cursing herself for going against Kuyo a second time.

Moira and Patty were throwing everything they had at their prison bars, but to no avail. The same monstrous and magic energies which enabled them to turn beastly moulded with their cell.

For the moment, there was no escape.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu whispered, reclining against a wall, with her knees held up to her chest. Sitting across from her were the Akashiya twins, the silver haired Moka in particular glaring at the Succubus.

"I just… I can't believe it. Why would Tsukune do that to us?" Kyoryu mumbled to herself. The Succubus, through tear-stained eyes, gave the Lizard woman a levelling stare.

"Kuyo was lying to you!" She tried to defend the boy.

"So were you, Succubus." Moka shot down the teal-haired girl, who looked away from her.

"We… We had to keep it a secret! If we'd have told you guys, we would've ended up in the same position we are now!"

"Then what was the point, Kurumu? We're here now, aren't we?" Yukari asked, innocently. The Succubus nodded to the Witch with a weary sigh.

"I know, Yukari, I know. I just thought I could keep us out of this. That Tsukune could keep us out of this."

"That still doesn't change the fact that… He's an Incubus." Moka spat with a deep seated anger in her voice. A heavy silence fell over the group, with many, including the Fan Club Coalition feeling… used.

'_I… I trusted him. I gave myself to him... I am a __fool__.'_

"Do you have any faith in me? Any at all, Moka?" Kurumu asked the woman. The silver haired Vampire stared down the feeble monster woman and shook her head.

"What remains of it is quickly fading. What do you want to say?"

"I want you to trust me. I want all of you to trust me when I say that… That our boyfriend is not a monster! Tsukune would have _never_ charmed us! With _every_ proclamation of love he's made, I've seen how much he _means it_!"

Another heavy, contemplative silence.

"And if you don't believe in him loving you, and in all that we've been through together… Then think of him as a friend. One of our friends is out there, about to be killed in cold blood! We… If you're with me, than we need to save him!" Kurumu looked over to Gin as she finished, hoping that the Werewolf woman would've come up with something.

"There's no question of whether or not I love Tsukune, Kurumu. He's my alpha, and… You never forget a bond like that." At this, the Jinko of the group scoffed.

"Oh please, my bond's deeper. Kurumu, I never doubted Tsukune's love for me, either." Kendra boasted, truthfully.

One by one, the rest of the Newspaper Club was reunited, and on board with the rescue mission. All, save for the silver haired Moka.

"The only problem now is, gettin' out of here." Moira said, looking up and down for any guards.

"Wait… Mizore, Flaretta, can you two freeze or melt these bars?" Gin asked.

The two shook their heads.

"Can't be broken." Mizore answered, simply.

"Mm. The bars absorb any Yokai energy directed towards them."

"Well, shit. Then we need an outsider. Is there anyone besides that friggin' bat that can help us?" Saizo questioned, trying to swat at the narrating bat.

"But as things started to look their darkest for the Newspaper Club, someone came to their rescue that wasn't me! Wee!" As Nazo finished its/her sentence, a lone crow swooped its way into the cell hall.

"It looks like you guys need a hand… Come on. Let's go save our friend." Magical energies focussed around the familiar of Ruby's, and blasted the locks off the cells. The older Witch smiled to everyone who assembled, reinforcing their resolves. Each member flowed out, but the silver-haired Moka held Kurumu back.

With a harsh, furiously angry slap to the Succubi's face, the Vampire turned heel, and followed the rest of the group. Her sister came quickly to the Succubus, and reared her hand back. Kurumu winced and flinched in response to the action, but felt nothing but hand on her shoulder.

"I… We've got to save him…" The pink-haired Moka said, resolutely. Well, maybe "resolutely" wasn't the right word. The pink-haired Vampire woman had never felt more conflicted in her entire life. Was Tsukune really an Incubus? She knew he was a monster man, having seen him sprout _actual_ wings. And if so, did he really charm them, or was Kuyo simply manipulating them to go against one another?

She had to save a friend, even if meant losing a lover.

"We have no time to waste." Her twin said. Despite the throbbing pain in her cheek, Kurumu followed tightly, and the group annihilated what resistance came their way.

(Some time later…)

Gathered out front Yokai Academy was an audience, almost the entire school's worth of students. A few teachers watched on, some helpless, and others angry at the subject in front of them. Kuyo's women lined the large crowd, ready to take out any would-be revolutionaries.

Tsukune was led out through the crowd, with his fellow students cursing his name and throwing various objects out of spite for the monster-boy. He glared ahead and ignored his peers, worrying for his lovers.

Kuyo couldn't contain her smile. She had her target, and she was ready to eliminate him for good. This would solidify the Public Safety Committee's reign within Yokai Academy for years to come – and more importantly…

The world would be rid of the last monster-man.

The Incubus in turmoil was led onto a stage which was further guarded by more of Kuyo's soldiers, so that no-one would interfere with the man's execution. He was strewn and bound on a makeshift cross made from vines, and mocked in front of the gathered audience.

He felt his energy leave him, as the cross seemed to feed from his residual energies.

His heart was beating rapidly, and his mind was in a flurry on how to get out of the situation. But to see such hate and contempt in front of him was staggering – his thoughts were clouded from the resonant emotion of the roaring crowd.

"Everyone, the time has come to put this blight to death! Shall we send this "monster-man" to meet his death?" At Kuyo's words, the crowd roared, with many daring not to speak up. She conjured a flaming ball of Fox Fire in her hand and darted a gaze back to Tsukune.

"Have you any last words, Incubus?" She said, spitting his species' name out in mockery. He gazed back to her, and sighed deeply.

"All of this… Just because I'm a monster? You hunt me down and torture my loved ones, vilify me, and for what?" He asked her, the tension in the air growing by the _second_.

"To end your plague of corruption, Incubus!" She yelled, the crowd roaring in agreement again.

He shook his head.

"You're misguided. I know I can't convince you to change your ways… But know this – if I die, then there'll be no monster-men left in the world. You'll only be perpetuating violence between monster-women and humans. If you keep this up, you'll incite wars that'll end up killing millions." The Incubus warned her. Her eyes flickered, as if showing a bit of humanity.

She shook her head, and brushed the monster-man aside.

"I'd thrive for a war. Perhaps then we'd show holds the power in this world, Mister Aono." She threw her fireball at the boy, and he braced himself for the ungodly pain that would follow. He closed his eyes, and faced downwards to the bottom of the crucifix.

Then, nothing.

The gathered audience looked on in shock, and the Headmistress smiled, from her viewpoint within the Academy. Kuyo sneered at the boy, with a jolt of fear in her heart.

"What the- Why aren't you burning, boy!?" Tsukune opened his eyes, which were alight with Yokai Energy.

"**I've burnt once before, and I won't again.**" It was as if his ancestors spoke through him – twenty millennia of Succubus and Incubus voices layering his own. The Yokai-powered flame that tried to burn him only energised him.

Two massive, grand wings struggled to break from his skin as he attempted transformation. Kuyo smiled viciously, and primed another, more powerful fireball to throw at the boy.

"You're bound to a cross that siphons Yokai Energies, Mister Aono! I think you'll find it hard to fight against it!" She said, before throwing the ball of flame at the boy.

Before it could hit, however, an ice wall shot forth and protected Tsukune.

Then, a grand skirmish began on the grounds of the Academy as the Newspaper Club fought against the Public Safety Committee.

* * *

A/N: Just a heads up, I'll finish this story officially at the end of Season 1. I'll still update it, but the rate will be _much_ slower than usual.

And yeah, I realise how truly slow that is. But I've got other shit going on.


End file.
